


【Sladin（S+212三人行）KonTim】The Robins．知更鳥

by OldSoupKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Kate Kane, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha Renee Montoya, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, But they can't because Law, Comments are welcome, Dick loves Jason, Don't Judge Me, Gossip, I LOVE THIS WORK, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason loves Dick, KonTim - Freeform, Lex Luthor wants to marry Dick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jonathan Kent, Omega Talia, Omega Tim Drake, Omega/Omega, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexism, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sladin, They want to marry each other, Tim Drake is Robin, hahahahahaha, jaydick, jaydickjay
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 130,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSoupKing/pseuds/OldSoupKing
Summary: ＊簡介：做人難，做 Omega 更難，做一個喜愛 Omega 的 Omega 更是難上加難，迪克很早就意識到，自己的人生並不會像外人認為的那麼順遂……＊備註：Omega!Dick、Omega!Jason、Alpha!Bruce、Alpha!Slade、Omega!Tim、Alpha!Damian、Alpha!Lex、Beta!Alfred。絕對 OOC！＊強調：三人行但不是傳統的一Ａ配兩Ｏ！！！！！！＊世界觀：ABO 世界觀！Omega 必須要有一個 Alpha 作為監護，意思是戶口名簿上的家長一定要是 Alpha，否則會被送去特殊照護機構。所以老爺以監護人的身分收養了大少、二少還有三少，雖然大少成年了，但戶口名簿上的監護人依然是老爺（還有阿福）。Beta 男女相結合能夠生子，Omega 男跟 Omega 女不能夠生子，Alpha 亦同，所以在這個世界觀正常的婚姻形式是：A 配 O，或是 A 配 B 女，或是 B 男配 O，其他形式的都無法結婚，而 BO 配相對很少。然而大少跟二少相戀了，然而二少卻死了。I love SumOfAllThings, his/ her Freshly cut grass on a perfect sunny day is really good!





	1. 藍色知更鳥

 

一個兩三百年以前的作家在她著名的小說中寫道：「一個有錢的單身漢，一定會想找一個妻子，這是放諸四海皆準的道理。」迪克剛到韋恩莊園時，在書房看到了這本書，看過以後，這句話一直記在心上。那時他不懂為什麼，這又是個什麼意思，長大以後他才逐漸發現這句話的道理是什麼；這個世界上，一個單身的人一定要跟其他人結婚，這是大眾普遍的觀念，尤其是單身的Omega一定要結婚，好綿延子嗣，幸福就是結婚，結婚就是幸福。狗屎！聽他們在亂說，他才不想結婚呢，而且布魯斯是一個Alpha，他就沒有結婚，沒有結婚對布魯斯而言並不算什麼，也沒有人逼他一定要結婚，沒有人會在餐會的時候耳語來耳語去，說他為什麼浪費生命不結婚；但是，Omega就不一樣了，在他還只有十六歲的時候，每每陪布魯斯參加宴會，就都有人要問他「有沒有對象了？」、「長大了，就快要結婚了吧？」、「Omega就是要跟Alpha結婚啊！」……甚至有人直接去跟布魯斯說媒，也不先問過他的想法，好像他是空氣，是布魯斯所有的一樣。

 

「布魯斯你培養出了一個好孩子，又有教養，長得又好看，一定能夠找個好人家。」 **狗屎東西！** 他才不要結婚，先不說他只想好好做自己的事，到底為什麼他一定要結婚啊？還有那些「到人家家裡去」、「要做個討人喜歡的Omega」什麼的鬼話，他迪克格雷森的未來自己決定，不需要你們瞎操心。

 

因此迪克很感謝布魯斯總是替他擋掉麻煩。布魯斯會說：「迪克的未來，他自己決定，我不會替他作主。」迪克也聽過布魯斯說：「請尊重迪克，他重視自主性，我也尊重他，因此，恕我必須婉拒你的提議。」而那些人自然就知難而退了。

 

迪克其實很感謝布魯斯收養了他，不然現在他不知道會流落何方，也許會在Omega特殊照護中心等著被結婚？也許每天都要承受著這些氣吧？幸好他有布魯斯，一個令人尊敬的Alpha，一個懂得尊重的人。布魯斯讓他知道，每個人都能夠做自己想做的事，每個性別都可以；雖然在他們的夜間活動時，這些生活道理會變成另一件事，因為布魯斯害怕失去，所以，蝙蝠俠會霸道一點。

 

隨著他逐漸成長，蝙蝠俠給他的空間也就越大，但他們還是吵架了。因為他受了傷，小丑傷了他的右肩。迪克知道，布魯斯時常口是心非，面對家人更是時常社交障礙，但沒辦法，在這件事情上，他不能同意布魯斯的做法，他不同意布魯斯把自己開除，讓他感覺一點都不受尊重。

 

於是迪克離開莊園。那時候他還在念高中，所以他就去住校，偶爾才回家去看阿福。後來，他回去的時間多了，因為布魯斯收養了一個叫傑森的男孩。傑森加入他們的家庭沒多久就發情了，他也是一個Omega，於是迪克回到莊園中幫助傑森度過發情期。傑森很活潑，但也有很多憤怒，迪克一直以來都很想要有個弟弟，而他知道傑森需要有個哥哥，或者說，需要有個人能聽他說話，所以迪克在中學的最後一年搬回莊園。他知道傑森並不想要成為Omega，他一直都希望自己是Alpha。有鑑於他過去在街上流浪，迪克並不意外他會有這樣的想法。

 

傑森是布魯斯的新羅賓，迪克覺得不太舒服，但他接受了。他覺得小翅膀做得不錯，他也在做羅賓這件事上得到了一些成就感。但是迪克知道，布魯斯哪一天神經不對，大概會傷到傑森。果不其然，傑森來找他訴苦。於是迪克決定帶傑森出去外面「透透氣」。他們談了許多，最後以大笑收場，並且答應彼此，以後要多多「透氣」。

 

一晚，傑森被惡棍的費洛蒙薰到，蝙蝠俠讓他坐蝙蝠車回來，迪克已經在蝙蝠洞中等了，他看見傑森發抖的身體，心中很是不捨。迪克跳進車裡抱住傑森，用自己的費洛蒙安撫他，要他不要害怕，即便迪克從殘餘的氣味中聞出了小丑的費洛蒙，他仍強迫自己保持鎮定，用自己的味道來幫助傑森。不久之後，傑森平靜了下來，他的費洛蒙也變得和緩。

 

他們越走越近，也時常睡在一塊兒，以前迪克並不知道有個Omega弟弟這麼好，過去的日子裡，與他親近的不是Alpha就是Beta，那些大人們就算是Omega，那感覺也不一樣，他們都不像傑森一樣，能讓他安下心來。傑森也一樣，以往街上不是Alpha就是Beta，哪裡有Omega的生存空間，所以他一直都想要成為一個強大的Alpha，直到他遇見Dick，一個強大的Omega。他喜歡迪克，卻不敢問迪克喜歡他的方式是不是跟他一樣。迪克當然知道傑森的想法，畢竟他比傑森年長一點。要說自己不喜歡傑森，這一定是假的。迪克雖然喜歡芭芭拉，不過他們認為彼此適合當好朋友；星火很可愛，可是迪克愛她如同朋友。

 

迪克覺得，還是跟小翅膀在一起的時候最舒服，也最安心。他幾乎確定自己喜歡小翅膀了，他能夠分辨自己的感情是哪一種情感，他覺得這樣的情感不用特別說，小翅膀知道，他知道，這樣就夠了。但是傑森還是忍不住開了口，問了他。迪克大笑，他的小翅膀真是太可愛了，他問傑森：「難道你感覺不出來嗎？」說完，兩個人便扭打在一起，打完了就躺在天鵝絨地毯上呼呼大睡。他們確定了彼此的感情，可是，他們不能公開在一起，畢竟他們都還是布魯斯韋恩未成年的養子，這樣不太好。

 

「我不想跟Alpha在一起，我爸是個Alpha，他也是個混帳，街上到處都是混帳。」

 

「難道你不喜歡布魯斯嗎？」迪克明知故問，故意鬧他。

 

「他不一樣！」傑森反駁。

 

「哪裡不一樣？」

 

「總之，跟你在一起，我感到最自在！」

 

「我口是心非的小翅膀啊……」迪克吻了傑森的鼻頭：「你就是喜歡我嘛！」

 

「對啦對啦！」傑森轉個身又把迪克壓在身下：「我就是喜歡……搔你癢！」

 

「哈哈哈哈哈！停下來！停下來！」

 

迪克最後一次見到傑森，是在他回去泰坦塔之前。他雖然回到莊園居住，但還是經常跟泰坦一起行動，他只是不跟布魯斯一起去巡邏，因為他跟布魯斯還有一些摩擦，何況，小翅膀把工作做得很好。泰坦那一次的任務必須到外星去，所以迪克不知道什麼時候能回到地球來，他知道傑森的發情期快要到了，因為他們的發情期很接近。想到這次也許不能陪著傑森一起度過發情期，臨走前，迪克給了傑森一個擁抱。

 

「等我回來哦，小翅膀。」

 

「別囉嗦噁心，快去快回，平安回來。」

 

「當然。」

 

傑森看見了迪克身旁隱形的愛心，真受不了這個人。

 

然而當迪克回來的時候，傑森已經下葬了。迪克跟布魯斯爭論，卻只換來「大家都在問你為什麼沒來參加喪禮」這句話，迪克的怒火升到了最高點。他回到房間，打開行李箱，隨便打包了衣服就離開了莊園。他跟小翅膀講好，等道他們都成年就要搬出去住，他們可以一起過生活。現在這些幸福的計畫都只是泡影，泡影是一根根的刺，扎得他痛。

 

迪克中學畢業時，布魯斯沒有出席，是阿福代為出席。那時距離他們鬧翻也不過一個月的時間，迪克很感謝布魯斯沒有前來，因為他們無話可說。阿福知道迪克早早就被高壇大學錄取了，所以他出錢替迪克買了間公寓，迪克說以後會還他，但阿福說不急，迪克知道阿福並不想要他還錢，只要他過得好就好了。他擁抱了阿福，並答應時常回去看看他。大學畢業以後，他搬去布魯德海文。

 

如若不是布魯斯意外發現他跟史萊德一起進賓館，迪克大概不會看到布魯斯本人站在他布魯德海文的公寓門口。

 

「噢，嗨，布魯斯，好久不見。」基本上，過去這幾年，他只在幾次任務中看見蝙蝠俠，布魯斯韋恩？電視上。所以，布魯斯？他的公寓門口？天要下紅雨？

 

迪克知道布魯斯來找他一定有什麼特殊的原因。

 

「我今天是來給你一樣東西的。」他把文件交給了迪克：「這棟公寓都是你的了。」

 

迪克很驚訝，布魯斯竟然把他住的公寓買了下來：「你知道我不想用你的錢——」而且他也沒錢還，該死的布魯斯。

 

布魯斯把另外一個文件交給他：「這是你父母留給你的遺產，我讓魯修斯處理過，這些夠你的花費了。如果你想要還錢，這裡有資金……希望你不要做警察了，太危險。」

 

「該死的。」迪克知道這絕對不是布魯斯特地來找他的原因，不要做警察什麼的只是個開頭：「布魯斯，這不是你真的想說的，你知道我絕對能夠勝任這個工作，而我知道，不管是我在布魯德海文當警察，還是我做夜翼，都讓你很驕傲……你到底想要怎樣？」

 

沉默。

 

這個沉默卻給了迪克答案。

 

「我已經成年了。」迪克先開砲：「我能夠決定我要跟誰一起度過發情期！」

 

「你知道我不會用監護人的身分要求你，我從來沒有要求過你什麼……」

 

「我成年了，該死的，布魯斯，不要說那個——」

 

「史萊德威爾森是惡棍。」

 

「我知道。」

 

「你怎麼跟他——」

 

「噢布魯斯，你可以先停下來嗎？」迪克深吸了一口氣，該死的，他完全不想跟布魯斯解釋這些，他知道自己沒有必要解釋，但是布魯斯之後可能會分秒盯著自己：「史萊德很尊重我，跟他在一起，我比較自在。」

 

「你叫他史萊德。」對於迪克直呼喪鐘的名字，布魯斯有點在意：「但是他——」

 

「夠了，布魯斯，史萊德不會傷害我，就算有人付他錢也不會。」迪克說：「你也跟塔莉亞有過感情，所以史萊德的身份，你沒有資格過問，而你也很清楚，我能照顧好自己。」天啊他實在不想面對固執的布魯斯，大概只有提姆還沒有被布魯斯摧殘過。「等一下……你該不會已經找史萊德，給他錢讓他遠離我吧？你這個時候把這筆錢給我，難道是要讓我用錢叫史萊德走開？」

 

沉默。

 

迪克心中又有了答案。

 

沉默，尷尬的沉默。迪克揉著自己的太陽穴，等一下他一定要問一問史萊德，為什麼瞞著這件狗屁事不跟他說。

 

尷尬。

 

「這筆錢是你的，只有你能夠決定如何使用。」布魯斯最終先開了口：「我很感謝你，在提姆失去父親後陪伴著他。」提姆的父親在兩年前死去，迪克那時經常陪伴著他。失去父親讓提姆提早進入發情期，而他成了早熟的Omega。迪克又多了一個Omega弟弟。「我知道，你也不好過，因為……但是謝謝你幫助提姆。」

 

「他是我的弟弟，當然。」迪克知道布魯斯故意轉移話題，他也很感激布魯斯暫時不再糾結史萊德跟他的特殊性關係……迪克太了解布魯斯了。也就是因為太了解，才讓他時不時感到無奈，畢竟他也放不下布魯斯。

 

迪克知道當時布魯斯忙著找尋殺了他們好朋友，殺了提姆父親的兇手，也知道家中除了自己，沒有人能夠幫助提姆。那段艱困的時間過了以後，提姆偶爾會到迪克的公寓小住，迪克也會教他一些只有Omega才需要學的事情。畢竟，布魯斯知道理論卻不能教，只有他這個大哥才有經驗。現在，提姆十七歲了，他是一名優秀的羅賓。

 

「迪克，我需要你幫我一個忙。」話鋒突然一轉，迪克沒猜到布魯斯還有要說的事情。「路瑟有個餐會，我想要你跟我一起去，蒐集一些情報。」

 

「你幹嘛不帶提姆？」

 

「路瑟的請柬上寫了你的名字，我想，也許你能拖住他，而我可以借機做些什麼，提姆還太年輕。」

 

想到以往參加餐會被問東問西，提姆一定也會有同等待遇，他不確定提姆能否應對那些長輩，畢竟他們一定會提到提姆的父親，這可能會讓提姆難過。想到這裡，迪克也認為讓提姆在家比較好。「……好吧，什麼時候？」

 

「明天傍晚，阿福會來接你，我們再一起去路瑟那裡。」

 

「好吧。」迪克突然又想到了什麼：「別告訴我你連西裝都替我準備好了。」

 

「訂製款，明天會先送到這裡，你換好再下來。」

 

迪克扶額。

 


	2. 麻煩任務

雖然不是第一次參加餐會，他也能夠應付得來，可迪克就是覺得莫名煩悶。他特地向警局請了假，就為了配合布魯斯的計畫。西裝約莫中午時間送達，迪克立刻拿來試穿，嗯，藍色的高級布料，完美合身，令他不禁懷疑布魯斯是不是有他的健檢報告之類的東西，不然怎麼可能做得這麼剛好。但想到布魯斯是個控制狂——這點真是無法否認——迪克就覺得沒有什麼是不可能的了。

 

阿福準時來接他。

 

一路上，他們幾乎沒說話。迪克看著窗外，可是玻璃卻映著布魯斯的倒影。看到布魯斯，他又想起了史萊德，該死，布魯斯會不會又向他重新提出了「交易」？想來想去，實在很有可能，有鑑於昨天他拒絕了布魯斯。想著想著，他就想問史萊德是不是已經收錢，打算跟他分手了。為了確定，迪克拿出手機，傳了封簡訊給史萊德，要他說個清楚。

 

史萊德只回應他：「任務中。」

 

迪克覺得心裡頗不是滋味，這到底是什麼意思？不過，既然他在任務中，迪克也不想再追問什麼了，史萊德的「事業」，他並不想參與。說什麼分手，他們其實不過是交了一點心的砲友罷了。他心裡還是記掛著傑森，生活中總是有許多事情提醒著他，他的小翅膀曾經在這個世界上展翅翱翔。

 

但那些都不重要了，他依然無法放下，也無法諒解布魯斯；然而他恨不了布魯斯，更能理解布魯斯的作為，但是，迪克就是無法釋懷。

 

「你是給史萊德威爾森傳簡訊嗎？」

 

迪克沒有轉過頭，只回了一聲「嗯。」

 

「我注意到你沒有被他標記。」布魯斯知道迪克並沒有貼費洛蒙阻隔貼，他的氣味也是正常的。

 

「對，我沒讓他標記我。」迪克有種不好的預感，布魯斯沒事提這個做什麼，就知道他不會輕易放棄。

 

「我已經付他錢了。」

 

「你怎麼能——」迪克轉過身去，瞪著布魯斯：「你為什麼要擅作主張？」

 

「史萊德威爾森是職業殺手，你們不適合。」

 

「布魯斯，我已經二十五歲了。」迪克說：「我知道你很關心家人，但請你尊重我的選擇。布魯斯，跟史萊德在一起，我真的感覺很自在，他不約束我，不阻止我去做任何事情。」雖然是砲友。

 

「傑森死了以後你就跟他有了關係……我擔心你是衝動做出的決定。」

 

迪克心裡有點驚訝，他有沒有聽錯？布魯斯剛剛說了什麼？他承認自己擔心？他竟然會說出關心之語，而且還不是社交障礙版本的關心？好吧，這下他可生不起氣來了。誰叫他是布魯斯呢？

 

「布魯斯，那並不是衝動。」迪克把手覆在布魯斯的左手上：「他追我追了很久，我並不是一時衝動。布魯斯，你無須為我擔心，但，謝謝你的關心。」迪克嘆了一口氣，好吧，他就是放心不下布魯斯：「你來找我，一定是遇上了什麼麻煩，我很高興你又來找我幫忙，我只想要你知道，無論何時，我一直都在。」

 

布魯斯微笑，給了迪克一個擁抱。阿福從後照鏡看到他們和解很是欣慰，迪克少爺大概是這個家庭中數一數二的傾聽者，大家總是信任他，願意跟他說話，談談心事。老實說，自從迪克離開莊園以後，阿福就一直擔心著布魯斯，畢竟，迪克來到這個家庭以後，布魯斯變得開朗了一些。

 

「迪克，我知道你不喜歡參加那樣的餐會，即便我知道你得心應手。」布魯斯說：「不過，我們發現路瑟似乎有什麼計畫，所以——」

 

迪克打斷了他：「我知道，如果你被纏住，我就去收集情報；如果我被纏住，就是你去。你就想多份保險，放心吧，我還不了解你嗎？畢竟我們搭檔也快做了十年。」不過，他希望被纏住的是布魯斯，他可不想要被那些煩人的長輩糾纏，問東問西，問他什麼時候結婚。想了想，還是去刺探敵情、收集情報比較有意思。

 

然而世事不能盡如人意。

 

迪克知道布魯斯帶他來的根本原因了，他就是個誘餌，從頭到尾布魯斯都覺得那些人會被他吸引住，他自己好脫身去做事。現在，他被三四個上流社會Alpha圍住，對他問東問西的。迪克覺得煩，但還是不得不展露他的羅賓笑容。

 

「格雷森先生，你是布魯斯韋恩的養子，我記得你是個Omega，你現在幾歲啦？」

 

「你好，懷得先生，我今年二十五歲。」

 

「已經這麼大了啊？有沒有對象了呢？韋恩很少提及你的私生活。」

 

所以那才叫私生活啊！「我還沒有對象。」迪克心中感到無奈。

 

「那真好，我的孫子今年三十五了，還未婚，我想你們滿適合的，要不要替你們安排個見面？」另一個Alpha開口說道。

 

迪克還是微笑應對：「藍鐸先生，我現在只想好好發展我的事業，感情的事情不是我的優先考量。」

 

「你有工作呀，做什麼的呢？我想上流社會的Omega都不需要工作，為什麼不好好待在家呢？以你的身分地位，很容易找到好人家。」

 

迪克心中無限白眼，他為何一定要找個好人家？難道以後要相夫教子嗎？但顧及布魯斯還有以後的安寧，迪克決定忍住衝動，放下辯才：「我在警局工作，布魯斯很支持我做我想做的事，而我也想靠自己生活。」這是部分事實。

 

「真是特別的想法。」Alpha喝了口酒：「在警局處理文書嗎？也好，多累積一些經驗。」

 

「不，事實上，我是警員。」而且還是滿分錄取的，迪克心想。

 

史密斯先生驚訝地說道：「他們現在招Omega啦？」

 

藍鐸先生補充：「聽說招了不少呢。」

 

懷得先生說：「這可是份吃重的工作呢！不過你讀過大學，算是一個有能力的Omega。」

 

「是，很吃重，但是我很喜歡這份工作。」迪克在心中嘆氣，希望布魯斯趕緊回來：「小時候，我便發現自己喜歡推理，所以，我選擇做警察。」處理案件和調查都是他的專長，他也得心應手。當然，在警局裡，收集情報是比較方便的，這也是一部份的原因。

 

「你都負責些什麼呢？」

 

「噢，各種，我其實是在重案組的，不過時常得支援其他部門。」畢竟Omega警員依然是少數，有Omega受害人他就必須去支援並安撫、做筆錄等等的。說到這裡，他總覺得自己在局裡有被當作雞媽媽的趨勢……

 

「那麼，他們給你多少假期呢？」

 

「一般來說，每個警員一星期能夠休兩天，Omega的話，多了發情期假。」迪克解釋道。

 

「這可真麻煩啊，只有Omega會發情，我說Omega就適合待在家裡，果然不錯。」

 

不錯個頭啦！迪克快受不了這些食古不化的老人：「有伴侶的Alpha一樣能夠請發情期假，幫助他們的另一伴度過。」他們哪只是食古不化，迪克知道，他從小就清楚得很，這些人就是歧視他們Omega，所以方才字裡行間都是這種話語。

 

迪克很慶幸，來的是自己而不是提姆，更不是傑森。提姆樂天，但畢竟接觸的這些狗屁倒灶的事情少，可能會應對不暇，而且他也不想要提姆碰上這些狗屎；傑森的脾氣衝動，也許就會對這些老頑固開砲，而且毫不留情，布魯斯也比較不方便行動。唉，擔心這麼多做什麼呢？傑森都已經不在了……

 

雖然如此，想起小翅膀，迪克還是感覺心暖暖的，雖然有痛。

 

「真有意思。」一股不容拒絕的壓迫感與氣味出現在迪克的身後，迪克知道，在他背後的這個人就是路瑟。

 

「路瑟先生。」路瑟的笑容令迪克感到不安，但他維持鎮定，也盡量不讓自己的費洛蒙洩漏他的害怕。

 

「請叫我雷克斯。」他伸出手。

 

「不，我們初次見面，這樣叫不太好。」迪克沒有想到路瑟會要他叫自己的名字。

 

「韋恩把你教得很好，」路瑟看著迪克，迪克感覺到了自己的背後有涼意。「但我堅持，請你稱呼我雷克斯。」

 

「好吧！既然你堅持。」迪克在心中嘆氣，然後把手伸了出去。路瑟馬上就抓住他的手，這種感覺真的讓迪克感到不舒服，他不喜歡這樣，也不喜歡路瑟。

 

「我是否能稱呼你為理查？」

 

「嗯，可以。」然而迪克心想：你都已經讓我叫你名字了，我能拒絕嗎？

 

「很久以前我們見過一次面，我想那時你應該還只有十五歲。」路瑟喝了口酒，繼續說道：「你都已經長這麼高了，時間過得真快啊，是吧？」

 

迪克想了想，似乎是有這麼一回事。他以前時常跟布魯斯參加這樣的活動，不過當時他已經知道路瑟不是好人，而布魯斯也不希望他接觸路瑟，迪克從路瑟的眼中領悟到了布魯斯的用心良苦。他發覺路瑟似乎對自己有意思。

 

狗．屎。

 

「現在的確有許多性別平等的法案，公家部門總是要帶頭來響應，以往只有Alpha能擔任的警察工作，十多年前也開始招收Beta，現在連Omega都能夠進入警局，世道在改變。」

 

史密斯先生插話道：「這個政府真的不知道想做什麼，Omega怎麼可以跟我們享有一樣的權利？他們這麼情緒化，難不成牝雞司晨，政府想縱容天下大亂嗎？」

 

迪克心想：啥小啦幹，你自己冥頑不靈不要急著顯現給人看啊！

 

藍鐸也跟著補充：「還規定給Omega的薪水不可以比Alpha低，這政府真是沒事搞事，為了那些Omega員工，我還得特別整修Omega專用廁所，那些Omega應該感激我們才對。」

 

迪克心想：你們不要在這裡丟人現眼了好嗎！

 

「再這樣搞下去，我看企業都要倒閉了。噢，你怎麼想，親愛的理查？你贊成嗎？」懷得先生竟然直接問他這個蠢笨問題，而且還直接叫了他的名字，而不是稱呼他為格雷森先生，還親愛的咧，這讓迪克不太高興，他碰過的Alpha，除了家族和聯盟裡的那些，大多數都跟眼前這幾位一樣，自以為有「結」就是厲害，有結就了不起。

 

「關於這方面，韋恩企業落實已久，並且致力於盡善盡美。至少，就我所知，布魯斯實行這樣的制度已經有十餘年，韋恩企業也沒有因為牝雞司晨而倒閉。」相反地，韋恩企業可是屬一屬二的龍頭公司。「所以，我很支持政府的這條新規。」

 

「諸位，韋恩先生膝下目前只有兩子，還都是Omega，所以日後韋恩企業很有可能由他的Omega兒子繼承。」路瑟補充，其實就是在暗示他們注意自己的言行。

 

那三人聽見迪克這麼說，路瑟又補了刀，才意識到自己應該摸摸鼻子走人，以免更加尷尬下去。其實，他們又何嘗不知道迪克可能會繼承布魯斯韋恩的產業，他們想要給迪克介紹對象，其實也都是為了在韋恩企業上做點投資，反正，把布魯斯韋恩的Omega兒子娶進家裡，跟韋恩做親家絕不會是虧本的投資。

 

三個麻煩走了，迪克覺得舒爽多了，他完全不在意他們怎麼想，反正那三人也不是那麼重要的人物；但是反觀現下，只剩下他跟路瑟，他必須按捺住噁心感好好看住路瑟，最好也能在他口中獲得什麼有利情報。

 


	3. 煩人的人

「理查，我聽說你畢業於高譚大學，果然韋恩的孩子就是優秀，看來他真的有意栽培你成為他的接班人。」

 

迪克知道路瑟一定早就把他調查了遍，說什麼「聽說」都只是好聽。「布魯斯對我們很用心。」他說，並且點到為止，沒有必要透露太多訊息給別人，尤其是像路瑟這樣危險的人。

 

「看得出來，雖然他沒有Alpha兒子實在很可惜……噢，我聽說他的另一個兒子，也就是你的弟弟死了，那真是場悲劇，畢竟一個Omega面對著那麼大的恐懼……」路瑟捕捉到了迪克眼中閃過的一瞬哀傷。「你很愛你的弟弟，對不對？」迪克沒有說話，也不打算回應這個問題。

 

他不喜歡路瑟提到傑森的方式，好像傑森只是一個少不經事的Omega。傑森很勇敢，可能是他見過最勇敢且早熟的人。他不喜歡路瑟。

 

迪克知道自己並不是個適合繼承「家業」的人，無論是白天的還是晚上的，他都不適合繼承。如果有一天，韋恩企業的責任落在了他的頭上，他可能會想要逃避；他也沒想過繼承蝙蝠俠，他知道自己不適合。提姆筆他有資格多了，他年紀雖輕，卻很有做生意的頭腦。

 

至於傑森，迪克在心中嘆息，若傑森有機會，他會成為哪一種呢？也許他都適合，也許都不適合，也許他會有另一翻事業……誰又能知道呢？

 

路瑟見迪克這樣的反應，沒有停止，而是繼續說：「可惜你弟弟無法擁有這美好的一片天，也很可惜韋恩沒有結婚，也沒有一個Alpha來繼承他，倒要你們Omega辛苦……畢竟Alpha是天生的領導者，不是嗎？」

 

迪克調整了自己的心緒。他越來越覺得路瑟很煩，煩透了，這人字裡行間都透露著歧視，什麼Omega辛苦？他跟提姆做起事來都盡心盡力，從不覺得辛苦；什麼Alpha是天生的領導者？那是因為社會沒有給Omega同等的機會，更甚者讓他們相信自己就是天生的弱勢。布魯斯不是這樣教他們的，布魯斯引導他們找到自己的特長，發掘自己的優點。布魯斯栽培了他們，給了他們一個光明的機會。但是，迪克心裡清楚，跟路瑟這種人辯論只是浪費時間，他也不願意花這個力氣。

 

「你知道，在場的都是一些達官貴人，他們有很多人都想要跟韋恩攀上關係。而你，做為一個成熟且未婚的Omega，其實是現場的焦點。」路瑟露出笑容，那令迪克很不舒服。「這麼多人，你都沒興趣嗎？」

 

「完全沒有。」他只說了半個事實，他並不想跟這裡的人有什麼關係。

 

「那真是可惜，畢竟你是一個炙手可熱的Omega。嗯，難道你有伴侶了嗎？」

 

迪克想到史萊德，他能勉強算是吧？雖然布魯斯好像給了史萊德錢，讓他離開……天殺的，這些都沒必要跟路瑟提。「我更喜歡一個人清淨。」他回答，而他省略的是：與其跟你這種噁人在一起，即便是一分鐘，都是令人難以忍受的人間地獄。

 

如若不是他有任務在身，如若不是為了日後好見面，他可不想當一個乖乖聽人傾吐垃圾的人，比起這些，他更喜歡教訓他人，讓他們重修性平教育。為什麼他們總是覺得Omega就是要乖乖的呢？真煩，為什麼他得「戴著面具」？真想趕快回到「現實世界」，呼吸新鮮的空氣——路瑟的費洛蒙聞起來真令人不舒服。

 

「那你都如何度過發情期呢？肯定很難熬……不過，你沒有伴侶，這就表示我很有機會」路瑟從侍者納裡拿了兩杯威士忌，將其中一杯遞給迪克，迪克婉拒了。「你不喝酒嗎？」

 

他要如何度過發情期，這是他的私隱，路瑟竟然就這麼堂而皇之的問，到底是何居心？迪克已經被路瑟噁心到想乾嘔，但他忍住了，他又怎麼會想喝酒，他可沒有閒情逸致，更不想喝路瑟拿給他的酒。

 

「不，我並不想喝，不過，謝謝你。」

 

路瑟把酒交給侍者。他看見迪克把手放在一旁的桌上，便把手蓋在了迪克的手上，迪克立刻抽回手，然而路瑟故意用力，讓迪克一時間抽不走手。這讓迪克感道煩躁，他不能在這裡給這個噁心鬼一記過肩摔或是飛踢，如果他現在是夜翼，他很樂意這麼做；然而他現在是迪克格雷森，布魯斯韋恩的Omega長子。

 

「我對你很有興趣，理查。」路瑟笑著說：「你的學歷很好，長得也很好，又是韋恩的兒子，而我也是全國數一數二的企業家，我們兩家很合適。」

 

迪克勉強按捺住自己才使自己沒有翻白眼，路瑟覺的他說這些話都是恭維嗎？不！噁心死了，迪克完全不想要知道路瑟對自己有多少興趣，就算有原子核那麼大的興趣他也不想知道。迪克相信布魯斯一定也聽到了這些談話內容，因為他們有通訊器，噢，芭芭拉可能也聽到了……迪克只覺得該死的，布魯斯最好趕快辦好事，他們好離開。

 

「我會去跟韋恩……你的父親談談。」他只當迪克是不好意思說，卻不知人家是不想理他。「我有意與你們結為姻親，這也絕對是世界性的重量級聯姻。」

 

「這並不需要，迪克自己能做出選擇。」布魯斯突然出現在路瑟的身後，這讓迪克如釋重負。天殺的，為什麼真實身分讓他感到這麼沉重？他等不及想換上那件黑底的緊身衣出去發謝了。

 

「抱歉，公司臨時有事，請原諒我提早退席。」布魯斯說。

 

「既然你有要事，那麼我也不強留，只是改天一定要讓我請你還有理查吃頓飯。」路瑟放開了迪克的手，因為他注意到布魯斯盯著他們的手看。

 

「迪克，走了。」布魯斯說。

 

「不過也許，晚一點我能送理查回去。」路瑟提議，畢竟，他還想多跟這個充滿魅力的Omega說說話。

 

「不了，謝謝，我跟布魯斯一起走。」鬼才要留下來哦，路瑟。

 

「那真可惜，希望我們很快就能見面……」

 

迪克沒有回答，布魯斯也沒有，他們假裝趕時間頭也不回地走掉了。

 

「東西拿到了沒有？」迪克輕聲問。

 

「嗯。」

 

「那不枉費我替你牽制住那個噁心鬼。」迪克雙手環胸，嘆了口氣：「等下就把我丟到火車站去吧，我自己回布魯德海文。」

 

「我送你。」

 

「哦。」迪克提高了聲音，布魯斯要送他回家，莫非是想盯哨，看史萊德有沒有去找他嗎？算了，他可不想想這麼多。

 

電梯已到一樓。走出大樓，他們的車已經停在那裡了。迪克先上了車，而後布魯斯才坐進去。

 

「你在布魯德海文的警局是不是也時常碰到這種事？」布魯斯開口就說重點：「史萊德——」

 

迪克立刻制止他：「首先，警局的人都很好，安分守己，尊重他人；其次，請不要又把史萊德扯進來。」布魯斯這死腦筋，就說了史萊德跟他的關係不是他想的那樣……而且就算有這種事情也是他們的情趣好嗎……

 

「等等……」布魯斯突然變得很冷靜，他看向前座，空無一人，本該在駕駛座上的阿福現在不在那裡。這沒有道理，他通知了阿福他們就要出來，阿福也把車開到這裡來了，怎麼人就不見了？

 

迪克也注意到了異樣，他看向布魯斯，而後者也看著他，兩人非常有默契的在下一秒迅速下車、進入建築。布魯斯拿出手機追蹤阿福的信號，阿福確實在車內。接著他又打開另外一款追蹤程式，而阿福的信號並不在車內，而是在這棟樓地下室的男廁內。

 

此時迪克也已經掃瞄完了車子，發現車底被裝了威力極強的炸彈。有人想要他們死。

 

「迪克，你去找阿福，我來看看是誰在搞鬼。」布魯斯命令。

 

「不，你去找阿福。」迪克冷靜地說：「對方是想要殺你，所以由我去看那個炸彈比較好。」

 

迪克之所以如此認為，是因為對方既然裝了炸彈就是要他們必死無疑，然而對方不是無聲無息地裝炸彈，而是把阿福——不管是弄暈了還是關起來了——移走，這代表那個人並不想傷及無辜，否則，對方大可連阿福一起炸死。所以，那個人想要殺的絕對是布魯斯。而對方沒有在他們上車之後立刻引爆，是因為他也上了車，這就更證明了他推理的合理性。

 

然而他們馬上迎來了一場華麗的爆炸。

 

這下好了，連證據都沒了。

 

「我想，還是先去把阿福找出來吧。」迪克說：「你去吧，我是警察，我要在這裡指揮。」

 

「你必須跟我一起回莊園。」布魯斯堅持。因為經歷過這件事以後，他不能放迪克一人在外危險，不管對方是不是只針對他。

 

「好吧。」迪克知道自己不回去，布魯斯是不會善罷干休的，於是他妥協了。


	4. 回憶

 

布魯斯開著車。

 

阿福沒事，迪克在後座陪著他。他們在廁所發現被迷昏的阿福，阿福在醫院醒來，說他不記得自己給什麼人弄暈，因為他連看都沒看見那個人。萬幸他們三個都平安，只不過因為在路瑟的餐會下發生這種事情，無可避免地鬧上新聞了，都說有人想暗殺億萬富翁布魯斯韋恩，而他的Omega兒子迪克格雷森警官在現場負責指揮疏散。

 

迪克瞬間成了全國焦點人物，新聞畫面都是他，談話性節目都在談論他，標題都下著什麼「『高譚之尻』大都會爆炸案Omega英雄」、「『美國第一尻』——布魯斯韋恩的Omega兒子」、「『勇敢之尻』韋恩的兒子：黃金單身O」之類的，好像他不是個人，他只是個Omega。他並不喜歡這樣，這個世界似乎太看輕Omega了，以至於雖然他只是做著應當做的事，卻還是被當作「新」聞。

 

噢，更別說現在新聞都在追著他的屁股，而不是他的事蹟，他已經不想打開手機了，那個從小到大的私隱都被挖出來大談特談，真是噁心。迪克不想要看到那些，是因為他們還挖出了他的父母，飛翔的格雷森的悲劇。他沒有承受這些的心力。

 

他不喜歡變成焦點，他喜歡沒沒無聞，喜歡待在面具下，那樣行動起來方便多了，也不會有那麼多的困擾。然而現在已然事與願違，他暫時不能回布魯德海文警局去了——基於他看見警長性高采烈地接受訪問，大談他在值勤上有多認真什麼的，現在回去一定沒有清閒。

 

迪克也不喜歡路瑟在記者會上的談話，他提到自己的時候，那個樣子真是噁心透了。他並不需要路瑟的保護，也不需要他的幫助，事實上他可以靠自己，他做的任何事情都證明了這一點。

 

阿福睡著了，醫生讓他多休息。布魯斯開著車，沒說話，也沒聽收音機，兩輛警車一前一後地跟著，畢竟他是知名人士，發生這種意外，還是得保護他的安全。布魯斯出門，通常是讓阿福駕車，他自己很少開車——除了蝙蝠車——但大多時候，迪克都是坐在副駕的，他很少有機會坐在後座，更不用說穿著常服開車。看著布魯斯一絲不苟的油頭，迪克彷彿又回到了小時候。那時他剛來莊園不過一年，上下課都是由阿福接送。他沒有進入貴族學校，在他的堅持下，他進入公立學校讀書，布魯斯對此雖有微詞，不過尊重他的意思。

 

那天，布魯斯親自到學校去接他，因為他打架了。

  
  
  
  


_ 他的同學笑他沒有爸爸媽媽，還笑他是一個Omega——失去雙親的衝擊讓他年紀輕輕，第二性別就顯現了——他討厭那些同學在他的桌子旁邊笑鬧，他不喜歡被彈吊帶、拉扯他的背心，也不喜歡那些同學在他耳邊說著：「你很臭，臭死大家了！你是壞Omega！」所以他打了那些人。所以布魯斯被找來了學校。 _

 

_ 一路上，布魯斯都沒說話，迪克覺得布魯斯是不是討厭自己了？他害怕地蜷縮在後座，他怕布魯斯說出跟同學一樣的話。 _

 

**_「你這個壞Omega！」_ **

 

_ 然而布魯斯並沒有，布魯斯也沒有直接帶他回家，布魯斯帶他去速食店。他點了一桶炸雞，還要他別跟阿福說，兩人大快朵頤了一番。布魯斯看著他似乎已經沒那麼難過了以後，說道：「迪克，今天的事，你沒做錯。你父母的去世跟你沒有關係，生為Omega也不是錯誤，你沒必要把那些人的話聽進心裡去。」 _

 

_ 「可是……可是他們……他們都說我臭，我是壞Omega……」 _

 

_ 「聽著，你並沒有做錯任何事。做一個Omega並不是錯，發生在你身上的悲劇也不是你的錯。」 _

 

_ 「我不想做Omega，弱小，沒用，連老師也說我不應該打人，因為我是Omega……我討厭這樣！」 _

 

_ 布魯斯堅定的看著他的養子：「迪克，你沒有做錯任何事，事實上，錯的是他們，他們說你是Omega，他們覺得你弱小所以才欺負你，但你永遠比那更多，你知道你比他們所說的更多更好。」布魯斯握住迪克的手，繼續說道：「你不只是個Omega，你是一個人；不要把自己看小了，Omega並不弱小，但是如果你也把自己看作他們嘴巴中的那個樣子，你就變得很弱小。」 _

 

_ 「我討厭他們彈我的吊帶，也討厭他們扯我的背心，所以我打了他們。」 _

 

_ 「我很抱歉，迪克。」布魯斯的眼神中流露出了迪克當時不太了解的光芒：「我會親自去找校長談談，不管是學生的行為還是老師的，顯然都很不恰當。」 _

 

_ 迪克沒有想到布魯斯竟然會這樣說，布魯斯是他堅強的後盾。 _

 

_ 「謝謝你……布魯斯。」迪克眼眶濕濕的，自初次發情以後，他沒感到這麼安心過。 _

 

_ 「我要你知道，迪克，這個世界上仍有很多不公。」布魯斯嚴肅地說：「但你要保持你的信念，保護你的本心，這樣你就能夠保有你原有的樣子。」 _

 

_ 迪克點點頭。 _

 

_ 「但我要說一句，迪克，打得好！」 _

 

_ 迪克沒有想到布魯斯會說這句話，他以為打架要被罵，可是布魯斯竟然還稱讚他打得好。這是怎麼回事？ _

 

_ 「這個世界上有許多用正常管道無法解決的事情，所以我們才有超級英雄。」布魯斯淡淡地說。 _

 

_ 「像是蝙蝠俠！」迪克興奮地說：「他打了好多壞人，幫警察抓了好多壞人！他幫助了好多人！」 _

 

_ 布魯斯沒有說話。 _

 

_ 「你的意思是，打人是對的嗎？」迪克想著想著，又有些不解。 _

 

_ 「不，那並不好。然而，有時候，那是必要的，就像蝙蝠俠。」布魯斯語氣依然嚴肅：「總而言之，如果，你還有無法解決的憤怒……你可以找我談談，也能找阿福談談。我不希望當你有困難時，卻找不到人幫助你……」布魯斯看了看手錶，時間快到傍晚，於是他做了個總結：「好了，我們該回家了，否則阿福會白忙一場。」他指的是晚餐。 _

 

_ 「嗯！」 _

 

兩三個月後，迪克發現了布魯斯的「秘密」，他接受布魯斯的訓練，成為了羅賓。

  
  
  
  


他們從監視器畫面鎖定了一個人。那個人一身皮衣，頭戴紅頭罩，這令布魯斯想起了他剛出道時的一個罪犯，但他無法肯定兩者之間的關聯。他們想把那個人找出來，然而時間過去了一個多月，他都像人間蒸發一樣沒有蹤影。

 

然而，高譚的黑幫似乎在籌謀著什麼。迪克和布魯斯都注意到了這點，而這可能與最近發生的事件有關。以黑面具為例，他的交易在這個月幾乎都以失敗告終，他的貨物也都在爆炸中化為灰燼，這令黑面具非常非常不高興。

 

蝙蝠俠採集了那些爆炸的粉塵，發現那個炸藥跟一個多月前用來炸他們的是一樣的。蝙蝠俠更在最近的幾次爆炸事件中發現了那個人的身影，他逐漸不掩飾自己的行蹤，甚至在監視器前比中指，好像已經預期蝙蝠俠會看到。

 

也就是說，這名「紅頭罩」，跟著他們來到了高譚？為什麼？

 

為什麼他試圖炸死布魯斯韋恩，卻在回高譚後只對黑幫動手？因為布魯斯韋恩現在天天都有警察與隨扈？如果這個人敢動高譚黑幫，區區那些隨扈與警察根本不算什麼；而更令人在意的，是這名紅頭罩似乎知道蝙蝠俠的真實身分，因為他的一些行為都佐證了這件事：對監視器比中指，在監視器前面開槍射穿蝙蝠俠海報，甚至在現場用子彈轟出「蝙蝠俠」三個字……蝙蝠俠與夜翼基本上能確定，這個人就是在針對蝙蝠俠。

 

因此，大都會市那次的行動，的的確確就是針對布魯斯而來；也就是說，那個人知道蝙蝠俠的真實身分，布魯斯韋恩的夜間休閒。然而，為什麼他沒有繼續對布魯斯韋恩做出行動？如果他要，他一定做得到，然而他選擇整高譚黑幫。

 

蝙蝠俠決定把這個人找出來，讓他當面說出答案。

 

夜幕降臨。

 

布魯斯讓迪克回布魯德海文去，然而迪克拒絕。這事情很重要，他不允許布魯斯又把他推開，所以堅持留下，跟著布魯斯一起行動。雖然他堅持自己要跟著蝙蝠俠一起行動，卻將羅賓留在了家裡。提姆的發情期即將到來，那是他最虛弱的日子，不能讓他在這樣的狀態下出門。

 

何況，他這個年紀還不適合使用抑制劑。

 

提姆雖然有微詞，但他確實無法應付那些麻煩，所以他決定待在蝙蝠洞，看看自己是否能夠幫得上忙。

 

不知不覺，夜翼來到了滴水獸這裡。這裡是傑森以前最喜歡來的地方，他總是在跟布魯斯鬧脾氣以後到這裡來冷靜。迪克不知道為什麼他會來到這裡，他應該專注於找到那名紅頭罩才對，然而他到了這裡。回憶湧現。

 

傑森總是那麼衝動，他總是希望能夠證明自己是個強大的Omega，正明自己比那些Alpha都還要強大。這無可厚非，因為傑森打小就沒過上安生日子，街上的生活弱肉強食，他必須堅強起來，他必須武裝自己。

 

然而他天生就是Omega，這令他很懊惱。

 

迪克當年學會了用道理說服人，用各種方式化解麻煩；然而傑森不是，他有架必幹，絕對不會給那些他看不順眼的人好看。這樣的心情也被他帶到了夜巡上，他痛毆那些罪犯，甚至似乎從中獲得了一些快感，布魯斯為此跟他起過一些爭執，最後他都會來到滴水獸這裡尋求安靜。

 

小翅膀如果還在，現在會是什麼樣子呢？迪克很想知道，然而他確定，這一切都已經不可能發生。

 

「夜翼。」

 

夜翼聽見身後有人叫他，然而他並沒有轉身，只是看著下方的高譚市景。

 

「你不是收了錢了嗎？還來找我做什麼？」他平靜地說：「史萊德。」

 

穿著橘黑相間制服的男人走到了他的身邊，把夜翼轉了過來，讓他面對著自己：「你的蝙蝠老爹確實有提出過豐厚的金錢，要我離開你。」史萊德用兩根食指模仿著蝙蝠俠的耳朵：「但是我拒絕了。」追這隻小鳥追這麼久，怎麼可能收錢放棄：「你那隻蝙蝠老爹還真是控制欲旺盛啊。」

 

迪克雙手環胸，看著史萊德那一隻炯炯有神的眼，說：「然而你已經收了他的錢了，對不對？」

 

「對。」

 

「那麼我們已經沒什麼好說的了。」

 

「因為你的蝙蝠老爹太煩了，我只好先收下那筆錢。」史萊德說：「你只要付給我五十分錢，我就不算毀約。」

 

「你真是……」迪克嘆了口氣：「算了，不管怎樣，這事以後再說吧，我現在很忙。」

 

史萊德拉住他的手：「你的發情期快到了。」

 

夜翼掙脫他的掌握，走到了滴水獸的頭頂，說：「我知道，但是我得先把眼前的事情處理好。史萊德，如果蝙蝠俠知道你來到高譚，還跟我說話，你覺得會怎麼樣？」

 

「看來我收下你爹的錢真的讓你很在意。」

 

「怎麼可能不在意？」迪克不高興，因為覺得自己不被尊重，先是布魯斯，後是史萊德。他們覺得背著自己談一談就沒事了，那麼他的想法呢？難道不用被尊重嗎？

 

「我想要你知道，我看到那天的新聞便想要聯絡你，但是你知道，我正在出任務。」

 

迪克嘆氣：「史萊德，我們以後再談，好不好？」他思考過，他跟史萊德不過砲友關係，他實在沒有約束史萊德的資格，也沒有埋怨的理由。他在出任務，沒有關心他，很正常，因為他們只是砲友，各取所需。

 

史萊德聽得出來迪克的心裡是有些在意的，但他也知道，這個時候多說只是讓迪克更覺得他煩。他不想用Alpha的體能去壓制迪克，釋放Alpha的費洛蒙讓Omega恐懼、聽話；但那不是他想要的，也不是迪克喜歡的、能接受的。

 

而且，這招對迪克也無效，蝙蝠俠訓練過他的每一個羅賓。

 

迪克從芭芭拉那兒得知蝙蝠俠得到了一個線索，黑面具在高譚港又有一項交易。這代表著，紅頭罩也會現身。夜翼知道，是時候去跟蝙蝠俠會合了。他知道史萊德來沒走，他還在後面盯著自己看。所以，他輕描淡寫地說：「別讓蝙蝠俠知道你來過。」

 

「遵命。」史萊德轉過身：「你有沒有發現，小丑最近很安靜？」

 

夜翼沒有回話。

 

「有人說他被綁架了。」

 

「我了解了。」

 

語畢，夜翼縱身躍下。


	5. 死去的知更鳥

高譚港的一個廢棄工寮裡，蝙蝠俠與一名頭戴紅色頭罩的男子對立而視。正確說來，這裡並不只有他們兩個，在紅頭罩的身邊，還有令人聞風喪膽的瘋子，小丑，他被綁在椅子上，幾乎動彈不得，臉上滿是瘀青，身體上也有新舊血漬，看來曾經被毒打過。男人將鐵鍬丟到一旁，剝掉了他的頭罩，一張既熟悉又陌生的臉帶著輕笑看著蝙蝠俠。

 

「好久不見，蝙蝠俠。」

 

「你……」蝙蝠俠想說出那個名字，可是他不能。小丑在這裡，他不能說出那個名字。那個他日夜背負著的，沉重的名字。那個他永遠的罪過，永遠無法贖的罪。

 

然而那個人竟然就活生生地站在他面前，這怎麼可能？怎有可能？

 

蝙蝠俠回憶起那日他被帶往地獄，在地獄中所瞧見的幻境。那個傑森陶德，他的羅賓，在地獄中失去了光明，被惡魔所欺負。他抱緊那個傑森，難以相信此生竟能再得相見；然而那個傑森只是個幻影，是一個吸食罪孽的惡魔所幻化的影，而他不過是惡魔的餐點，一切猶然只是泡影。

 

那個傑森指責他是始作俑者，不是小丑殺死了他，而是他自己：是他將傑森帶入這個家庭，是他讓傑森成為羅賓。這一點，他再清楚不過；然而他只是逃避著，蝙蝠俠只是在逃避，因為倘若他正視這件事，他會虛弱得無法站起。

 

然而蝙蝠俠仍然不敢相信，因為傑森，真正的傑森，早在幾年前就已經死了，死時他還只是個少年，而眼前的人儼然是名成人，線條分明、健壯，傑森不可能長得如此成熟，他仍然只是個孩子。然而，紅色的面罩遮住了他一半的臉，蝙蝠俠仍舊不敢確定。他甚至無法確定眼前的人是Alpha還是Omega，因為對方已經做了充足準備，讓他捉摸不著。

 

「對，我就是你想的那個人。」他的語氣中也帶著嘲諷。紅頭罩清楚知道蝙蝠俠心中的疑慮，知道他的懷疑。「你總是多疑，雖然這是你成為一名出色偵探的原因。」

 

「呵呵呵呵呵……」小丑有著敏銳的第六感，他知道現在這個場面非常有趣。

 

「閉嘴。」紅頭罩用他的頭罩給了小丑一記狠的，小丑失去重心往左側倒去。

 

碰的一聲，非常清脆響亮。

 

「我知道你仍然不相信我，也是，畢竟做假也是有的。」他放開手中的頭罩，又踢了小丑幾腳，每一下都好像不把他踢死不甘願。「但我想如今已經有人替你分析我的聲音了，對不對？蝙蝠俠。」

 

同一時間，身在蝙蝠洞的阿福告訴蝙蝠俠，聲音分析的結果。阿福難以相信電腦螢幕上顯示的答案，然而那真真切切是……

 

**傑森陶德。**

 

第二任羅賓。

 

蝙蝠俠沉默不語。

 

「我以為……我以為我會是最後一個。」紅頭罩的聲音變得黯淡：「我以為，我死後你會了結了他，讓我成為最後一個受害者！然而這該死的是什麼？你竟然沒殺了這個混蛋？你讓他繼續傷害我們的親人與朋友，那些無辜的人！」他越說越激動：「我以為我會是最後一個，然而……你不但沒結果了他，還收了新的羅賓……你真是得不到教訓啊，蝙蝠俠。」

 

蝙蝠俠沒有回話。

 

紅頭罩笑著掏出兩把槍，一把丟給了蝙蝠俠：「來，殺了他。」

 

蝙蝠俠看著手中的槍，久久不能言語。

 

「我們一起殺了他，因為他殺了我。」

 

蝙蝠俠沒有動作。這令紅頭罩很惱火，他將小丑從地上拉起，用槍抵著他的下顎：「殺了他，或者我會殺了他，你只能選一個。」

 

「我不能。」蝙蝠俠說道，聲音極其冷靜。

 

這句話明顯不是紅頭罩要的答案。「該死的，蝙蝠俠，你必須做出選擇！」他咬著牙，切著齒：「為什麼你就是不願意殺了他……」

 

「我不能。」

 

「就跟你說了親愛的，他不會動手的。」小丑邊咳邊笑道。

 

「見鬼的你不能！」紅頭罩吼道：「你讓我死掉，卻不能殺他……」

 

「你了解的，你知道我的原則。」蝙蝠俠冷靜地說。

 

「見鬼的原則！只有那個笨蛋才會相信你的原則！」紅頭罩說的是夜翼。

 

「如果你還惦記著他，你就應該停手。」蝙蝠俠提起迪克，因為他知道傑森仍然掛念著他的長兄，否則早早便將他二人一同炸死了，還容他們走出車外。

 

「呵呵呵呵呵，事情真是朝我意料之外發展啊！」小丑笑道，毫不畏懼那把槍。「小紅紅，你有愛人啊？怎麼沒把他找來一同狂歡呢？呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

 

「閉嘴！」紅頭罩把他拉起來擋在自己身前，槍抵著小丑的太陽穴，道：「他和我，你必須做出選擇。」

 

「你知道這樣做並沒有用，你知道我不會殺了他……」他還沒說出那個為什麼，傑森已經先替他做了回答。

 

「因為他將我從你身邊奪走！」他無視小丑煩人的笑聲，雙眼瞇成一線。「因為他將我從他身邊奪走！」

 

蝙蝠俠沉默。

 

因為那是事實。

 

紅頭罩要的，其實不過是蝙蝠俠的懺悔，而那句懺悔，無論是親口說出也好，按下板機也好，對紅頭罩而言那都是懺悔的一種形式；然而蝙蝠俠不會這麼做，因為「蝙蝠俠不殺人」。多麼諷刺啊，蝙蝠俠不殺人，蝙蝠俠行俠仗義、打擊犯罪，他卻不能遏止犯罪，他不能從最根本的地方做起，他只是把罪犯送進監獄禍是精神病院，卻變相放任像小丑這樣的神經病在街上閒晃，傷天害理。

 

蝙蝠俠的一句不能讓他極其傷心。但是再傷心也改變不了事實，他今天就是要做出一個了斷。

 

槍緊緊頂著小丑的太陽穴，紅頭罩不給蝙蝠俠任何選擇的空間：「他或是我，你只能選一個，你難道沒發現定時炸彈嗎？蝙蝠俠，你只有半分鐘的時間，快選！否則我們同歸於盡！」

 

「噢，蝙蝠寶貝，你怎麼可以周旋在我們兩人之間呢～」

 

二十五秒。

 

「他和我，選一個！」

 

二十秒。

 

「他不會殺了我的，小紅紅～」

 

時間一分一秒地流失。

 

蝙蝠俠放手讓槍自由掉落，下一秒他立刻發出蝙蝠飛鏢，在紅頭罩的脖子上畫開了一道口子，也劃開了他的抑制貼。

 

一股熟悉的氣味混著血味散發了出來。

 

「呵呵呵呵呵……小紅紅是Omega……呵呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！十秒！太棒了！堅持了這麼久，結果大家都是輸家！哈哈哈哈哈！」

 

「不！」

 

夜翼從屋梁跳下，大喊著「不」，因為他認出了那個味道：「不！」他按壓住紅頭罩流血的部位，口中只有不字。這是他的小翅膀，他的傑森！迪克害怕再次的失去。而傑森看著他，笑著，頸部的鮮血不斷流出。

 

「快離開這裡，這裡要爆炸了！」蝙蝠俠揪起小丑，大聲提醒著夜翼。

 

「呵呵呵呵呵這隻藍鳥是不是也是Omega呢……呵呵呵呵……」小丑依然狂妄地笑著。

 

「不……」

 

「快走……」傑森努力吐出兩個字，希望迪克快走。

 

「夜翼！」蝙蝠俠大吼，因為只剩下不到幾秒，再不走就來不及了。

 

「該死，我不准你再死！」夜翼翼把抱起紅頭罩，在最後的關頭逃出生天。

  
  


******

  
  


阿福脫下手術手套，傑森的傷口已經不礙事了。他們將傑森移到他原來住的那間房間，那裡幾乎沒有改變，如同他離開以前。傑森的呼吸平穩，氣味也很平和，他仍然睡著。迪克看著傑森，那道口子看起來真是可怖，若是再往旁邊一點，傑森就被布魯斯割喉了，那樣就難救了。幸好傑森沒有大礙，他活了下來。

 

迪克趕到的時候，正好聽到傑森的自白。迪克跟布魯斯一樣，不敢相信那是傑森，然而他們心中又是無比確定，那個用槍抵著小丑的，便是傑森。

 

布魯斯把小丑丟到阿卡漢，回來時做了DNA的比對，證實了傑森的身分。

 

這一位躺在床上睡得安穩的，試圖炸死布魯斯，試圖殺死小丑的人，確確實實就是傑森陶德，他的小翅膀。小翅膀大了，臉上的線條成熟了，瀏海有一搓白色，看著新鮮卻不知道是經歷了什麼風霜。迪克不知道，在這裡沒有人知道傑森是怎麼活過來的，迪克當時錯過了葬禮，也沒能見上傑森最後一面；但布魯斯與阿福都是見過的，他們都說躺在棺材中的確實就是傑森的屍體……傑森確實是死了，還是在布魯斯懷中嚥氣的……

 

但是他現在活生生的，就在大家眼前。

 

迪克在心中嘆氣，他知道布魯斯就站在身後，他站起身，跟著布魯斯一同走到門外。

 

「你想說什麼？」迪克問，卻並非真的在問。他了解布魯斯的脾性，若是傑森醒著，現在恐怕還要跟傑森鬧脾氣。「我不准你再傷害他。」他說得斬釘截鐵，不容布魯斯做出其他選擇。「你又傷害了他，布魯斯，這棟宅子裡，除了傑森以外的人都知道你當初有多麼瘋狂，所以我們都知道你心懷罪惡感，你覺得是自己害了傑森……連提姆都知道。」當初，他們都還記得當初，蝙蝠俠在失去傑森的頭六個月變得狂暴，下手似乎不知輕重，每天都帶著大大小小的新傷舊傷回來……誰都知道那是布魯斯懲罰自己的方式，無人能阻止他慢性自殺。

 

布魯斯仍然沉默不語。

 

「所以，不管你接受不接受，你都不能把他趕走，布魯斯，若你想要贖罪，現在是一個契機。」迪克嘆了口氣：「我能理解你射出那個飛鏢，但我不能諒解你。該死的，布魯斯，傑森說的話有他的道理，他、芭芭拉……我們的親人好友，別人的親人好友……布魯斯，我雖然不贊同殺戮，但傑森說的話有他的道理。」傑森是受害者，沒有人比他更有資格說了。

 

迪克其實清楚知道，他聽得出來傑森仍然愛著布魯斯，傑森視布魯斯為父親，然而一個父親的榜樣有了瑕疵時，那樣的敬愛可能會變成怨恨。迪克知道，他該死地知道，布魯斯現在一定也在掙扎。布魯斯不喜歡槍，但是傑森用了槍，還逼他使用……

 

「我知道了。」

 

「真的嗎？」迪克質問道。

 

「我不知道這些年……他發生了什麼，但我會試著補償他。」布魯斯的聲音中有些柔軟，迪克聽得出來。

 

「那便再好不過了。」


	6. 知更鳥與知更鳥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴力預警！

康納已經有五天沒見到提姆了，多虧了他的「人類基因」讓他成為Alpha，所以，當提姆發情期來到的時候，他們就不能見面，只能透過視訊來一解相思之情。

 

「嘿。」康納秒速接起手機，看到螢幕上的提姆雙頰泛紅，才剛清醒過來的樣子可愛得過份。康納微笑，問道：「好多了嗎？」

 

提姆點點頭。每次他的發情期一來，頭五天都是最難熬的，接下來的幾天狀況稍緩，但還是得到第七第八天以後才會結束。

 

「很想你。」提姆說：「我還是下不了床。」他窩在棉被裡，那是他的巢，Omega發情時都會築巢。

 

「我也想你。」康納說：「你穿著我的T恤嗎？」他看見了熟悉的衣領。

 

提姆翻個身，露出了黑色的T恤。「是啊，你看，胸前有個大大的S呢！」

 

「衣服太大件了。」康納看著提姆露出的左肩說。

 

「所以我就當睡衣穿。」

 

康納看著自己可愛的男友，只想現在就飛過去高譚找他，如果時間過得快一點，他就能快一點跟提姆見面了。「噢，對了，提姆，蝙蝠俠最近在找的那個炸彈客找到了嗎？」畢竟布魯斯韋恩遇險，這是全球性的大新聞，克拉克也關注著，但是布魯斯不讓他插手。

 

「噢，那個啊，沒事了，已經找到了。」提姆又窩回他的巢裡，只露出一個頭。「他是我的二哥……某方面來說算是吧，總之迪克很高興。」

 

「你的二哥？」康納頓了頓，他聽說過提姆之前有個羅賓，但是他已經死了。

 

「對，我的二哥，不知道為什麼，他活了過來。」提姆說：「不過，總之，一言難盡，最近布魯斯跟迪克為了他的事情有點焦頭爛額。」畢竟傑森在高譚也搞出了不小的風波，蝙蝠俠跟夜翼幫他收尾。但無論是誰去處理，黑面具都不會高興的。

 

「他們現在不在嗎？那我可以去找你嗎？保證在他們回來之前就離開。」

 

「不行，傑森在，他也在發情，阿福正在照顧他，如果布魯斯知道你在我發情期的時候過來，你就會倒大霉！而且家裡現在有兩個發情的Omega，你更不能過來。」也許是因為接觸了迪克的關係，傑森意外發情了，所以康納更不能過來，何況布魯斯在房子內外搞了什麼，提姆都知道。「再說，你覺得你來，布魯斯會不知道嗎？」

 

康納微笑：「我就問問。」

 

「我還差一歲就成年了，到時候布魯斯就不會那麼堅持了。」提姆說：「好了，該說晚安了。」

 

「親一個。」康納指了指自己的唇。

 

「愛你。」提姆對著鏡頭，吻了一下。

 

「我也愛你。」

 

通話結束。

 

提姆將手機放到一旁的床頭櫃上，翻個身躺好，想要繼續睡覺，然而此時他卻看到一個黑影在他房間的吊燈上，他差點沒嚇得大叫。

 

「傑森？」提姆問，他只是想確定那是不是傑森，而那個人確實是，也不知道他在這裡有多久了。

 

「替代品。」傑森冷冷地說。

 

「什麼？」提姆不懂傑森的意思。「你也還在發情，怎麼不在房間裡休息？」

 

「你認為你比我好？你不過是個替代品……」

 

提姆聽出傑森語氣中的憤怒，他感到事情不太妙，然而他知道現在最需要的就是冷靜，不要慌，慌了就一定不利。「傑森，我想迪克跟布魯斯就快回來了，如果你想找迪克……」話還沒說完，傑森就從吊燈上跳了下來，提姆本能地閃過，拿起書櫃中的書擋下傑森手中的飛鏢。雖然還弄不清楚為什麼傑森要打他，可是提姆知道這可不是開玩笑的。

 

「我研究過你，布魯斯在我死後收了你，你覺得你是比我好的羅賓嗎？」傑森一個跳躍，跳到了提姆的前方，提姆迅速閃過他的腿，卻還是差一點就被踢中。「布魯斯不過當你是替代品，因為他失去了我！」傑森繼續說：「我會證明我比你好，我是最好的羅賓！」傑森也不急著擊中提姆，他知道提姆還在發情狀態，體力比平常差，撐不了太久的；而他，受過塔莉亞的訓練，他比一般的Omega更能在發情期時維持體力、應付麻煩。

 

提姆果然很快就累了，這正是傑森所期望的。傑森一個箭步搶在了提姆的前面，一拳揮下去就把提姆打倒在地上。傑森跳了上去，一翻暴打與嘶吼。他恨布魯斯沒有殺了小丑替他報仇，他恨布魯斯另外收了一個新的羅賓，將他取代，他恨這世界上的不公不義，他恨……

 

「傑森少爺！提姆少爺！你們在做什麼！」阿福打開了提姆房間的門，看到眼前的景象非常震驚。「看在上帝的份上，傑森少爺，請住手！」然而傑森仍然繼續，並不願意停手，管家只好衝上前去將他們拉開，然而並沒有用。阿福只好在提房間姆的小冰箱裡拿出備用的鎮定劑，一針扎進傑森的體內。

 

傑森再怎麼能控制發情的身體，也無法抵擋強烈的睡意。

 

阿福立刻抱起失去意識的提姆跑去蝙蝠洞，他必須先幫提姆做個檢查，怕是傷著了頭部。而迪克接到消息以後立刻趕了回來，他先到蝙蝠洞中看了提姆，確定沒事之後才上樓去看傑森。他把傑森拖回房間，決心在這裡看著傑森醒來。迪克知道，提姆沒事，但他們兩個無論如何都暫時不能共處一室，而他必須在這裡守著他的小翅膀，因為布魯斯回來還不知道會怎麼發飆。

  
  


***

 

傑森醒了。

 

他看了看四周，自己又回到了迪克的房間，而迪克趴在床邊睡著了。傑森心情變得很複雜，他沒有想到會走到今天這一步。原來的計畫是，炸死布魯斯，代替布魯斯守護高譚，殺死小丑，了卻心頭之恨。然而當他看見迪克時，卻怎麼也下不了手了。於是，傑森改變了計畫。他覺定先把小丑抓起來，然後整治高譚的黑幫。他做得其實有聲有色，幾乎就要控制那群渣滓了，而蝙蝠俠卻又出現了。

 

傑森知道，布魯斯正在追蹤他，他也不想讓布魯斯白忙一場，畢竟，整治高譚黑幫不過是計畫中的一部分，另一部分就是讓布魯斯做出選擇：他或是小丑。

 

但傑森沒有想到迪克也會來，他應該要想到的。不，他確實想到了，卻讓自己沉浸在對小丑和布魯斯的仇恨之中，以至於疏忽，以至於讓迪克也跟著陷入危險之中。那天，他被帶回這個曾經居住過一段時日的大宅裡，他聽到迪克跟布魯斯的對談。他知道迪克仍然愛著自己，這已經夠了，因為要說他這些年最放不下的，始終是他的迪克。

 

然而，這棟大宅裡還有一個讓他心煩的人。那名新的羅賓——提摩西德雷克。對於布魯斯在他死後不久就收了新的羅賓，傑森非常不高興，他厭惡照片中的提姆總是嘻嘻笑笑的，那樣子看了就生厭。所以，在他突然來的發情期稍緩之時，趁著迪克與布魯斯都不在家時，趁著阿福在蝙蝠洞中支援時，傑森闖入了提姆的房間。

 

抒發怒氣。

 

傑森看著迪克。迪克一定是接到阿福的消息後立刻趕回來的，看來連便服都是隨便先換上的，以至於手臂上的傷口都還沒上藥。傑森覺得心疼，這些日子，迪克對他的付出他都看在眼裡，迪克一如從前的大哥哥一般，然而自己卻已經不是當年的小弟。

 

思及至此，他不免感到悵惋。如果當年他沒有去找母親，如果當年他沒有被小丑害死，如果當年他活了下來……那麼今時今日，又會是如何呢？也許，他早就跟迪克在一起了也說不一定。

 

世事難料。

  
  


他還有資格幸福嗎？在他所做的這一切之後，他還能跟迪克在一起嗎？

 

傑森用手背輕輕撫摸迪克的臉頰，輕輕嘆息。而此時門被用力踢開了，傑森抬頭一看，是蝙蝠俠，後者一個箭步便來到床前，拉起他的衣領將他摔到了地上。迪克被開門的聲音嚇醒，在他還沒有反應過來以前，就看到還穿著蝙蝠裝的布魯斯將傑森摔到了地上，接著又壓在傑森身上，左手掐著傑森的脖子，右拳即將揮落。

 

「不！布魯斯！」他立刻跳過去拉住布魯斯的右手，高聲道：「布魯斯！冷靜！」

 

誰知布魯斯右手一拐便掙脫了迪克的手，然後順勢給了迪克一拳，後者只能往後倒。布魯斯並沒有回頭看，而是在收回拳頭以後直接往傑森的臉上招呼。像是怒氣無法發洩一樣，布魯斯往傑森臉上招呼了好幾拳。傑森放棄反抗，不僅如此，他甚至笑了出來。

 

「你答應迪克會好好補償我，原來都是空談。」傑森吐了口血：「你打小丑都沒這麼用力。」

 

然而這句話卻教布魯斯冷靜了下來。

 

喘著粗氣，看著滿臉是血的傑森，布魯斯不明白為何他完全不反抗。然而傑森並不打算放過布魯斯，繼續挑釁道：「你不肯殺小丑，卻能割我的脖子，呵呵，布魯斯，現在我知道了，為什麼你不殺小丑，因為我是最不討你喜歡的羅賓。」

 

「傑森，閉嘴。」布魯斯放開了抵在傑森脖子上的手，看到傑森脖子上的傷口破了，流出的血沾滿了他的手套，現在他完全地冷靜了下來。

 

然而傑森是不願意放過他的，他繼續挑釁：「我最不討你喜歡，所以我死後沒多久，你就找了一個新的羅賓。但是布魯斯，那個替代品太弱了。」

 

「閉嘴。」

 

「你以為你還能像從前一樣命令我嗎？抱歉，我不是羅賓了，反正你最討厭我，不是嗎？」傑森看著布魯斯停在空中的拳頭，笑得更用力了。「你看，你又要打我，我肯定你沒打過那個替代品。」

 

布魯斯繼續忍耐。

 

「小丑殺了我，你沒有報仇，倒是那個替代品被我打了，你立刻就來暴打我，你真教我心痛啊，布魯斯，比小丑用鐵撬打爆我的肺部時還痛呢。」他吐了一口血，又繼續說：「來啊，你還沒盡全力呢！」

 

布魯斯仍在忍耐。

 

「蝙蝠俠只會暴打他最不愛的那個玩具，把他打到像廢渣一樣，就因為他是蝙蝠俠所豢養卻最不寵愛的那隻鳥。」

 

就在布魯斯又要揮下拳頭的時後，阿福走了進來，大聲喝斥道：「別鬧了！」

 

布魯斯看著阿福，放開了傑森。阿福原來想先扶起傑森的，然而他此時才注意到了躺在床後地上的迪克。實際上，他並不是看到迪克，而是他的腿，還有地上的一攤血。

 

「布魯斯老爺，您最好快點換裝，我們得把迪克少爺送去醫院。」阿福將迪克抱起，而此時傑森也已經艱難地爬起了。「傑森少爺，你若走得動，也跟我一起下樓來吧。」他不能留著滿臉是血的傑森在家，尤其是家裡只有他跟提姆少爺就更不行。在布魯斯還沒反應過來之前，阿福又補充道：「我想，是時候讓康納肯特先生來一趟了，布魯斯老爺，除非您想讓提姆少爺一個人躺在洞裡。」阿福見他面露猶豫，又補充道：「布魯斯老爺，我不管您是如何擔心的，現在迪克少爺流血不止，傑森少爺也流血不止，您做為他們兩個的監護Alpha，一定得跟著去醫院。」

 

「我不能讓那個Alpha在提姆發情期尚未結束時接近他。」

 

「看在上帝的份上，布魯斯老爺，您難道看不出來迪克少爺可能流產了嗎？」阿福已經忍無可忍，他盡量用平和的語氣說話：「請您立刻去換衣服，我們必須盡快把迪克少爺送到醫院去！」

 

布魯斯不再說話，他立刻回房間去換衣服。傑森則是憂心忡忡地陪著阿福將迪克抱上了車。不久，布魯斯坐到了副駕，阿福便以最快的速度將車開往醫院。


	7. 休戰

迪克醒了。

 

他立刻就發現，此刻的自己身處醫院，看這個環境，布魯斯給他安排了一間不錯的病房。傑森趴睡在他的旁邊，頭上、手上都是繃帶……這樣睡覺太辛苦了，可是他一定是不放心自己才這樣的。迪克並不知道為什麼自己會到這裡，但很顯然他發生了什麼才會到醫院來。迪克努力地想，終於想起自己失去意識前，為了阻止布魯斯揍傑森，被布魯斯打到……那為什麼他會來醫院？位什麼又吊著點滴？若只是尋常地被打暈，去蝙蝠洞就好了……

 

「嘿。」傑森抬起頭來，左眼那裡有很深的瘀青，嘴角上也有一些傷口，迪克看了很是心疼。「你醒了。」傑森擠出了微笑，迪克知道他的嘴角一定很痛。

 

迪克向來不會把自己的擔憂掛在臉上，讓別人感到擔心，所以他微微一笑：「你也醒了。」抬起沒有掛點滴的手，迪克摸了摸傑森的臉頰。「這些天來，我真的很怕醒來你就不見了，因為你離開呃那麼久……」

 

「我已經回來了，迪克。」傑森用他沒有包起來的手握住迪克的手，說：「你看，我的手比你的手還要暖。」

 

迪克這次是真的微笑了，雖然眼前人的樣子已經不同了，他更大了，是啊他本該長大的，可感覺好像又回到了從前。「小翅膀，我想知道我失去意識這段時間發生了什麼。」他總覺得情況一定比他所認為的更嚴重些。

 

而傑森變得比較嚴肅的表情也證實了迪克的猜想。「迪克，你懷孕了。」傑森看著毫無反應的迪克，又再說了一次：「你懷孕了，所以被布魯斯打到的時候，你才會暈過去，不過孩子保住了。」傑森回想了布魯斯給醫生的說法是，他跟迪克兩個人從樓上滑倒，兩個人一起摔下樓梯，他為了保護迪克，所以身上有大大小小的傷。傑森聽到的時候翻了無數次白眼，這個說法真是愚蠢到不行，醫生也是半信半疑。不過，有誰會懷疑大富豪布魯斯韋恩呢？他自己也是經常出莫名其妙的「車禍」，所以醫生後來也沒說什麼。

 

迪克的笑容僵了，他覺得傑森在開玩笑，可是種種跡象——這些日子三不五時的噁心想吐，還有遲遲不來的發情期——都在告訴他不是。「你說我懷孕了？」他又問了一次，而傑森仍然點頭，這讓迪克不得不冷靜下來好好處理自己的思緒。「醫生說我懷孕多久了？」他問。

 

「兩個月左右了。」傑森回答：「附帶一提，你睡了三天。」

 

迪克扶額。兩個月，他確實有兩個月沒有跟史萊德親近了，他還覺得那是因為他在調查紅頭罩的事情打亂了生理期……畢竟之前他在對付Blockbuster的時候也曾出現過發情期延遲，但懷孕？真的？他們明明每次都用了防護措施，怎麼還會？

 

「布魯斯說你可以把孩子拿掉，他會簽同意書。」畢竟布魯斯是迪克名義上的監護Alpha，有事還得他簽同意。

 

「怎麼可以拿掉！」迪克翻白眼，他才不要拿掉孩子呢！迪克清楚，布魯斯知道這孩子的另一個父親是誰，所以才會提這樣的議；但是，他才不要把孩子拿掉，絕對不會把孩子拿掉！「我不會把孩子拿掉的，傑森，我還要跟你一起養這個孩子。」

 

「迪克？」傑森有點反應不過來。

 

「我說，我要跟你一起撫養這個孩子。」迪克用姆指在傑森的手掌上畫圈：「你知道的，我跟你說過的，我們要在一起，一起生活，一起養孩子，一起打擊犯罪，一起度過這一生……現在你回來了，我們又可以在一起了……我們能結婚了！」

 

傑森鎖眉說道：「可這孩子的另一個父親會怎麼想？」當傑森知道迪克懷孕時，他就已經作好離開迪克的準備了。傑森知道，這些年，這些經歷讓他已經與從前那個男孩不同了，他又怎麼能期望迪克還跟他一樣？再說，沒有人能強迫迪克懷孕，也只有迪克所接受的心上人才有可能。

 

「我並沒有跟那個人交往，我們只是……各取所需。」迪克說：「我知道你的心裡還有我，否則你不會留在這裡陪著我。」他跟史萊德的確是各取所需，何況史萊德還收了布魯斯的錢，答應布魯斯會離開他，這筆帳都還沒跟史萊德清算呢，更別說還不清楚這一胎是無意間有的，還是史萊德設計的。

 

「可我畢竟是個死人，迪克，就算我沒死，我也是個Omega。」

 

「從前你並不在意你是Omega，傑森，我也不在意。」

 

「可對方若要搶這孩子，只怕你也留不了這個孩子。」傑森知道對方一定是個Alpha，Alpha在這個社會上有太多的方便了，Omega往往是弱勢的那一方，這點，身為Omega的他們比誰都清楚。

 

「那不要緊，我自然有辦法解決。」迪克嘆了口氣：「能用錢解決的事情，都不是問題。」沒有什麼比用錢解決史萊德更輕鬆簡單無負擔的了。

 

傑森快要被說服了，確實，不管是他在布魯斯身邊的時候，還是在塔莉亞那裡的時候，能用錢解決的事情，都是小事，他看多了。然而，更讓他在意的，是迪克說要跟他結婚的事情。

 

「迪克，我已經『死了』，我怎麼能和你結婚？」傑森低下頭：「我雖然又回來了，可是……就算我們不結婚，也能在一起。」

 

「就像我說的，能用錢解決的問題，不是問題，你的死亡證明有辦法撤銷。」迪克這些日子也做了一些功課，他知道撤銷死亡證明是有可能的，他聯理由都幫傑森想好了……只要說當年傑森遭到綁架，而布魯斯認錯了屍體，因此有這樣的誤會，而傑森是最近逃了回來，這樣的理由就可以了，剩下的就是靠布魯斯去斡旋了。「我知道，就算不結婚我們也能夠一起走下去，可是現在不一樣了，我們有了這個孩子，我也想跟你共享一切，我是指，法律上的。」即使他們這種人經常無視法律，但平常的生活畢竟還是在法律之下，他們不得不仔細考慮。

 

傑森也不笨，他立刻就知道了迪克的心思：「但他怎麼可能幫我？」他也了解迪克所說的，法律的問題。如果他們要共同撫養這個孩子，那麼他們必定要有一些法律上的關係。他們雖是名義上的兄弟，但布魯斯也只是他們的監護人，而不是法律上的養父，所以若他們要共同撫養這個孩子，並且以一種最完美的形式來處理的話，那麼結婚會比迪克收養他，或是他收養迪克都來得好……

 

但這些都還可以再談，現在比較重要的是，他要怎麼「復活」。

 

「傑森，我不會要你放下，也不會勸你不要恨布魯斯，因為某些方面你是對的，也比我們其他人夠資格說話……可我希望你終能放下，這對你會更舒坦……我也會多勸布魯斯，就希望你們兩個能回到從前那樣……」

 

傑森苦笑，迪克說的這些事情談何容易呢？他放不下，他知道布魯斯也不可能放下。某方面，他跟布魯斯是很相似的，以固執來說，他們兩個之間很難分出勝負。然而，想到跟迪克結婚這件事，傑森還是有所期待的，畢竟這也是他的願望，如今這個願望離實現是多麼地近。

 

「答應我，別看到布魯斯就跟他吵，好不好？」

 

「我會試試看，但別放太多期望。」誰讓布魯斯本身的吐槽點這麼多，他要忍也忍不太住，再說他還沒有真的原諒布魯斯。

 

「我知道。」迪克嘆氣：「你的脾氣就是這樣，布魯斯的脾氣也是那樣，你們兩個人相似的地方可不只固執。」

 

「怎麼嘆氣了？」

 

迪克聳肩：「醫院、點滴，你知道我向來不喜歡這些……我喜歡在大樓之間穿梭，喜歡抓壞人，喜歡工作……我現在懷孕了，看來離回去上班這個小夢想更遠了。」大概有段時間不能回布魯德海文去了，布魯斯是不會同意他回去的，可是他確實有點想念布魯德海文的警局。「我原來想，若你跟提姆處不好，也許可以先跟我到我那裡住，但現在……」布魯斯絕對不會讓他離開高譚，就算離開了高譚，布魯斯也會無時無刻盯哨。

 

傑森知道他的擔憂，迪克在擔心他跟替代品無法相處得來。確實，對於那個替代品，他心中還是有疙瘩的，可他感覺得出來，迪克跟阿福是很在乎那個替代品的。也許，那個替代品也沒有這麼惹人厭吧。

 

「我答應你，我不會再去跟他打架了。」

 

「這樣就好。」聽到傑森這個說，迪克就放心了：「不過，怎麼沒有看見阿福或是——」布魯斯。

 

門忽然開了。

 

布魯斯走了進來。

 

一片低氣壓立刻壟罩整個病房。

 

迪克抓緊了傑森的手，傑森知道他很緊張，他想，迪克應該是擔心布魯斯對這個寶寶有意見，也許是為了迪克未婚懷孕，也許是為了這個寶寶的另一個父親……布魯斯在乎，可是他不在乎。他會保護這個孩子的，他跟迪克站在一起，就像迪克也會站在他這裡，保護他一樣。

 

「你醒了。」布魯斯眼神飄往傑森：「你也醒了。」

 

「嗨，布魯斯。」迪克尷尬地笑：「傑森說我懷孕了。」

 

「是，你懷孕了。你差點流產，所以我們將你送來醫院，醫生說你恢復得不錯，但還得觀察個幾天。」布魯斯又看向迪克：「醫生還說你的身體可能要再過一段時間才能動墮胎手術。」

 

迪克的手握得更緊了。

 

「你怪我懷孕嗎？」迪克散發出了擔心的氣味，傑森試著用自己的氣味來安撫迪克，他此舉確實有些作用，迪克氣味中所散發的不安已經淡了許多。

 

「我不怪你懷孕，迪克，別給自己太多壓力。」布魯斯平靜地說：「畢竟你已經成年，這方面我並不想干涉你。」

 

迪克放心了不少，但也不是太多。「布魯斯，我——」

 

布魯斯打斷了他：「我並不怪你，但這孩子的另一個父親讓我不得不擔心。」

 

「我懂你的擔心，但布魯斯，我想留著這個孩子。」

 

「有鑒於這個孩子的另一個父親，也許拿掉這個孩子對你來說是比較好的。」

 

「我不想。」

 

「史萊德威爾森是一個殺人犯，是殺手。」

 

「布魯斯，我們談過這個，你不能干涉我跟誰度過發情期，這個孩子也是我的——」

 

「他殺了很多人，也差點殺了你。」

 

「那都是過去式，布魯斯，我不會放棄我的孩子。」

 

「迪克，你還年輕，史萊德威爾森大你兩輪，也有三個孩子了，你難道忘了他的兩名妻子最後都怎麼樣了——」

 

「那並不一樣，而且我不會跟他結婚！」

 

「你今後還可以有孩子。」

 

「布魯斯！我不——」

 

「拿掉這個孩子對你最好！」

 

「夠了！」傑森再也忍不住了，他都聽了些什麼？「夠了，布魯斯，你一定要這麼霸道嗎？你說你不介意迪克懷孕，對，你當然不介意，因為迪克是你的黃金男孩，如果今天懷孕的是我，孩子還是黑面具的種，你早就把我從病床上抓起來摔了，噢不，你會在我無意識的情況下把我送進手術房直接墮胎。」

 

低氣壓變得更重了，迪克覺得，要是等一下這裡下了暴風雨那也不奇怪。

 

「……你睡了黑面具？」布魯斯冷靜的語氣中帶著些介懷。

 

「你說呢？」

 

「小翅膀……」

 

「你．睡．了．黑．面．具？」布魯斯打斷了迪克，又問了傑森一次。

 

「怎麼？我不能嗎？」傑森繼續挑釁。

 

布魯斯又上鉤了：「他是個黑道！他是罪犯！」

 

「看，又來了。」傑森聳聳肩，他才不管被打的肌肉痛不痛，他一定要這麼做。「你對自家人都這樣大吼大叫。」雖然知道自己才剛答應迪克不要跟布魯斯吵架，但這實在太困難了，他看到布魯斯就想要嘴他個幾句：「布魯斯，你說我們都成年了，可你又要讓迪克墮胎，這是什麼？這算什麼？」

 

「這是為了他好！」布魯斯提高了音量，也無意間釋放了一些氣味。

 

「他夠大了知道什麼對自己好！」傑森不甘示弱，若說在塔莉亞那裡學了什麼，對抗Alpha氣味這個覺對最實用。

 

「你等一下也去檢查！」

 

「你知道你現在聽起來像什麼嗎？發現蘿蔔被豬拱了的老父親！我只能笑了，你也幫一下忙，如果我懷了黑面具的種也早就被你摔到流產了！謝天謝地，我沒懷孕！」

 

「我是為了你們好——」

 

「不，說穿了你只是不喜歡史萊德，因為他是個罪犯，你不想要這個孩子的父親是一個罪犯；你也不希望我的孩子的父親是黑面具，因為他也是個可笑的罪犯。但是布魯斯，我的父親也是罪犯，還關在監獄裡呢！可是當初你接受了我，你把我帶回家裡……等等，這難道就是你總是對我特別嚴厲的關係？你就是不喜歡孩子有罪犯父母，而我恰巧不幸生在了罪犯父親與毒蟲母親組成的家庭裡！你認為我是你的恥辱嗎？所以這就是你不願意替我報仇的原因嗎？」

 

「傑森，別再說了——」迪克勸解道，他一直希望能打斷他們的爭吵，他知道傑森跟布魯斯的火氣都上來了，可是他的身體很不舒服，因為他們兩個的氣味都很濃，讓他覺得有點噁心……

 

「不，迪克，讓我說完。」傑森注意到了迪克的狀況：「收起你的氣味，布魯斯，這招對我沒用，但是迪克還在恢復，他受不了你的臭味。」

 

布魯斯聽完以後收斂了自己的氣味。他被傑森激到釋放了費洛蒙，不由自主就想要用Alpha的優勢去壓制Omega。真該死，這是他最討厭做的事，這樣的行為就好像他在對付那些罪犯一樣。

 

此時，一名護士走了進來，他看起來怒氣沖沖，想必是他們的爭吵吵到了別人。「麻煩你們，這裡是醫院，就算你們住在高級病房也不能大聲喧嘩！要打就到練舞室去打！」

 

說完，護士還特別開了窗戶，希望能把空氣中的費洛蒙味道給沖散。

 

「還有，拜託控制一下你們的氣味，不要在病房影響病人，」護士看了布魯斯一眼，問：「你是孩子的父親嗎？」

 

布魯斯皺著眉頭。

 

迪克喘著氣，替他答道：「他是父親，不，不是，我說錯了，他是我的父親，不是這個孩子的。」真糟糕，他一定是被他們兩個的氣味給弄暈了。

 

「如果你是孩子的父親就沒問題，孩子認得父親的味道；但如果你不是孩子的父親，你在這裡散發Alpha的氣味會讓懷孕的Omega感到不適，這些健康教育不都教了嗎？」護士還是感到很生氣。

 

「學校沒教。」傑森補充。

 

「傑森！」迪克把他拉得更近一些，小聲要他別對護士沒禮貌。

 

「你忘了嗎？六、七年前那些『大人們』就公投把這些內容給拿掉了。」傑森小聲murmur，畢竟這是他死前的一件大事，當年鬧得沸沸揚揚的，布魯斯還公開發言說他會投不同意。當時雖然贊成把性別教育跟性教育等等的內容拿掉的那方贏了，但布魯斯可沒少讓他們學，阿福教了他們很多。

 

迪克乾脆直接摀住他的嘴。

 

「抱歉。」布魯斯對護士說。

 

「好了，麻煩多注意就是了。」關上門之前，護士又補充道：「如果孩子的父親沒來，Omega的費洛蒙可以幫助他心緒穩定，這對懷孕的Omega很有幫助。」

 

傑森點頭表示知道了。

 

護士關上了門。

 

低氣壓再度聚積。

 

傑森掙脫迪克的手，繼續說道：「你說我們都成年了，你也說過我們成年以後能夠自己料理自己的事，所以這件事情上，你不應該插手，也不應該強迫迪克拿掉孩子，布魯斯，別鬧了。」

 

然而這次布魯斯還來不及開口，迪克就先發難了。

 

「你們兩個，都給我安靜！」他指著布魯斯，要他去一旁的沙發上坐好；又指著傑森，讓他去一旁的病床上躺好：「別再吵了！我現在很不舒服，你們再吵我寧願聯絡史萊德讓他帶我到一個清靜一點的地方，而且他的費洛蒙能夠安定這個孩子。」布魯斯想說些什麼，立刻被迪克用眼神秒殺。布魯斯一直都知道迪克認真起來也是滿可怕的，只是沒有真的看過，今天算是開眼了。

 

迪克吸了口氣之後繼續說：「你，布魯斯，你答應過我什麼？你說過你會盡力彌補傑森，結果你做了什麼？他是打了提姆，但你也不能抓著他就往死裡打！你打小丑都沒這麼用力！」就當傑森要拍手鼓掌的時候，迪克看向他：「你，傑森，你答應過我什麼？你說你不會跟布魯斯吵架，結果呢？就算你是為了幫我，但是你很聰明，你知道吵架對事情不會有幫助！」迪克知道，傑森有時候是為了氣布魯斯才那樣做，但吵吵鬧鬧，他受夠了。

 

傑森雖然想說「我只有說我會試試看」，但現下這個時候真的不適合說這些。

 

「你們兩個，明明心裡都愛著對方，結果呢？要是每天都吵個沒完，這還得了？給我握手道歉！不要逼我去找扎坦娜，讓她給你們立個什麼『乖乖握手言和再吵架的人是笨蛋咒』！」霹哩拍啦說了一堆，迪克覺得自己很累。

 

傑森看了看布魯斯，布魯斯也看了看傑森，兩人面面相覷，又同時往迪克那裡瞄。

 

「看什麼不趕快和好？你們是小學雞嗎？」

 

傑森伸出了手，布魯斯走了過去，握住他的手。

 

「呃，抱歉，布魯斯。」傑森說。

 

「我也很抱歉，傑森。」布魯斯說。

 

「這不就好了！」迪克給他們比了個讚：「好了，我要休息了，布魯斯你可以先回去忙了，如果我們有什麼事會聯絡你的。」看著布魯斯擔心的臉，迪克笑了：「放心，我還不打算讓史萊德知道呢，你就別擔心太多了，只有一點，我是不會放棄這個孩子的，我還要跟傑森一起撫養這個孩子。」

 

布魯斯看著心意已決的迪克，露出了個無奈的笑容。

 

「我答應過你們的，你們成年以後的事情都由你們自己作主。」布魯斯走到迪克旁邊，握了握他的手：「我不會再要你拿掉孩子了，除非這個孩子會危急你的生命。」

 

「你說的喔！」迪克另一隻手舉了起來，做了個發誓的手勢。這是當初他初做羅賓時，布魯斯跟他一起立約時所做的……

 

布魯斯心領神會，即便他多麼不願意——史萊德威爾森——現在也不能不同意：「一言為定。」

 

「一言為定。」


	8. 麻煩的人

即便迪克再怎麼不喜歡消毒水的味道，他還是在醫院撐了兩天。原來再過幾天就能出去，怎麼知道上午醫生來給他檢查，說還得再留院觀察一段時間。這讓迪克有些心浮氣躁，雖然醫生說這是懷孕改變了荷爾蒙，讓他比較容易煩心的緣故，但一直在床上吊營養點滴真的很不舒服，讓迪克回想到以前因為受傷，只能在房間躺著讓阿福照顧的情景了。這些天，若非傑森一直陪伴，迪克覺得住院的日子可還真漫長無聊，也不知芭芭拉以前是怎麼熬過去的。

傑森正坐在他的床沿，雖然這床夠大，迪克想讓傑森跟他一起睡，但傑森顧慮到迪克懷著孩子，就堅持一人一床。「反正回到家，還愁沒機會睡在一起嗎？」傑森這樣告訴迪克，而後者笑著說：「你現在把那裡當家了呀？」傑森知道他在鬧自己，便叫他閉上嘴，迪克也只是避著嘴笑著，要他停嘴是不可能的。

 

「你沒變，黃金男孩。」傑森躺下，臉貼著迪克的臉頰，看著迪克的眼睛：「你的眼睛真藍啊，都沒變，倒是我的現在帶有點綠。」

 

迪克覺得傑森有點傷感，他知道傑森很在乎變與不變，可能是因為他死過，這段經歷讓他變得如此。迪克不想讓他過分掛心，便說道：「不，你也沒變，小翅膀。」他是真心的，對他而言，小翅膀永遠是小翅膀。迪克看了看手上的點滴，嘆了口氣：「如果不是因為這個東西，我還真想轉過身來摸摸你的頭呢，小翅膀。」

 

「我已經比你高了。」傑森好意提醒。雖然他小迪克一點，但現在已經長得比迪克高了。迪克總是愛叫他這個綽號。

 

「但你依舊是我的小翅膀。」迪克才不打算理會，對他而言，小翅膀永遠是小翅膀。

 

「你才小。」

 

「我不小，我有一百七十多公分呢！」

 

「我高你五公分，就是比你高！你就是小！」

 

迪克忍不住伸出自由的那隻手去搔傑森的癢：「你就算比我高五公分，你這裡一樣怕癢，你還是我的小翅膀！」

 

傑森被他搔到弱點，非常不甘願，於是他翻個身壓住迪克：「難得你被困在床上，現在是我報仇雪恨的時候了！」想起小時候總是被迪克壓著搔癢，現在有報仇的好機會，能不把握嗎？傑森張牙舞爪，在迪克面前晃悠了幾下就往迪克的死穴那裡搔去。

 

迪克被搔得哈哈大笑，想反抗可是傑森太會閃了。「你這樣我的點滴會掉啦！哈哈……」

 

傑森停下了手，兩人都安靜了下來，你看我我看你，下一秒迪克勾住傑森的脖子，傑森捧著迪克的臉，兩人就吻了起來，難分難捨。他們很久沒有這樣的衝動了，迪克一直認為發情期只是發情，是身體驅動慾望；但眼下是發自內心的渴望，想要眼前的這個人，想要跟對方團成一片。

 

傑森也是如此。被塔莉亞救走之後，又接受了她的安排，學習了很多特殊技巧。那時候起，要解決身體的慾望他就去找Alpha，因為受過塔莉亞的訓練，他不至於因為發情失去理智，那些控制不住自己的Alpha，想要標記他的Alpha都被他解決了。他討厭這些自以為能控制Omega的垃圾，這種事情你情我願，而不是你有衝動我就有必要滿足你。

 

塔莉亞笑著稱讚他學到了精華，雖然傑森清楚得很，塔莉亞的弱點就是布魯斯，但是塔莉亞在處理公事時，倒是十分理性，這點他還是學不來，塔莉亞總說他需要控制自己的脾氣，別總是像那些暴躁的Alpha。即便如此，塔莉亞對傑森還是很滿意的。

 

復活以來的這些年，傑森幾乎已經不再對愛情或是幸福抱持希望，或者說，有這種成長背景的他，還對幸福有所期望本就是一件可笑的事；但是，當他再次看到迪克，一切又變了。那時候他便知道，真的要放下，是根本做不到的。即便是理性處理每件事的塔莉亞，也會因為愛情而做出感性的事。

 

冷不防地，傑森往窗戶那裡丟了一把飛刀。

 

想當然耳，那把飛刀被接住了。接住飛刀的人，嘴角勾著笑容，從窗戶外面跳了進來。「我來的還真不湊巧，但我還想繼續看你們親熱呢。」把刀插在傑森的床上。傑森一臉戒備，跳下床用身體擋住對方去路。

 

「傑森，沒關係，他也算老朋友了。」迪克在心中嘆了口氣，該來的總是會來，無奈，撐起身體，迪克坐了起來：「史萊德，你來這裡做什麼？」明知故問。

 

史萊德想越過傑森，但傑森就是不肯讓他接近迪克，這讓超級殺手有些不爽：「Omega，你再擋著我去看我的Omega，我就砍你。」看著傑森臉上的傷，想必這個Omega也不是好惹的。有趣。

 

傑森已經做好隨時幹架的準備了。

 

「誰是你的Omega。」迪克嘆氣：「你們都給我住手，不准你們在醫院打起來。不對，是不准你們兩個打起來。傑森，你過來我旁邊。」他拉住傑森的右手，要他靠近自己一點。

 

「我看到八卦新聞說你住院了，所以特地來看你。」史萊德還想前進，但迪克要他站在原地就好，他只好心不甘情不願地停下了腳步。「但沒想到一進來就看見你們兩個Omega在親熱，說老實話，看得我正高興呢。」能察覺到他在偷窺又能出招的人一定不是尋常人，史萊德想。

 

「廢話少說，史萊德，你已經收了布魯斯的錢了，我們現在應該是井水不犯河水吧？」迪克想到這件事還是很不高興，不管是布魯斯還是史萊德都不顧及他的意願，這讓他感覺很不被尊重，這才是他不開心的主要原因。

 

「怎麼可能井水不犯河水？當我發現你懷孕之後就更不可能不接近你。」史萊德握拳：「那是我的孩子，我很清楚，我還不了解你嗎？」他知道，這些年迪克都只有跟他發生關係，那孩子肯定是他的。雖然他不知道這個孩子是怎麼有的，也許是保險套有瑕疵？反正木已成舟。倒是這個站在迪克旁邊的Omega引起了他的興趣：他是誰？為什麼跟迪克親熱？

 

迪克又嘆了口氣，他發覺自己真是嘆了好多口氣：「被你知道了，反正我也不期待能瞞過你。對，我是懷孕了。」

 

史萊德流露出了瞬間的欣喜，迪克跟傑森都感覺得出來，雖然史萊德馬上又壓抑了自己的情感。

 

「但是，史萊德，這個孩子，我希望由我來撫養……」

 

「你要我放棄這個孩子？」史萊德的音量提高了些，傑森又有衝動要上前，但被迪克拉住了。

 

「不是，我並沒有要你放棄這個孩子，我不會阻止你探視這個孩子，但你懂我的顧慮，我希望這個孩子能在不同的環境下長大。」迪克知道史萊德的孩子都怎麼了，他不希望自己的孩子也變成那樣：「我不會讓你在這個孩子的成長中缺席，但請你體諒我的憂慮。」

 

史萊德拳頭緊握，幾秒之後鬆了開來，迪克知道他已經想清楚了。史萊德不笨，他很聰明。迪克也不笨，這些年他也是了解了史萊德的，他知道，史萊德也了解他。史萊德雖然在收錢這件事上讓他生氣，但大多時候還是尊重他的意願的，這也是他們之間能夠維持得這麼長的原因之一。但是，迪克也知道，他要的不是很好，而是最好，對他而言，史萊德是前者，而傑森是那個最佳的伴侶。在這件事上，迪克是不會將就的。

 

「你是對的。」他說：「但是你沒有被標記，懷孕的時候你會需要我的費洛蒙。」

 

迪克跟傑森都知道，史萊德說的沒有錯，懷孕的Omega需要Alpha的氣味來幫助穩定孩子，甚至會需要Alpha的安撫……但現在迪克已經決定不再跟史萊德有肢體接觸了。

 

「我沒問題，我撐得過去。」忍耐是羅賓訓練課綱中的重要一環，他耐得住，即使沒有被標記也不成問題，他深信。而若是自己變得飢渴，有傑森在，他不擔心。傑森會陪著他的。「史萊德，你收了布魯斯的錢。」

 

「那只是敷衍他！」史萊德覺得迪克太過分在意這件事了，這讓他有些後悔拿了蝙蝠的錢。

 

「你應該先跟我談過，可是你說都沒說就直接這麼做，你沒有考慮我的感受嗎？噢，我忘了，你不需要考慮我的感受，因為我們也只是砲友。」

 

傑森聽得出來，眼前這兩個人的親密關係維持了一段不短的時間，他聽得出來史萊德對迪克的關心，他也很了解迪克；雖然傑森知道，讓迪克懷上孩子的一定是一個Alpha，卻沒想過會是喪鐘的，更沒想過迪克的砲友會是喪鐘這個超級惡棍。雖然心中有些嫉妒，但他知道迪克是他的，迪克是不會離開他的，所以他很放心。

 

史萊德安靜了下來，迪克也安靜了下來。

 

雖然心中還有很多想問清楚的，但是史萊德知道迪克的個性，若是他決定了的事情是很難改變的。這些年來，做為迪克的床伴，他是知道迪克對誰都沒有什麼興趣的，因為迪克心中有一個人，跟自己在一起不過是為了解決生理需求，沒別的；然而他不曾想過，迪克對自己還是有些些在意的，所以迪克才會這麼在意他收了錢要離開的這件事情。

 

而眼前這個站在迪克身邊的Omega……

 

史萊德心中已有猜想。

 

「史萊德，我是不會讓你缺席這孩子的……」迪克想要告訴史萊德，他不會那麼狠心，不許史萊德跟孩子見面，事實上他願意讓史萊德參與孩子的成長。但是話還沒有說完，病房的門鎖已經轉動。在場的人都很警覺，史萊德立刻拔起床上那把短刀，找了地方隱身，打算等訪客離開後繼續跟迪克商量；傑森坐到了迪克病床旁的椅子上，而迪克則假裝在與傑森說話。當門外的人進來時，只會以為他們兩個在聊天，不會想到剛剛這裡站著一位超級殺手，而他們跟這名超級殺手在聊孩子的未來。

 

一個光頭男性Alpha走了進來，迪克知道，這難聞的氣味還能有誰？就只有雷克斯路瑟才有這讓人心煩噁心的味道。傑森也不喜歡這個味道，他能從中嗅出這個Alpha對迪克有非分之想，這讓他很在意。

 

「理查。」路瑟把手上的一大把鮮花直接帝給迪克，迪克不收，他便立刻把花塞入傑森的手中，好像傑森是迪克的隨從一樣。

 

「路瑟先生，請問您怎麼會大駕光臨？」迪克基於社交禮儀問了這個他一點都不想知道答案的問題。

 

「理查，我看到新聞說你住院了，讓我很擔心，所以來看看你。怎麼樣？喜歡我送你的花嗎？」路瑟幾乎就要坐上床沿了，如果不是傑森已經佔去那些空間，恐怕他會直接坐上去。

 

那些討人厭的狗仔！迪克在心中暗罵道，他也不是什麼大人物，為什麼要這樣緊追不捨，還引來了這個麻煩鬼。「謝謝你，路瑟先生。」迪克覺得，還沒開始應付就已經夠累了。

「怎麼還叫我路瑟先生，我說過，你可以叫我雷克斯。」

 

路瑟伸手想摸迪克的臉，迪克偏過頭，假裝與傑森說話來閃避他的觸碰：「傑森，花就先擱在床頭櫃上吧！」然後才跟路瑟說：「不，我還是希望維持禮貌，路瑟先生。」

 

「這就太見外了，理查，我希望我們能夠親近一些，想必你也知道我意欲追求你。」

 

還真是開宗明義啊！迪克緊握住傑森的手，就是怕他衝動送路瑟幾拳，那可不好收拾。傑森知道迪克的用意，便按捺住了衝動。

 

路瑟注意到迪克與他身旁的這個人有很親密的舉動，這讓他很不高興，他知道迪克是懷孕住院，這些八卦報導中都寫得很清楚，即便如此，路瑟仍然很想得到迪克，畢竟，布魯斯韋恩沒有Alpha兒子，他的財產也只能給他的Omega兒子了；再者，理查格雷森已經成年，是韋恩的兒子裡最合適的結婚對象，只是他沒有想到這個看起來是個乖乖牌的Omega竟然會未婚懷孕，還是未標記懷孕……但是，路瑟覺得不要緊，只要他能夠得到這個Omega，別的什麼都還好說。只是，是誰讓他懷孕的，這讓路瑟不能釋懷，尤其他一進門就聞到Alpha的氣味，這更是令他不爽。「這位是……」他瞇著眼睛打量著傑森。

「他是傑森。」迪克想了想，是否要告訴路瑟太多訊息，但橫豎路瑟都會查出來，他也沒什麼好隱瞞的：「他是我的弟弟，名義上的。」

「我不知道韋恩還有Alpha兒子。」

迪克知道他在打什麼主意：「不，他不是Alpha，跟我一樣，他是Omega。」他並不打算解釋空氣中的Alpha的氣味是怎麼來的，何況他本來就不用特別解釋給這個跟他毫無相關的人知道。

「韋恩又收了個黑髮藍眼的養子啊……」路瑟的語氣意有所指，他就是要觀察迪克的反應。他覺得眼前這個Omega的孩子，八成是布魯斯韋恩的。眼前的這個所謂的傑森既然是Omega的話，那就不在他的嫌疑名單上，畢竟Omega不可能讓Omega懷孕，那麼跟迪克有關，又跟他很親近的Alpha，就只有布魯斯韋恩一個人了。他動用了在醫界的關係，知道了迪克懷有多久的身孕，他也知道，迪克很少跟布魯斯韋恩見面，但是上一次見面以後，迪克就回到韋恩大宅去住了，而現在他懷了將近兩個月的身孕，算起來時間也是差不多的。因此，也就只有布魯斯韋恩這一個可能了。

反正，外頭的傳言早就沸沸揚揚，別人都在猜韋恩為何不結婚，他雷克斯路瑟也不是第一個人。

這種荒謬又噁心的暗示，傑森跟迪克當然都聽得出來，若不是迪克緊緊握著他的手，傑森肯定直接跟對方沒完沒了。

 

「傑森是我的二弟，多年前被誤認為死亡，現在他回來了。」迪克直接忽略路瑟的暗示，沒有必要掉入對方的陷阱裡，讓他知道更多訊息。

「有意思。」他繼續問道：「那麼，你懷了孕，有什麼打算沒有？」

真煩。「布魯斯說了，我就在家裡休息養胎。」迪克現在很慶幸能在韋恩宅裡住著，那裡有他的家人，即便路瑟以後硬是要來訪，也要顧及其他人而不能對他怎麼樣。何況就算他要回布魯德海文去，也不會告訴路瑟。

但是迪克還是掉入了路瑟的陷阱裡。

「你不結婚嗎？這孩子的父親不打算負責嗎？」

該死！迪克暗中叫罵，現在已經錯過時機，無法輕鬆轉移這個話題了，他只好正面回答：「不，倒也不是那樣，只是我一個人也能撫養他。」迪克還是盡量不透露出太多訊息。

路瑟只道把迪克肚子搞大了的那個Alpha不打算負責，要不這個孩子就是布魯斯韋恩的，所以迪克才會這麼說。不過，這也剛好是他所需要的，至少他確定了眼前的Omega沒有結婚的計畫。於是，他緊緊握住迪克的手，打算進行下一步的計畫。路瑟硬是握住迪克地手，讓迪克跟傑森——還有史萊德——都很不爽，但現在他們都不能輕舉妄動。

 

「理查，你一直都知道我對你的意思，現在，你懷孕了，這對一個上流社會的Omega不太好，但你放心，雖然你有了別人的孩子，但我仍然願意跟你結婚，給這個孩子一個名分。」

在場有頭髮的三個人都瞬間石化，也差點瞬間火山爆發。

路瑟繼續說道：「你知道，你現在未婚懷孕，對韋恩的名聲非常不好，當然，對你也是，對你的弟弟……們也是；但如果有像我一樣的地位的人跟你結婚，你就不用擔心往後的問題了，我也會對外宣稱你的孩子是我的。」事實上，他已經在媒體面前做了這樣的暗示，目的就是用輿論讓理查就範。「畢竟，韋恩無法照顧你一輩子，你，還有你的弟弟們都需要一個Alpha。」

在場有頭髮的人又按捺住了火山爆發。

「路瑟先生，請不要這樣。」迪克試著讓路瑟放開自己的手，可是對方硬是要抓著他也沒辦法，很想要用力甩開他的手，可是他的手上還插著點滴，迪克覺得麻煩，該死的Omega形象。「我不需要Alpha，即使我不結婚，我的弟弟們也會好好的。」

「你怎麼可能不需要呢？每一個Omega都需要Alpha，你的弟弟們也是，如果你不結婚，會影響你的弟弟們，上流社會的Alpha會因為你未婚懷孕而有所顧慮的。」

「我們並不在乎上流社會，婚姻應當建立在感情上。」傑森終於忍不住炮了一句出去，雖然他覺得這話很噁心，但為了炮這個噁心煩人的Alpha，他噁心一下是可以忍的。

迪克心中卻有些高興，傑森說這話，表示他心裡還是在乎的。「傑森。」迪克暗示他別說了，讓他來：「路瑟先生，請您不必為我的弟弟們操煩，我的三弟已有穩定交往的對象。」迪克婉轉地說。

「韋恩還真是開放啊！」路瑟語帶諷刺地說。他雖然想教育一下眼前這兩個Omega，教他們什麼才是Omega該有的樣子，但是他也知道，這樣就會把他的理查嚇跑，韋恩把他們教得很好，不，是教得太好了，所以他現在才這麼麻煩……那些Omega基本教育的東西可以等到理查成為他的人以後再說。「你和你的弟弟們可真有主見。」韋恩的Omega孩子，一個未婚懷孕，一個竟然有交往的對象，若是他的孩子，決不可能如此放任。Omega就應該好好教育，少有些主見，將來到人家家裡相夫教子就好了。

「我想，現在已經是2018年了，社會是開放的，布魯斯也一直鼓勵我們做我們喜歡做的事。路瑟先生，還是謝謝您的好意，但是我現在並不想結婚，我的孩子我會想辦法。而且，我還想多陪陪我的弟弟們，傑森才剛回到家裡來，我不想與他分開。」迪克看向傑森，微笑，也是暗示他能夠處理這件事情，要傑森按住性子。

「你們的感情可真好啊。」路瑟看著眼前這兩個Omega，手握著手，又肩並著肩，迪克看著傑森的時候總是流露出幸福的笑容……真的是幸福的笑容，路瑟肯定自己並沒有看錯，而那個傑森總是有一股想保護迪克的衝動……這兩個Omega的感情可真不一般，甚至好得過分。「我有一些生意上的朋友喜歡傑森這個樣子的Omega，我可以為他安排親事。」他想試探一下，看看他的猜想對不對。

「不了，謝謝。」傑森立刻回絕：「我跟迪克好好的——」可他還沒說完，路瑟便打斷了他的話。

「你們的感情真好，真是如膠似漆啊，也好，你不想離開裡查，理查不想跟你分開這也可以，我可以讓你也住過來我家，甚至，我也可以收了你，這樣你們以後就能長久在一起，不必擔心。」

在場有頭髮的人又陷入了火山是否要爆發的膠著。

傑森沒遇過這麼噁心的人，即便是塔莉亞的父親，喜歡掌控一切的惡魔之首也沒這麼噁心煩人，那些比較煩人的Alpha已經被他做掉了不少。他現在覺得，布魯斯的個性古怪又傲，但至少是正常的、禮貌的、不噁心的。布魯斯知道尊重，他不會因為自己是個Alpha就把自己的慾望、權力什麼的加諸在Omega身上——即便他很多時候也是很霸道的。

 

而眼前這個禿頭從一進來就寫滿了他Alpha的驕傲與目中無人、自我中心，完全不顧迪克的意願與心情。傑森覺得，史萊德都比這個禿頭討喜。

 

迪克也想爆發，但過去所接受的好教養讓他忍了下來。他不能以迪克格雷森，布魯斯韋恩養子的身分嗆他，不，是他知道，這個世界上，有些事要是Omega做了便會遭到惡評，他已經習慣了避免這些事情，這也是他喜歡當夜翼的原因，穿上緊身衣之後沒有性別的困擾，也沒有這些社會麻煩。

但現在更讓他擔心的，是他覺得路瑟知道了些什麼，路瑟可能知道了他跟傑森之間有什麼，這讓他感到不安。

「我喜歡你，理查，所以你弟弟也可以加入我們，感情可以培養。」

傑森終於受不了，他用另一隻手去推開路瑟的手：「放開他，你看不出來他不想被你碰嗎？」

「要是他不喜歡，為什麼不甩開？如果他覺得不舒服，在我握住時他就會甩開。」路瑟冷冷地說：「果然是流落在外的野孩子，說話就是這樣沒大沒小不得體，留在家的教養就好多了。唉，竟然還有一堆人想讓孩子學什麼性平教育，就是因為那些人搞鬼，現在的Omega才這麼難教。」他今天已經夠忍耐了，可是這個叫傑森的Omega一直不給他好臉色，也別怪他說話刻薄。

迪克在心中翻了白眼，這個白癡真的不懂適可而止。

「韋恩的家教可真好。」

夠了！迪克受不了了，他一定要把這個人送走。「路瑟先生，我是為了禮貌，所以沒有做出強烈表示。我累了，我和傑森需要休息，請你離開吧，我們不送了。」迪克裝出很累的樣子，傑森心領神會，立刻幫助迪克躺了下來。

路瑟知道迪克的意思，他也知道今天自己有些衝動，可能嚇著了迪克，現在最好的辦法就是放長線釣大魚，先離開，讓獵物鬆懈，而他得好好在媒體上下工夫，畢竟有些事情越多人信就越可能成真。

他一定要得到這個Omega。

「我會再來看你的，好好休息。」路瑟想摸摸迪克的臉頰，迪克又巧妙地避開了。

傑森很高興聽到路瑟要離開的消息，於是他主動「護送」路瑟走到病房門口，把人送出去後，用力砰的一聲甩上門，真是不想再看到這麼噁心的人了。

這時，史萊德走了出來，問道：「需要我去殺了那個混蛋嗎？」他剛剛聽了一大堆莫名其妙的東西，只覺得大開眼界。

「史萊德，別費力氣在那個人身上了。」迪克覺得自己真的累了，但是他跟史萊德還沒有談好，他們還沒有共識：「我不希望你缺席這個孩子的成長，我也不會讓你缺席，你放心吧，布魯斯那裡，我也會拜託的。」

史萊德笑了，他這種人本來也不能期望給孩子什麼正常生活，既然迪克說了，不會讓他在這個孩子的成長中缺席，那麼就這樣吧。迪克跟自己不一樣，他是個很信守承諾的人。

傑森還是惡狠狠盯著史萊德，後者雖然想要跟他鬥幾句嘴，但病房裡的電話突然響起，令他作罷。

「喂？」傑森接起電話，是芭芭拉：「電視？我們有電視，什麼？看一下新聞？好吧。」芭芭拉特地打電話來叫他轉到新聞台，所以傑森打開了這幾天被他們忽略的電視。

不開還好，一開史萊德差點衝下樓去砍人，是迪克拉住了他的手，傑森馬上幫他擋下史萊德才沒出事的。

電視上，雷克斯路瑟竟大言不慚地說迪克是懷了他的孩子，現在在醫院靜養，不日他們就會成婚，迎接新生兒的到來。記者問他希望孩子是什麼，他竟然回答：「Alpha也好，Omega更好，Omega一定會像理查一樣漂亮……當然，跟天下的Alpha父親母親們一樣，我不准我的Omega孩子交Alpha男女朋友，如果未婚懷孕，我會把他的腿打斷，哈哈當然是開玩笑的。」

史萊德一刀把電視射穿，正中路瑟的眉心。


	9. 八卦

**談話性節目上。**

_ 「路瑟先生，看來您迎娶布魯斯韋恩長子的日子已經不遠了，前些日子有人拍到裁縫師進入韋恩莊園呢！」紅髮女主持笑著問：「是去量身定做禮服嗎？」 _

__

_ 路瑟和藹可親地笑著說：「當然，畢竟他肚子裡懷著我的孩子，我已經等不及要跟他拍婚紗照了呢，畢竟再過一陣子肚子就更明顯了。」 _

__

_ 「佳偶天成，不過最近格雷森先生都在韋恩莊園裡待著，足不出戶，看來是害羞了啊！」 _

__

_ 「你們不用去守著韋恩莊園，還給孕婦一個清靜，理查需要靜養。」 _

__

_ 「還沒結婚就這麼貼心，想必以後會更幸福呢……」 _

__

_ 「這不是Alpha應該做的嗎？」 _

__

_ 「路瑟先生，請問您一週做幾次啊？」 _

__

_ 「這麼害羞的問題，要是我透露了，理查會不好意思的。」 _

__

_ 「看來您一定很持久哦！」 _

__

_ 「哈哈哈哈哈～」 _

__

_ 「那他喜歡粗暴一點的還是溫柔一點的啊？」 _

__

_ 「恕我無可奉告。」 _

__

_ 「您還真是寶貝您的未婚夫啊～」 _

__

_ 「當然，他可是我的寶貝呢！」 _

__

**　

「幹，為什麼新聞要整天報這個狗屎？沒有別的事情可以報了嗎？」傑森按了按遙控器，轉到下一個新聞台，卻沒想到還是路瑟受訪畫面：「幹，又是這個禿頭，這些記者有完沒完？」這三個多月以來，新聞上不是路瑟就是偷拍他們的畫面，看了就心煩。

「給我吧！」迪克把遙控器抽走，轉了另一個頻道，看見熟悉的人影——布魯斯——出現在畫面上，所以他停了下來：「是布魯斯耶！看來他應該是要回來了。」布魯斯從韋恩大樓中走出來，但是離阿福的車只有短短的距離，他依然很難前行。

只見記者們擠著著布魯斯，把那裡擠得水洩不通，他們詢問他有關迪克跟路瑟婚事的消息，布魯斯臉上寫滿了不爽不悅以及不耐，顯然已經不是第一次被問、第一次被堵。

「天啊，布魯斯真的在生氣！」迪克都能感覺到低氣壓了。

迪克想要按走，可是傑森搶下了搖控器，還說：「等一下，我要看一看老頭生氣。」

「傑森！」

**

記者：「韋恩先生，您知道您的兒子跟男朋友都無套嗎？」

記者：「韋恩先生，您的準女婿年記跟您相當，您有何感想？」

記者：「韋恩先生，外界傳說您不滿這個女婿，那麼您會出席婚宴嗎？」

記者：「雖然外界都對這門婚事非常看好，但也都對您長子的婚事頗為錯愕，因為先前外界盛傳您跟您的兒子們有特殊性關係……」

記者：「聽說您的長子因此被您禁了足……」

布魯斯臉上的青筋越來越明顯了。

**

「幹！怎麼都是這麼沒營養的東西！」傑森大罵，然後差點又把遙控器摔壞，幸好在這支新遙控器受虐之前，迪克就搶救了下來。

「說了幾次了，要你不要看，你偏要看。」迪克把遙控器放好，然後要傑森跟他一起到廚房去做些東西給布魯斯跟阿福。

三個多月前路瑟探病後在醫院樓下對記者說的那些扯淡竟然瞬間變成全美第一大八卦，他們完全沒有想到這件事情竟然會延燒三個多月還在燒，這到底有什麼好八卦的？

因為路瑟擅作主張以及一廂情願，布魯斯當天就替迪克與傑森辦了出院，回家休養，避免麻煩。那天回到大宅時，康納還在，他跟傑森差點打起來，起因是傑森看到他就問了一句：「聽說你的另一個老爸是那個禿頭喔？」還好給提姆跟阿福拉住，否則真不知道會鬧成什麼樣。

自他們搬回來以後，韋恩莊園外頭無時無刻都有記者跟SNG車在外頭守候，以往這裡是個幾乎沒有人會靠近的地方，現在都快成了韋恩休息站。康納原本每天都用飛的來往於小鎮村跟高譚之間，現在不得不在幾公里外降落，再用走的進莊園。而且，因為第一天他跟提姆都沒注意，兩個人在大門口被拍到，竟也躍上了新聞版面：「韋恩么子男友莊園恩愛密會．臉上瘀青疑被毆」，一時間各大社交網站都被他們的新聞佔據，甚至登上估狗搜尋排行榜前三名。

而昨天，康納進門前被記者攔住問道：「你身材這麼好，應該讓提摩西很爽吧？他是不是喜歡大隻的？」康納差點暴怒但忍了下來，不過這段影片被上傳到網路上，引發討論。batmanlovessuperman說「他的肌肌真的很大，不知道下面的ㄐㄐ大不大？」，cybrogisatitan說：「肯定也很大啦！不然韋恩家三少爺怎麼會天天讓他過去呢？」，thisisnotkfc說：「如果我有超人的能力就好了，可以透視一下看粗不粗。」

因為記者實在太煩，迪克也不打算出門了，乾脆就在家裡休息。想說記者拍不到他們應該就沒事，過一陣子他們就會自動散去。然而，他們怎麼也沒想到，在裁縫師進入莊園那天以後，那些人更變本加厲。起先他們都還沒注意到，直到在迪克和傑森穿著訂製的西裝在莊園內拍婚紗照時，竟然有空拍機就這樣飛了過來，他們都太錯愕了，傑森倒是很冷靜，衝到屋內拿了湯瑪斯的獵槍就直接把無人機轟掉。

當然，這股蠻勁也讓傑森躍上頭條：「悍！韋恩次子為兄長獵槍轟空拍機」，談話性節目大談傑森的復活與剽悍，甚至還討論起韋恩家三子。主持人吸瓶：「來，我們來看一下韋恩家三個孩子是怎麼一回事。是的保潔，沒錯，布魯斯韋恩收養了三個Omega兒子，長子是迪克格雷森，是布魯德海文警局的警官，警官哦！前幾個月，他才在大都會爆炸案中，有亮眼表現，是媒體寵兒哦！現在呢？他傳出要奉子成婚，沒錯，你看這微凸的肚子，他懷孕了！但是他還沒結婚！沒錯，未婚懷孕！但是放心，他已經名花有主，是的沒錯，他結婚對象非常有名，國內十大集團的雷克斯集團老闆，聽過沒有？對，屆時鼎鼎大名的雷克斯路瑟！

我們再來，看看這張，對，韋恩家的么子，提摩西德雷克，今年才十七歲，在高譚公立中學上學，不過最近退學了，退學了哦！現在，他在家中自學，我們訪問了，他以前的同學跟老師，都說提摩西是一個，非常！乖巧伶俐的孩子！來來，你們看這裡，對，我知道很火辣，這是提摩西的男友，看到照片了吧！有沒有看到這個胸肌！真材實料呢！他們看起來感情非常穩定！

那麼接下來大家看一下這張照片，沒錯保潔，拿著獵槍的Omega就是韋恩家的次子，韋恩家的老二，傑森陶德，是的，傑森陶德有什麼特別呢？他在青少年時期被綁架，還被誤認為死亡，沒錯，誤認死亡！沒想到竟然是布魯斯韋恩認錯屍體，認錯屍體哦！有夠誇張吧！他在外面受苦受難多年，最近逃了回來。沒錯，你們都沒聽錯，他逃了回來，一個Omega竟然從人口販子那裡逃了回來，這就很不簡單了吧！所以你們還驚訝他拿獵槍嗎？你們還驚訝他剽悍嗎？你們還驚訝他槍法神準嗎？

說到這裡，保潔，很多人都在討論韋恩家三子，沒錯，一個當上警官，經常出入危險場所，也見過血腥！見過血肉模糊的場面，一個Omega在幹刑警耶！厲害吧！來，這一個從人口販子那裡逃回來，你們看他槍法神準，直接把空拍機轟爆耶！第三個在學校受大家喜愛，現在又有穩定的男朋友……沒錯，大家都在討論布魯斯韋恩的教育，到底是怎麼教育出這三個非典型的Omega？

沒錯，一般來說，以韋恩的社會地位，應該會讓Omega接受貴族教育，讓他們的行為舉止端裝，符合社會期待；但是布魯斯韋恩把他的三個孩子都往公立高中送，讓他們與Alpha、Beta同校同班，完全沒有在顧慮的！你們看，他培養出一個Omega刑警，不是在茶水間倒水的哦！一個剽悍的次子，一般來說Omega都不敢碰槍，更不用說槍法了，他們簡直不行，但是韋恩家的次子辦到了。對，沒錯，再來就是么子，雖然與兩個哥哥比，他普通許多，但我們能從他身上看到韋恩對於Omega兒子的戀愛是採開放態度的，沒錯，他甚至能天天到韋恩莊園去……」

陳衣業者：「是的吸瓶，你看這張剽悍拿獵槍的畫面，我敢說他一定不是第一次用槍，以前肯定也用過，才會這麼熟練，但是你們再看看，看這邊喔，這邊有沒有，空拍機，你們看看這個空拍機的殘骸，你看，一槍正中要害耶！那麼他們到底在那裡做什麼呢？

你看這個角落，這是一個攝影師，是的，韋恩家的大兒子跟二兒子穿著量身訂作的西裝，在他們自家花園拍照，你看，這邊是玫瑰花，是的吸瓶，他們看起來像是在拍婚紗照，但是空拍機來了，所以他們就嚇到了！這個次子！馬上拿出獵槍！一槍打下去！砰！打中了！有沒有，一槍擊中！一個Omega一槍擊中空拍機！為什麼要打空拍機？來來，你們是不是覺得很奇怪？沒事為何要打空拍機呢？但這還不是最奇怪的，沒錯，奇怪的是，他們在拍婚紗，可是路瑟卻不在裡面？

奇怪的事情，還不只這一個！是，沒錯，他們兩個，都穿西裝，一樣的西裝欸！是的，我想，這就證實了，韋恩家的次子，也要進路瑟家門的事情，沒錯保潔，路瑟，一次娶兩個！兩個Omega！不過，我們這樣看下來，也沒有，這張拿獵槍的照片，沒錯，這個次子，這個老二，非常凶悍，非常鬼猛，路瑟真的有辦法消受嗎？

來，我們再來，看看這張照片，沒錯，這就是布魯斯韋恩，你們看看，他的表情，沒錯，他被訪問時的表情，看起來是不是，非常不爽！是的！非常不爽！看來，他是非常不中意，是的，非常！不喜歡路瑟這個女婿，沒錯，但是！木已成舟，長子都懷孕了，韋恩還能怎麼樣呢！」

這些談話性節目已經讓傑森摔爛很多支遙控器，阿福也買了好幾支備用的放在家裡。

迪克嘆了口氣，為什麼他懷個孕有這麼多煩心的事情呢？他不想一直嘆氣啊！這樣對孩子也不好。就是因為那個空拍機事件，讓他們更加足不出戶，連花園都怕被偷拍，還能怎麼辦？

史萊德來探望過一次，布魯斯雖然百般不願意，卻還是只能讓他加入晚餐行列。飯桌上，他跟史萊德大眼瞪小眼，唇齒相譏，雖然氣氛很緊張，卻讓迪克笑得很開心。這是這些日子以來難得讓他笑得那麼開懷的事情。

那之後布魯斯對史萊德的態度稍微軟化，但還是不喜歡這個人。

雖然布魯斯的脾氣不是太好，不過迪克是很感謝布魯斯的，在他離開高譚的這些年，布魯斯默默地替他奔波。迪克起先不知道，直到最近他意外看見了布魯斯跟政要往返的書信。布魯斯在同性婚姻的合法化中默默耕耘了多年，迪克放下了，放下了對布魯斯的埋怨。傑森也是，即便他仍然在意，但對布魯斯的態度軟化了很多。

後來，他們找到了個機會問了布魯斯這件事情，布魯斯只是說：「我只希望你們能幸福。」雖然短短一句話，卻勝過千言萬語。迪克知道，傑森也知道，如果這個真的合法了，他們就能組成一個家庭，不是他們自己生活在一起而已，而是在法律上以婚姻的形式成為一家人，獲得法律的保障。

除了修改民法，還會連帶修改Omega在法律上的從屬性：現行法條規定Omega一定要納在Alpha戶長名下，若是同性的他們能夠結婚、組成家庭，那麼他們也很有可能從這條法律中獨立，在法律上成為真正的獨立個體。

這讓迪克非常感動，如果不是因為孩子的關係，他早就跳到布魯斯身上了。

等到他身體好得差不多的時候，布魯斯還讓阿福找來了裁縫師替他們訂做結婚西裝，說是先準備好，也可以拍些照片紀念。當然，他們想不到那個禿頭會拿這件事情做文章。總之，婚紗照是拍好了，迪克和傑森也籌備著他們的婚禮，雖然一時間還不能真的有法律效力，但先計畫好也是不錯的。反正，迪克覺得自己這段時間是沒辦法穿上緊身衣去保護城市的了，在家裡總要有些消遣；傑森的身體好了以後，便替他披上夜翼服去保護布魯德海文，他們一個在後面支援，一個在前線打擊犯罪，這樣子的合作感覺也挺好的。

不過，也多虧了蝙蝠洞不只一個出入口，否則他們這些日子連巡邏都不能了。必須走水路出去這件事情很麻煩，但走水路比走陸路快到達布魯德海文，所以傑森也就隨便了。

******

布魯斯回到家以後，迪克擁抱了他，傑森端了一杯巧克力奶昔給他。阿福看著這畫面，笑得合不龍嘴。

******

提姆接起電話：「喂？」在聽到電話那頭的聲音以後，不自覺起了雞皮疙瘩。

是路瑟。

布魯斯跟阿福到英國去了，因為那裡有些「事情」必須要去處理……這個禿頭一定是故意的，挑布魯斯跟阿福都不在家的時候打過來，他們前腳才走啊！這個禿頭一定時時盯著韋恩大宅的動靜。

提姆很清楚，他甚至不需要思考就知道答案：這傢伙一定是打來找迪克的，先前幾次他登門拜訪都被阿福拒於門外，該死的那些新聞媒體就更加大肆宣揚布魯斯不喜歡這個「女婿」的事情，大家都快被煩死了。

「他已經睡了。」提姆不願意讓迪克接到這通電話，所以胡謅他在睡覺。

 

「怎麼我每次打來他都在睡覺，你只是個孩子，不要對大人說謊。」路瑟不客氣地說：「快讓你大哥來接電話。」

「你很沒有禮貌，路瑟先生。」提姆不甘示弱。

「快讓你大哥接電話，我很忙，沒時間講電話。」

「那你應該考慮不要打電話來，因為我們也都很忙。」提姆說。

「很忙？你們三個Omega不事生產，一個在家裡讀書，一個在家裡養胎，另一個不知道在家裡做什麼，你們忙？我告訴你，不要以為全世界你最忙。你父親應該教你要怎麼說話，Omega就應該要有Omega的樣子。」

「布魯斯要怎麼教我們是他的事情，你一個外人管這麼多做什麼？」

「真的沒有人教你們該怎麼對Alpha說話嗎？你爸爸不在，我很樂意替他教訓教訓你。」

「你有什麼資格教訓我！」

「怎麼，為什麼我不行？你生氣，你覺得你這樣很對？你有什麼資格生氣？你對長輩講話沒禮貌到底是誰有資格生氣？哦，是了，你仗著自己有Alpha男朋友就敢在電話裡面這樣放肆，怎麼著？我不能教？難道你男友的老二能教會你怎麼對長輩說話？我看你男友也是個吊兒郎當的人，你真是丟你們韋恩家的臉！」

提姆緊握著話筒，狠狠地把電話掛斷，現在他終於知道，為什麼傑森會一直砸爛遙控器，這不只是他脾氣不好而已，而是這些事情都荒謬到不行，他從未受此汙辱過。

電話又響了，提姆接起，聽見是路瑟便又掛斷了電話。路瑟不死心又打來，提姆索性把電話線拔掉，讓耳根子清靜清靜。此時，迪克從樓上走了下來，剛好看到提姆拔掉家中所有電話線的場景，覺得奇怪。

「怎麼啦？電話線壞了嗎？剛才不是還有人打來嗎？」

「是詐騙，一直不死心，硬要打來。」

迪克走到提姆身邊，把他手中的電話線接了過來，說：「你還想隱瞞，如果只是一般的詐騙電話，你是不會生這麼大的氣的。最近能讓你生氣的，大概只有那個人吧！」

「迪克，你覺對不能讓那個人得逞！」提姆抱住他的大哥，滿腹委屈。迪克看提姆這個樣子，覺得事情應該不單純，路瑟肯定跟提姆說了些什麼，才讓他有現在這種反應。

於是，他拉著自己最小的弟弟到沙發上坐好，柔聲問道：「到底發生了什麼事了？」只見提姆欲說還休，欲言又止，迪克便繼續追問：「提姆，布魯斯跟阿福去了英國，傑森現在在布魯德海文，康納跟克拉克現在也沒辦法直接飛過來……如果有什麼，你告訴我，我們才好準備著。」

提姆想了想，在心中嘆了口氣，迪克說得沒錯，目前的情況確實是這樣，他們只能自強。「路瑟說要找你，我怕他真的跑過來。他還說了好多難聽的話，又一直打來，我太生氣了，乾脆把家裡的電話都拔了。」

迪克沉默，他想，現在家裡沒有Alpha也沒有Beta，他們本就應付得來，原來也不是什麼要緊事，但是現在路瑟可能要過來找他，以路瑟的性格，肯定會盧到底，而外頭的記者只道路瑟是他的未婚夫，他強行進來還會變得很合理，這很不好。雖然說整天都有媒體在外頭守候，但他並不願意給路瑟一丁點的機會。克拉克跟康納不可能每天都守在這裡，而且這會讓路瑟有機可趁，說他們找了外頭的Alpha來，還會讓克拉克跟康納在媒體前面曝光，這很不好。

「提姆，沒關係的，我有辦法，你先把電話線都掛回去吧！」

「可要是他再打來怎麼辦？」

「我能應付。」迪克說：「好了，快去吧，我得打一通電話給凱特。」

聽到凱特的名字，提姆便知道了他大哥的計畫。凱特是布魯斯的表妹，是家人，而她也是個Alpha，如果凱特來，那麼就好辦事了——但迪克還是覺得這個社會體制太垃圾煩了，但如今最方便有效的方式就是讓凱特來了。

*****

路瑟果然又打電話來了，迪克接了起來，提姆則在蝙蝠洞裡偷聽。嗯，也不能算是偷聽，因為迪克知道他一定會這麼做。

「喂。」他感到胃部有點酸。

「親愛的理查，這三個月你都不理我，叫我好想。」路瑟笑了：「這麼長的時間，你想清楚了嗎？」

「想清楚什麼？」迪克明知故問。

「我的求婚，我想三個月，我給了你足足三個月的時間，甚至更多，你應該也想清楚了，現在外面都傳說你懷著我的孩子，理查，為了你跟孩子好，你應該答應我的求婚。」

靠北，迪克在心中暗罵，這人真是越來越放肆了。

「不，這件事情，我的答案是不。」他盡量說得斬釘截鐵，讓對方沒有作其他猜想的餘地，然而迪克還是錯估了路瑟的噁心程度。

「話先別說得這麼死，理查，你是個可人的Omega，現在外面已經鬧得這麼大了，你覺得你還有嫁給別人的機會嗎？除了我，你已經沒有別的選擇。」路瑟笑了三聲：「你已經嫁不出去了，你那個死而復生的弟弟，傑西嗎？那個傑什麼的也一樣，電視上，網路上，到處都是他一槍轟掉空拍機的畫面，沒有人敢要他啦！」

「你！」迪克按捺住情緒，克拉克說路瑟花了大筆金錢買新聞，莫非那個空拍機也是他搞的？

「如果不是你那個沒教養的小弟已經有男朋友了，我看他也沒人要啦！」路瑟繼續說道：「為了你的弟弟，你必須答應我的求婚。理查，我們門當戶對，你未婚懷孕，孩子我也給了名份，你沒有什麼損失。」

「不，路瑟先生，不的意思就是不，我不同意，布魯斯也不同意。」你愛用長幼來壓提姆，我就拿布魯斯壓你。

「布魯斯難道在這裡嗎？我知道，布魯斯不喜歡我，所以也不讓你嫁給我，但是他現在不在，你不用擔心他。」路瑟的聲音有些嚴肅，讓迪克慶幸這個禿頭只是打電話來而已，如果在現場，他地費洛蒙一定會害他吐得滿地，教阿福好掃。

「為什麼我們家的一舉一動你都瞭若指掌？是，布魯斯是不在這裡，但不代表你可以擅自前來，請不要白費心力了，也請停止你那些小動作，不管你買了多少假新聞，在節目上說了多少廢話，造了多少我跟我家人的謠，我都不會跟你結婚！而這些都只會證明，我的決定是多麼正確！」

「理查，你生氣的聲音聽起來也很可愛。」路瑟繼續笑：「你還是會嫁給我的，你最後一定還是會選擇我，我很肯定。到那個時候，我會讓你知道一個Omega應該要有什麼樣的行為舉止，理查，你很端莊，但應該更矜持一點。」

理智斷線。

「請你不要再打電話過來了，你對我弟弟說的那些話不是你應該說的，他不應該承受這些，請你不要再打來了，我永遠不會答應你的求婚，我永遠不會跟你結婚！」迪克怒掛電話。他很想達飛鏢丟爛這些電話，但電話何辜。

「你不應該接他的電話的。」凱特雙手環胸，冷冷地說：「這種廢物丟盡Alpha的臉。」

「你來了，凱特。」迪克轉過身，道：「謝謝你這麼快就趕過來了。」

「誰讓你們這次被一個大變態纏上，還是秘密身份被纏上，我知道這很難解決。」迪克讓凱特摸了摸他的肚子：「孩子有五個月了吧？」

「是呀！還有四個月就要出生了呢。」

「你在這個老房子裡也待了很久了，反正布魯斯不在，晚上要不要帶上提姆，我們一起去外面晃晃？你就待在車裡面別出來。」凱特提議。

「你說巡邏嗎？」迪克眼睛亮了起來。

「當然。」凱特嘴角勾起：「你想要出去買東西也可以，我陪著你。對了，傑森呢？」

「他去布魯德海文了。總不能讓夜翼跟著我一起消失九個月。」

「不然把他叫回來吧，我帶你們出去散散心。」布魯斯平常忙成那樣，也沒什麼時間帶他們出去，凱特也不想把這個開朗的馬戲團男孩悶在家裡。「布魯斯不敢生我的氣。」

「是啊！」迪克正高興著，門鈴卻在此時響了。提姆透過通訊器告訴他們是麻煩來了。

「我來開門吧，這也是你們把我請過來的主要原因不是嗎？」凱特說完便往大門口走去，門一打開果然是路瑟，後面還帶著一大票的記者，果然是看中布魯斯不在家，就擅自闖了進來，還讓記者跟了進來，真天殺的莫名其妙。

「路瑟。」凱特語帶諷刺地說：「外面的鐵門鎖著，你是怎麼進來的？」

「肯恩小姐。」路瑟的臉色沉了下來：「請問理查在家嗎？」

凱特在心中翻白眼，臉上卻毫無改變：「你不是很清楚嗎？還問我做什麼？」

「我想邀請理查出去吃飯，請問他在家嗎？」路瑟裝得非常有禮貌的樣子，讓凱特很不齒。

「他在不在家跟你沒有關係。」凱特提高音量，對著聚集在門口的一大群人說：「如果你們再不離開這個莊園，我就要放狗了。」事實上，她也暗示迪克通知高譚警局了。

「肯恩小姐！請您回答我們的問題！」一名記者擠上前，他的麥克風差點就要戳到凱特：「請問您的態度是不是就是布魯斯韋恩的態度？他果然不同意這門婚事嗎？」

「請你們退出去。」

「肯恩小姐！」有人提問以後，其他記者也跟著問東問西，安靜的莊園內難得的熱鬧景象竟然是因為這個麻煩人物而起。凱特再次出聲警告他們退出去，但那群人包含路瑟都沒有退的打算。這時，提姆牽著Ace走了出來，把Ace交給凱特之後他又趕緊返回屋內。

「我是認真的，我要放狗了。」

 

有些人看著Ace那副凶猛的樣子便心生退意，東西收收便退出莊園外，但還是有不少的人繼續在門口亂，包含路瑟。凱特心中暗笑，這些蠢貨給了她公報私仇的好機會。她直接命令Ace去咬人。

「快滾！我沒拿獵槍出來已經很仁慈了！」

那些人瞬間哄散，有的人拿著器材便趕緊跑出去，有的慢慢走的人都被Ace的叫聲嚇得拔腿快跑，而路瑟則被Ace咬了一口，痛得大叫大罵。和提姆確認那些人都出去了以後，凱特鎖上了鐵門，還讓Ace坐鎮，確保那些人不會再闖入。

迪克打了通電話給傑森，讓他看看電視新聞，傑森立刻大笑笑倒，直說這些日子沒這麼抒心過。而新聞跟談話性節目的話題，都立刻改成了路瑟被凱特落魄趕出莊園，還被警察帶走的事情，看來他們應該會有好一陣的清靜了，迪克這麼希望著。


	10. 風起

 

路瑟非常不高興。

布魯斯韋恩跟他的管家——那美好Omega的監護人——好不容易離開這個國家，他認定那個時間是可以行動的了，他可以堂而皇之地進入那棟大宅子裡，把理查帶出來，到他已經包下的高檔餐廳吃燭光晚餐，席間有美妙的樂隊演奏蕭邦，他會送理查一枚他精心挑選的鴿子蛋鑽戒，向他求婚，借此製造更多的假像，讓他的Omega無可拒絕，只能同意……卻不想凱特肯恩——布魯斯韋恩的表妹、Alpha、軍人——竟然出現在那棟大宅裡，讓他美好的計畫都付諸流水。肯恩甚至沒有釋放費洛蒙跟他一較高下，他就已經輸得慘烈不堪。路瑟不能接受這樣的結果，他是個天生贏家，怎麼可能栽在這種小事上。

然而他就是栽了。

這樣不行，他必須想想辦法。這還不只是肯恩跟韋恩這兩個麻煩而已，理查也不似一般的Omega，不好掌握。理查上了大學，這樣的Omega很適合做他的伴侶，但他更希望高學歷只是一種錦上添花，他要的只是一個好看的花瓶，一個增添他光彩的擺設，一個能為他誕下健康後代的母體……然而他的理查，富有自我主見，蔥明且伶俐，這樣的特質反而讓他不好將他掌握，更別說韋恩家那不知所謂的家教，把他的Omega兒子都教育得太聰明了。韋恩真可笑，還以為Omega能獨立自主嗎？在這個社會上他們能不依附Alpha而生活嗎？韋恩給了他的兒子太多的美好幻想。

不行，他不能接受。路瑟下定決心，他必須讓理查知道，什麼是Omega應該做的，什麼不是。但在那之前，他必須先把人弄到手。他該好好想個辦法。

是了，是該好好想想辦法……

******

夜巡是美好的，迪克已經很久沒有在高譚的街區晃悠了，即便只是待在Bat-Wing裡也是值得的，他太懷念這種感覺了。身懷六甲的他，緊身衣早就不能穿了，他只能把那件寶貝的衣服託付給傑森，讓他代班一下夜翼。傑森穿上時抱怨了一下，因為臀部那兒空空的，沒有什麼遮掩，這讓他不太高興，還跟他拌了嘴，只不過迪克是不打算聽他的話加上披風的。

蝙蝠女俠、夜翼和羅賓合作無間，凱特雖然是第一次和傑森合作，卻已經很喜歡跟他合作的感覺，三個人很快就掃蕩了不法集團。

「多虧了你的情報，不然不可能這麼輕鬆就把這個賊窩給掀了。」蝙蝠女俠看著夜翼說道，而羅賓正在入侵對方的電腦，想要下載他們的資料。

夜翼把最後一個打手綁起來以後，把手心的髒東西拍了拍，然後說：「沒什麼，這幫人的頭子算是我的老相好，只不過我沒想到他笨到沒有更新作案手法。」迪克聽到傑森說到「老相好」三個字的時候感覺不是很開心，他不確定傑森的意思，可他旋即又想到，自己也有史萊德，傑森若真有個相好，他也沒資格生氣。

「好了，我們可以回去休息了，警察再過五分鐘就會到。」蝙蝠女俠走到羅賓身邊，看著他把東西收好。

「該拿的我都已經拿到了，可以走了。」羅賓給了他們一個微笑，然後便連絡迪克：「嘿，你可以過來了，我們要出去了。」

「知道了。」迪克說，然後便將Bat-Wing慢慢下降。他並不打算降落，只維持一定的高度然後拋下軟梯讓他們爬上來。他不能降落，因為可能會被瞧見他懷有身孕的樣子，他們都不能冒這個風險。

人都到齊後，迪克把Bat-Wing開往海邊。他們必須走水路回去，因為路面以上都可能會被媒體拍到，唯有水路是不用擔心的。Bat-Wing的速度很快，不一會兒他們已經看到了海。迪克準備緩緩將Bat-Wing下降，然後他們就能夠進入水下。從空中進入水下時必須調整好角度與速度，不然隨時都有可能失事，甚至是讓機身四分五裂。不過迪克對此早已熟練，他若是以飛快的速度衝入水中也是可能的，只是現在他不願意這麼做，也不需要這麼做，那只能是緊急情況才不得已使用的手段。可就在此時，他感覺到了宮縮，肚子突然很痛。

坐在一旁的傑森發現到了他的不對勁，立刻讓凱特把人拉到後面，他馬上跳入駕駛座，但還是差一點就讓Bat-Wing摔在海平面上。進入海中的那剎那他還是很緊繃，直到他確認機身完好，迪克也沒有受傷時，才鬆了口氣。即便如此，傑森的心依舊蹦蹦地跳著。他以為自己不再怕死，他可以為了目的不顧一切……但是剛剛，他很害怕死亡，他很害怕迪克會跟著他一起死。此刻他才發覺，從塔莉亞那裡離開以後的決絕，如今已經被迪克一點一滴卸除……不過，總歸是平安的。

「怎麼了？」凱特問。

「宮縮，突然的……」迪克說：「已經過去了。」

「要不要緊？」傑森無法回頭，只能專注於前方。

「懷孕中後期常有這樣的症狀，是正常的，我想不用擔心。」迪克勉強擠出個微笑。

「明天請醫生來看看吧，迪克，你有段時間沒有做產檢了。」提姆看著滿頭大汗的迪克說。

「看來明天你得在家休息了，」凱特說：「羅賓跟我一起出來也可以，你們兩個留在家裡彼此作伴。」因為家裡人不多，也不能讓迪克自己一人在家。

看了醫生以後，迪克只能謹遵醫囑，不要做太多會讓自己太緊張的事情，去巡邏剛好就是一樣，雖然他只是在操縱飛機，但這也很危險。所以，他只好乖乖的，最多就在蝙蝠洞裡幫幫忙，還能壞什麼事呢？

雖然醫生是低調地進來，消息卻依然不脛而走，路瑟更在鏡頭前放話，要凱特讓他去探視迪克，好以Alpha費洛蒙安撫他的Omega。當然，那怎麼有可能發生。

時間過得很快，迪克的肚子已經六個多月大了。

布魯斯跟阿福還在英國，不知道在忙什麼，雖然有連線進入蝙蝠洞的電腦，但還是神神祕秘的，都不肯透露半點消息。迪克知道，布魯斯是不想要他擔太多的心，但也因此說明了布魯斯目前正面對著棘手的麻煩。傑森對此很是不滿，他最不喜歡的就是布魯斯的隱瞞，不過提姆對此很是樂觀，沒有什麼是蝙蝠俠辦不了的。

史萊德也有好一陣子沒有跟迪克連絡了，原來想趁著布魯斯不在，讓史萊德過來坐坐，卻怎麼也連絡不上他。史萊德不會一直用同一個電話號碼，但他給了迪克一個永久的號碼。現在這個號碼不通，便代表史萊德又有工作了。雖然也不是沒辦法連絡上他，但自從他們兩個滾上床後，迪克便知道在他工作時連絡他是沒有意義的，因此他也不打算費那個心神。

這一天的高譚難得天氣不錯，凱特看迪克的身體好多了，就說要帶他們出去逛街。雖然阿福已經為迪克添購了不少孕夫用品，但迪克總想要自己親眼挑一挑，網路上的怎麼看都看不真切。

即便他們先在韋恩大樓換車故佈疑陣，又戴了眼鏡做偽裝，可在購物商場裡還是被認了出來，迪克不禁思考，克拉克跟康納是如何做到的。提姆小聲地告訴他，康納跟克拉克會故意稍微駝點背，然後又表現得看起來人畜無害的樣子，基本上很難讓人把他們跟超級英雄做出聯想。

好吧，迪克想，那就不是眼鏡的問題了。

他們買的東西太多了，明明平常不是購物狂，卻不曉得為什麼現在有這麼強的購物慾望。雖然今天不是很舒心地逛街，但總比前些日子不出門強得多了。他們把東西先丟到了車上，因為迪克說想去吃聖代。那是他跟芭芭拉的最愛，已經好久沒吃到了，因為不方便出門，在家也不方便吃垃圾食物，既然出來了便很想去吃，如果方便，真想順道給芭芭拉外送。

於是一行人來到了那家甜點連鎖店，三隻小鳥各叫了一種聖代，因為這三種口味迪克都想吃，但是吃多了也不好，便一人一個，可以交換著吃。凱特則點了一杯咖啡。雖然三個聖代就擺在桌前，可剛要吃迪克就又不舒服了。他們都擔心迪克的狀況，不過他很清楚，懷孕就是這樣，想吃跟能不能真的吃下肚是兩件事情。

東西放久了會融化，所以另外兩隻小鳥就先連他的一起吃了，說改天他好些了再出來吃；或者傑森可以在巡邏以後外帶回去。

凱特問迪克，看還有沒有想吃的東西，等下一併買回去。畢竟時間已經不早了，他們晚點還得出去巡囉，得花些時間準備。迪克便想著要吃什麼比較好，想著出神，沒注意到週遭的變化。

提姆跟傑森都睡著了，連凱特也昏昏欲睡。等到他發現不對勁，五個Alpha已經從櫃檯那兒跳了出來，強行把傑森抱走。迪克很快便知道，他們點的東西被人下了迷藥，凱特雖然喝得不多，卻也昏昏欲睡，想必是下了十足的量。

「不！你們要做什麼！」他大叫，立刻引起了其他客人的注意，可是沒有人起來阻止他們。迪克緊緊拉住傑森垂下的手不放，可是懷孕的他力氣沒有以前那樣大，又是五個Alpha，他實在沒辦法。最後他是被其中一個Alpha打了巴掌才鬆了手。

「傑森……」迪克撫著肚子，偏偏這個時候又發作起來，痛得沒有力氣，但更讓他痛苦的是傑森在他眼前被帶走，而店內其他人只是拿起手機錄影，可能還有直播的，讓他感到很是無助。

他討厭這樣的自己，但現在他必須冷靜。努力撐起身體，迪克爬回座位上，他知道他必須做什麼，他連絡了芭芭拉。「芭，誰都好，讓他們快點過來這裡……」

「迪克，你聽起來很不好。」芭芭拉沒有多問，立刻開始連絡別人：「要披風還是平常人？」

「不要披風，我們不是戴面具出來……」

「我讓蒙托亞警官過去，迪克，到底怎麼了？」

「傑森被抓走了，他們給我們下藥……」

「什麼？凱特呢？」

「也暈過去了。」

「只剩下你是清醒的嗎？」

「嗯。」

「你再撐著點，她很快就會到了，我也已經幫你報案了。」

「謝謝你……芭……」

「好好照顧自己，我爸爸會直接過去。」

「嗯……」

迪克掛斷電話，趴在桌上，腦中不斷尋找著答案。到底誰是最有可能抓走傑森的？為何又要如此大費周章？即便現在身體沉重，影響了他思考的速度，他也已經想出了一些細節。

如果只是要綁架布魯斯韋恩的孩子，那些人可以綁走三個，但他們沒有，所以不是要綁架部魯斯韋恩的孩子來勒索贖金。如果是路瑟，綁的應該是他而不是傑森，以路瑟的性格，斷斷不會綁錯人，所以對方的目標就是傑森。如果只是要綁Omega，是可以不必下藥，因為對方是堂而皇之地做這件事，這只有兩種可能：第一種，他們不想跟凱特有所衝突，但他們不可能知道凱特就是蝙蝠女俠，派出五個，顯然只是把她當作一般的Alpha。第二種，這也是迪克認為最有可能的一種——對方知道傑森的另一個身分。

如果是第二種，對方一定是知道傑森是紅頭罩，所以下藥是不想跟傑森有正面衝突，派出五個Alpha，也是為了以防萬一，因為對方知道傑森的能耐。

這個推測讓迪克敢到發寒。

傑森之前為了整頓高譚黑道，得罪的人不在少數，若是那些人知道傑森就是紅頭罩，那麼傑森……非常危險！不，他必須趕快回到蝙蝠洞，趕快找到傑森才行！然而現在他必須要先保護好提姆和凱特，他不能連他們也失去了。

蒙托亞警官很快便到了現場，他把迪克、提姆送上警車以後，才把凱特給弄上車。

「戈登局長很快就會到現場，我先把你們送回去，晚一點他應該會親自前往韋恩莊園替你們作筆錄。你先休息一下吧，我看你不太舒服，需要看醫生嗎？」

「不，只是一般宮縮，我想不用。」

蒙托亞沒有再說話，只是將車子啟動，往莊園的方向駛去。

******

傑森在一張大床上醒來。

「靠……」他認得這個地方。

「親愛的，你醒啦？醒了正好。」

熟悉又討厭的聲音慢慢靠近，傑森知道自己被下了該死的藥，現在沒逃走的力氣。

一張被他稱之為蠢笨的臉孔出現在他面前，笑得很是猥瑣。「知道你詭計多端，繩子會勒得你手腕紅腫，我是一個連香惜玉的Alpha，不會那麼做。手銬是個選項，可是你這雙手很不安分，我知道你有多會開鎖。所以，我只能對你用藥。」

「羅曼，別噁了，你我都知道對方的底線。」傑森惡狠狠地瞪著對方：「你把我的兄弟怎麼樣了？」他很擔心迪克，迪克的安危是他現在唯一牽掛的事。

「我要那兩個Omega做什麼？懷著孕的那一個雖然跟你拍了婚紗照，讓我好生嫉妒，不過綁了他回來還要照顧他飲食起居，我沒那麼好心，反正一個手下賞了他一個巴掌已經夠他受了。」

「你們他馬的竟敢打他！」傑森抓住黑面具的衣領，想要揍他，可他現在幾乎無縛雞之力，連抓著衣領都覺得沒什麼力氣，反倒給黑面具抓了他的手腕。「放開我！」

「怎麼能放呢，甜心，你一聲不響地跑了，讓爹地好想好想你，你欠了爹地一屁股感情債，爹地要好好跟你討。」

「誰他馬的欠你感情債！」傑森怒瞪著黑面具，繼續罵道：「那次是你的屌剛好堪用，別自作多情！」那次紅頭罩好死不死突然發情，黑面具剛好跟他共處一室，就拿來用了。該死的拉薩路池，打亂他的生理時鐘。

「壞Omega，愛說謊的Omega，壞孩子，愛說謊的孩子，爹地應該怎麼處罰你呢？」黑面具把傑森壓倒在床上，續道：「畢竟，你可不只偷跑呢，你還利用了我的感情，搞了我那麼多的生意，搞完以後就跑回去跟你的爸爸和兄弟們一起逍遙度日。」

傑森知道跟這個笨蛋多說話是沒有意義的，在這裡就算叫破喉嚨，破喉嚨也不會來，於是他只好忍，先讓羅曼欺上身，畢竟他還是懂羅曼的。

黑面具開始放情似地狂聞他的腺體，又亂放他的費洛蒙，傑森知道這非常不妙，但並不是沒有轉圜。他繼續做出抗拒的樣子，因為黑面具最喜歡這味，但暗暗地引導羅曼……「好時機！」傑森費盡力氣猛然一踢，黑面具立刻從床上跳了起來。他的那裡本來就有點硬，又被踢中，那感覺就好像要被踢斷了一樣痛。

傑森沒有想到羅曼會暈過去，他原來還只覺得那種力道只能讓他暫時退避而已，但那智障真的就痛暈了。好樣的，化解了眼前的危機，然而那一踢耗盡了他的力氣，但至少在藥效退去前，他有些時間好好來想對策了。

至少，迪克是平安的，他想著。


	11. 變化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※Rape預警※  
> ※留言歡迎※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快樂！  
> 萬字長更！  
> 本章「二少」貢獻良多ｗ

 

傑森在大庭廣眾下被綁架的事情已經登上全球新聞版面。

 

億萬富翁布魯斯韋恩「死而復生」的孩子、拿獵槍一發轟掉空拍機的Omega，在跟家人逛街時被綁架，這怎麼說都是超級話題，尤其是在布魯斯韋恩身在國外，又聯絡不上時，讓大家更覺得新鮮有趣，加之談話性節目不斷加油添醋，這件事情變成全球都在關注的大事件。

 

關注的人多，原來漸趨落寞的「韋恩休息站」又逐漸敗部復活了起來。路瑟也趁勢而起，受訪表示願意派出私人保鏢維護韋恩一家的安全。當然，凱特出面拒絕了。

 

任何地方都沒有韋恩莊園安全。

 

聯絡不上布魯斯讓人心煩，即便任務再隱密他也該知道傑森被綁的事了，可他卻連隻字片語都沒有表示。迪克覺得心累，提姆在一旁安慰著，說布魯斯如果知道了一定會想辦法的，但布魯斯很可能真的不知道。

 

誰知道呢！

 

迪克其實心裡都清楚，布魯斯一定在進行很重要的事，以至於連一句話都沒有說。阿福一定緊張極了，他想，阿福一直很高興傑森的回歸，所以他現在一定很擔心。想了想，迪克還是覺得，與其責怪布魯斯，倒不如趕快找到傑森。

 

於是他又繼續在電腦前忙活。

 

提姆要他休息，畢竟醫生要他不要太過操勞，在Alpha不在身邊的情況下，已經算是危險群，若是迪克再讓自己太過勞累，就更容易出狀況，有鑑於迪克三不五時的疼痛，提姆真的不願意見到迪克跟孩子出事。迪克雖然不願意放棄，最後還是被提姆勸下，坐到一旁看著提姆做事。

 

提姆跟芭芭拉在這些方面都很在行，但卻一無所獲。店家沒有監視器，所以無法得知那些人是怎麼混入其中的；外頭的監視器故障很久，所以也拍不到車牌，暫時也沒有網友上傳相關影片。他們除了當天店內的直播，幾乎沒有線索。

 

不過，芭芭拉還是找到了一些東西：「提姆，迪克，你們看這手上的刺青，圖案是不是很特別？」她傳了一張圖過來。

 

那個刺青只有一半，另一半被袖口遮住，看不到，不過已經是一條不錯的線索了。

 

「圖案是很特別，我想，等一下我可以去問問高譚的刺青店。」提姆把圖案抓到手機上，回頭看了看迪克。他的大哥的黑眼圈很重，滿臉疲倦，提姆勸他去休息，可是他不肯。

 

提姆知道迪克想做什麼，可是刺青店這樣的地方，不是如今的他能去的，但是，羅賓可以，他會跟著蝙蝠女俠一起去。

 

芭芭拉也加入勸迪克的行列，但迪克依舊堅持要跟著去，說什麼也不願意留在家裡休息，好像自己很無能一樣。但是芭芭拉能理解，因為當年傑森落入小丑手中時，迪克完全不知道；等到他知道一切時，傑森已經下葬。迪克心中充滿了懊悔與愧疚，所以，如今當他能夠時，又怎麼會放棄機會？他不會袖手旁觀的。

 

即使如此，他們依舊不能讓迪克去冒險。

 

迪克拍掉了提姆手中的針頭，說道：「你想都別想！」他知道提姆想弄暈自己，這是布魯斯教他們的好伎倆，他是第一個羅賓，又怎麼可能不一眼看穿自己的弟弟。他才不會讓提姆順心如意。

 

然而他卻沒有料到自己會被敲暈。

 

提姆瞪著眼前的傭兵，充滿警戒與敵意。這個超級罪犯來了多久了？知道了多少事情？提姆覺得不安，他不喜歡超級罪犯跑來蝙蝠洞裡面，也不喜歡看著他抱著大哥，這兩件事情同時發生，那就是不喜歡中的不喜歡。

 

然而喪鐘只丟下一句「我會照顧他，你去忙吧。」便抱著他的大哥往樓上走去，如入無人之境。

 

提姆迅速在電腦上加了好多層的密碼，以免喪鐘竊取機密。然後他也跟著上樓去，喪鐘還在大鐘前等著他：「你加密好啦？」他的笑容讓提姆很不舒服，心思被看穿也讓他很不舒服。「我不知道他的房間在哪裡，你能帶我去嗎？」喪鐘卻很有禮貌地問道。

 

百般不願，但目前也只能接受。提姆領著喪鐘到迪克的房間，看著傭兵輕輕柔柔地將大哥放到床上，替他蓋好被子。

 

「你到底想做什麼？」提姆忍不住了。

 

「很明顯，我想照顧他。」喪鐘笑著——提姆能感受到他在面具下笑著——說：「很明顯，你們沒有能力照顧他，只好我來。至少，我能用費洛蒙安撫他，還有他腹中的孩子，你們不能。」

 

提姆很不高興，前些日子迪克要聯絡喪鐘都聯絡不上，人偏偏這個時候來了，他感覺很不好。「為什麼是現在？你知道他最近一直聯絡你，聯絡不到人。」

 

「為什麼我一定要向你交代？」喪鐘笑了笑，玩味地看著提姆，說：「不過，基於你的敵意，我還是稍微解釋一下好了。他聯絡不上我，是因為我有工作；我的工作結束了，看到那些愚蠢新聞，發現你們沒有好好照顧他，還發生綁架的事情，我怎麼能不來？」

 

「布魯斯不會喜歡你在這裡。」

 

「那倒不是什麼重要的事，你們親愛的爸爸已經同意我能夠近身照顧你們的大哥，不信？你可以親自問問他。」

 

提姆不知道是否該相信這個人，就他所知，眼前此人說的話十成有九成不能相信。但是眼下狀況非比尋常，迪克信任這個人，還跟他度過發情期。雖然迪克沒說什麼，但提姆知道迪克必定是信任喪鐘才會跟他做親密的事。眼下喪鐘要他連絡布魯斯，但是布魯斯已經有好一陣子沒給他們聯絡了，有可能連絡上嗎？即便他滿腹疑惑，還是拿出手機，撥給布魯斯。畢竟，現在也只有這個途徑能夠讓他確認。

 

電話通了，竟然通了。那邊令人安心的聲音響起，接電話的是阿福。謝天謝地，他們終於接電話了。

 

「提姆少爺。」

 

「阿福，好想你，你們都不打電話回來。」能聽見阿福讓人安心的聲音真好，這真是這些日子最大的欣慰了。

 

「布魯斯老爺正在處理一些棘手的事情，沒辦法時時聯絡你們，不過我們都有關心家裡發生的事情。迪克少爺還好嗎？傑森少爺的事怎麼樣了？」

 

「能聽到你的聲音真好，阿福，迪克還好，有件事想跟你確認。」提姆邊說，邊緊緊盯著眼前的傭兵：「布魯斯真的同意喪鐘進入大宅照顧迪克嗎？」

 

「威爾森先生已經到了嗎？是的，提姆少爺，布魯斯老爺確實同意了此事。」

 

提姆瞪著滿臉笑意的喪鐘，心裡很不高興，可是布魯斯都同意了，他又能怎樣？就是不知道喪鐘是做了什麼才讓布魯斯同意的。提姆知道，這件事絕對不單純。

 

「我知道了，阿福。」

 

「傑森少爺……」

 

「阿福，我們找到了一些線索，凱特和我會出去搜找，芭芭拉也會繼續關注，你放心好了。」

 

「提姆少爺，你要注意自己的發情期，日子又快到了，要小心一點。請幫我向迪克少爺還有芭芭拉小姐、凱特小姐問好，還有威爾森先生，也請你替我向他問好。提姆少爺，傑森少爺就拜託你們了。」

 

「阿福，我們一定會的，請不要太擔心。」

 

電話掛斷了。

 

現在能夠確定了，喪鐘確實得到了同意。雖然是經過布魯斯的同意，但提姆依然不放心留喪鐘跟迪克在家，即便他非常清楚，若是打起來，自己一定輸。

 

接著他不得不走開，因為喪鐘開始用費洛蒙安撫迪克，他不想因為那些味道而引發更多的問題，他的發情期確實快到了，吸入這些只會讓他的發情期提早，還會讓他們少一個能夠救援傑森的人手。但首先他必須先處理一件事。提姆走到布魯斯的房內，找了幾件舊衣服出來，捂著口鼻從迪克的房門口丟了進去就快步離開。

 

喪鐘撿起衣服，看到上面的字條寫著：「把你那身裝備換下來，我想我們都同意，喪鐘出現在韋恩莊園會是一件多麻煩的事。」

 

提姆下去蝙蝠洞堅守崗位，他打算等凱特來再做其他行動。

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

史萊德換上了那隻羅賓小鳥給他的黑色運動衫褲。

 

這身打扮很蠢，但他知道空拍機的事情，凡事還是小心為好。再者，他仇家眾多，可不想因為一個愚蠢的空拍機招致殺機，他的藍色小鳥現在沒什麼還擊的能力……他不願發生在他其他孩子身上的事情，在迪克與孩子身上重演。他想要彌補。

 

再說，如果這裡曝光，就違反了他跟布魯斯韋恩的合約，他是個信守承諾的人，除非有更好的條件，否則是不會輕易打破承諾的。

 

是的，他跟布魯斯韋恩作了交易，一個他們雙方都了解是一個設好的局的交易。

 

那個小羅賓鳥說迪克連絡不上他與布魯斯，那是自然，因為那時他們的好蝙蝠爸爸正跟他在一起大眼瞪小眼呢！

 

話又必須從頭說起，布魯斯韋恩去了英國，眾所皆知，而路瑟被凱特肯恩羞辱了一番後，便找了他要他去刺殺布魯斯韋恩。史萊德當然知道，蝙蝠俠不是輕易能夠殺掉的對象，跟他對上會鹿死誰手，他可真沒有把握，更何況布魯斯韋恩還有一個身分讓他不能輕易傷害他：迪克的養父。布魯斯韋恩是迪克的養父，如果他真的殺掉了布魯斯韋恩，藍色小鳥大概永遠不會再跟他說話了，失去他，又如何能談上一起養育孩子？

 

之所以會假意答應路瑟，完全是為了給自己一個由頭。

 

史萊德前往英國，潛入布魯斯韋恩下榻的飯店房間，老管家已經被他弄暈，因為不能讓他壞事，他必須跟布魯斯韋恩好好談談。雖然那算不上是什麼好的談話，不過該做的交易還是要做。

 

_ 「你來這裡做什麼？」布魯斯韋恩戒備著，史萊德知道他想要去拿武器——雖然蝙蝠俠本身就是個自走兵器。 _

 

_ 「我有一筆交易，但我想跟你談談條件。」他說。 _

 

_ 布魯斯韋恩依舊戒備著：「說。」 _

 

_ 「路瑟要我殺了你。」史萊德知道自己難得開門見山，他這麼做就事希望會有他想要的結果。平常的他只會暗示他的客戶，讓他們去猜去想，然後做出對他更好的決定。但是跟布魯斯韋恩——蝙蝠俠，他沒必要做這些無謂的舉動。 _

 

_ 「可以想見。」布魯斯韋恩說道：「他認為殺了我，便可以奪走迪克。」 _

 

_ 「沒錯。」 _

 

_ 「但你並不想殺我。」布魯斯韋恩瞇起雙眼：「你只是想藉此來跟我談條件。」 _

 

_ 史萊德沒有回應，但兩人都心知肚明。 _

 

_ 「如若我跟你打起來，一定會有一方受傷，但無論是哪一種，迪克都不會高興。」他分析道：「所以你認為你有很好的籌碼，你篤定我會因為迪克的關係而跟你訂下合約。」布魯斯的思考極為快速，他知道迪克嘴上不說，心中仍然在乎史萊德威爾森。他也知道，迪克雖然多年不與他說話，心中仍然記掛著自己。他非常清楚，不管是他還是史萊德威爾森，無論哪一方受了傷甚至死了，迪克都會非常傷心，更別說他現在身懷有孕，經不起傷心，失去史萊德的費洛蒙更可能造成迪克的危險，懷孕中的Omega若是沒有Alpha的安撫已經很艱難，更別說雪上加霜。無論哪一種，對迪克和孩子來說都不好。 _

 

_ 「我們都是聰明人，你我就快人快語，直接說了吧！」史萊德說道：「路瑟一直想要得到迪克，這是眾所周知的事情，而這也是我們的一個共通點：我們都不希望路瑟得到迪克。」他見布魯斯韋恩沒有說話，便繼續說了下去：「我收了你那筆錢，私下跟你做了交易，傷到了迪克。現在，這筆錢我還你，當初那個約定就當作不存在。」他刻意補充：「 _ **_你無法時時刻刻都做蝙蝠俠。_ ** _ 」 _

 

_ 布魯斯當然知道他想要強調什麼，如果他的祕密身分招來喪鐘，那該死的會有更多麻煩，他不能輕易冒險。喪鐘不是那種會退款毀約的人，他一定是非常想要隨時能夠見到迪克才會如此不顧原則。但喪鐘一定還有條件，否則用不著這麼大費周章。 _

 

_ 「我不會強迫迪克，一切依他，我只要跟他還有孩子能夠時常見面，若你答應，我便不殺你， _ **_布魯斯韋恩_ ** _ 。」 _

 

_ 「迪克不喜歡你私下跟我做交易。」 _

 

_ 「是，他不喜歡，但你沒資格說我，當初是你找上了我。你只要不要蠢到說漏了嘴，那就還不太打緊。」史萊德補充：「我想要照顧他，你知道他也需要我。無論是生理還是心理。」 _

 

_ 布魯斯沉默了好長一陣，他這裡的事情拖著，塔莉亞不知道在玩什麼花招，她這次做得幾乎滴水不漏，他還在等破口，也因此遲遲無法回去。這讓他的孩子們陷入危險，外頭的獵鷹正時時盯著獵物看，路瑟那個老狐狸，已經想要殺了他奪取他的孩子，混蛋。雖然有凱特暫時坐鎮，但終究不是長久之計，他必須盡快回去。路瑟那個傢伙每天在媒體上造謠，必然搞得迪克心神不寧，對孕夫來說，這樣非常不好。他雖然不喜歡史萊德威爾森，但迪克終究是喜歡他的，否則不會找他來度過發情期。迪克肚子裡的，總歸是史萊德的孩子，真的要讓他們骨肉分離嗎？ _

 

**_孩子是史萊德的軟肋。_ **

 

_ 史萊德知道放長線才能釣大魚，他不急，讓布魯斯韋恩慢慢去想。 _

 

_ 「我答應你的條件，但是我也有我的條件。」布魯斯做了決定，而史萊德露出一副很有興趣的表情。「那個交易我當沒有發生過，並且依照迪克的意願，你能夠自由與他接觸，但不准傷害他，不准你做任何傷害他的事。」布魯斯繼續說：「無論日後，迪克要怎麼生活，和誰生活，不管他要怎麼教育孩子，如何養育孩子，你都必須尊重他，由他作主。另外，有鑑於你勢必會去我的房子裡找他，那麼就必須約法三章，洞裡的東西你都不准碰，若你試圖從中得到什麼，你會失去迪克跟孩子，這點你比誰都清楚；再者，務必保持低調，如果你的身分曝了光，會讓迪克非常麻煩，那時我們的一切約定都會作廢。」布魯斯補充：「你知道我他媽根本 _ **_完全不在乎_ ** _ 你要不要來殺我，你也知道 _ **_我寧為玉碎，不為瓦全_ ** _ 。」 _

 

_ 「成交。」 _

 

他跟布魯斯韋恩達成了協議，現在他能夠自由出入韋恩莊園跟他的藍色小鳥見面。其實，他還有更重要的事想跟迪克談談。史萊德知道，那次的合約真的傷害了迪克的感情，若非如此，迪克不是一個不重感情的人，他是不會就這樣放棄了他們的關係的。

 

史萊德也知道，迪克在他以前，就只有那個毛頭紅頭罩小子，紅頭罩小子死了，迪克才慢慢接受了他的追求。他清楚，那個叫傑森的小子對迪克而言非常重要，在他們相處過的無數時刻裡他都能感覺到。

 

然而他也知道迪克對他並非沒有感情，只是不想要負了傑森，而剛好，他就在這個非常時刻因為布魯斯韋恩的關係而搞砸了，讓迪克選擇了傑森。那之後他們便沒有好好談過，史萊德想要找機會跟迪克談談，卻一直沒有機會。

 

現在機會終於來了，蝙蝠老爹同意他能夠自由探視迪克，那個總是充滿了敵意的第二隻羅賓鳥也不在，第三隻羅賓鳥雖然總是窺伺，卻因為費洛蒙的關係不敢靠近……他能夠好好跟他的小鳥談談。

 

他的小鳥醒了。

 

「史萊德……」迪克想要坐起，可是又有些不適。史萊德扶起他，然後就直接坐在迪克的身後，就像他們以前度過的日子一樣，他讓迪克靠在自己的肩頭上，因為他也喜歡這樣的感覺。

 

史萊德沒有馬上搭話，而是先釋放了一些費洛蒙，讓迪克感到安心，肚子裡的孩子似乎也不再調皮。調適了一會身體，迪克從史萊德身上起來。

 

「你怎麼會在這裡？」迪克確定這裡是韋恩莊園，不是史萊德的宅子。他沒有被史萊德帶走，他還在家裡。

 

「說來話長，你的蝙蝠爹爹答應了我能夠隨時來看你。」史萊德摸了摸迪克後頸上的髮絲，藍色小鳥的頭髮已經長了。

 

迪克一聽便知道事有蹊翹：「你打算跟我解釋嗎？」他回頭看了看，發現史萊德穿著布魯斯的衣服，樣子真滑稽。

 

「別這樣看，這是你三弟拿給我的，我們都不想要『喪鐘』出現在韋恩莊園裡，被外頭的狗仔拍到，然後全世界都知道。」他微笑著。

 

「史萊德。」

 

「好好好，我不扯開話題。」史萊德覆上迪克的右手，解釋道：「你的蝙蝠老爹付錢給我，讓我能夠隨時來看你，因為剩下的幾個月，他可能無法回來，而你需要Alpha在身邊，我是這個孩子的父親，最具資格。」

 

迪克清楚史萊德沒有把全部的事情都說出來，但他現在沒什麼精力逼問對方，現在，他寧願當作事實大概與此相去不遠，姑且信之吧，總歸是布魯斯同意了這件事。雖然不滿布魯斯又私下與他談了條件，但至少這次史萊德算是挺開誠布公的。

 

「我們需要好好談談。」史萊德來到迪克的身前，握住他的雙手，說：「我知道你擔心我不會教孩子，我承認，我確實對我的孩子不夠盡責，不管是約瑟夫，還是蘿絲……我心中是有愧疚的。」他推著迪克的手心，讓對方感覺到暖意。「我也知道，你的心中一直有你的弟弟，傑森，他是你心中無可抹滅的存在，這一點在我追求你的時候就已經感受到了。」看著迪克沒有說話，史萊德繼續說：「我從未想過要獨占你的心，我知道那不可能，但我也知道，你不是一個不重感情的人，你對我不可能沒有感情，否則你無須在意你爸跟我做了什麼交易。我知道，我一向不以重感情聞名，可我們相處的這幾年，你一定能感受出來我對你的情感。」

 

迪克藍色的雙眼對上了史萊德那隻僅存的眼，他知道史萊德很會演戲，然而他知道史萊德現在並不是在演戲。相處多年，他還是有辦法判斷的。迪克知道，史萊德在暗示他能夠接受傑森的存在，他不在乎迪克跟傑森在一起，只要迪克仍然接受他便可以。然而，這些事情並不是他一個人說了算，他必須顧及傑森，傑森會怎麼想？

 

然而傑森現在……

 

「史萊德，我現在沒辦法靜心跟你談論這些。」迪克的氣味散發著擔心與焦慮。「傑森被綁架了，找不到他我心不安，我也無法背著他跟你談論什麼，是，我是對你有感情，我選了傑森而拋棄了你……史萊德，我知道我對不起你，可我們能不能別在這個時候談論這些？我心煩意亂。」

 

年長的男人當然清楚他們是不可能在此時此刻談出什麼來，更不可能強迫迪克給他什麼約定。他不想這麼做，他也答應過蝙蝠一切迪克做主，不讓迪克傷心。然而，史萊德知道，藍色小鳥這樣的反應代表著，方才所說的字字句句的確說中了迪克的心，他有機會。

 

迪克氣味中所透露出的緊張與焦慮讓史萊德很擔心，他又釋放了自己的費洛蒙來安撫懷著孕的Omega，直到他放鬆了身體，氣味回歸平常。倦意又席捲了迪克，眼皮逐漸沉重，身體也逐漸沉重。史萊德注意到了，便幫助他躺好，替他蓋好被子。

 

「睡吧，乖孩子，」白髮的男人在心中喃喃道：「我會幫你把他救回來的。為了你，為了我們的孩子。」傑森的平安能讓迪克快樂，他不會讓他難過，他要他的小鳥快樂。

 

喪鐘到了蝙蝠洞，劈頭就想把那隻羅賓鳥趕上去。

 

「你要看著我離開才願意上去也好，我隨便，但是你大哥需要有人照看著。」

 

提姆偷瞄著年長的男人，他無法不盯著喪鐘，就怕他搞什麼花樣，但他也不想看著喪鐘大喇喇地在蝙蝠洞脫衣換裝。

 

「你想怎麼樣？」羅賓問，雖然他不期望得到真實回答。

 

卻沒想到史萊德直接告訴了他答案：「你二哥的線索，我看到了，我知道一些東西，現在我要去查查那個線索，你最好就去上面照顧你大哥，畢竟羅賓跟喪鐘一同現身還一起戰鬥、救人，似乎說不過去。」

 

提姆能感覺到喪鐘在面罩後面的笑意，但他無論如何都是阻止不了喪鐘的。他不喜歡這種感覺，他必須要擬定出一個計畫……

 

「等我的好消息，孩子。」

  
  


 

 

*****

 

 

 

傑森知道迪克一定緊張死了，他也知道自己這次大概在劫難逃。黑面具被他踢了以後，聽說在床上「養精」了三天，這些天他的手下隨時都會來給他注射藥劑，讓他持續攤在床上，跑不走，而羅曼隨時都有可能來找他「開幹」。

 

雖然跟黑面具上床不能算是他的第一次——跟塔莉亞才是他的第一次，而且還滿難忘的——但跟Alpha上床，羅曼倒真的是頭一個。那次無預警的發情，羅曼剛好就在身邊，傑森別無他法，只能借羅曼的屌來用。

 

好吧，羅曼那次可以算是被他強姦，那這次也許可以算扯平了？傑森心裡只有幹，不過這次若有機會，他還是會挖羅曼的那些小秘密，然後搞死他。也許他有點上癮了，畢竟羅曼還是個好打的沙包。

 

黑面具果然走進房間了。

 

「甜心，爹地來了，想不想我呀？」羅曼開啟點燈，昏暗的房間因黃色的燈光而更顯曖昧，傑森知道黑面具一定是特地為了他弄了這間「遊戲間」，死變態這方面的腦筋最厲害。

 

雖然感到寒毛直豎，但依舊不能阻止傑森想要砲轟對方的心情：「想你？想你個頭啦！」

 

「想我的龜頭嗎？爹地真是受寵若驚吶！」羅曼笑著走著，越來越靠近：「你一定想死爹地霸氣的味道了對不對？路瑟那個魯蛇能滿足你的需求嗎？」他不能忍受新聞說路瑟連傑森都要娶的事情：「那個光頭自以為有魅力，還想學人開後宮，爹地就只要你，甜心。」

 

**白眼。** 「其實你不魯也是你想像的而已，你跟路瑟兩個光頭除了一黑一白外，最大的差別就是他好歹真的會有人要。」傑森忍不住開砲。

 

「你說你哥哥嗎？我看新聞上都是你哥和那個禿頭，你爸不喜歡這個兒婿對吧？真不懂你哥怎麼會要那個禿頭，還搞到有身。」

 

「你也覺得我要你啊。」

 

這時黑面具的電話響了，他不得不接，但接起來又是一震咆哮：「恁爸已經講過多少次了，這個時候不准打電話給我，是講不聽逆？恁爸擱未爽完就看到一卵葩堆未接來電，是怎樣？以為你魯蛇沒砲打大佬我就跟你一樣喔？」黑面具掛完電話以後又一張淫蕩笑臉：「甜心，你只能是我的，我要讓你懷我的孩子，像你哥懷路瑟的孩子一樣，我們要生好幾打的小光頭，都要像爹地我一樣霸氣。」黑面具邊說，邊脫下西裝、衣物。

 

**幹故意轉移話題哦！** 「生了大概也看不出來，誰叫你臉上這坨黑色像屎的面膜永遠黏在你臉上了，搞不好路瑟還會認為這群崽子是他的。」

 

黑面具繼續轉移話題：「我們的孩子一定像你一樣可愛，像我一樣霸氣，Alpha就像我一樣帥，Omega不能像你一樣難搞。」

 

**馬的！** 「說真的你到底要怎麼讓你的小孩認為他是你的啊，光看臉就完全沒有說服力了啊！覺得我難搞還一直騷擾我你確定你是Alpha？我都懷疑你是不是想要引誘我反攻你了，哥哥我不是沒有攻過人，但我要重申，你臉上那坨，謝謝不聯絡。」

 

「我看你東西都沒吃，一定餓了，爹地要好好餵飽你，像你這樣不乖的Omega爹地最愛了！你以為你說這麼多我就會放棄嗎？反正你第一次是我的就永遠是我的。」

 

傑森翻了白眼，心中叫道：「我到底為什麼要離開布魯斯啊！」

 

「不過……你再踢我老二就試試看！」黑面具抓著傑森的下巴和臉頰，一臉威嚇的樣子，隨後又變態笑容：「不過，如果沒看到那則新聞，我還不知道你的本名是傑森陶德呢，真是個金童，原來你爸是布魯斯韋恩啊！你該不會跟那個臭花美男也有一腿？真是放蕩！你就是喜歡爸味，對吧？爹地會好好疼惜你的～」

 

傑森甩臉，把羅曼的手甩開，隨口說道：「我家有一個新來的弟弟，可以用他跟你換放我走嗎？」 **才怪，假如給你抓走那臭小鬼，我就準備被Superboy拆了。**

 

「你家那隻白骨精？太瘦了，再說看起來就是乖乖牌模範生，我對乖孩子沒興趣，還是你這種有肉的比較對爹地的味。」羅曼把傑森的褲子脫了，捏了一把臀肉跟胸肌。

 

**馬的這個死色鬼！** 「說真的你到底想幹嘛？人家看A片不是都把對白快轉，你怎麼反過來這麼多可以講？難你桌面那一大堆A片的文戲你也都看完了？」

 

「你哥是有一點姿色，可是爹地就喜歡你這種有肉的，還要你聽我唸一輩子！我的字典裡沒有放棄，因為已鎖定你。怎麼樣？爹地有沒有餵飽你呀！」

 

羅曼今天怎麼會有這麼多廢話可以講！傑森的白眼已經翻回正面：「就憑你？量也太少了吧你陽痿嗎？」雖然根本還沒插進來。「我覺得你要強就快點吧！反正相信你也撐不了多久就結束了，總比聽你碎碎念得好。」

 

「你這麼愛看黃片是想當主角嗎？可惜爹地捨不得讓你去當主角給千人捅，萬人插。」

 

「聽你碎碎念我寧願去跟格蘭迪當室友！」傑森想起之前故意去蹲監獄的日子，那都比這裡好玩多了。

 

「囉唆！我才不會把你丟給那個大顆呆！」羅曼才不願意把他的寶貝讓豬給拱了。

 

「我改變心意了，等等就要回去跟路瑟說快來包養我跟我哥。」雖然搞羅曼比搞路瑟好玩就是了……但搞羅曼不是像他現在這樣只能躺在床上任人宰割。

 

「你真的跟那個衝衝衝有一腿？你這個放蕩的Omega！看來我必須讓標記你才行，省得路瑟殺了價還要送一把蔥！」羅曼抓著傑森的腿把它分開。

 

傑森知道自己在劫難逃，就希望黑面具別真的標記了他才好，既然是穩死就不要再拖：「認真的，你再繼續說下去我就要去跟我家的管家有一腿。」

 

「我就不相信有爹地的大棒棒你還要找Beta，幹，又是電話！」黑面具又接起電話，隨便砲了一大串以後就把電話扔了。

 

「你不會調靜音嗎幹！」傑森早就看不下去了，受不了這個智障，還高譚大佬，大智障佬吧？

 

黑面具從抽屜中拿出一針藥劑：「噓，甜心，為了讓你趕快懷上我的崽，只好讓你委屈一點了，免得路瑟那個光頭要搶走你，沒有你這個乖兒子這樣爹地會難過的。」他一邊說，一邊把藥劑注入傑森的身體裡。

 

傑森馬上就知道那是個什麼垃圾東西。

 

「想要孩子卻沒對象請領養好嗎？學學布魯斯，你無論顏值智商還是下面都不及他的千分之一。噢算了，你不適合養孩子，最好還是不要荼毒生靈了你！」糟糕，他可以聞到自己的費洛蒙了，這八成是黑市新開發的發情劑，效果立竿見影，即刻見效。老黑竟然把這東西用在他身上，傑森知道，這代表黑面具真的不希望他再次從他的手中逃掉。

 

噁心的Alpha。

 

傑森感覺得到羅曼的結在他體內脹大。

 

「怎樣，你爸技巧有我好嗎？」羅曼神情滿足地看著傑森，傑森側著臉讓他不是很高興，所以就把Omega的臉給扳了過來，要他看著自己。「怎麼樣？有爽沒？」

 

傑森從物外神遊了回來，幹，不要問這個問題，是有多喜歡聽人家講你的屌最棒棒？現在他可沒有心思演戲，說什麼「幹到我腿都沒有感覺了」但他是真的沒有感覺，因為黑面具的藥讓他只能癱在床上。真的要他評價嗎？塔莉亞的技術比老黑好得多了，既然老黑這麼有自信，那麼他也不用客氣：「技術跟專業這種東西不是掛在嘴邊的，我說你到底是做不做？還是你打算廢話到自己硬為止？」他裝著自己才發現什麼的樣子：「喔，原來你做完了啊？還不把髒東西拿開？」

 

「甜心，爹地的老二髒，用你無菌的通道洗一洗也就消毒了。」

 

「哭爸喔你沒上過性教育嗎？」

 

「囉嗦！爹地的結還沒退呢！現在是標記你的好時候了。」

 

「那你也得先問問把刀架在你脖子上的那位先生願不願意讓你標記我。等等，別轉頭，小心自己撞到了刀上，割斷了你的狗頭。」

 

黑面具餘光中看見了架在他脖子上的刀刃，道：「哪個混蛋打擾爺的好事？」但他完全不敢亂動。

 

「刀都架在脖子上了，說話還這麼不知分寸。」傑森繼續砲：「怎麼？剛剛還雄心壯志說要標記我，現在連個屁都不敢放！」

 

黑面具立刻放了一個連環屁。

 

「幹，有水聲，你是多想大便。」

 

「你是誰？何人派你來殺我！」該死，不小心嚇剉了屎。

 

喪鐘嘿嘿嘿三聲，接著就敲暈了黑面具，不用跟這個蠢貨瞎磨。確認羅曼暈得像死豬一樣後，傑森盯著史萊德看，說道：「你怎麼會出現在這兒？」

 

「若你沒有回家，你的大哥會體力透支的。」喪鐘輕描淡寫，傑森卻知道迪克這幾天必定食不下嚥，也無法好好休息。

 

「你的樣子是被下了藥吧？」

 

傑森點頭。

 

「你的氣味……這個混帳東西還對你用了催情藥。」喪鐘又敲了羅曼一下。

 

傑森再次點頭。

 

「我想你我都同意不想看到斷根，所以，結退了你跟我說，我再幫你。」喪鐘清楚，這一時半會兒是不會退的。

 

「但我不能就這樣回去，我在眾目睽睽之下被綁架，不可能突然就回到了莊園。」傑森的眼神很堅定，即便沒有十成把握，但光是報警就能整得羅曼大發脾氣，值得。「你把他的手機拿起來，幫我報警，讓警察來，我能名正言順地回去，又可以搞他，一舉兩得。」

 

「何止，高譚的黑幫可能要大洗牌了。但是，我喜歡。」喪鐘替傑森拍了一些照片，還特寫了某些角度，讓羅曼的臉特別明顯。傑森立刻就知道喪鐘的意思，還特地配合了演出。照片上的他就是個受到欺負的可憐Omega。

 

「這幾張照片，我先給你們那個戈登發去，然後再報警，這樣他們好辦事。」

 

「你的頭腦真是靈光。」傑森喜歡搞人，看樣子史萊德也是，他好像有點喜歡這個人了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. 達米安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 省略了兩輛車，如果有機會出本再補吧！

電視新聞不斷播報著傑森的奇蹟回歸，畢竟，很少有Omega被綁架以後能夠自行報警的。電視新聞SNG車就在韋恩大宅外頭二十四小時守候連線，有任何風吹草動都能夠成為新聞記者們的素材，比以往更誇張的是，現在竟然還有攤販到外面擺攤了，還被稱為「韋恩休息站夜市」。

 

迪克曾試圖趕走他們，但他們也只會拿著攝影機對著他拍，完全不怕他；警察來驅離，雖然一哄而散，不一會兒卻又蜂擁而至，一點用都沒有。甚至，還有人嗆聲說：「你以為你是這家的主人啊？叫布魯斯韋恩出來，我們就會走，你一個懷孕的Omega就在家好好做胎教吧！」

 

**幹。** 史萊德說得對，那群狗仔是不會理會他的。

 

想當然耳，談話性節目是不會放過他們的：「布魯斯韋恩的次子，死而復生的剽悍Omega，他在眾目睽睽之下，在那家甜點店裡，被下藥，被五個Alpha綁架後失蹤，這樣的重大新聞，還沒冷卻，現在，這個Omega，又給國人帶來新的娛樂，沒錯，是什麼呢？沒錯，這幾天最熱的話題就是，他回來了！他回來了！他不但回來了，還把強暴他的人，黑面具，給送進警局了……」

 

「真訝異你竟然沒有摔爛遙控器。」迪克關掉電視，走到床邊，坐到傑森的身畔。

 

事情已經過了兩個禮拜，傑森恢復得差不多了，晚上甚至還能跟凱特他們一起出去。附帶一提，他還扮成了蝙蝠俠，以免外界認為，蝙蝠俠跟著布魯斯韋恩一同出國去了。

 

雖然史萊德跟傑森都選擇避重就輕，但迪克仍然能猜到一二。事情鬧得沸沸揚揚，外頭都說傑森被高譚大佬黑面具給強了，然後他靠自己的力量報了警，黑面具做為情趣拍下的那些照片成了證據。手機被當作呈堂證供，落入了警方手中，連帶著他的不法買賣也跟著被掀了起來。

 

那都只是部分的事實，迪克真正在乎的，是傑森現在怎麼樣了，他的感覺是什麼？傑森看起來好像什麼都沒發生過一樣，但光看傑森獲救時的新聞畫面，迪克就心痛。那天他跟著凱特與提姆趕到了醫院，傑森剛做完驗傷，坐著輪已被推了出來，雖然才清理好身上的髒汙，可整個人還沒有什麼力氣。凱特做為代理家長，替傑森處理警局與醫院方面的瑣事；迪克與提姆陪著傑森，心情複雜。

 

傑森說，身上該處理的都已經處理了，也吃了事後避孕的藥物，只要追蹤個幾次確認沒有懷孕就好了。迪克抱著他，不發一語。因為，他不知道該說什麼，小翅膀也不該如此堅強，可是他堅強得令人詫異。某方面而言，迪克希望他能夠哭，遇到這種事情怎麼可能不哭不在乎？可小翅膀卻過分堅強。他從以前就過分堅強，他不喜歡別人因為他是Omega就看輕自己，所以他亟欲用與Alpha相當的實力來證明自己。這些，都讓他太過堅強了……

 

他不是不知道迪克的擔憂，可傑森知道自己是不可能不把一切告訴迪克的。先前他一直沒能講出來，因為過去的那段經歷他不想要讓迪克知道。可是他清楚，什麼都不說對他們兩個而言並不好。既然要共度一生，那麼對彼此坦承是必須的，是理所當然的。他也明白，史萊德那傢伙是不會放棄迪克的，他們三個人之間有許多要談的事情，無法逃避。

 

於是傑森握住迪克的手，給了迪克一個輕吻，要他跟著自己一起躺下。迪克的眼睛很藍，好像塔莉亞別墅旁的那個池畔，清澈卻深不見底，早晨時因為陽光照射而波光粼粼……

 

迪克看著傑森，上一次這樣看著他彷彿過了一個世紀一樣。小翅膀的眼睛藍中帶綠，好像遠方的山嵐。他知道，小翅膀一定是要跟他說什麼了，所以他靜心等待著。

 

「那一年我們道別，誰都沒想到會是訣別。無論發生了什麼，都不是你的錯，迪克。」傑森說著：「我不知道我是怎麼復活的，當我醒來時，我發現自己身在狹小的空間裡，然後我意識到這是一口棺材。」他沒有詳細描述他是如何爬出那個棺材裡的，因為那之後的事情他也沒了什麼記憶。

 

「之後，塔莉亞找到了我，說來也難以相信，她親自照顧我，可是我一直沒有好轉，所以她把我推入拉薩路池裡面……對，背著老惡魔。後來，她請了老師訓練我，給了我資金，讓我能做一切我想做的事。」然後他選擇炸死布魯斯，卻在最後一刻收了手。「因為你也在那裡，我一直迴避有你的消息，我想要沉下心來復仇，但真的看到你卻是另一回事。」收手之後，他選擇去搞高譚的黑幫，就是在那個時候結識了黑面具。

 

「我也不知怎麼了，突然就發情了。那時只有羅曼在我旁邊，所以我就強上了他。」想到那個情況，他還是覺得有些好笑。「他沒有想過會被一個Omega強上，我猜他就是在那個時候看上了我。」但他也利用了黑面具的信任，暗中搞了他很多事情。「我用那一槍打爆空拍機，新聞畫面都是我，羅曼認出了我，才找機會把我綁了。」

 

迪克撫摸傑森的臉頰，順著上去撥弄了他白色的瀏海。迪克知道他的小翅膀說得很輕描淡寫，實際情況可能要比這些糟糕數倍。「我很抱歉，小翅膀，在那些事情發生時，我都沒有在你身邊……」

 

「你不用道歉，那是我的選擇。」傑森知道，他有好多個機會跟迪克重聚，但他選擇了報仇。這些都怪不了人，就連布魯斯也是。他不是不知道布魯斯的個性，但就是放不開，就是想要逼布魯斯承認一些事……也許，頑固是他跟布魯斯最大的共通點。「……我也知道，你接受了史萊德的追求，你跟他的關係絕不只是你說的砲友。你騙不了人的，迪克，你騙不了跟你最親近的人。」

 

「小翅膀，是我想要安慰你，怎麼變成你在開導我了。」迪克輕觸傑森的額頭，兩人近瞅著彼此。「我不可能拋棄你，在我知道了這些以後更不可能。你從前在街上，獨自生活，受了很多的磨難，加入我們也不久，你就……然後你又漂浪在外，傑森，我不可能再放你一個人在外面漂泊，我們要組成一個家，一個溫暖的家。」

 

「可是你放得下史萊德嗎？迪克，你放不下，也不可能放下，你有了他的孩子，七個月大了。」

 

「你要我放棄你去跟他在一起？」迪克抓著傑森的肩頭，驚訝地看著他，語氣卻非常堅定：「我不可能放棄你，除非你說你不愛我。」

 

傑森把他拉了回來，兩人對視。「怎麼可能不愛你，從第一眼看到你時，我就愛上你了。」看著迪克有些困惑的眼，微笑。「我不可能放棄你，也不想看到你為我放棄什麼。所以，我希望，也許你，也許……可以考慮接受史萊德。」

 

迪克瞪大了眼睛。

 

「什麼？」

 

傑森抓著迪克的手，放上自己的心口。「我沒有騙你，我的心跳速度跟平常一樣，我是認真的，我希望你不要放棄史萊德。也許，我們能成為家人。」他知道喪鐘對迪克很好，也大概能猜出一些對方的心思。喪鐘來救他，是為了迪克，他們心照不宣。傑森也有些欣賞史萊德銃康黑面具時的態度，若是成為一家人，也許他們能相處得很好。橫豎他們都不是什麼尋常人家，加入喪鐘也不會是什麼奇怪的事。

 

「小翅膀，你……」迪克對此很是意外，他沒有想過傑森會說出這樣的話，也沒有想過傑森會這樣看事情。他無法放棄傑森，傑森也是；他無法跟史萊德切得乾乾淨淨，所以傑森為了他接受了史萊德……

 

「我愛你的全部。」

 

迪克說不出話，他一時之間不知道該如何回應。傑森知道自己的臉紅透了，補了句「你知道我不是個能輕易說出這些話的人，所以要嘛你就回應我，要嘛你就親我，別讓我在這裡紅著臉尷尬！」

 

於是，迪克笑了，捧著傑森的臉頰，給了他一個深深的吻。

 

雖然他還沒有做出決定，但是現下有更重要的事情要先處理。

 

兩個人迅速脫了對方的衣服。他們原來都要把彼此的初次給彼此，可是最後都先給了別人。但不論那些過去如何，今天，是他們的初夜。

 

挺著七個月大的肚子，迪克有些不方便，於是傑森就提議他們幫彼此口一回就好。高潮過後，傑森從背後抱著迪克，感覺心滿意足。迪克握著傑森放在他肚子上的手，心裡很是踏實。

 

他們很快就睡著了。

 

史萊德走了進來。他剛接完路瑟的客訴電話，心情愉悅。

 

布魯斯韋恩沒死，讓路瑟非常抓狂。當然，從一開始，史萊德就不打算殺了布魯斯韋恩，是路瑟自己笨，還以為這樣就能得到他想要的。噁心的光頭在電話中嚷嚷著要出比布魯斯韋恩所出的更高的價格，但那是不可能的，路瑟出不起那個價，也給不了。

 

史萊德走到迪克旁邊，看著Omega熟睡的臉龐，看著兩個Omega交叉的十指，那是多麼親暱又自然。他本來對這個叫傑森的Omega沒什麼感覺，但看到他剽悍的作風後，真是不喜歡他也難。史萊德想，也許自己真的能接受這個Omega，跟他共享著迪克也說不一定。

 

迪克的肚子越來越大了，再有兩個月孩子就會出生了。他有三個孩子，卻都失去了。長子死了，次子與長女都不再跟他說話。他希望能夠伴著這個孩子長大，他失去了跟三個孩子相處的機會，他不是一個稱職的父親，卻希望能彌補。這個孩子是他的希望。

 

史萊德知道，以自己的身分是不可能跟迪克在法律上有什麼關係，但他們至少有個孩子，他們能成為家人。迪克愛著傑森，結婚是他們年少時期就有的希望，若不是死亡將傑森帶走，他可能永遠也得不到迪克。這是緣份，他該謝謝傑森，也該好好珍惜。

 

若是這兩個Omega要結婚，他會全力支持。他是他們的家人，他會成為他們的家人，所以法律上的那些都不重要。至於那個光頭，若是再肖想迪克，史萊德不保證自己能不能忍住衝動。

 

白髮的男人坐到了一旁的躺椅上，合眼休息。

  
  


******

  
  


終於回到高譚了。

 

私人飛機一降落，下了飛機，布魯斯忍不住多吸幾口高譚的空氣，即便高譚時常有霧霾，PM 2.5值有時超標，但總歸還是自己的家鄉，怎麼能不想念？

 

他這次的行程非常隱密，因為有他不得不先掩蓋起來的事情，所以這次不同以往，沒有媒體在機場外頭守候，一直到他到了莊園外頭，才體驗到什麼叫韋恩休息站夜市。

 

布魯斯立刻拿起電話報警，讓警察來驅離那些不知好歹的狗仔。車子勉強才從人群中開進莊園內，布魯斯讓阿福把車開入車庫，以免被拍到什麼。

 

「下車吧。」他對著還坐在車內的九歲孩子說：「達米安。」

 

「嗤。」一頭黑色短髮、個頭矮小的男孩從車內走了出來，好像對什麼事情都不滿意。

 

「達米安少爺，等一會兒我會帶您去您的房間。」阿福說。

 

布魯斯已經先讓迪克與提姆把一個空房間打掃出來，他不想讓阿福太過勞累，所以當他們到家時，阿福只要帶達米安去房間就好了。布魯斯只是說要騰出一個房間，但並沒有詳細說明，所以宅子裡的其他人並不知道，今晚會有一個男孩加入他們的家庭。

 

手握著長刀，達米安跟著阿福走到宅子裡。阿福並沒有直接帶他到他的房間去，而是先給他介紹了這棟宅邸的歷史，以及各個房間。小鬼頭到處看，到處留下氣味，但阿福是個Beta，聞不到。

 

布魯斯走上樓去，他想要看看迪克與傑森。他離開家這麼久，迪克的肚子一定又大了些，傑森才發生那樣的事，布魯斯嘴上雖然不說，心中卻擔心得很。傑森的房間沒有開燈，迪克的房間卻有嘻嘻笑笑的聲音傳出來，布魯斯知道，兩個兒子大概睡在了一起。這並不意外，他們從前也是這樣。

 

「迪——」正想叫喚親愛兒子的名字，卻沒想到會看見眼前的景象：迪克、傑森還有——史萊德威爾森三個人在床上你抓我，我抓你，看起來像是在搔彼此的癢，三個人戳過來戳過去，搔過來搔過去，哈哈大笑，絲毫沒注意到他已經站在門口了。

 

那個該死的白髮男人是最早注意到他的，布魯斯不相信這個人會沒有注意到他，肯定在他踏足門口前就已經注意到了。

 

「好孩子，你們的爹爹來了。」史萊德當然早就聽見了腳步聲，這個腳步聲不是那隻提姆小鳥的，也不是那隻紅色蝙蝠的，還能是誰的呢？當然是老蝙蝠的。所以，史萊德特別分散了兩隻小鳥的注意力，如此，才有現在的石化蝙蝠可以看。

 

「布魯斯？」迪克興奮地坐了起來，孕夫裝寬鬆而他的大腿露了出來。布魯斯就眼睜睜看著史萊德威爾森替他拉下衣襬。

 

「你回來了，布魯斯。」傑森冷冷地說出自己的關心。

 

剛剛還玩得很高興，為什麼下一秒就這樣冷冰冰地說話？布魯斯心中莫名不爽。傑森竟然能與喪鐘玩得那樣忘我，這個白髮的男人到底有什麼本事？布魯斯原來還期望傑森能夠影響迪克，讓喪鐘離他們家遠一點，可現下看來，他不只一棵白菜被豬拱了。

 

「布魯斯，你終於回來了。」迪克挪下床，走到布魯斯前面，給了他一個抱抱。「你走的這些日子，發生了好多事。嗯，我想你都知道了。」聰慧如他，當然注意到了布魯絲臉上的僵硬。「布魯斯，我們三個決定一起生活了。」

 

史萊德很滿意，他都能聽見理智在布魯斯韋恩腦中斷掉的清脆聲響了，還有什麼比這個更讓他開心的呢？

 

「對了，你讓我們打掃一個房間出來是怎麼回事？」傑森問道：「Superboy那個傢伙來幫了忙，現在跟見色忘父的替代品出去約會了。」

 

布魯斯看了看喪鐘，又看了看兩個兒子，想著，橫豎喪鐘最後都會知道達米安的存在，也不需刻意隱瞞了，沒意義。「我這幾個月在英國處理一些事情，非常棘手。」塔莉亞搞了好幾個關卡讓他去破解，最後一關他卻失敗被擒。塔莉亞來到他的面前，把達米安交給了他，並告訴他：「吾愛，我已經教不動我們的愛子了，讓你嚴加管教吧！」，說完就帶著大批人馬離開了，留下他跟達米安面面相覷。

 

他很快地給達米安做了一次DNA鑑定，連到了蝙蝠洞的電腦，確認了親屬關係。達米安確實是塔莉亞跟他的孩子，不是塔莉亞為了搞事而弄的一個煙霧彈。

 

「等等你們就會看到達米安了。」

 

聽到布魯斯說他們有了一個新弟弟，迪克覺得很興奮，很想趕快見到他；傑森則是在一旁偷笑，說著：「天這麼黑，風這麼大，爸爸出海去，帶回新弟弟。」但讓他高興的是，替代品可能有挑戰者了，他可以一嚐被替換的滋味了。

 

「借一步說話。」布魯斯狠盯著白髮男人，他們有很多話必須好好談談。

 

史萊德滿臉笑意，跟著他的準岳父一同離開房間。離開時，布魯斯順手把迪克的房門關上。然後便把史萊德拉到另一個空房間去，兩人扯著彼此的衣領，互相威脅。

 

「我會再騰出一個房間給你，不許你跟那兩個孩子一起睡覺。」狠瞪。

 

「我們已經睡了好多天了，有差嗎？」史萊得補充：「你家的浴缸很大，三個人泡都綽綽有餘。」

 

布魯斯收緊拳頭上的力道，他知道眼前的超級傭兵是在激怒他。「我不知道你怎麼說服傑森的，我不許你傷害他們兩個。」

 

「我們的合約是做數的，但若是你單方面想要毀約，我一定會讓你好看。再說，你真不了解你的次子，韋恩。」

 

「廢話少說，希望你知道分寸。」

 

「你也一樣，不要破壞我對你的信任。」

 

「哦，你有信任我嗎？」

 

兩人正對峙得不可開交的時候，迪克的房間也發生了大變化。

 

達米安甩掉阿福以後，立刻閃入了迪克的房間，整個人蹲在衣櫃上頭，往下俯視，睥睨一切。迪克看到他，想起布魯斯小時候的樣子，他們之間，只有瞳色的差別；傑森也看出來了，眼前的男孩與小時候的布魯斯簡直是一個模子刻出來的，除了那雙眼睛……那雙綠色的眼睛，讓他想起了塔莉亞，塔莉亞也有一雙碧綠的眼睛。

 

「你一定是達米安。」迪克張開雙手，想要那個孩子跳下來，傑森推開了他。「有七個月大的肚子，還要那孩子跳下來啊？讓我來吧。」

 

然而達米安並沒有跳下來，他的眼神銳利，像極了獵鷹。傑森只覺得自己好像被當作獵物看待一般，感覺不是很好。

 

「我的。」

 

「什麼？」傑森並沒有聽清楚達米安說了什麼。

 

「真是可愛。」迪克也沒聽清楚，只覺得這個孩子看起來人小鬼大，很可愛。

 

「都是我的！」達米安發出像是狩獵般的吼叫，下一秒便釋放了大量的Alpha費洛蒙，氣味非常濃烈，他要讓這裡的每一樣東西都沾染上他的味道，宣示著這個地盤是他的，這裡的每一樣東西都是他的。

 

「你……」迪克按著肚子，差一點就跌坐在了地上，還好他抓住了床的欄杆。傑森則強忍著腿軟，卻還是撐不住，兩人最終雙雙倒在地上。達米安的Alpha費洛蒙味道太過強烈，也太過強勢，即便是受過訓練的他們，也沒有想到一個才九歲大的男孩能有這麼強烈的氣味。他們完全沒有防備，也經不起這麼強勢的味道。

 

傑森感覺有什麼東西就要從他的體內流出，該死，他不想因為這個蠢原因進入發情期。迪克一直乾嘔，想吐卻吐不出。達米安跳了下來，看著迪克，說：「你挺著大肚子，看來父親很喜歡你。」

 

「什麼……才不是……」迪克當然知道達米安說的是什麼意思，這肚子裡的孩子怎麼可能是布魯斯的！

 

「既然有父親的孩子，那麼沒有標記的必要。」達米安轉向傑森。「這個Omega人高馬大，不錯。」

 

傑森只覺得小鬼突然像獵豹一樣撲向自己，雖然用力反抗卻還是被拉下了褲子。達米安張開大嘴，虎牙很是明顯，傑森持續反抗，該死的小鬼竟然想標記成年人，然而小鬼的費洛蒙讓他的身體越來越軟，精神渙散，難以集中。

 

就在迪克跟傑森快要失去意識時，布魯斯踹開了門走了進來。

 

「達米安！」他朝著男孩大吼，並馬上分開男孩與傑森。「你在做什麼！」他知道自己沒看錯，達米安試圖標記傑森。

 

「宣示主權。」男孩冷靜地說：「父親，我是你唯一的血親，你的東西將來都是我的，這兩個Omega也都會是我的。只是那個懷著孕的，我不會跟你搶，畢竟他肚子裡有我的弟弟。這一個，看起來不錯，一定能生很多優良後代。」

 

即將崩斷的瞬間，布魯斯勉強才拉回一些神智。他決定暫緩處理達米安的問題，他知道喪鐘就站在他身後，他可以感受到那個Alpha的憤怒。「把他們兩個帶出去。」喪鐘是個強化人，除了智力提升，各種感官也被提升，所以他的嗅覺會比一般人更加敏銳，因此，當達米安對著懷有他孩子的Omega釋放費洛蒙時，喪鐘的憤怒也會加倍。意即：危險。因此布魯斯不得不提醒喪鐘，讓他以Omega為重。

 

史萊德原來還在發作的邊緣，現在冷靜了下來。他迅速替傑森蓋住下體，然後將兩個Omega扛了出去，在走廊上剛好遇見阿福，便向阿福問了兩間空房間，把兩個Omega先分別安置。阿福見傑森的身體狀況不妙，便到迪克的房間拿了抑制劑給傑森施打，但藥效還要過一段時間才能顯現。史萊德釋放了一些緩和的費洛蒙，迪克的狀況好些了，恢復了一些力氣。

 

畫面轉回迪克的房間，達米安很不爽布魯斯讓一個陌生的Alpha把兩個Omega帶走，便對著他大吼大叫。布魯斯也不是省油的燈，他也對著達米安大聲咆哮，兩個人比著大小聲，最後是達米安敗下陣來。

 

「為什麼我不能標記他？他沒有反抗！」

 

「你們相愛，才能做愛；如果你們不相愛，就是強姦。」布魯斯嚴肅地告訴達米安：「傑森當然不愛你，你也只是想征服他，談不上相愛，他只是被你的費洛蒙薰到沒有反抗能力，並不是不反抗！」

 

「少囉嗦！標記Omega是Alpha的天生權利！」達米安繼續大呼小叫，布魯斯被弄得很煩躁。

 

「用這種Alpha咆哮的聲音來定孤枝是野蠻的行為。」布魯斯抓著達米安的肩頭，不讓她掙脫。「看來我必須先教你禮儀，這個屋子內的任何人，Alpha、Beta、Omega都不屬於你，不要把他們當做你的所有物。」小鬼卻不肯就範，直道自己是Alpha，擁有那些Omega是他天生的權利。「你的外公太放縱你了，這個世界不是你是Alpha就說了算！」

 

達米安的觀念讓布魯斯很是頭疼，塔莉亞和他的惡魔父親一定一直灌輸他Alpha是世界的主宰，而他是未來的征服者之類的觀念，才搞得現在達米安看到東西就要噴氣味，看到Omega就想要佔有。

 

令布魯斯更為訝異的是，達米安年僅九歲就已經分化成Alpha，擁有Alpha的費洛蒙，看來塔莉亞不知用了什麼方式加速了達米安的生長——特別是性徵方面的——必須在這個孩子變成歪瓜劣棗前感緊扭轉到正途上。

 

「你跟我一起下去。」無視達米安的拳打腳踢，布魯斯強將九歲的孩子抱往蝙蝠洞去。宅子這裡已經太亂，不需要達米安繼續惹事生非。

 

「父親，你帶我來這裡，是否是要我跟你一同前去？」達米安看著換上蝙蝠裝的父親，心中有一絲期待。他們一下到洞裡就接到GCPD的通知。他們召喚蝙蝠俠，蝙蝠俠便要前往。

 

「不，你就待在這裡，哪裡也別想去。」蝙蝠俠跳進Batwing裡，準備走水路。「你不知道你惹了多少麻煩，如果我回來的時候，你有良好的表現，那麼，你才有資格跟我談其他的事。」不給達米安爭辯的機會，他立刻駕著Batwing進入水道之中。

 

達米安看著離去的人，雙演咪成一條線。母親曾跟他提起，蝙蝠俠有三個羅賓，樓上的兩個Omega便是蝙蝠俠的頭兩個羅賓，懷著身孕的是第一個，那個掙扎的是第二個。第三個不在家裡。

 

「嗤。」達米安站在陳列著過往服裝的櫃子前，握緊拳頭。

 

他會成為父親的羅賓的，他一定會的。


	13. 新生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SladeJay跟TaliaJay提及注意

 

高譚某處的一座廢棄工寮內，蝙蝠俠把最後一個嘍囉打包起來後，披風隨著他瀟灑的轉身，捲起無數沙塵。嘍囉們現在才後悔選了這樣一個地方做根據地卻從不打掃。

 

跳回蝙蝠車上，正要離開此處，通訊器響起，蝙蝠俠一看，是他不會想到的人。

 

「傑森。」

 

「韋恩，你必須盡快趕到高譚榮民總醫院。」

 

蝙蝠俠皺眉，傑森打給他已經讓他感到意外，卻沒料到電話的另一頭會是這個人喪鐘，而且還是用傑森的通訊器呼叫他，肯定有什麼他不會喜歡的事情發生了。「史萊德，為什麼是你在跟我通話？」這不是個好兆頭。

 

「迪克的羊水破了，傑森正在開車，我們要去醫院。」

 

醫院？「阿福在哪裡？你最好不要搞花招。」這樣的事理應是由阿福開車，而阿福也能夠處理醫院手續問題，但為什麼是傑森開車？蝙蝠俠的眉頭更皺了。傑森才被達米安攻擊，現在身體應該也勉強剛恢復，他的身體還不適合做這種事。

 

「傑森把他的通訊器給我，我在後車箱。畢竟外頭還是有一些媒體，我可不想惹麻煩。等甩開媒體以後，會換我開車。」

 

「你還沒回答我， **阿福在哪裡** ？」喪鐘肯定隱瞞了他什麼。

 

「你的小寶貝砍了你的模範生，迪克下樓找那個寶貝的時候，看到你的模範生倒臥血跡裡，所以羊水破了。你的管家正在幫他動手術，喔，附帶一提，我已經替你把你的小寶貝關起來了，免得你的寶貝模範生兒子跟他的外星男友會變成『亡命』鴛鴦。」

 

「……」蝙蝠俠心中大概有個譜了。

 

他推測情況大概是這樣的：提姆跟康納出去，回到洞裡剛好遇上了達米安，提姆一定知道眼前的孩子是誰，但不知道米安的危險性。達米安是Alpha，提姆是Omega，他對提姆抱有敵意是可以想見的，但卻不知為何會刺殺他，而且八成是趁提姆不備時動的手。飛回小鎮村的康納聽見提姆的聲音，在緊要關頭時來道蝙蝠洞中阻止了達米安鑄下大錯。而樓上的迪克清醒以後，得知達米安被帶下蝙蝠洞，以他的性格必是為了關心他而下去蝙蝠洞的，結果看到提姆被殺的畫面，羊水便破了。傑森自然不願意與迪克分開，撐著身體也要陪他到醫院。提姆的狀況不能到醫院，只能由阿福動刀。

 

「韋恩，我們擺脫了狗仔，現在換我開車了，你趕快到醫院，你是迪克的法定監護人。」

 

「我會立刻過去。」語畢，蝙蝠俠將油門一踩到底。

  
  
  
  


******

  
  


布魯斯匆匆趕到醫院，來到產房前，傑森跟史萊德都守在那裡。手術還在進行，另一廂，提姆的手術也還沒結束。

 

接獲喪鐘的通知後，布魯斯急速趕回蝙蝠洞中換裝，情況比他想像的更糟。提姆身上有多處刀傷，連那個氪星小子身上也有不少傷口，阿福正在為提姆動刀，達米安已經被關進隔離間，暫時不能作怪。

 

康納告訴他所發生的一切。當他聽見提姆的呼喊時，立刻轉向飛往韋恩莊園，到了現場看見提姆的慘況，迪克剛好撞見，抱著肚子就跌坐在地上。他怒氣蒸騰，立刻跟達米安打了起來，誰知達米安有氪星石，削弱了他的力量，反教他被打得有點慘。

 

喪鐘下了樓，看見迪克那個樣子，Alpha的保護慾凌駕了一切，白髮男人跟達米安打了起來，起初平分秋色，直到喪鐘幹走了達米安手中的氪星石，讓他恢復了一點力氣，局勢才扭轉過來。

 

布魯斯知道，喪鐘是想早點結束這場無意義的戰鬥，趕快送迪克去醫院，另一方面，他幹走了氪石，一舉兩得。

 

「他到底是誰，布魯斯。」傑森坐著，雙手握著拳似在忍耐。「那個屁孩到底是誰？」

 

喪鐘靠著牆壁，雙手環胸，意有所指地看著他們。

 

「他是塔莉亞的孩子。」布魯斯說道：「他是我的兒子。」

 

傑森抬起頭來，看向布魯斯。「他是 **你的** 兒子？」他想確認布魯斯話中的意涵。「是像我這樣的兒子，還是你親生的兒子？」

 

布魯斯沒有回答，而這時無聲勝有聲。

 

「去你的，布魯斯！」傑森想要揍人，但他現在累得站不起來。「你跟塔莉亞的兒子？他看起來也有八九歲了，在我死之前他就已經存在了，布魯斯，你在搞什麼？」而塔莉亞也瞞得滴水不漏，他完全不知道有這個孩子的存在。「他還想標記我，布魯斯。」雖然他跟塔莉亞也上過床，但他可沒性趣吃親子丼。

 

史萊德不小心笑了出聲。

 

「我並不知道他的存在。」布魯斯坦言，若非塔莉亞自己管不動這個孩子，恐怕他一輩子都不會知道達米安的存在。

 

「但其實你還是對他的出現感到興奮。」傑森下了結論：「無論如何，布魯斯，你應該多花時間陪他。」傑森也不敢相信自己會講出這種話。他了解布魯斯的個性，他們兩個一見面就冤家，但是他不想看到布魯斯跟親生兒子相處也是他們這種模式。「至少不要把他弄死。」

 

布魯斯輕嗯一聲，卻讓傑森感到有些安慰。

 

「你手上那兩袋是什麼？」史萊德盯著布魯斯手上那兩大袋東西一段時間了。「不會是變裝用品吧？」

 

「是，因為你不能這麼光明正大站在這裡，迪克暫時出不了院，狗仔沒跟進來，但之後覺對會來騷擾，我不想你被認出來。」萬一狗仔拍到迪克和喪鐘在一起，還被放到網路上、電視上那可就麻煩了。

 

「你開始接受我這個兒婿了嗎？」

 

「總會有人認出面具下的史萊德威爾森的。」

 

「有道理。」史萊德走到布魯斯身邊，向他要了他的那一包之後走掉了。他再出來時，已經是一名棕髮且雙目健全的人，看上去不過三十多歲。「你還幫我帶了些衣物來，很合身。」

 

「去謝謝提姆，是他幫你買的。」結果回程就被達米安砍了。

 

史萊德沒有回話，他坐到了傑森的身邊。

 

「我想你可能需要這個。」他把一盒藥遞給傑森。傑森看了看，是事後避孕藥。

 

被達米安襲擊過後，雖然打了針但沒有什麼效果，所以他跟史萊德……這是最快速有效的天然抑制法。傑森接過那盒避孕藥時，偷瞄了布魯斯一眼，後者臉色非常鐵青。

 

「布魯斯，我們都是成年人了。」傑森吞下一顆藥片，抬起頭看布魯斯還是板著臉，便繼續說道：「你懂這個道理，別鑽牛角尖。天，為什麼是我勸你而不是迪克。」他真的覺得自己被迪克同化了，既然也能對布魯斯說出這些話，明明幾個月前還想殺死他的。傑森發覺自己忽然想通了什麼，偏執與固執就是布魯斯，布魯斯的原則就像他的臉一樣鐵。用肉去砸鐵，肉會模糊而鐵仍然堅硬，傑森笑了，是啊，去弄布魯斯就像拿豆腐撞牆，撼動不了什麼，又惹得自己傷心，既然如此，他又何必再做這種傻事？

 

跟迪克好好生活下去才是最重要的。

 

不過，如果布魯斯不安，迪克大概也會不安，這是很肯定的，這兩個人都是口嫌體正直，心裡在乎得要死。嗯，果然是父子，就是不愛對彼此坦誠相見。傑森覺得，有一件事情他必須先跟布魯斯坦白，否則日後若有事端，那就麻煩了，畢竟，現在那個麻煩已經來了。

 

「布魯斯，」傑森看著布魯斯，後者也看著他。「我跟塔莉亞睡過。」那時她恢復了記憶，塔利亞跟他惺惺相惜，情不自禁，就睡了。雖然是塔莉亞戴了假陰莖來上他的就是了，這件事情原先可以不講，不過要是布魯斯又在哪道聽塗說，就麻煩了，不如他先講，反正他也想看看布魯斯臉上還會有什麼表情變化。「但你知道，達米安絕對不是我的。」

 

史萊德在一旁，嘴角上揚。這個家庭劇場實在物超所值，他突然覺得很榮幸能免費收看。

 

正當布魯斯就要發作起來時，產房的門開了，醫護走了出來，告訴他們迪克平安誕下了女嬰，現在可以去看產夫了。

 

三個人飛奔似的到了迪克的單人病房。

 

迪克累極了，現在正安穩地睡著。

 

「孩子呢？」布魯斯問了一旁的Beta護理師。

 

「在保溫箱，但孩子是早產的，雖然看起來很健康，但還需要觀察一陣子。」對方回答。

 

「這可好。」史萊德表示：「孩子待在這裡幾天，我就會在這裡多久。」他可不能讓哪個不長眼的來害他的孩子跟Omega。

 

「我能去看看孩子嗎？」布魯斯進一步問，而對方說了肯定的答案以後，布魯斯便隨著他走出房門，史萊德也像一陣風一樣跟了上去，他不願意讓老蝙蝠搶先看到他的孩子。

 

於是房內剩下了傑森跟迪克。傑森覺得自己很累，一個晚上發生了那麼多事，迪克倒在地上，大腿上都是血的模樣太可怕了，他的一顆心懸在那裡，深怕失去，直到現在放鬆了，他才感到倦意。

 

看著迪克平穩的呼吸，傑森撥開迪克的瀏海，在他的額頭上輕吻。

 

「我們會是一對好父親的，迪克。」他發誓自己一定會做到。

  
  


******

 

_ 「各位觀眾，歡迎收看今天的高譚關鍵時刻，今天，我們要來聊，布魯斯韋恩，的次子。」保潔說：「沒錯，就是你想的那位，布魯斯韋恩的次子，剽悍的Omega，拿獵槍射爆空拍機，的那一個Omega！」 _

 

_ 「是的保潔，傑森，傑森不會讓你失望，傑森，剽悍的Omega傑森，他總是這麼有戲！」陳衣業者說。 _

 

_ 「業者，你今天要來跟我們觀眾朋友分享什麼呢？」保潔說。 _

 

_ 「保潔，我們都知道韋恩一家上下有三個Omega，我們看看大哥，迪克格雷森，前馬戲團員，他年僅七歲就是個技巧純熟的空中飛人了，保潔，你看，這是當年他的照片，可惜的是，他的父母發生意外死了，布魯斯韋恩剛好在那裡，看到迪克的父母死了，他想起自己的父母也是死在自己眼前，我們的高譚王子布魯斯韋恩就收養了這個Omega。」陳衣業者說。 _

 

_ 「還好韋恩收養了他，不然，這個Omega，他就要被送去照護機構了。」保潔說。 _

 

_ 「是啊，你看他長大以後，變成這個樣子，帥吧！追求者很多呢！最知名的就是我們大名鼎鼎的雷克斯路瑟了，迪克還懷有他的孩子呢！」陳衣業者說：「可是，這個Omega竟然，還是個警官，各位，沒有想到吧！格雷森警官，布魯德海文警局，重案組的，還在大都會爆炸案中，有出色亮眼的表現！各位想不到吧！一個Omega能夠，在做重案組的警官！」保潔說。 _

 

_ 「哇！他們一家都剽悍哪！」保潔說。 _

 

_ 「是的，保潔，咱們這個傑森，轟了空拍機，又被黑面具抓去做押寨夫人，逃出來不說，他還開車哦！你看這個畫面，他開車衝出韋恩莊園餒！你看，這速度有多快，應該都有一百了吧！都不怕撞到外面的記者朋友呢！你看你看，還蛇行，路上的三寶就是在說你，傑森，身為Omega，開什麼車呢！路上那些不會開車的都是Omega啦！」陳衣業者說。 _

 

_ 「業者，我們有一通摳印進來的觀眾朋友，我們先來聽聽他說什麼。來自星城的哈柏先生您好。」保潔說。 _

 

_ 「保潔好，大家好，你們的節目我看了很久了，今天忍不住想打進來找陳衣業者。」哈柏說道。 _

 

_ 「哈柏先生你好。」陳衣業者說。 _

 

_ 「我說陳衣業者你可以少在那裡說三道四嗎？說什麼Omega開車是三寶，三寶不分性別好嗎？你少在那裡貼標籤！」哈柏開砲。 _

 

_ 「這位哈柏先生你是對我的觀點有意見嗎？很多Omega就是三寶啊！Omega就是Omega，不適合做Alpha的工作啦！」陳衣業者看向鏡頭，補了一句：「Omega不應該開車，數據會說話。」 _

 

_ 「數據會說話，那你說政府要發紅包，還說政府超徵人民稅收，不是超徵財團的，數據又是打哪來的？」哈柏說。 _

 

傑森拿著剛剛在超商買的三明治走進病房。

 

「你又在看這個了啊？我倒希望他能多討論一些外星人。」他說。

 

「我覺得這個摳印進去的人很像羅伊，你聽聽是不是。」

 

傑森豎起耳朵，很認真地聽著電視的內容。

 

_ 「你既然已經被打臉了，還是被政府打臉，就不要硬撐了，但是我跟你不一樣，我不會因為少數人的錯就牽扯到整個性別上，哪像你整天就喜歡對Omega貼標籤、戰AO。別打岔好嗎？有沒有禮貌？如果你要說數據會說話，那Omega被Alpha殺的比例那麼高，你怎麼不談？就要說人家Omega怎麼樣怎麼樣，你是吃飽沒事幹嗎？這個話題竟然還可以談論五天？能不能做一些對社會有貢獻的事情？」 _

 

傑森跟迪克同時說道：「是羅伊。」說完便大笑了起來。

 

這時史萊德抱著他們的女兒走了進來。「醫生說他是個健康的寶寶，完全不像早產兒，可以離開保溫箱了，所以我就把她抱來了，醫生說父母的費洛蒙能幫助她穩定心緒。」

 

「快讓我抱抱她！」迪克展開雙臂，將新生的女兒一把抱入懷中。「真可愛，幸好你是一個健康的寶寶，不然我真的要擔心死了，才七個多月大……」他用臉頰貼著寶貝的臉。「肉軟軟的，眼睛大大藍藍的，還有一些金色的頭髮，好可愛呀！」

 

「她會這麼健康，應該跟你的血清也有關吧，史萊德？」傑森好奇，早產的嬰兒怎麼可能這麼健康，連頭髮都長出了一點，一定跟史萊德的基因脫不了干係。

 

「我不能百分之百確定，但應該是的。」史萊德也想過這個問題，但短時間內他無法確定，也許可以讓老蝙蝠來做做檢測。「金色的頭髮，我年輕時也是金髮。」現在是滿頭白髮。

 

「你現在也一樣帥，史萊德，白髮也很好。」迪克說。

 

「這藍眼睛跟你的一樣，迪克。」傑森看著看著，越來越想要一個孩子，他不確定這是不是因為自己看到另一個Omega生產而影響了他，Omega的天性就是如此。

 

_ 「就被打臉了還要硬抝，你就承認自己說錯了不是更好？扯成這樣我都為你感到羞羞臉。」羅伊還在繼續砲。 _

 

_ 「我說的都是事實，你有本事就上節目還跟我辯！」 _

 

_ 「上就上啊！只怕你辯不贏我！」 _

 

史萊德被電視的聲音吵到有點煩，迪克又在看這個沒營養節目了，這幾天他的Omega無聊的時候都看著這些打發時間，他應該為迪克帶幾本書來的。

 

他拿起遙控器把電視關了，房間總算清靜了下來。

 

傑森摸了摸孩子的臉，真是可愛，他吞了吞口水，這孩子真的太可愛了，看得他都想要生了。「我們應該要幫她取個名字。」傑森想，反正遲早都要討論這個，不如就現在討論吧。

 

迪克點頭，這個念頭在他心中轉了好久，打從知道懷孕的那一天起他就不停地想著這個，是該為孩子取名字了。「是啊，應該幫她取一個名字了。我希望她的名字裡有瑪莎。」瑪莎是為了紀念布魯斯的母親。「也希望能有雅爾芙瑞妲（Alfreda）。」因為他們親愛的阿福。「還要有凱瑟琳，傑森，紀念你的媽媽。」

 

傑森沒有想過迪克會用他養母的名字來為他們的女兒起名，他心中流入了一股暖意，迪克總是在一些細節上特別用心。「這樣的話，也要放你媽媽的名字，瑪莉。」

 

迪克點頭。

 

「別忘了我，親愛的兩位。」史萊德咳嗽。「我想要她叫芮琦（Rikki），因為你，親愛的，但名字似乎已經太長了。」芮琦，理查的變體。

 

真的是太長了，迪克思考了一下，說：「不如我們把名字混在一起吧？嗯……亞芮瑟綺．瑪芮莎．陶格雷森（Alritherkki Maratha Tgwayson）怎麼樣？」

 

傑森跟史萊德都皺眉，同時問道：「陶格雷森？」亞芮瑟綺跟瑪芮莎都還猜得出來是混合了Alfreda跟Rikki還有Martha跟Catherine的，但陶格雷森是怎麼回事？

 

「陶德、韋恩、威爾森跟格雷森的合體呀！」迪克笑著說：「你們都覺得太長了，不如就混在一起做撒尿牛丸呀～」

 

「我很驚訝你連孩子的姓氏都想好了。」史萊德挑眉。

 

「對呀，這個孩子是你、我還有傑森的孩子，自然三個姓氏都要掛上去。她也是韋恩家的一份子，布魯斯也同意讓她使用韋恩的姓氏。」除了是布魯斯的堅持，另外一個原因是布魯斯擔心路瑟來煩。

 

「亞芮瑟綺．瑪芮莎．陶格雷森……這個名字，你不覺得芭芭拉或是凱特會來吐槽嗎？」傑森不太喜歡這個名字。

 

「亞芮瑟綺．瑪芮莎．陶格雷森，聽起來就像是會在學校被霸凌的名字，迪克，如果你真的要給孩子這個名字，我想到時我會忍不住殺人，如果真有人敢欺負我的寶貝的話。」

 

「我也會忍不住開槍打人。」傑森補充。

 

迪克看著他的情人們，嘆了口氣。他知道，他的情人說的都是真的，他也了解他們。如果他的寶貝在學校被霸凌，史萊德一定會忍不住砍人，傑森也會開槍幫忙，為了那些不會教育孩子的父母的安危，迪克決定放棄這個名字。

 

「好吧，我放棄，不要混名了。」

 

傑森比了個讚。

 

「那麼，就叫芮琦．凱瑟琳．瑪莉．瑪莎．雅爾芙瑞妲。」史萊德說，傑森跟迪克都沒有意見。「那麼，姓氏你要如何排序呢？」他問迪克。

 

「按照字母排序吧！格雷森．陶德．韋恩．威爾森。」用字母排序比較不會有爭議跟麻煩。

 

「所以全名就是『芮琦．凱瑟琳．瑪莉．瑪莎．雅爾芙瑞妲．格雷森．陶德．韋恩．威爾森（Rikki Catherine Mary Martha Alfreda Grayson-Todd-Wayne-Wilson）』囉？這還真不是普通地長。」傑森聳聳肩。「不過，我喜歡！」

 

「雖然我覺得芭芭拉跟凱特一樣也會吐槽這個名字，但至少這樣的名字不會讓你們忍不住去揮刀開槍，我比較放心。」迪克微笑，因為他彷彿已經聽見了芭芭拉吐槽的聲音。

  
  



	14. 公開

「提，看到了嗎？」迪克調整了一下姿勢，讓手機鏡頭能更好地把他跟孩子容納進去，好讓提姆能夠看到他們的小芮琦。醫生還把他跟孩子留在醫院觀察，而提姆也因為動手術的關係出不了門，他們只好用這種方式來看孩子。

 

「看到了，好可愛啊！」提姆把康納拉了過來，兩個人擠在鏡頭前看著孩子的大眼睛。「眼睛跟你的一樣藍呢！不過看她的眉毛，頭髮感覺是金色的。」

 

「史萊德年輕時的頭髮也是金的。」

 

「喔，那就是遺傳爸爸了。」提姆吞了一口口水，想著自己跟康納的孩子不知道有多少的機率會遺傳到路瑟，想到就發毛。

 

「你的氣色已經好多了，讓我放心不少，提。」迪克說舉著手痠，就把手機放了下來。「那晚真是糟糕。」他看過許多的血腥場面，看過別人在自己眼前輩子彈貫穿腦門，那些他都已經習以為常，但是看到提姆倒在血泊中的樣子，他撐不住。而且，那不由得令他想起了傑森，傑森當年被小丑打至半死……他雖然沒有親眼看見，午夜夢迴卻也看見了許多次。如果他失去提姆，他親愛的弟弟，他可能會崩潰。

 

「我不得不承認，那個小鬼真的很有辦法，那天晚上我才剛回到蝙蝠洞，他便朝我攻過來，我是閃開了，應該說，其實我是贏了，他差點從暴龍上摔下去，我把他拉了起來，可是他反而偷襲我。」提姆擺了張鬼臉。「好吧，是我太大意，在他們刺客聯盟裡的做法，要上位就要先殺掉上位，我只是沒想到他年紀這麼輕……果然是惡魔之首的孫子，想法跟做法就是不一樣。」那晚他是失去意識了，事後康納告訴他，他差點也被那個小鬼做掉。

 

至少現在他們都知道這個新弟弟多有能耐了，聯盟的教育太菁英了。

 

「史萊德說，布魯斯還把他關在蝙蝠洞裡。」

 

「在我康復之前，他恐怕都要待在那裡了。」提姆對此並不感到困擾。

 

「這倒是個權宜之計，但布魯斯不可能永遠把他關在那裡，他還只是個孩子。」

 

「一個能夠放倒羅賓跟超男孩的孩子。」提姆補充：「他已經打翻了好幾盤阿福為他準備的飯，布魯斯很生氣。迪克，不管怎麼樣，他應該先學會基本禮儀。」沒有人能那樣對待阿福，那簡直忍無可忍。

 

回想起那天的混亂，迪克在心中嘆氣，無論怎麼樣，那都不是一個非常好的初遇，不管是對他還是對傑森跟提姆，達米安那天的行為都太超過了。如果可能，迪克是很想幫幫那個孩子的，然而他生了芮琦以後，可能會分身乏術。

 

「我聽說泰坦都去看你了。康納跟我說的。」

 

「對啊，嘉斯還帶了亞特蘭提斯魚湯過來，說是梅拉發明的月子餐，最補身的。」迪克回想起那味道，還真是不錯，阿福可能也會喜歡，他應該要跟嘉斯拿食譜才是。

 

「那個我也喝過！真的很好喝！」提姆想到就嘴饞，有點想讓康納跑一下腿。男朋友不是這樣用的。「對了，我前天看高譚關鍵時刻，那個打電話進去的好像是傑森。」昨晚的主題是高譚虐兒事件，陳衣業者又開始在那裡喇低賽，原本提姆已經想轉台了，但就在那個時候有觀眾摳印進去，聽起來很像是傑森的聲音。

 

_ 「所以你認為，虐兒處唯一死刑嗎？」保潔說。 _

 

_ 「是的，保潔，這些Omega生而不養，養而不教就算了，現在還虐兒欸，你說這些Omega，年紀輕輕就懷孕生子、虐兒，這有天理嗎？所以我說那些去圍堵的民眾是真英雄，私刑有理，私刑就是正義！」 _

 

_ 「我們現在有通電話進來了，是高譚紅先生。紅先生你好，請說。」 _

 

_ 「私刑正義？你們這些人是在解決問題嗎？還是在製造問題？對高譚其他超級罪犯就爭議隻眼閉一隻眼不表態，對普通人就敢嗆聲，現在是怎樣？哪招？」 _

 

_ 「紅先生你這就不懂了，我們這是在效法蝙蝠俠！」 _

 

_ 「效法蝙蝠俠？蝙蝠俠是在製造問題嗎？你們這種出於一時衝動的所謂私刑正義根本連蝙蝠俠的一根胸毛都沾不上邊！」 _

 

_ 「那是因為高譚警局太廢，法官太恐龍，所以大家才會開直播憤怒圍堵，我們不是在效法蝙蝠俠，我們就是蝙蝠俠！」 _

 

_ 「笑死人，整天嘴私刑，你沒被私刑正義已經很厲害了。」 _

 

迪克笑了：「對，就是他，他就是忍不住要罵一罵那些名嘴。」看到提姆想說什麼，迪克便補充了：「傑森自己是最了解私刑正義的，提姆，你放心，雖然他曾經做了那些過火的事，但他心裡絕對清楚，想必也對自己曾做過的事情感到後悔，我知道。」何況，那些名嘴還扯到了布魯斯，布魯斯是傑森的Father idol，不管歲月向前遷移多少，這點從未變過，所以傑森無法忍受那些人自比蝙蝠俠。

 

提姆對此沒說什麼，倒是旁邊的康納提起了昨天最熱的新聞。陳衣業者去圍堵高譚警局，還開直播，結果被不知到哪裡射出來的冷箭嚇到，那箭上還綁著「私刑正義」的布條，箭身雖然不是紅的也不是綠的，但大家都心裡有數。那箭沒傷到他，意在警告，但陳衣業者當然沒有放過這次的機會，他當然在節目上、社群網站上大批特批。

 

「我想昨天那通應該是羅伊摳印進去的，他說『你不是最支持私刑正義嗎？』」康納說著說著，忍不住就笑出來了。

 

「我的天啊，你別笑啊，哎唷……」提姆笑了起來，拉到了傷口，又痛又想笑真是讓他不舒服。迪克沒跟到這個新聞，但是聽起來就是羅伊做的好事，那箭八成也是羅伊搞的。

 

娃娃哭了起來。

 

「提，芮琦可能要喝奶了，好好休息吧，你真的不要再看這些節目了，笑到你都好不了。」

 

「史萊德跟傑森不在嗎？」

 

「他們都去忙了，史萊德有個合約糾紛的樣子。傑森出去了一下，我想很快就會回來。」

 

「那就不打擾你了。」提姆終於忍住了，他拉著康納跟小姪女說聲再見以後就掛斷了電話，讓迪克去忙。

 

迪克把手機隨意擱到一旁，吻了女兒的臉頰一口後，就準被拉下衣服哺乳。男性Omega在生產過後也會產乳，胸部會稍微脹一點，但迪克的量還不少，他知道之後自己會有一段時間要先擠母乳才能出門夜巡了。

 

而就在此時，門開了，迪克還想著應該是傑森，然而卻是一大票的記者簇擁著那個神煩人士雷克斯路瑟進到病房內。衣服脫到一半的迪克迅速把棉被拉上，蓋住他的上半身跟孩子，這一個動作除了是要保護芮琦，也是為了不讓那些人發現他偷偷按了通話。希望提姆發覺不對勁，趕快幫他把誰叫過來。

 

因為這很不妙，非常不妙。

 

把孩子緊抱在懷裡，迪克瞪著眼前的大批狗仔，心煩意亂，但是他必須冷靜，如果他自己能夠處理，那便最好；但若不能，他至少要等到救兵來。

 

醫院的人既然讓這個討厭鬼進來，就不會替他把人趕出去了。畢竟，他知道這所醫院有不少醫護人員相信路瑟對外宣稱的那些鬼話，傑森都聽到煩了。

 

「噢，親愛的，我總算見到你跟孩子了，你的父親總是不同意我跟你見面，看，現在連孩子都生了，我才有機會見到你。」

 

路瑟的笑容令迪克想吐，這廝一定是派人監視著醫院，所以才會趁布魯斯、史萊德跟傑森不在的時候過來，算盤打得可真精。

 

路瑟繼續說道：「你懷裡的一定就是亞莉珊德拉，我們的女兒，醫護人員跟我說，她雖然早產卻是個健康的寶寶。」

 

亞莉珊德拉？認真？竟然連名字都幫他想好了？

 

這真的忍無可忍。

 

「她不是亞莉珊德拉。」迪克忍住白眼的衝動，還有，路瑟的氣味讓他感覺想嘔，他真的怕孩子也受到影響，畢竟如果他不喜歡這氣味，那他的孩子也有可能不喜歡。

 

「何必害羞呢？寶貝，我倆的女兒就叫亞莉珊德拉。親愛的，不要反對你的Alpha的意思。」路瑟把手放進棉被裡，想把Omega的手拉出來，好讓他在那隻手上放上戒指，讓他繼續作秀。

 

路瑟是一個傳統的Alpha、控制狂，雖然嘴上說自己有多尊重Omega，但那些都不過是騙取好感的話語罷了。

 

不喜歡的Alpha在棉被裡抓著自己的手，讓迪克感到非常不舒服，也覺得非常噁心。「放手。」迪克把他的手拍開。「別碰我。」

 

「我知道你怕單手抱著亞莉珊德拉危險，但是你的手不伸出來，這顆鴿子蛋又要怎麼送你呢？」路瑟從口袋中拿出那枚戒指，那鑽石真的大得可以，現場已有媒體幫腔，要迪克趕快接受那顆鴿子蛋，他們好拍攝獨家畫面；也有人說什麼「Omega就是這樣扭捏害羞啦！」

 

事實上，迪克並不稀罕那樣的東西，如果他喜歡，可以自己買。他只覺得路瑟一直把芮琦叫成亞莉珊德拉很煩，這些狗仔也很煩。

 

你才扭捏，你們全家都扭捏！

 

「請你不要再亂叫她的名字了。」迪克皺著眉頭說：「她的名字早就已經決定了，我想我就在這裡跟各位說清楚，這個孩子是我跟我 **愛人** 的結晶，不是路瑟先生的。孩子的名字是『芮琦．凱瑟琳．瑪莉．瑪莎．雅爾芙瑞妲．格雷森．陶德．韋恩．威爾森』，絕對不是，也沒有『亞莉珊德拉』這個名字，若不相信，反正你們有得是辦法查到不是嗎？」他並不想這麼做，但橫豎這些狗仔早晚都會查出芮琦的名字。

 

布魯斯已經替他辦好出生證明等相關文件，芮琦的名字已經登記好了。

 

這名字長到立刻就有狗仔驚呼。

 

下一秒，眾人就開始猜測這名字的涵意，尤其是那串姓氏讓人摸不著頭緒。

 

「 **愛人？** 」路瑟加重音量，他知道迪克說了複數，這代表眼前的Omega有著不只一個愛人，但不管那兩個Alpha是誰，都讓他感到很沒面子。格雷森．陶德．韋恩．威爾森，格雷森跟韋恩不用猜，但那個陶德和威爾森到底是誰？路瑟很肯定這兩個姓氏就是Omega口中的 **愛人** 。

 

「對，我的愛人。」迪克堅定地看著他，繼續說道：「出於禮貌，為了安胎，也為了給你面子，我一直沒有這麼公開地說這些話。但路瑟先生，請你不要再來打擾我跟家人的生活，我不會跟你結婚，也從未接受過你的求婚，我會跟我的愛人一同度過後半生，而我很確定，我的未來裡沒有你的空間。」今天當著這麼多記者的面前，他也沒什麼好顧慮的。

 

路瑟緊握著雙拳，他沒有被Omega這麼拒絕過，從未。

 

「如果你沒有意思，為何不早早拒絕？」

 

迪克知道，這些Alpha的開脫之詞又開始了。

 

「我早就拒絕了你，是你一直對外宣稱我跟你的婚約。難道這種事說得多了就會成真嗎？」

 

「你並沒有拒絕我。」

 

「是你一直認為我欲拒還迎，我說得很清楚，也拒絕了好多次了。」迪克感到Alpha的費洛蒙持續增強，很噁心，但是他能撐住。「一廂情願並不會讓謊言變為事實。」明確的拒絕也很可能為Omega招來殺身之禍，但即便如此，迪克還是一直這麼做。他知道，如果現在沒有媒體在這個房間裡，路瑟很可能會掐住他的脖子報復。這種案件在警局裡看了太多了，他並不想成為其中之一，更不想變成媒體標題下的情殺案受害者。

 

只有單方幻想中的感情，不是真的感情，又怎麼可以說這是情殺？但媒體總會美化說這是情殺。迪克覺得噁心。

 

此時傑森衝了進來，把路瑟從床邊推開。

 

「滾。」傑森轉向迪克，握著他的手，仔細觀瞧著，深怕迪克受了什麼傷。

 

「我沒事，傑。」迪克握住傑森的手，緊緊地抓著，牢牢地不放開。

 

他想，是時候了。

 

「各位媒體朋友，請讓我為你們介紹我的弟弟，傑森陶德，他就是要與我度過後半生的人。」

 

傑森沒有想到迪克會在這個情況下說出這些話，這讓他感到很驚訝。

 

「我是Omega，傑森，你們也知道他是Omega，所以如各位所見，我們是同性戀，所以我無論無何是不可能答應路瑟先生的求婚的，如我所說過的，我也從未答應他的求婚。」

 

迪克的掌心溫熱，暖流從那兒不斷地傳到傑森的心裡。迪克吻了傑森，他們的雙手緊握，十指緊扣，把他倆緊緊聯繫在一起，再不分開。

 

「我們都是心裡有傷的人，正因如此才令我們緊密相連。」

 

正當路瑟尷尬之際，布魯斯來到現場把一票人都趕了出去。臨走前，路瑟的惡意與恨意從他的眼神中散發了出來，緊緊鎖定在兩個Omega身上。布魯斯用更狠的眼神瞪了回去，路瑟才悻悻然離開。

 

但迪克不怕，傑森也不怕。沒有誰能夠把他們分開，除了死亡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於出櫃了。


	15. 家人

「你確定這是好事嗎？」傑森問。

 

「你害怕嗎？」迪克撫摸他的臉，那感覺就像從前，當傑森還是羅賓的時候，迪克會撫摸他的臉頰，給他安慰。「如果你害怕，我可以推遲記者會。」

 

昨天在病房裡大出櫃，新聞媒體都像炸了鍋一樣地報導著韋恩家長子與次子的事。布魯斯以醫院疏失，讓一竿無關人等打擾病人休息為由把迪克帶了回家，改由他們的家庭醫師萊絲莉照顧。

 

就在當天晚上，迪克決定要召開記者會說明一切。這原本也不是什麼需要詔告天下的事情，但是為了之後長久的安寧，不如他自己開記者會說明，勉得因為避而不談而讓事件延燒更久。

 

短痛是最好的特效藥。

 

這些人知道了他們想之道的東西以後，就會逐漸失去興趣，然後事件就會平息。

 

於是布魯斯替他在最短時間內召開了記者會，在韋恩企業大樓裡舉行。而現在正是記者會開始前的最後幾分鐘，十二點，他們就要坐到那張桌子前面，回答一切問題。迪克原想自己一人上陣，但傑森堅持陪同。

 

「不，我只是在想你是不是放了太多東西在自己的肩上。」他說：「我知道你舉行這個記者會是為了我們。Dickie Bird，放心，我會跟你一同走完的。」傑森握住迪克的雙手，神情堅定。「我們能夠對抗一切困難，就像我們夜晚時對抗那些犯罪一樣。」

 

迪克微笑，他知道，小翅膀能在他身邊是多麼幸福的一件事。他知道他的家人與朋友們都支持著他們，這樣就夠了，一切都夠了。

 

記者會開始。

 

傑森注意到迪克的緊張，於是在迪克耳邊小聲地說：「放心，我就在你身邊，你總是說跟我在一起最舒心，所以，不要緊張。」

 

「謝謝你，小翅膀。」迪克微微一笑，輕聲說道，然後把麥克風拿近，等待一旁的主持人說記者會開始，才開始說道：「各位記者朋友們大家好，首先很感謝各位來參加這場記者會，這次辦得很倉促也很臨時，我向各位致歉，然而也請各位體諒，我剛剛生產完，才從醫院返家，如有任何招待不周的地方，還請見諒。

 

如各位所知，坐在我左邊的這位是我的二弟，傑森，想必這幾個月來大家對他都不陌生。其實今天要講的也都是家務事，本來只有我們家人知道，但因為一些緣故，讓我們的家務事變成全國矚目的話題，我想我們還是有必要出來說明。

 

首先，我和傑森相愛多年，中間雖然傑森被誤認死亡多年，但我們對彼此的感情有增無減，因此當他回來以後，我們便決定攜手共度一生，這也就是為什麼先前我們拍婚紗照的原因之一。

 

我想外界可能會很好奇，為什麼我跟傑森會選擇跟同樣是Omega的人結合，我想這個問題的答案很簡單，因為我們就是彼此相愛，我們發現彼此是讓對方最舒心的存在。」

 

傑森把手蓋在迪克的右手上，給了他不少信心。

 

「也因此，我的女兒出生以後，我們決定給予她我們兩個的姓氏，還有韋恩的姓氏，因為她也是韋恩家的女兒。」

 

坐在迪克右邊的布魯斯也把手蓋在了迪克的手上。

 

「我很感謝布魯斯，是他在我失去雙親後陪伴我、教育我，讓我能夠做自己想做的事，如果沒有布魯斯，我不知道現在會在哪裡。今天我在這裡開記者會，布魯斯也給了我不少打氣與支持。」迪克看向布魯斯，道：「謝謝你，布魯斯，謝謝你為我，為我們做的一切。

 

謝謝。」

 

當迪克說完以後，現場的掌聲超乎他們所預期的。但即便如此，他們也早已想過在開放提問時會被問哪些尖酸的問題，而那些問題的確沒有放過他們。

 

開始有人提問了。

 

一名來自大都會市的記者問道：「所以，你的孩子確定不是雷克斯路瑟的嗎？他一直對外聲稱那是他的孩子。」

 

「是的，我很確定我的孩子與路瑟先生沒有關係，如果他有任何疑慮，我願意做DNA鑑定。布魯斯會同意的。」畢竟這方面的事情還需要Alpha監護人的同意才行，所以迪克補充了最後那句。

 

另一名記者問道：「同性戀現在不少見，但你怎麼確定自己是同性戀？也許你給Alpha睡過就不會想當同性戀了？」

 

傑森差點起來揍人，迪克及時制止了他。

 

「這位記者朋友，你的問題也是許多社會大眾的常見誤解。事實上，在傑森回來以前，我有一位陪我度過發情期的Alpha朋友，但即便是跟他度過許多的發情期，我的心依然是傑森的。我想這應該足夠回答你的問題了。」即便他們都知道這並不完全是事實，不過外人也沒必要知道太多。

 

又一名記者問道：「但是，你們這樣兩個都是Omega，小孩以後怎麼教？你們都是Omega耶！」

 

「關於這個問題，我想坐在我身邊的韋恩先生最能夠證明，即使只有一個性別，也能把孩子教育得很成功。」搶在迪克開口前替他們回了話的，是迪克在布魯德海文警局的上司艾美羅巴哈。「格雷森警官在各項方面都表現優異，這也是我今天來此給他支持的原因。我想，格雷森警官的表現，各位在新聞中都已經看過，不用我贅述。」

 

迪克現在才注意到艾美，他太緊張了，以至於沒有發覺艾美也來給他加油打氣。

 

真暖心。

 

「教出兩個相愛的Omega嗎？韋恩先生還真偉大。」有人諷刺道。

 

「我並不想把其他家人也牽扯進來，但是各位記者朋友也在我家外面守候多時，想必也知道我的三弟有穩定交往的Alpha，所以，我的性向與布魯斯是否為單一性別或是單親沒有關係。」

 

「仇A就仇A啦搞什麼同性戀！」

 

「對啊！婚姻是一A一O的結合，你們妄想結婚會不會太超過？」

 

「對啊！OO怎麼教得好孩子！」

 

明顯刻意來亂的聲音開始此起彼落，迪克他們心知肚明，一定是有人派人來故意來搗亂，而那個人不用想也知道是誰。

 

他們不能讓場面失控，這樣對他們很不利。

 

「請各位冷靜。」迪克知道，他現在不能靠布魯斯，他必須自己控制住場面才行。「首先，我並非仇A，這點我的上司，也就是坐在這裡的艾美羅巴哈警官能夠證明，我跟其他的Alpha同仁相處融洽。另外，我的養父布魯斯韋恩也是一位令人尊敬的Alpha，而如同我說過的，我有一位陪我度過發情期多年的Alpha朋友，所以這並不是仇恨誰，而是我最真實的情感。

 

另外，現行民法將婚姻限定為一A一O，或者B男B女的結合，這方面去年大法官釋憲已經說明過了，違憲，所以我相信在不久之後，相愛的同性別的兩人也都能夠結合、成家。這並不是妄想，而是人權，是憲法保障的人權。」

 

傑森雖然想要嗆他們那些說「OO怎麼教好孩子」的人說：「恁爸我父母一A一O也是生而不養，讓我在街頭漂泊」但他忍住了，因為那樣只會破壞迪克辛苦處理的一切。反正日後還是有機會，他知道。

 

在一個最不平凡的家庭中長大，傑森很早就了解到，所謂的「正常」不過是那些人追求的自欺欺人。

 

看不見就等於沒有，遮住眼睛就可以裝作沒事，想想也挺值得同情的，因為這樣的人生更輕鬆。然而他們韋恩家的人早就習慣把難關當飯吃，輕鬆從不是他們的朋友。

 

「所以，我想要在這裡誠懇地請求大家的幫忙。」迪克握住傑森跟布魯斯的手，他們也握住身旁的人的手，他們手牽手，心連心。「我想要請求大家的幫忙，雖然大法官已經釋憲了，但現在的法令還未修改，我跟傑森還不能結婚。雖然布魯斯依然是我們兩個的監護人，可是我想大家都知道我在浴室滑倒進而早產的事情，當時的情況很危急，我很有可能會失去生命，布魯斯並不在家，傑森送我到醫院，但是無法替我簽署任何緊急同意書……如果民法已經修改了，那天晚上的事情就不會發生，我也不會陷入危險，感謝當時的醫護人員。」

 

迪克微笑，傑森最喜歡他的笑容，因為迪克笑的時候最能夠說服他人，也能輕易取得他人的信任。

 

「……我想可能有些朋友覺得『你們不能結婚跟我有什麼相干』，可是我在這裡誠懇地請求，這不只是我們的事，這也跟各位息息相關。我們渴望著在法律上獲得保障，我們渴望像普通人一樣能夠以配偶的身份互相扶持。也許你們身邊也有跟我們一樣的朋友或親人，如果各位能夠支持我們，也就等於是幫助你的家人與朋友們。」

 

他們一同站了起來，並九十度鞠躬。

 

「謝謝大家。」

 

說完他們便離席了，主持人忙著為他們的記者會收尾。迪克的結語很是感人，傑森肯定，在場有不少記者已經被迪克感動了。他的Dickie Bird最會說話了，他總是有辦法說動那些人。而他們的立刻離席也讓那些來鬧事的無法繼續鬧下去。

 

他們已經召開了記者會，說明了緣由，如此，路瑟再也不能對外宣稱什麼了。迪克也希望借由這次的機會，讓大眾更關注修改民法的事情。雖然他希望能夠一了百了，長痛不如短痛，但氣氛一來，他忍不住說了那席話，只是如此日後還有得煩，但他不怕。他的手握著家人朋友的手，他不是一人，他能夠堅強地走下去。

 

***

 

夜晚，韋恩莊園。

 

傑森在半圓型的陽台上看著夜色。遠方是高譚市區，那裡的燈光依然明亮，而位處郊區地這裡的闌珊燈火已經幾不可見。迪克已經睡了，他仍睡不著，所以他來這裡吹風。夜晚的風很涼，但是很舒爽，傑森知道自己跟家人在一起，沒有什麼需要懼怕。

 

他曾經是街上的孩子，很早就體認到了冷暖茶涼，他比同齡的孩子更了解處世之道，也比一般人更懂得察言觀色。他唯一的缺點，大概就是躁動，總是想證明自己的強大，以至於很難忍一時的風平浪靜。

 

「你回來了。」傑森輕聲說道。

 

那人剛從屋頂上跳下來，正站在陽台的白色大理石欄杆上。

 

「『回來』是最好的歡迎之詞。」喪鐘將面具摘下，傑森看見他的嘴角勾起。

 

他輕描淡寫地說：「我試著把你看作家人。」

 

男人挑起一根眉毛。「你想說什麼？」他知道眼前的年輕人想要找他談話，他不笨。

 

傑森轉過身來，把身體斜倚在欄杆上。

 

「是我勸迪克不要放棄你的。」

 

有趣。「你很開門見山。」

 

傑森的聲音很輕，可是很堅定：「那個笨蛋總是喜歡犧牲自己。當然，如果他能夠放棄你，那事情會簡單許多，但你我都清楚，若是那樣，他就不會是我們愛著的人。」

 

「同意。」

 

涼風吹來，吹亂傑森的頭髮，吹起的瀏海擾亂了年輕男人的視線，但那並不要緊，傑森不在乎頭髮刺痛眼睛的感覺。

 

「我知道他心裡有你，但是他也放不下我。我跟他在很久之前就已經立下約定，如果當初我沒死，你連一點機會都沒有。」

 

「True。」

 

「我知道他心裡掙扎過，只是他沒有表現出來，也不願意說。我了解他，雖然你們名義上是砲友，但實際上他關心你的程度何只是砲友。」傑森突然想抽菸，所以他點燃了一根。白煙嬝嬝，卻又旋即在風中消散。

 

「的確。」史萊德心中也非常清楚這點。不過，他開始欣賞眼前的Omega了。應該說，在先前他便已經欣賞他，如今卻是多一份驚喜。

 

「我想你如今已經不在意他當初為了跟我在一起而對你說的那些話了。」

 

「你很懂得察言觀色，Hood。」

 

「叫我傑森吧。」他又吸了一口，將煙吐出。他們今後會是家人，那麼就要更親近些。「我了解到在我死掉的那些日子裡，你跟他都經歷了什麼。你失去了家人，而他看著你失去家人。他陪著你度過，如果他沒有這麼做，那肯定不是他……你們順理成章地走到了一起，我想你並沒有說什麼，也沒讓他知道，但是你們在乎彼此，我想就是從那一刻開始的。」

 

史萊德從欄杆上跳了下來，跟傑森一起靠在了欄杆上。從前他並不知道，這個說話心直口快的男孩擁有一顆細膩的心。當迪克說要跟這個男孩在一起時，史萊德動過殺意，後來他冷靜了下來，不讓衝動駕馭自己。

 

如果他那麼做，等同是失去迪克。他不要失去，還要擁有完整的他。

 

但沒錯，這個名叫傑森的小子分析得很對，是他一直故意保持著那樣若即若離的關係，他能夠感受到迪克的感情，但他卻一直保持著距離，如果迪克真的變心，他實在沒有立場說什麼。更何況迪克當初的疑慮也是很有道理的，他的確辜負了他的家人，迪克當然會怕孩子也遭遇可怕的事。他能理解。

 

「所以我讓迪克接受你，因為我知道他心裡絕對不可能放下你，就像他從來沒有放下我一樣。」菸燃盡了，傑森將菸蒂夾在手裡，然後放掉，讓那菸嘴隨風而飄。

 

「這就是你試著把我當作家人的緣故？」史萊德明知故問。

 

「是，也不是。」傑森撇過頭，看著史萊德。「最根本的原因是我愛他，所以我能為了他而接受你。如果說這樣都能算是異常，那麼我想，我們這些穿著奇裝異服打擊犯罪的人都是宇宙大奇蹟。」打從他復活之後，他便認知到沒有什麼不可能了。

 

「那麼我必須說，我之所以接受了你，也是因為我愛他。」史萊德微笑。「看來我們很像。」

 

「很像，卻也不一樣。」傑森伸出手，而史萊德握住了他的手，他們握手為盟。

 

「但我們有相同的目標。」

 

手，鬆開了。

 

「你應該看了今天的記者會了。」

 

史萊德只是笑笑，並沒有說話，但傑森知道答案是什麼，他本來就知道，喪鐘一定會知道，他只是多嘴說了那句。

 

一道冷風吹了過來，竟讓他打起哆嗦，傑森知道這很有可能是發情期即將到來的徵兆，該死的真倒楣，這些日子他經歷的已經夠多了。

 

看著身旁的Omega打冷顫，史萊德也猜到了大概。然而他知道在他們的談話有個結果之前，傑森是不會進屋去拿保暖衣物的，於是他脫下了自己的外套，給傑森披上。

 

「我知道你想說什麼，孩子。我想你也並不感到抱歉，但我要你知道，我並不在意跟他結婚的人是不是我，史萊德威爾森並不是一個馨香遐邇的名字。」換句話說，他做不了迪克檯面上的配偶，他更不想給迪克招來仇家，招來麻煩。

 

「你不在乎嗎？」

 

「我愛他。」

 

「這倒是說明了一切。」傑森下了結論。

 

喪鐘善於玩弄人心，傑森很清楚這點，但他知道眼前的Alpha對他所說的，都是真話。他能感覺得出來。自從他跟迪克走到一塊兒後，喪鐘就再也沒找過泰坦的麻煩，也沒有傷害過迪克。傑森做了不少的背景調查。

 

「所以，我也當你是家人。」

 

傑森拉緊外套，看手錶，現在已經是凌晨四點，該進屋去了。

 

「這麼說有些奇怪，但謝謝你在那段時間裡照顧他，雖然你們一開始是敵人啦。」傑森推開陽台的落地窗，絲綢製的窗簾被風吹動，好像波浪一樣。

 

史萊德跟著他走進屋子裡，然後關上落地窗，窗簾又歸於平靜。

 

「那我也謝謝你。」

 

傑森給了史萊德一個大拇指後便往蝙蝠洞走去。史萊德覺得奇怪，但沒有過問。他先到自己的房間換了衣服，然後進了迪克房間。嬰兒床就設置在床旁邊，芮琦正安穩地睡著。看著的芮琦可愛的睡臉，史萊德很滿足。芮琦繼承了他們的名與姓，也許是他們之間能夠成為家人的一個象徵。史萊德轉身看向迪克，他漂亮的小鳥也熟睡著。

 

雖然床位空著，史萊德卻走到了一旁的躺椅那裡，合衣睡下。

 

***

 

傑森來到蝙蝠洞的隔離小屋內，空氣中還瀰漫著布魯斯的費洛蒙，看來剛剛有一場大亂鬥，可惜他沒看到。

 

摩拳擦掌。

 

「死囡仔，讓恁爸來教你什麼是規矩。」


	16. 吵鬧

「布魯斯老爺，我必須向您報告一件事，剛才我給達米安少爺送早餐去的時候，發現他的左眼浮腫，兩眼黑輪，不過他很安靜地收下了早餐，甚至還說了謝謝，我實在大感意外，想詢問您是否對他下了重手？」

 

布魯斯放下咖啡，只回答道「不，我沒有。」便看向正在喝早餐茶的史萊德，因而眾人的目光也飄向了他。

 

史萊德放下了茶杯，聳聳肩說：「我沒有興趣浪費時間。」雖然他知道是誰做的，但他不想把那個人供出來。

 

不過顯然，即便史萊德沒有說，大家還是猜到了兇手是誰。

 

「傑森！」迪克的音量提高了。

 

「嘿！他想強姦我欸，謝謝。」傑森攤手，繼續說：「但我不在乎他嘗試了什麼，而是在乎他為什麼想那麼做，這一點是我們首要處理的的。」他看向布魯斯，說：「布魯斯，你我都清楚比大聲對事情並沒有幫助，但是街頭教會我要對方聽話最好用拳頭，所以我給那位小王子上了一堂街頭課，至少他現在願意聽了。」

 

迪克把手放到傑森的手上，說道：「傑，你知道我不是那個意思。」迪克知道自己剛剛有點像在責怪傑森，但話說得比心想的還快，說出口後才想起傑森近日的遭遇。

 

「沒關係的。」

 

「所以，他現在乖了？」提姆半信半疑，畢竟他對那個孩子的觀感不太好。

 

「紅頭罩孩子矯正專班不是蓋的。」

 

「恕我直言，傑森，你某種程度來說也是問題孩子。」提姆說。

 

「你的男朋友有一半那個變態光頭的血統。」

 

「嘿！」

 

「——那麼，至少我們應該為達米安少爺的良好行為而感到開心，布魯斯少爺。」適時打斷孩子們的拌嘴是好事。

 

「我了解你的意思了，阿福，我會盡快讓他上來的。」知道阿福希望他放了達米安，布魯斯決定出門上班前先下去看一下他。當然，讓他更在意的還是傑森所說的那句話，那提醒了他達米安行事背後的思維。的確，那更值得他們思考該如何矯正。

 

「別看我，我沒關係。」提姆聳肩，反正那個小鬼要出來不出來他都阻止不了。「總不能關他一輩子。」

 

「那麼，我們達成了共識。」布魯斯下了結論。

 

「感謝您徵詢我的意見。」史萊德說，他執起叉子叉了一塊熱狗，眼神卻放在提姆身上。

 

提姆被他看得很不舒服，好像對方看穿了他的心思一樣。

 

布魯斯沒有說話，事實上，他對史萊德的存在還是感到很不滿意，可是迪克喜歡，他能怎麼辦？何況連孩子都生了，難道要讓他們父女、夫夫生離嗎？布魯斯知道，他做不到。如果他的父母還在，他也絕不與他們分開。沒有孩子想離開他們的父母。

 

但達米安是另一種狀況，塔莉亞不想教了，搞了一堆有的沒的事情之後，把達米安教給了他。既然他是達米安的父親，就有責任把那孩子教好。

 

昨晚他回蝙蝠洞以後又跟達米安鬧了起來，兩人鬥了費洛蒙卻對事情一點幫助都沒有；但傑森知道，要讓一個Alpha聽話，最好的辦法就是拳頭，這是他在街上學會的事。

 

早餐過後，迪克把傑森拉到了房間裡。

 

「傑，我很抱歉，剛剛我——」剛剛不小心說了那句責怪的話，迪克還是很擔心自己傷了傑森。因為他一時之間忘了傑森所經歷的事，只想著達米安還是個孩子……

 

「不要緊，我真的沒事。」

 

迪克看著傑森的眼睛，他看不到任何他所預想的情緒。

 

「Dickie Bird，我真的沒事。」傑森知道對方的擔心，他搔搔頭，繼續說：「老實說，我看開了。布魯斯無法跨越那條線為我報仇，我看開了，如果還有什麼壞事發生，大概也不會比被小丑打死還糟。人總是要活下去的，所以那些事情都打擊不了我。」

 

迪克緊緊抱住他的小翅膀，只希望他可以不要這麼堅強，然而現下他似乎除了擁抱也給與不了什麼，所以他把他抱得緊緊的。如果以後有什麼，他發誓自己會是傑森最強的後盾。

 

***

 

「我把話先說清楚，你是否還會再住進這個小屋，端看你的行為。」布魯斯打開了蝙蝠洞小屋的門，嚴正警告達米安：「第一點，你必須服從我的命令，我沒允許的，你不能做；第二點，不允許你對阿福有任何不禮貌的地方，你必須尊重他；第三點，你不被允許冒犯你的任何一位哥哥，不准傷害他們，不准標記他們，不准殺害他們；第四點，在外面不許你把那支刀亮出來，不過那支刀已經被我收起來了。你想跟著我，可以，但是要按著我的規矩走，不然，這間小屋就是你的房間，而我不樂見那樣的未來。」

 

「嗤。」達米安雙手環胸，心想暫且答應，日後再作打算。「Fine。」

 

「很高興我們達成共識。」布魯斯轉身離開了房間，達米安跟著走了出去。走出門後，他看到了正張開雙手等著他的迪克，以及旁邊站三七步的傑森。

 

達米安雖然想衝上去爆揍對方，但心裡多少還是有點疑慮，畢竟昨天自己才被這個Omega打輸，還是慘輸，現在衝上前去定孤枝又不知道會有多少勝算，更何況布魯斯的那句「你不被允許冒犯你的任何一位哥哥」還言猶在耳，他不能才出來就馬上被丟回去。

 

於是達米安選擇忽視那個有著一百八十多公分高的Omega，投奔大哥的懷抱。

 

「達米，你有好多天沒洗澡了，我帶你上去吧！」迪克抱起達米，覺得他有點重。

 

「格雷森，你的肚子不見了，生這麼快啊？」

 

「感謝你，那天多虧了你，不然他還要多等兩個月才生。」傑森在一旁諷刺。

 

「沒有人跟你說話，陶德。」

 

「那你現在是在跟誰說話？」太好玩了，這個死小鬼。

 

達米安不再理他，他緊緊抓住迪克的肩膀。這個Omega的味道很香，還沒被標記，但他不可以動手，因為布魯斯不允許。達米安決定暫時放棄標記這些Omega的念頭，反正來日方長。

 

一上樓，便看到那個沒有被他除掉的Omega站在那裡迎接。

 

「德雷克。」

 

「達米安。」提姆看了看他就走掉了。

 

這卻讓達米安頗為不爽，該死的他還沒被這樣忽視過，但他現在不能發作，免得被丟回那個小黑屋。迪克說得沒錯，他已經很久沒洗澡了，他現在應該先去洗個澡。

 

來到二樓，達米安便要求迪克陪他洗澡，這讓傑森不太爽，達米安注意到了這點，便決定妥善利用。

 

「我沒有自己洗過澡，你能幫我嗎？」

 

看著大眼汪汪的達米安，迪克有些被融化了，一旁的傑森知道達米安這個死小鬼心裡在盤算著什麼，便出言阻止迪克。

 

「你這小鬼已經是個成熟的Alpha，就別打這種主意了。」

 

「噢，達米，傑森說的沒有錯，你是個成熟的Alpha了，我不能跟你一起洗澡。」迪克微笑。

 

「在家都有人幫我洗。」

 

傑森臉上青筋爆發。「那麼你就學自己洗，你都會霸王硬上兄了，洗澡這種事情還不會嗎？」

 

「嗤。」

 

「好了好了，你們都別吵了。」迪克無奈地笑了，看來這兩個人以後還有得鬧呢。「我在外面等你吧，達米，如果你有問題，我就在外面，你可以問我。傑森，你說怎麼樣？」一起洗澡是不太好，但這種折衷的方法應該還過得去。

 

「勉強。」

 

「嗤。」

 

「好了，達米，快進去洗澡吧，洗了澡才能出去呀。」迪克想著應該帶達米安出去買些東西，阿福太忙了，他是應該分憂一下。

 

心不甘情不願，達米安還是自己走進浴室去了。其實他並不是不會自己洗，他只是想要有人陪著而已，而那個格雷森，他才被放出去就對他釋出善意，感覺是個比較好收攬的對象。但那個陶德，非常可惡。

 

「傑森，你說芮琦長大以後會不會也像他一樣可愛呀？」迪克小聲問。

 

「別開玩笑了，迪克，那小鬼稱不上可愛。」傑森雙手一攤，受不了迪克這種雞媽媽的天性。

 

「但你不覺得他跟布魯斯小時候很像嗎？」不過照片中的布魯斯愛笑多了，達米安看起來就是個縮小版的布魯斯，不苟言笑，又有點倔。

 

「是有那個影子，不過那雙眼睛就是他母親的了。」傑森下了結論。

 

叩叩叩。

 

兩人轉過身去，是史萊德站在門邊。

 

「打擾你們兄弟敘話，不過芮琦餓了。」他靠在門邊，微笑。「還有，我跟傑森都無法忍受那個小鬼對你的覬覦，所以迪克，聰明點。」

 

「傑森，你在這裡等著，免得達米安突然需要什麼。」迪克匆匆離開，因為他已經聽見女兒的哭聲了。

 

「你難道看不出他是裝的嗎！」

 

「這個嘛，」史萊德走近傑森，跟他一起盯著浴室的門。「我們的迪克總是看向人良善的一面，不是嗎？」

 

半小時後，達米安開門看見等著他的是史萊德跟傑森，臉變得更臭了。

 

「不准你打迪克的主意，Kid。」

 

「少動你的歪腦筋，死小鬼。」

 

「嗤。」

 

***

 

提姆用了他最快的速度跑下蝙蝠洞。

 

剛剛迪克告訴他，現在布魯斯正在大發雷霆。他想的沒錯，達米安果然又闖禍了。把那個死小鬼放出來，他總是會闖禍的，只是提姆沒想到來得這麼快。

 

蝙蝠洞中，兩個一大一小的Alpha正在比大小聲。

 

「我是你的兒子！你的血脈！」達米安手裡緊握著那把刀，天曉得他怎麼把那把刀幹出來的。「我才是名正言順的羅賓！」

 

「你不是羅賓，你也不能成為羅賓，提姆才是羅賓！」布魯斯把一張桌子砸了，顯然怒氣無從發洩。「我們不殺人！」

 

「聯盟都是這麼做的！」達米安朝著他大吼，不懂為什麼他只是取了一些黑幫的首級，他的父親要如此光火。

 

「我不是你外祖父！」布魯斯大吼：「我也沒批准你去殺人！」

 

「你也沒批准我不能去殺人！」

 

「別跟我玩文字遊戲！」

 

「為什麼你這麼在乎那些Omega？我才是你的血，我是你的Alpha兒子！」

 

「跟你有沒有我的血無關！你想要成為我的兒子，你就不要用你外公、你母親的那一套做事，在我這裡，我們走我的規則！」

 

「嗤！」

 

提姆看了一會兒便決定把迪克拉上樓去。

 

布魯斯跟達米安都在發火，空氣中瀰漫的Alpha費洛蒙味太重，雖然他們經過訓練可以抵擋，但留在這裡也不會對事情有所幫助。

 

不過，正如他所料的，達米安果然又闖禍了。

 

但他沒有想到，達米安竟然會溜出去把黑道的首級砍了回來，還裝在他那個背包裡，老天爺啊。

 

回到房裡，抱著芮琦的傑森馬上笑嘻嘻問道：「怎麼樣啦？」他最期待的畫面出現啦！

 

「布魯斯氣炸了，達米安砍了三顆腦袋回來。」

 

「經典。」傑森有點稱讚的意味。

 

「布魯斯氣極了。」提姆說：「我們不殺人的。」

 

「是不親手殺死人。」傑森在心中murmur，因為他決定不要在這個時刻把這些話講出來。

 

「達米以前給Ra’s跟塔莉亞教，會覺得殺人沒什麼是很正常的，但若他想要加入我們，他就必須改掉這個習慣。」迪克說。

 

「我們這裡有一位更生人。」

 

「你說恁爸什麼？」

 

「傑森！你還抱著芮琦！別說粗口！」

 

「恁爸又不是粗口！說起來迪克才是！」

 

「傑森！」

 

「而且講得她好像聽得懂一樣，當她是被達賽養大的嗎？」

 

注意到史萊德並不在房內，迪克正想問對方去向的時候傑森便先回答了：「喔，他去看熱鬧了。」

 

迪克扶額。

 


	17. 不速鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有各種騷擾言語，可能造成不適，請斟酌！

提姆終於在一個多月以後出關，他簡直不敢相信這些日子是怎麼熬過來的，畢竟他又不能像布魯斯一樣，每次都製造一些什麼極限運動導致的傷害。他是Omega，參與那些活動別人只會說活該。如果傑森不是布魯斯的養子，那麼他被黑面具綁架地事情，別人也只會說大概是那個Omega先勾引了黑面具吧。

 

即便他們都身懷絕技，但是沒有面具保護的時候，他們還是個平凡的Omega，必須表現得像個平凡的Omega一樣，否則可能會被人多作聯想。

 

他的身體還不能負荷夜巡所需要的體能，不過已經足以讓他在蝙蝠洞工作了，平時出門走走也是可以的。羅賓將近兩個月的失蹤，江湖已有傳言羅賓死了，這傳言自然令提姆很不高興，但是再不高興，他也不會讓那個死小鬼當羅賓。

 

那個死小鬼每晚都在蝙蝠洞裡面妨礙他做事，要不是迪克在家帶孩子，稍微有點空閒能順便帶幼稚園的孩子，不然他可真的會被煩死。

 

但迪克也不是每晚都在家，有的時候迪克會回布魯德海文去，畢竟他離開那個城市太久了，還是得過去關切一下。當迪克不在家的時候，不是喪鐘看孩子，就是傑森，但是喪鐘留在家的次數比傑森高很多。提姆得說，看到喪鐘把迪克的母乳從冷凍庫拿出來加熱，這畫面真的很滑稽。

 

但總而言之，阿福終於批准他上街逛逛了，總算能好好呼吸新鮮空氣了，也因為如此，迪克提議他們可以上街買些東西，畢竟有了孩子，就想多買些東西給他，永遠不嫌多。

 

傑森沒跟來，因為喪鐘出門去了，所以他只能留在家帶孩子，雖然很不爽，但他跟史萊德、迪克三個人都同意要輪流照顧孩子。

 

孩子如今已經兩個月大了，真的長得好快，迪克總是嚷嚷著「上週買的衣服，這週好像就有點小了。」但提姆覺得這是因為迪克是孩子的爸爸，總是覺得孩子大得快。另一方面，布魯斯也給芮琦做過一些檢測，史萊德的超人基因果然遺傳到了她的身上，就是不知道會得到哪方面的超能力。但能夠確定的是，這個孩子擁有比常人更強健的身體，以及身體的自我修復能力。提姆想，也許這孩子長得快不是沒有原因。

 

雖然說他們三個人說好輪流照顧孩子，不過，提姆總覺得最近迪克往外跑的次數變多了，就是不知道是不是自己多心了，他覺得迪克似乎不太想待在家裡。迪克熱愛他的工作，白天的、晚上的他都喜歡，因為懷孕讓他在家待了幾乎快要一年，又因為要躲避路瑟那個煩人的人，迪克幾乎足不出戶，簡直就跟古早時代的Omega一樣，大概就是這些困擾著他吧！

 

「對了，迪克，你最近好像都不太想待在家。」

 

喝著奶昔的迪克看向他的小弟，把最後一口吸光後，說：「你看出來了？」

 

「當然！」提姆說：「你不是那個會一直待在家裡的類型，你總是『不安於室』。」

 

迪克雙手半舉，說：「成語不要亂用啦！我已經有兩個老公了好嗎！」

 

「你知道我不是那個意思！」

 

迪克笑了出來：「我當然知道你不是那個意思，好啦，我的確有點『不安於室』，好嗎？」迪克按了按自己的肩膀，繼續說：「你知道，我很喜歡工作，我從來都不是那個喜歡待在家裡的類型。」

 

提姆嗯哼一聲表示同意。

 

「我想回去上班，天啊我真的懷念布魯德海文警局的同仁，可是芮琦出生了以後，我實在沒辦法跟他分開，但帶著她去上班？我不覺得這是個好主意，因為我時常需要外出辦案。」他們走進一家童裝店，迪克隨意拿起一件看起來跟達米安的尺寸差不多的衣服就往購物車裡放。「把孩子交給傑森或是史萊德？我不能這麼自私，他們也有自己的事情要做。」他看到了一些兒童內褲，上面竟然是蝙蝠俠的圖案。「他們竟然做了這種，我的天啊還有羅賓的！」

 

「我覺得這兩件三角內褲都很適合達米安。」提姆邊說，邊把迪克拿著內褲的手壓入購物車中。

 

「竟然沒有夜翼圖案的！」如果有的話，他想買給史萊德，嗯，他應該會喜歡。傑森死都不會把這種東西穿上身的。

 

「迪克，這不是因為你有孩子了我才說這些，老實講，我們都認為你應該把警察的工作辭了。」提姆抓了另一件經典款羅賓紅綠配色睡衣進購物車內。「警察的工作太危險了，而且你無法都有辦法抽身。事實上，你不缺那份薪水，我們也有很好的警備系統，我們都覺得全天做夜翼比較安全。畢竟，格雷森警官的身分是礙手礙腳的。」講完，他又抓了紅綠配色的羅賓襪進去。

 

「你們都這麼覺得嗎？」迪克又抓了一包兒童內褲。「可是我真的很喜歡我的同事。」

 

「正是因為你有芮琦了，你才需要離開那裡，有面具的你更具保護自己的能力。」提姆補充：「芭芭拉也這麼說。」

 

「你跟她聊過了？難怪，你說話有點她的語氣。」迪克再抓了幾件衛生衣。「好吧，你們說的很有道理啦。」他無法反駁。

 

「所以，如果你辭去那份工作，你就有比較多的時間照顧芮琦。」提姆看到一頂很好笑的羅賓配色帽，於是他也把那頂帽子放入了購物車中。

 

他們走向了櫃檯。

 

「但我就是不想讓別人認為我是一無是處的Omega。我好不容易有這份工作，很少有Omega做到這樣的工作，但如果我辭職了，別人又會怎麼說？說我經不起苦，說我就是個Omega。」迪克把信用卡放在櫃台上，讓店員幫他們結帳。

 

「你什麼時候開始在意這些了？」

 

迪克在帳單上簽了名之後提起袋子，跟提姆一起走出店外。「提，我是你們的大哥，我一直想做個最好的榜樣。布魯斯給了我不同的機會，他讓我有能夠自由發展的機會與空間，我一直想做些什麼能夠激發別人的事情。提，我走到今天這個位置不能說很辛苦，但也不容易，我不希望你也遭遇相同的狀況。」提姆是他最保護的弟弟，他不希望提姆遭遇他所遭遇過的，例如在外被騷擾，被一些Alpha當作聯姻奪產的工具。

 

「你怎麼沒有！」提姆說：「羅賓就是振奮人心的一件事！你激勵了很多人，只是你不知道。迪克，即便你後來不再是羅賓，你也一樣鼓舞著其他人，你鼓舞著我們的朋友！」

 

「謝謝你，提。」迪克給了提姆一個擁抱。

 

然後一個拍手的聲音打擾了他們的美好時光。

 

「這不是理查嗎？」

 

光聽聲音就知道是哪個煩人的傢伙，但迪克還是很有禮貌的只在內心翻白眼，而提姆則是皺著眉頭。今天到底是怎樣？竟然會在這裡碰到這個大麻煩！

 

「讓我幫你拿吧。」路瑟直接把手伸過去拿走他們的購物袋，提姆想要奪回來可是卻被他瞪。提姆當然也瞪了回去，可是路瑟給他的感覺真的很不舒服。這傢伙自從上次被迪克打臉以後就幾乎沒消息了，現在又來做什麼？還有，為什麼他們會在這個商場碰到他？

 

「路瑟先生，那點東西我們可以自己拿。」迪克也想把東西要回，可是對方就是不願意，麻煩死了。

 

「替Omega服務是Alpha應該做的。」

 

**幹。**

 

「你到底想怎麼樣？」迪克受不了了。「為什麼你還要來打擾我們的生活？」

 

「沒有什麼，就是想請你跟你的弟弟一起跟我去喝一杯而已。」

 

「謝謝，但不了。」直接拒絕，別無二話。

 

路瑟看著他們的眼光讓他們很不舒服。

 

「就只是喝杯咖啡而已，你何必這麼果斷拒絕？這商場有一家不錯的咖啡店，我已經包下了，我們走吧！」

 

「我們不去！」提姆緊抓住迪克的手，瞪著路瑟，說：「把我們的東西還給我們！」

 

「還沒成年就這麼有傲氣，你們家的教育還真是特殊啊！」路瑟斜視著提姆，迪克不喜歡他那樣看著自己的弟弟。「真可惜。」

 

「可惜什麼？」提姆問。

 

「可惜你那個男朋友什麼都不是，提摩西，以你的身分，你可以跟更門當戶對的人結婚。」

 

「跟你沒有關係！」天啊他們為什麼要忍受這些氣？

 

提姆試著把東西搶回來，然而路瑟的保鑣梅西擋在了他們之間。迪克立刻站到了提姆身前，他絕不會讓這兩個Alpha碰提姆。

 

「你也是，理查，你可以選擇更好的伴侶，可為何就是你的二弟呢？」

 

「跟你無關。」

 

「梅西，護送兩位先生到咖啡廳去。」路瑟笑得很神祕，他的笑容一看就知道不懷好意，讓他們感到噁心。「對了，別讓他們用手機連絡了誰，省得麻煩。」

 

迪克跟提姆知道，就算他們嘗試連絡誰，手機都會馬上被眼前的女Alpha保鑣搶走，而他們沒有面具的保護，不能抵抗。迪克是想過去把東西搶回來，以他的身手肯定能夠，而且他可以用警察的身分含糊過去；但他怕他們對提姆做些什麼，提姆的身體才剛好，但還沒好全，如果又受傷就不好了。

 

**幹。**

 

只好且看且走了。

 

***

 

路瑟替他們點了兩杯牛奶，替自己點了杯拿鐵咖啡。 **幹** ，說好的咖啡呢？還有為什麼就直接幫他們叫了牛奶？

 

「你是騎檔車來的？」那惱人的光頭問道。

 

「我不知道這跟你有什麼關係。」迪克以經失去對他說客氣話的心情了，這傢伙肯定派人跟蹤他們，至少今天全天候的跟蹤是可以確定的。該死，就是不知道他們的談話是不是被聽見了。

 

他跟提姆相視，決定先套話看看，但為免路瑟出什麼奧步，他們最好還是小心謹慎一些得好。

 

「電視上說Omega三寶多，雖然理查你是警察，但Omega還是少碰車吧！」

 

**三你個寶，你才三寶，你是地球的三寶！**

 

**我們沒幾歲就已經騎羅賓機車了好嗎！**

 

**還有羅賓車。**

 

**還有Batwing。**

 

**技術絕佳好嗎！**

 

「理查，你要跟Omega在一起的事情真是讓我震驚，我實在看不出選擇一個Omega，而不是選擇一個門當戶對的Alpha，對你到底有什麼好處。何況，現在你還生了一個女兒，未婚生子，那孩子就成了私生女，你真應該答應我先前的求婚的，這樣你的孩子至少有個名份。」

 

「她有名有份，她是我的女兒，也是韋恩家的女兒，謝謝。」迪克為芮琦辯駁道：「路瑟先生，現在都什麼世紀了，請你不要一直拿陳舊的那套出來好嗎？」

 

「你懷孕時的樣子很好看，讓我不得不想像你懷著我孩子時的樣子，理查，我真的沒那個機會嗎？」路瑟伸出手觸碰了迪克的手，迪克雖然立刻縮手，但那種噁心的感覺並沒有馬上消失。「重點是，懷上孩子的方法……」

 

路瑟說什麼想像著他懷著他孩子的畫面，還說什麼懷上孩子的方法，天啊真是噁心！他才不要懷路瑟的孩子！為什麼要說這些害他有那個畫面！

 

「路瑟先生，我說了很多次，也說得很清楚了，我只要傑森。」迪克按捺住自己想吐的感覺，繼續說：「還有，請你不要再對我有非分的想像了，就算有，也請不要讓我知道。」但他已經知道了，這種授被侵犯的感覺只會在往後不斷湧現。

 

**幹。**

 

他甚至不顧提姆就在這裡，竟然明目張膽地大言不慚。迪克在心裡叫到，提姆全聽見了，那些噁心的話竟讓提姆聽見了。天啊，那些噁心的話……

 

迪克很擔心那些話會一直留在提姆心中。

 

「你不喜歡嗎？你臉都紅了，理查，你跟你的弟弟，提摩西都擁有這麼白的皮膚，說真的那個傑森是吧？他那樣子還真不像個Omega，但就算他外型跟行為都模仿Alpha，終究也不是個Alpha，你，理查，是需要Alpha的，否則你就不會有個Alpha愛人，還讓你懷了孕。」路瑟微笑，笑得他們心裡發寒。「理查，我想真正 **擁有** 你一次……」

 

提姆忍不住了，他不懂為什麼迪克要讓這個噁心鬼一直冒犯他？

 

「路瑟先生，請你不要再騷擾我哥哥了，你這樣的行為是性騷擾，我們會告你！」

 

「性騷擾？有誰看到嗎？」路瑟訕笑道：「這禮拜我包了，你沒有人證，而你們兩個是自願跟著我上來這裡喝茶的，若看監視器也只會得出這個結論，所以，你想告誰？」

 

「你難道忘了他是警察？」提姆繼續反駁。

 

然而路瑟的眼神在瞬間變得凌厲，釋放了他憤怒的費洛蒙。迪克沒事，但提姆身體才剛好，還沒恢復，所以他退縮了，身體不自覺發抖。

 

「你收起你的費洛蒙！」迪克把提姆緊抱住，並釋放一些Omega的費洛蒙來安撫他的弟弟。迪克知道此舉有些危險，因為他們面前就有兩個不弱的Alpha，如果他釋放費洛蒙，很可能會被拗成是勾引之類的，但他不能不保護提姆。

 

「呵呵，Omega，就是這樣。提摩西，我說過，你覺得自己這樣很對？那就由我來教育你。」路瑟輕視提姆，然後將目光重新放回迪克身上，說道：「但你是特別的，你那個二弟也很特別，但不夠柔軟。理查，你是一個堅強的Omega，我想過你跟我的孩子會是多麼強大的Alpha，可惜了，如果能與韋恩家聯姻，對我會非常有益處，而你是最好的人選，但可惜了，可惜了我以前的殷勤，韋恩那傢伙把你跟你的弟弟們教得如此不倫不類，真該重新教育。」他碰了一下自己的嘴唇。「喔，我勸你最好別動什麼要告我性騷擾的念頭，最主要的一點是沒有人會相信你，我想你很聰明，也知道這一點。」

 

迪克咬著牙，切著齒。他當然知道路瑟費盡心思想要自己跟他結婚的目的是什麼，他是布魯斯的長子，是Omega，許多人都想要跟韋恩家攀上姻親關係，但是路瑟？一個逍遙法外的超級惡棍，他怎麼可能會愛上他、跟他結婚，還懷上他的孩子？更何況，路瑟這個人唯利是圖，如果生下的是Alpha還則罷了，若生的是Omega，路瑟一定會利用得非常徹底，而他不會有任何發聲的餘地。

 

他才不想跟這個沙文主義的噁心鬼扯上任何關係，但即便知道路瑟的心思，迪克還是不明白路瑟到底來跟他說這些做什麼？為什麼一定要說給他知道，甚至是說給提姆聽？

 

「理查，你在布魯德海文警局時，有沒有處理過這些案件呀？」

 

「你到底想要做什麼？」迪克怒瞪著站起身的路瑟，問道：「為什麼一定要把這些話說給我們聽？」他不喜歡這樣，路瑟站著，居高臨下地睥睨著，而他們就像是脆弱的獵物，被猛禽逼到了絕境，這是迪克此生最討厭的感覺，而他相信，路瑟正享受著此刻的感覺。

 

如果可以，迪克很想站起來爆打路瑟；但他不行，提姆不舒服，而路瑟身邊還有一個梅西。「迪克格雷森」怎麼可能打得過特種部隊出身的保鑣？

 

路瑟只是笑著，沒有回答迪克的問題。但那對迪克而言，已經不重要了。

 

「不，你不用說了，我已經知道你的目的了。」迪克站起身，抱起提姆。「我拒絕了你，我傷害了你的Alpha自尊，你做這些不過是要我記住，我的地位與你的地位，我是Omega，而你是社會棟樑Alpha。這是你的報復，你想讓我知道，即便我有布魯斯這個可靠的父親，你依然有辦法在眾目睽睽之下傷害我們，然後全身而退。這是你的警告，也是你的報復。」迪克明白了真相，而真相，不過就是這樣。

 

「你不能成為我孩子的父親真的太可惜了。」路瑟拍拍手，笑著說：「你真的太強韌、太聰明了，理查。」但就是太聰明了，太有自己的想法，不受控制，路瑟想，如果有機會，他一定要把這個Omega的自尊破壞殆盡，然後再把他重塑，讓他變乖，變得好控制。路瑟伸出手，想觸碰迪克的臉頰，但迪克如同他預料的一樣閃開了。「你真的連一點溫存的機會都不給我，不過，不要緊。」

 

路瑟示意梅西把迪克的東西還給他。

 

迪克接下他們的購物袋，現在的他什麼話都不想說了，連瞪人的力氣他都不想要浪費在這個噁心的人身上。迪克立刻轉身走人，然而路瑟的聲音卻在他身後迴盪著。

 

「理查，我祝福你跟你的二弟能有個美好幸福的未來。還有可愛的提摩西，祝他跟那個Alpha能有個甜蜜的婚姻。」

 

稍微有點腦袋的都能知道路瑟不是真心地祝福他們，迪克總覺得他的祝福背後似乎有什麼目的，但他現在還不知道，這感覺糟糕透了。克拉克對付這樣的人多年，真不知道是怎麼樣熬過去的；而康納知道自己有著路瑟的基因，又不知道多麼掙扎……噢，提姆，希望提姆不要被路瑟影響了才好。

 

**該死的。**

 

提姆還在發抖，狀況不好，迪克已經沒心情騎車了，提姆這樣子也無法騎車，所以他抱著人，出了商場門口隨便攔了一輛計程車就坐上去。

 

「韋恩企業大樓，謝謝。」他們必須先去見布魯斯，迪克知道，現在回莊園去，只會讓傑森衝動做出傻事，可能連達米安都會加入行列，史萊德不在，但若是在也會加入衝動行列。他沒這麼傻，他們得先去找布魯斯。

 

計程車很快就開到了韋恩企業大樓，他們匆匆下車，進了門便直接上到布魯斯位於頂樓的辦公室。他知道今天布魯斯有個會議，想必現在還在公司開會，他們可以等，他可以在布魯斯的辦公室中先安撫提姆。

 

布魯斯比他想像得還要快就出現了，大概是秘書通知了他，一定是他們兩個的狀況太過糟糕，秘書才會打斷布魯斯的會議。一進門布魯斯便看到了蜷縮在地毯上的兩個兒子，迪克抱著提姆，很明顯正在安撫他的弟弟。空氣中Omega安撫的費洛蒙很濃。

 

「發生了什麼事？」他問。

 

「布魯斯，你來了。」

 

_ 「理查，我祝福你跟你的二弟能有個美好幸福的未來。還有可愛的提摩西，祝他跟那個Alpha能有個甜蜜的婚姻。」 _

 

路瑟的話語還在迪克的耳邊迴盪著。

 

布魯斯脫下外套，也躺到了地上，讓自己的視線跟他們齊高。

 

「抱歉，我來晚了。」他把手放到了迪克的肩上，試圖安撫他的兒子，柔聲說道：「怎麼了？」布魯斯當然看得出來，迪克跟提姆一定碰上了什麼不好的事，從提姆的樣子他猜得出來，他們可能遭遇Alpha的騷擾或攻擊了。「迪克、提姆，聽我說，已經沒事了。」

 

迪克看著布魯斯溫和的表情，感受著布魯斯放在自己肩上的手，那雙手在多年前也曾放在他的肩上，試著在他失去父母之後安撫他的心緒。那雙手是打擊犯罪的手，也是能夠安撫他，給他勇氣的手。

 

直到這一刻，迪克才發現自己也受到了路瑟的影響，手正在發抖。

 

**該死。**


	18. 我愛你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 強X提及  
> 哺乳提及

 

布魯斯抱著他的兩個兒子，三個人坐在地上，互相依偎、取暖。

 

他還不知曉全貌，但大致上猜得出來，提姆受到Alpha氣味的攻擊而陷入了恐慌，而迪克也受到了影響。這是Alpha跟Omega的天性，Alpha能夠釋放憤怒的費洛蒙來讓Omega變得順服，Omega會因此陷入恐慌的狀態，而其他在那個陷入恐慌中的Omega也會受到影響。因為如此，布魯斯在訓練羅賓時，都特別訓練他們控制及抵抗費洛蒙，他們平常不會輕易散發費洛蒙，所以外人無法從他們的費洛蒙中察覺到他們的性別與心情，他們也能夠抵擋Alpha的費洛蒙並且不受影響，這讓他們更能夠做自己想做的事。但是這次，提姆受傷在先，體質稍弱，撐不住，而迪克則是被提姆恐慌而散發的費洛蒙影響了。Omega時常受Omega影響，所以也有些不肖之徒會利用Omega來控制Omega。

 

這就是人的天性，也是他亟欲避免的。布魯斯希望他的Omega孩子們都能夠脫離天生限制而有所成就，活出自我，過自己想要的人生。他知道他的孩子們都做得很好，尤其是迪克，他是長子，是他第一個孩子。迪克從小就細心、強韌而且勇敢，長大後依然如此，即便先前他們有好一段時間不曾聯絡，他仍然默默關心著，布魯斯知道迪克早就能夠獨當一面，這讓他很驕傲，然而他一直沒有說出來。

 

傑森與迪克不同，他的家庭破碎，年齡還很小就要在街上求生存，這讓他變得好勝好鬥，總是想證明自己不比別人差，他甚至有凌駕於他人的想法。傑森在當羅賓時，這樣的性格便已難壓制……他死而復生回來以後，這樣的狀況如同被解禁，但總歸給壓制了下來。雖然傑森的脾氣暴躁，做過許多錯事，可他也是一個堅強的Omega，心思縝密，能夠獨立自強。

 

提姆還未成年，但他很聰明，各方面表現都很出色，尤其是推理方面，提姆可說是智多星，他的未來也不可限量。布魯斯很早就發誓要保護他的兒子，讓他們有能力保護自己而不受欺負，若是路上有人阻礙，他們有能力清除那些阻礙……但看來他仍然做得不夠好，有人欺負他的孩子……先是迪克中了小丑一槍，然後是傑森被虐殺——他自己也失手打得傑森鼻青臉腫，他沒有能力保護傑森就算了，還用這雙手親手傷害他。

 

事情告了一段落，又遇上迪克被路瑟騷擾，而他身為家長，卻沒有盡到什麼責任，屋漏偏逢連夜雨，傑森還被黑面具綁架「非禮」……後來，他的親兒子達米安差點鑄下大錯，提姆受到重傷，傑森差點又給……而迪克被驚嚇到早產……

 

布魯斯恍惚間彷彿又看見了當年情景。那年傑森找到了親生母親的蹤跡，離開了美國追了過去，卻不想那是一條不歸路。傑森，羅賓，傑森被小丑一鍬一鍬地爆打致死，他還只是個孩子啊，失去氣息的，渾身是傷的身體就被他抱在懷中，再多的後悔也換不回一條無辜枉死的性命。然而傑森回來了，傑森的身上與心上被他施加了新的傷痕，不是小丑打的，是他親手加諸在傑森身上的。

 

布魯斯彷彿看到了滿手鮮血，他看見了傑森那天滲血的嘴角與笑容，他的表情寫著「你就是這樣的人」，他的口裡說著「你打小丑都沒這麼用力」……他是個失敗的父親，還談什麼要讓他的孩子都能夠掙脫限制、去做自己？

 

他這個父親當得很是失敗。

 

非常失敗。

 

失敗得無以復加。

 

布魯斯再看懷中平日陽光的兒子們變成現在這個樣子，憤恨地握緊了拳，用力得滲出了血。

 

「布魯斯？」一聲呼喚將他從幻覺拉回了現實。

 

是提姆。

 

「布魯斯？」提姆終於有些動靜了。他聞到了布魯斯的費洛蒙，不同於路瑟那種帶有攻擊性的味道，布魯斯的令他感到安全。「迪克。」

 

「提，你終於恢復過來了。」迪克微笑，放開了他的手，把提姆扶到沙發上去。「真是太好了。」

 

「我想我沒事了……我們是怎麼到這裡來了？」他記得他們還在商場……

 

「是迪克把你帶過來的。」布魯斯倒了一杯溫開水給提姆，說：「我想你們是從商場過來的？」他看到那一袋東西，袋子上有商場的名字。

 

提姆看了看他的大哥跟養父，抿了抿唇，說：「我們在商場碰到路瑟。」

 

布魯斯的面色瞬間鐵青。「碰到路瑟？」

 

「對，碰到路瑟。他搶了我們的購物袋還強迫我們跟他一起喝咖啡，然後說了一些……糟糕的話。布魯斯，我不知道他來高譚要做什麼，但他……他真的很可怕。」迪克回想起方才的處境，越想越覺得那個人很危險。

 

布魯斯能從兩個兒子的臉色中感覺到不尋常，路瑟肯定做了過分的事，而且遠超過迪克所說的那樣，迪克善於隱瞞，尤其是當迪克知道自己情緒不佳時。即便布魯斯知道迪克有所隱瞞，但他暫時不想強迫他跟提姆把那些事情都說出來，二次傷害就不必了。

 

拿起那個購物袋，布魯斯仔細檢查了內容物，又拿出掃描器特別掃瞄了一下整間辦公室，袋中與這個房間內都沒有不尋常的東西，看來路瑟並沒有在裡面加料，放一些監聽設備。

 

檢查過後，布魯斯才決定把這件事情說出來：「克拉克跟我說過，最近路瑟頻繁往來於大都會與高譚之間，但還不知道他的計畫。看來，我們有必要調查。」他看向迪克跟提姆，說出他的決定：「你們兩個，離這個調查遠點。」

 

迪克皺眉，他想反駁，若是以前他絕對會要求布魯斯讓他參與，甚至會不顧布魯斯的反對，硬是加入調查……但他現在不再確定這麼做對不對了，他知道布魯斯不讓他們碰這個，是為了保護他們。

 

「那你得讓傑森參與。」迪克說道，而他很堅持。如果他跟提姆不行，那麼讓傑森去吧！傑森也是一個小心謹慎的人，他很清楚，布魯斯也很清楚，而且這或許能讓傑森跟布魯斯的關係進一步改善。「不要孤軍奮戰，布魯斯，你知道傑森的能力。」他補充：「你知道我們都愛你。」

 

「我知道。」布魯斯的表情放鬆了。「該回去了。」

 

提姆看了時鐘，才發現時間已經不早了，早已過了布魯斯平時的下班時間，而他跟迪克拿出手機，才發現他們的手機也都沒電了，傑森想必一定很著急。

 

「我已經傳過簡訊給傑森，不用擔心。」布魯斯握住提姆的手，他知道什麼時候做什麼事能夠給人安全感，他知道提姆需要他，也知道他現在更需要康納。「晚一點，如果你想，可以讓康納過來過夜。」

 

提姆露出開心的表情，說道：「布魯斯謝謝你！」

 

布魯斯並沒有回話，只是微笑。

 

從大樓出來後，他們看到了阿福。阿福說傑森也想來，可是他必須看著芮琦跟達米安。史萊德去工作了，家中不能沒有大人。布魯斯提議今晚就讓阿福休息，晚餐就買披薩。對於這個提議，迪克跟提姆都非常贊同，他們從以前就很喜歡吃披薩，披薩絕對能幫他們暫時忘記今天碰到鳥事。

 

「我沒有意見，布魯斯老爺，畢竟偶爾吃些外食也是不錯的，迪克少爺坐了一陣子的月子，想必那些補品應該都吃膩了；提姆少爺也吃了很多調養餐，應該已經膩了；傑森少爺以前就愛吃披薩，特別是辣口味的。」阿福說：「那麼，我把車開去那間三位少爺都很喜歡的披薩店去。」

 

「謝謝你，Alfie。」迪克從後坐往前，吻了阿福的臉頰。年長Beta的笑容總是讓大家感到安心與放心。

 

******

 

「披薩！還是轉角那家的！我的天那家的辣醬最棒了！」傑森幾乎忘了自己背著芮琦，差點就要從二樓翻下來了。美食當前，哪有不興奮的道理？他跟著迪克與提姆吃了一陣子的健康食品，雖然阿福每天都做了變化，但他還是有點想念那些垃圾食物。

 

「傑你還真像一隻餓了好多天的老虎！」迪克看著傑森立刻吞下一片披薩，那吃相非常豪邁，而且嘴角跟鼻頭都沾到了辣醬，樣子真是可愛極了。

 

「餓死了，你不知道看著這芮琦還有死小鬼有多累。」傑森看向達米安，而後者在角落中發出不滿的聲音。

 

看著大家，傑森突然察覺到了什麼，於是他放下手中的第二片披薩，死盯著在場的眾人，問道：「你們是不是有什麼瞞著我？總覺得這些披薩沒有這麼簡單，你們一定碰上了什麼，替代品的眼睛還紅紅的。」他指著提姆的眼角，繼續說：「你們晃了半天，只買這袋衣服？而且還跟老頭一起回來，老頭現在還一言不發，你們一定碰上了什麼事！」仔細一聞，迪克的身上還有布魯斯的氣味。

 

到底？

 

「放下你的手。」康納一進來就看見傑森指著提姆，他的心情不是太好。

 

「康納，沒關係的，沒事。」提姆把男朋友拉到一旁去，還拿了一塊披薩給他。

 

傑森知道現在有人想隱瞞，他就一定要逼問出來。迪克知道這事不可能完全瞞著傑森，他也沒打算要瞞，然而現在這樣僵持下去，只會讓晚餐食之無味。

 

「那不是什麼能影響我們家庭聚餐的事，傑，晚點我會跟你說，現在先吃飯吧！」迪克說：「你的氣味有點苦，跟炸藥一樣，小心芮琦哭啊！」他知道拿芮琦來當擋箭牌絕對有用，女兒對不起，爸爸不是故意的。

 

傑森立刻調息，把費洛蒙隱藏了起來。他低頭看了看女兒，還好，沒醒，還睡得香甜。

 

「那你一定要跟我說，如果你不說，我會讓白髮老頭來問你。」

 

迪克微笑：「我一定會跟你說，傑，我還有事要跟你談呢！」他抓起薯條，便往傑森的嘴裡塞：「這是他們這個月限定的辣醬薯條，你一定喜歡。」

 

辣醬真的有辣，傑森的臉都紅了，他舉起拇指比了個讚，眾人見沒事了，也各自開始享用披薩。這時一直站在角落冷眼旁觀的達米安被迪克拉了過來，迪克捲起一片薄披薩就塞到他的嘴裡，達米安的臉頰鼓起，樣子可愛極了，連提姆都覺得他可愛。

 

晚餐過後，傑森在廚房幫阿福收拾東西，提姆跟康納上樓去了，達米安在飯廳看了那袋為他買的衣物之後皺了眉頭，在提姆說出那些衣服都是迪克幫他挑了的以後，小鬼的抱怨很神奇地停止了，提姆微笑。布魯斯又下蝙蝠洞去了，而迪克在起居室餵芮琦喝奶，等芮琦睡著之後，他還是感覺胸部脹脹的，所以他決定把母乳擠出來。

 

他一邊擠一邊想著，自己究竟要不要回到工作崗位上。提姆說得不錯，那份工作對他而言非常多餘，他並不用工作也能養活自己，不用當警察也能守護城市，唯一讓他放不下的，是那個職位是他非常努力而得來的，離開會讓他有些失落；然而他不能讓傑森在家替他照顧孩子，那樣對傑森太不公平，他不能這麼自私。

 

迪克決定，辭去警官的職務，就是不知道傑森會怎麼想。史萊德一定會贊成，因為他從來不喜歡他去做警察，理由跟提姆和芭芭拉一樣，那只會綁手綁腳。好吧，之前出勤時中槍也是原因之一，那的確讓他們都擔心了。

 

希望傑森會支持他的決定。

 

***

 

傑森走進臥房時，迪克已經在床上躺著了。他瞟了一眼娃娃床，芮琦正熟睡著，可別吵醒了她才好。不過，無聲無息地行走對他們言並非難事——忍住不跟惡魔崽子吵架對幹才是難事——傑森很快就溜上了床，側著身體跟另一個Omega面對面，眼對眼。

 

「你要怎麼跟我說話？芮琦睡著呢！」傑森用氣音說著，看著迪克恍然大悟的表情，他也只能無奈自己的大哥有時候就是這麼天兵。

 

迪克把傑森拉下了床，用氣音說道：「那我們先到史萊德的房間吧？反正他還要幾天才會回來。」

 

「為什麼不到我的房間去？」傑森問。

 

「因為康納今天用你的房間。」

 

「什麼！」怎麼沒有人告訴他？

 

「噓！」

 

傑森再次把音量壓低：「為什麼那隻半氪星人會用我的房間？」還沒通知我！

 

「你覺得布魯斯會讓他跟提姆睡在一起嗎？

 

傑森沒有回話。而他也知道讓阿福臨時把一間房間打掃出來是很累的事情，而任誰都不可能把喪中的房間挪出來給別人用，那太奇怪了。

 

於是他們就跑去了史萊德的房間。雖然布魯斯願意給喪鐘一間房，阿福也騰出了一間房給史萊德用，但是他並不常待在這間房間內，他反而時常在迪克的房間內待著；傑森也是，他也有自己的房間，可是現在他都在迪克的房間待著。

 

「現在可以說了。」終於可以用正常的音量說話了。

 

迪克把傑森拉到床上坐好。傑森看著眼前的人，覺得他似乎有些心事，應該就是今天發生的事，他很確定迪克跟替代品出門碰上了什麼。

 

「傑，」迪克抱住傑森，抱得緊緊的。「我要辭職，我不做警察了。」

 

「什麼？」傑森有些訝異，他覺得迪克很喜歡那份工作。「為什麼？」

 

「因為孩子，傑，我要照顧我們的孩子。」迪克把臉埋在傑森的脖子裡，嗅著他有點像小茴香、檸檬跟雪松混合起來的費洛蒙氣味，沉著穩健，卻與他的性子不太相合，他激動起來時的味道就像炸藥一樣，煙硝味濃，但無論是哪種，傑森的氣味總讓他感到放鬆。「再說，現在不是離開高譚的好時機，」路瑟不知道想要幹什麼好事，他不能在這個時候離開，而且韋恩莊園的安全系統是最好的。「而布魯德海文太遠了。」

 

迪克想起了史萊德的氣味，那個Alpha的氣味嗆了一些，有點像胡椒，但混合著松木跟琥珀，好像還有一點薑黃，他不會形容，但感覺很沉穩，甚至還有些溫暖的感覺。如果他跟芭芭拉這樣說，芭芭拉一定會覺得他瘋了，竟然覺得喪鐘的氣味很溫暖。

 

「……也許你可以調來高譚？」傑森說完就覺得這是個愚蠢的建議。「算了，當我沒說。」他也把臉埋進了迪克的脖子那裡，嗅著他好聞的氣味。「如果你已經決定了，那麼我就支持你。」迪克的香味總是令他著迷，他的香味好像混合了琥珀木、柑橘跟橙子花，清新得像夏天，就像他這個人一樣，從以前，迪克的味道就是他的毒藥。「那個白髮老頭子呢？」

 

「我還沒跟他說，但他應該會同意吧！」

 

「管他的，別讓Alpha左右你的決定。」他很高興迪克先跟他說了這件事。

 

「他不會的，傑。」他很肯定。

 

「嗯，那老頭呢？」他指的是布魯斯。

 

「其實，布魯斯、芭芭拉跟提姆都要我辭職，」他頓了一下，又繼續說：「在你回來以前，我有一次出勤時中了槍。」更糟糕的還在後頭，狼蛛在他面前殺了人，而他愣在樓梯間就像尊雕像，他沒有阻止狼蛛殺人。然後她……

 

目睹了那個人的慘死，沉重的壓力與無助，一直以來所堅持的原則被一槍掏空……雨夜的天台上，女性Alpha拉開了她的褲鏈……

 

痛苦的回憶竄上心頭，迪克沒有察覺到自己的費洛蒙味道變了。

 

但是傑森察覺到了。

 

「你說什麼？」他的音量提高了。

 

知道傑森要激動了，迪克趕緊安撫：「沒事，早就沒事了，我不是還好好的嗎？」

 

「是誰幹的？」迪克的氣味說明絕對不可能沒事，一定有別的事，而且還是很糟糕的事。

 

「沒事，他們已經被抓了。」迪克知道傑森已經察覺到了不對勁，糟糕，他的費洛蒙味道變了，一定是因為想起了狼蛛……迪克知道自己必須快點圓過去，免得傑森發現，他不想要傑森發現。整個家裡面，只有史萊德知道這件事情，他不要讓傑森難過。

 

「嗯？」傑森知道迪克又想要隱瞞什麼，他一定要問出來：「你知道你的氣味改變了嗎，迪克？」

 

「……今天我跟提姆碰到了路瑟。」迪克只能趕快搬出另一個大魔頭來含糊過去：「他對我跟提姆說了一些……不太好的東西。」希望有用。

 

傑森抓住迪克的肩膀，讓他看著自己。「你說什麼？路瑟？」他的思緒飛快，迪克身上有布魯斯的味道，只買了一袋東西卻晚上才歸來……「他做了什麼？」

 

「還不就是那些Alpha的狗屎？你知道他是沙豬。」迪克想要避重就輕，他知道傑森聽見那些話以後會有什麼反應。現在，他不確定告訴傑森這件事情是好還是壞了。

 

「替代品哭了，你身上有布魯斯的味道，如果那個禿頭講的只是單純的幹話，布魯斯不需要用費洛蒙來安撫你們，迪克，你有什麼瞞著我。」傑森撥弄了一下他的白色瀏海。「別瞞著我，讓我跟你一同承擔，好嗎？」

 

迪克把傑森抓在自己肩上的手拍下，轉了一圈握在了自己的手中。他覺得自己對傑森很抱歉，但他不能把狼蛛的事情告訴傑森，如果他知道，那麼他一定會追殺狼蛛到天涯海角，這不好，那件他選擇遺忘的事就讓它隨風飄逝吧！然而路瑟這件，一定天殺的瞞不住，傑森肯定會跑去問題母甚至是布魯斯。回想起路瑟說的那些話，那些話跟狼蛛侵犯他的記憶交融在一起，太可怕了。

 

深呼吸，吐氣。迪克決定把下午的事情告訴對方。

 

「小翅膀，」迪克說：「路瑟強把我跟提姆拉去跟他一起喝咖啡，某種程度上那確實是咖啡，總之，呃，怎麼說好呢，他對提姆充滿了敵意，他用氣味攻擊了提姆。」迪克張開手抱住傑森，他的小翅膀。「他……他說想要擁有我，但我回絕他了。」

 

「幹！」傑森也把迪克抱得緊緊的，該死，他知道迪克一定已經避重就輕了。「那顆該死的光頭是死人了！」宛若炸藥的費洛蒙又炸了開來。

 

「傑，不要生氣，已經沒事了，別去殺他！他說的東西其實跟以往那些差不多，你也知道他就是頭沙豬，別讓他影響你！」這些話連他自己都覺得沒有說服力。

 

「怎麼可能沒事！如果真的沒事，你的氣味不會改變，他的言語已經影響到了你了。」傑森跟迪克躺到了床上，這樣讓他能更好地抱著他的迪克。「那種Alpha最噁心巴拉討厭機掰幹！他想要掌控你、控制你，最好還能讓你戴上傳統的面紗，換上傳統的長袍，幹他就是這種人，我感受得出來，迪克你知道他就是個腦包，你有我，你有我們，他根本不能掌握你，你就是你自己！」

 

「我知道。」迪克撫摸小翅膀因為憤怒而轉紅的臉頰，傑森的費洛蒙現在就像炸藥，有點嗆。「別生氣了？我想要聞你的雪松味，你知道那讓我安心。」

 

聽聞此言，傑森立刻壓抑住自己的憤怒，讓自己的味道變回平穩時的氣味。迪克的眉頭舒展了開來，這讓傑森安心不少。

 

雪松混著檸檬的氣味在房間內蔓延了開來，跟迪克琥珀木與柑橘的氣味混合在了一起。

 

「傑，經過這次的事情，我才想到，你被黑面具帶走的時候有多害怕，對不起，小翅膀，對不起。」迪克把手指埋進了傑森的頭髮裡，額頭碰著額頭，距離很近。「原諒我。」

 

「靠北喔，我沒有怪過你。」傑森知道自己好像臉頰紅了。「那些事情沒什麼大不了的，死過以後，沒有什麼事情可以比死還糟糕。」嗯，他好像還沒告訴迪克他跟塔莉亞睡過？還是先別說好了。

 

「如果有什麼是比死還糟糕的，大概只有活。」

 

傑森不敢相信開朗樂觀的迪克會說出這些話。

 

「活著就必須承擔，承擔錯誤，承擔後果，承擔痛苦。」迪克的眼瞼半掩，回想起父母去世時的空虛與無助，回想起傑森離開後的痛苦與掙扎。

 

那段時間裡，大家的日子都不好過，布魯斯更是……迪克至今仍覺得，當年祖柯的死，是布魯斯刻意不去阻止所造成的。但，現在想這些已經沒有意義，祖柯死了，他的父母仍然躺在墓園裡，他不得不繼續承擔……

 

「……你知道，我經常在想，我死了，但為何是我活過來？」傑森垂下眼簾，這個問題從他恢復意識以後便追問至今，但他沒有答案。「每天死的人這麼多，可為何是我活了過來？如果真的有神，不是神力女超人那樣的神，我是說， **神** ，你知道的，迪克，如果真的有神，那他選擇了我的緣由是什麼？」以前，他覺得這是神給他的機會，讓他修正應當修正的一切；然而，現在他已經不那麼確定了。「我以為神要讓我回來修正布魯斯所做的一切錯誤，我以為祂給我機會讓我復仇，但……」也許神是給他機會，讓他能夠再愛一次。

 

「我知道，小翅膀，我知道……有些問題我們得花一輩子的時間去追尋，也許一輩子都不會有解答，但我們還是會不斷追尋。」迪克看著傑森，微笑：「但我很感謝上天讓你活了過來，小翅膀，祂給了我們彌補的機會。」

 

「我也很感激。」傑森的手掌放在迪克的後腦勺上，撥弄著他的髮絲。「感激我回來了，有了家庭，還有了一個女兒。」雖然他沒想過會有一個Alpha參與在他們之間，但那不重要，迪克喜歡史萊德，他也不討厭那個白髮老人，他都復活了，三人行算得上什麼？這世界上還有什麼不可能？

 

迪克吻了傑森的唇，那感覺跟以前一樣，又有些不同。傑森長大了。

 

「……你知道嗎？我回到地球以後才知道你已經下葬了。」回想起那時的狀況，迪克還是覺得胸口悶。「布魯斯沒有等我回來就葬了你。」

 

「噢，為什麼我天殺的一點都不意外？」老頭什麼事都做得出來。

 

「我不能要你別怪他，我自己仍然有些心結，那段日子還好有提姆，不然一切都會變得非常糟糕。」是提姆幫助布魯斯走出了傷痛，至少，布魯斯那時找到了活下去的動力，而不是整天做死、玩命。「所以，你回來了，我真的真的很感激。」

 

「……幹，說真的我實在拿老頭沒辦法。」傑森抱著迪克翻了個身，兩人翻到了枕頭上。「應該說我已經接受了他就是那種幹樣，幹。」布魯斯是不可能殺小丑的，他認了，這樣對他而言好過許多。

 

「所以你心裡還是愛布魯斯的，對吧！」迪克有些欣喜，傑森沒有明講，但離事實應該不遠了。「你愛布魯斯，布魯斯也愛你，可是你們都不跟對方說。」

 

「幹！誰愛他？我愛你！」傑森眼神稍微飄向一旁，迪克卻知道那是傑森真情的告白，他在害羞。

 

「傑，你說你愛我！」天啊，他實在很想告訴小翅膀，在這方面你跟布魯斯有多麼地像。

 

「對啦！我愛你！好嗎！」傑森的臉頰紅得像顆蘋果，迪克覺得太可愛了。

 

「我也愛你！」迪克立刻用臉頰磨蹭傑森的臉頰，這個親暱的動作是迪克最喜歡的，這麼多年一點改變都沒有，傑森知道。


	19. 提姆的返校日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有：性騷擾未成年人、言語攻擊、粗魯言語、歧視性字眼，請注意。

經過兩個多月的休養，提姆終於回到學校去上課了。他沒有想過這次的暑假會這麼的久——因為在暑假的尾聲時，他給達米安砍傷了。

 

提姆念的是濱湖學院，那是一所寄宿學校，只收男性，並且按照第二性別分班。學校除了學生餐廳與大禮堂這樣的地方能同時看見三種性別，其他如課程都按性別做了區分，例如體育課，絕對不會有超過一種性別的班級在同時同地上課。此外，學生們都得穿制服是學校的傳統，制服也按三種性別做了顏色與造型的區分：

 

Alpha穿的是藍色襯衫與深灰色外套，配上藍紅相間條紋領帶；Beta的外套與襯衫顏色與Alpha相反，但領帶顏色一樣；Omega的襯衫是白色的，外套是酒紅色的，領帶顏色不變。三種制服的褲子都是藍紅搭配的蘇格蘭紋長褲。

 

離開家的麻煩，就是不能即時出動，也不能隨時與康納還有史帝芬妮見面，但提姆不想轉學，因為這是他死去的父親希望他念的學校。不同於迪克跟傑森，提姆的生父原也是成功的生意人，因此負擔得起提姆在濱湖學院所需的學費。

 

請了近將近三個月的假——也不完全是三個月——提姆知道自己必須給個好理由，而身為一個Omega，最方便的理由就是「生理」不適。發情期不可能超過十天，但發情期後遺症很有可能。假單已經填好，萬事具備。

 

不過，若說課業方面的問題，提姆倒是不擔心，那些內容，阿福跟迪克都幫他上過了，所以期末考不會是問題。

 

「說起來，達米安也應該去上學了。」提姆想著。

 

布魯斯已經辦好了達米安的相關文件，也替達米安找好了學校——高譚學院——許多韋恩家的人都在那裡念過書，包含布魯斯，只不過布魯斯在那件眾所周知的悲劇事件之後就改在家裡自學了。

 

但，那個惡魔崽子——提姆很喜歡傑森這麼稱呼達米安，因為實在太貼切——就不是個能夠融入群體的人，只希望他安分別鬧事就好了。雖然這些日子，達米安有收斂的跡象，他一直是個聰明的孩子，但提姆還是多少有些擔心。

 

提姆又想起了史蒂芬妮。星期六的時候他才陪史帝芬妮去上產前培訓課，嗯，他自己也學到了很多，以後跟康納結婚的時候，一定用得上。想著想著，他不小心就臉紅了，離成年還有一段時間，也許等老了之後，他跟康納回頭看這段忍耐與等待的日子，應該會笑吧！

 

「嘿！提摩西．德雷克！好久不見！」衛斯理．湯馬斯，提姆的室友兼好同學從窗戶那而對著樓下的提姆大喊，然後像風一樣地跑了下樓。他一把搶過提姆手中的行李袋，抓起提姆的手就把他拉上樓去。「兄弟，你請假請了太久了啦！你知道嗎？你先前通勤上學時，他們給我安排了另外一位室友，不過現在他回國了，還好那之後就沒有人搬進來了，所以我們現在又能重聚，真是太棒了！」

 

提姆微笑，衛斯理就是這麼愛說話。「先前的事情你也知道，畢竟鬧得滿城風雨，我哥哥有些事情，所以我必須留在家裡。」他必須去巡邏，住在家裡可以省去往來兩地、被舍監發現他不在床上的困擾。

 

「噢，對啊，還真的不能怪你，你們家之前號稱韋恩休息站，而且你的二哥也出了事，我的天啊提姆，真是辛苦你了。」

 

「都是過去式了，他們現在很好，而且韋恩休息站已經永久收攤了。」語帶無奈，但提姆也只能這樣調侃一下。

 

「不過，提姆，你之前都沒有透露你有一個那麼帥的男朋友！」衛斯理壓低音量：「你們……」

 

提姆立刻紅了臉，連忙澄清：「才沒有！衛斯理！我們是慢慢來的，好嗎！」

 

「哈哈哈！我鬧著你呢！」衛斯理拿出房卡刷了門，還讓提姆先進去。「總之，你要好好照顧身體啊！提姆，總覺得這些日子你一直生病。」先前是流感請假兩週，然後又請假了快三個月。

 

「你知道的，Omega的生理就是這麼麻煩。」提姆聳聳肩，他真佩服自己說謊的方式，連他都快要相信自己是發情引發併發症，而不是被自己新來的弟弟砍成重傷了。

 

衛斯理坐到了提姆的床邊，摸了摸他的頭。「可憐的提姆。」

 

「謝謝你，衛斯理。」提姆微笑，然後說：「說吧！我知道你想問。」

 

「你真了解我！提姆！」衛斯理興奮地說：「之前你太忙，我都沒法好好問問你——你的哥哥，嗯，我先問大哥好了，他真帥！我沒看過這麼帥的Omega！」擔任警官，而且很豪邁地在電視上出櫃，衛斯理覺得提姆的大哥根本是超級偶像。「還有還有，你的二哥，我之前好像說過了他的那一槍，轟爆空拍機超級霸氣！而且他長得好高喔！又一身肌肉，真不像Omega！難怪你大哥會愛上他！」

 

衛斯理的反應早在提姆的預料之內，還好他沒搬出那些令人不快的問題，像是某個沙文主義的禿子還有黑色的那個禿子對他的兩個哥哥做的好事，謝天謝地。

 

「他們很早就相戀了，但你知道，我二哥發生了那件事情，我們一直以為他死了。他這幾年也不好過，綁架他的人把他訓練成現在這樣。」這樣說並沒有錯，畢竟是塔莉亞綁架了傑森的身體。

 

「那他能夠回來真是太棒了！好浪漫的愛情故事啊！」衛斯理眼睛在發光，提姆知道他最喜歡這種分離又重新相遇的愛情故事了。「真希望他們能結婚。」衛斯理繼續說道：「不過你是怎麼認識你男朋友的啊？他叫什麼名字？」

 

「你真的不願意放過我耶！」提姆做了個鬼臉，逗得他的室友哈哈大笑。「該怎麼說呢，康納是我爸爸朋友的弟弟。」康納是克拉克名義上的弟弟，克拉克是布魯斯少數的好友，所以，這樣說也沒有錯。

 

「你爸爸？」

 

「布魯斯。」

 

「噢，」衛斯理繼續說：「那他大你很多歲囉？」

 

「事實上他小我很多歲，因為他是超人的複製人，在實驗室被培養出來，還被加速生長，但我不能把這些告訴你。」提姆心想。

 

「畢竟布魯斯．韋恩好像也四十歲了，他的朋友，年紀應該也不小吧？」

 

「不，他其實跟我差不多大。」提姆決定說謊，反正本來就不可能告訴他事實：「他現在正在念大學。」

 

「哇！大學生耶！真有你的！」衛斯理露出了一張意有所指的表情，說：「是他先追你，還是你先追他啊？」

 

提姆的臉又紅了，連忙澄清：「我們是日久生情的啦！沒有誰追誰！」他有時真搞不懂衛斯理。

 

衛斯理看了看牆上的時鐘，再過十分鐘就要上課了，他開始慌張起來：「糟糕，提姆，快上課了，我們得趕快準備！」他跳到衣櫃前面，打開衣櫃然後開始翻找自己的東西。

 

「今天要上體育課嗎？」提姆說：「現在燙運動服來不及啦！」衛斯理的衣櫃總是亂七八糟的，提姆無奈，從行李箱中拿出兩套運動服。「我借你一套吧，我們的身材差不多。」

 

「太感謝你了！提姆！」衛斯理接過提姆的運動服就把衣服塞入背包裡。「走吧！」

 

「你這樣亂塞一樣會皺啦！」

 

「我邊走邊弄啦！還有，你的床位也不總是整齊好嗎！」

 

「嘿！別在外面講這個啦！」

 

「嘿嘿！反正你已經名草有主，還怕什麼！」

 

「欸！」

  


***

  


中午，他們一如往常在學生餐廳用餐。衛斯理點了牛排，而提姆在點炸雞跟可樂以前收到了阿福跟迪克傳來的簡訊，在他們的「強烈建議」下，提姆決定改點水煮魚跟沙拉，避免被唸到臭頭。排隊等餐的時候，排在提姆後面的Alpha把托盤拿得很低，然後又一直往前擠，弄到提姆覺得很不舒服，回頭看了對方一眼，又往下看了他的脫盤，示意對方把托盤拿高一點，不要老是撞到他，對方才把托盤放在台子上。

 

提姆轉過身，繼續等著。打菜叔把菜裝進前面的人的盤子上，那個學生才說對方給錯了菜，但打菜叔說他沒給錯，就這樣僵持了起來。提姆感覺到後面那個Alpha又故意擠了上來，他呆住了幾秒，不想去想是什麼東西頂到了他的背，現在他有點後悔要對方把托盤移開，因為現在是身體與身體的接觸。

 

他感緊前進一步，想著對方只是被後面的人擠上來，沒有別的，然而對方竟然馬上又貼了上去；提姆馬上又往前進一步，沒想到對方又貼了上來。

 

——分明是故意的！

 

提姆轉過身，看了看後面的隊伍，大家都保持著「安全距離」，卻只有他後面的這個Alpha不是，當下提姆就覺得對方是故意的了。

 

「請你後退一點。」他說。

 

「寶貝，你不是很喜歡嗎？」

 

「我沒有——」他沒有想到對方會這樣回答他，驚訝之餘，他突然不知道要怎麼說對方。明明之前罵那個禿頭都沒這樣的問題的。所幸馬上就輪到他打菜了，於是他趕緊點了水煮魚跟沙拉，想著趕快擺脫這個人，去找衛斯理。

 

衛斯理坐在Omega用餐區，那個位子是他們的老位子，所以提姆一看就看到了他。衛斯理看到提姆手上的菜以後，覺得提姆前陣子一定病得不輕，所以現在才在吃這些養生食品。

 

提姆知道自己的室友有很多壞習慣，其中一個壞習慣是邊吃飯邊說個不停，所以他下午一點的課也經常差點來不及上課。不過，衛斯理給他看了一張照片，那張照片讓提姆的臉又紅了起來。那是他跟康納的合照——非傳統意義上的合照——超男孩正在飛，背上載著跨坐的羅賓。

 

提姆記得，那天正是他跟康納一起巡邏完後，回家被達米安砍的那天，真是……不過那畫面還真的好可愛，提姆便要衛斯理把這張照片傳給他，他晚一點要傳給康納看看，康納一定會喜歡。

 

「這些英雄都是令人尊敬的Alpha。」衛斯理說完這句話以後，提姆差點噎到，他連忙喝了好幾口水。

 

「Alpha？」

 

「難道不是嗎？」衛斯理很驚訝地看著提姆，好像提姆很奇怪一樣。

 

提姆想了想，也對，畢竟他們出去打擊犯罪都會穿上有阻隔氣味效果的制服，又這麼驍勇善戰，一般社會大眾大概猜不到守護高譚的英雄們，性別是Omega的佔的比例不小。至少，他們家就三個——比例很高。

 

所以跟他們辯論這個刻板印象是沒有意義的，或者，至少他不要在餐廳談論這些，提姆不想表現得太突出。「喔，對啊，我覺得超男孩真帥。」

 

「我還是覺得夜翼帥一點……蝙蝠女和羅賓也不錯！」

 

提姆笑了，因為衛斯理所說的三個人都是Omega。

 

他們的體育課在下午四點。提姆跟衛斯理來到了體育館，準備去更衣室換衣服。雖然濱湖學院的體育館設備齊全，但他們總沒有想到要替學生想想隱私問題，除了游泳池的更衣室有隔間以外，其餘的都沒有，淋浴也是在開放的大空間，即使大家都是Omega，這樣的狀況還是很不優。

 

提姆身上還有一些瘀青跟傷疤，那些平常可以用衣服遮起來的地方他就沒有花心思化妝掩蓋了，但他不希望被人看到那些痕跡，免得被問東問西，或者誤會他被布魯斯家暴，於是他決定到游泳池的更衣室去換衣服。衛斯理覺得要走到球場後面的游泳池去很麻煩，所以沒跟他去。提姆覺得這樣也好，他一個人的速度也比較快。

 

萬幸現在游泳池的更衣間沒有人，提姆看了一下課表，原來這節課是Alpha的班級在上課，難怪Omega的更衣間空無一人，學校從不會把Alpha跟Omega的游泳課排在一起。很好，提姆決定等一下下課也來這裡洗澡，這學期的課表真好，五點下課以後就沒課了，他也不用趕時間，所以可以到遠一點的這裡來洗。

 

提姆換好了體育服，開了門正準備快速衝回去上課時，發現有幾個人站在他的更衣間前面，其中一個還是中午騷擾他的那個人。

 

**噢 dear boy。**

 

「呦！這不是大名鼎鼎的提摩西．德雷克嗎？」Alpha甲——中午那位仁兄在他面前露出心懷不軌的笑容，提姆知道這個時候走為上策，可是三個穿著泳褲的Alpha擋在他面前，明顯就是故意要堵他。畢竟對方可是連他的名字都喊了出來，提姆不得不推測他們是預謀的，這樣他要脫身就更不容易了。

 

「我們在宿舍有個派對。」Alpha乙——中午在他前面那個鬧打菜叔的人說：「各種酒類無限量。」

 

「就在晚上，不過我們現在就要回宿舍去準備，你可以跟我們一起過去。」Alpha丙說。

 

提姆斷然回絕：「不好意思，我沒有興趣參加，請讓路，我要去上體育課。」然而他們三個依舊擋著路。

 

「欲擒故縱嗎？」甲笑著說，想拉住提姆的手，提姆馬上閃開。「你中午也是這個樣子，小婊子，明明就喜歡還躲什麼躲！」

 

「真的是欲擒故縱耶，你看他閃開的樣子。」乙也笑著，好像看到了什麼新鮮的獵物一樣。

 

「為什麼不去？我可是很會調酒的唷！」丙說：「而且我們還可以看片看到飽。」

 

「對啊，他的電腦桌面都是片呢！」乙指著甲說：「可能我們的小Omega不懂吧，Omega能見過什麼世面！」然後三人都發出了特殊的笑聲。

 

**Oh yeah，所以你們現在指著打過外星人，踢過小丑，拆過炸彈的人說他沒見過世面？**

 

**——你們才沒見過世面！**

 

「宿舍裡面不可以開派對，未成年更不可以喝酒！」提姆搬出校規，然而對方笑得更用力了，不過他不在乎，因為他本就不期望這些人會怕校規。

 

「真是一隻乖乖牌模範生呢！」

 

「對呀，哈哈，乖乖牌！」

 

「就是不知道各方面是不是都這麼乖。」

 

**噁！**

 

提姆再次嘗試離開，又再次被擋了下來，還給對方抓住了手腕。「我要遲到了，請你們讓開。」

 

「你現在的頭髮很好看，長度剛好，比以前的小平頭好多了。」

 

「為什麼不喝酒？難道是因為你不能喝嗎？」

 

「他沒剪頭髮，也許是懷孕了吧？我聽說懷孕的Omega不能剪頭髮。」

 

「放開我！」提姆用力甩，可是甩不掉抓住自己的手。

 

「很有可能耶，他哥就未婚懷孕，他二哥還是黑面具的姘頭，我們的提摩西也有一個四眼田雞男朋友，看起來很壯，說不定讓我們的提摩西很爽呢……」

 

「閉嘴！」提姆忍著衝動不賞他們巴掌，他這輩子還沒有被這樣對待過。

 

「你們有聽到什麼聲音嗎？好像有人在說閉嘴呢！」

 

「等一下想閉嘴的還不知道是誰呢！」乙比出握住某樣東西的手勢，還放到嘴巴前抽動。

 

「那樣不是閉嘴啦！那是演奏樂器！」甲故意擺出吹直笛的樣子。

 

**幹。**

 

「欸，你媽不是醫生嗎？你可以幫他檢查一下是不是懷孕了，不然他之前幹嘛請這麼長的假？」丙指著乙說。

 

「誰說他現在懷孕，說不定是去墮胎才需要請假。」乙說。

 

「可是我星期六才看到他去上產前培訓課，應該是他懷了吧？」甲說：「他今天中午也吃了養生餐，那看起來不像是孕夫會吃的東西。」

 

**狗屎。**

 

「還未成年就墮胎，真是壞Omega。」丙說：「他哥不是同性戀嗎？就是那個原來要嫁給雷克斯．路瑟結果變成同性戀的那個未婚懷孕的大哥，真是上樑不正下樑歪。」

 

「——他二哥也是同性戀呢，矮額，那我們應該幫幫提摩西，免得他也被感染，變成了同性戀。」甲說。

 

「壞Omega，反正他跑來Alpha的游泳課堂上換衣服，就是想要勾引人吧！」乙說。

 

「你願意給那個四眼田雞上，卻不願意給我們上，是怎樣？」

 

「我們有比那個四眼田雞差嗎？」

 

「跟他說這麼多做什麼？Omega發情期都是那樣度過的啦！」

 

提姆決定搬出迪克跟傑森：「你們最好不要動我，我大哥是警官，我二哥的槍法非常準。」如果可以，他也想說「我爸是蝙蝠俠，我大哥是夜翼，他的Alpha是喪鐘，我二哥是紅頭罩，我四弟的媽媽是刺客聯盟的領導人、惡魔之女，我的男朋友是超男孩，他哥哥是超人，我爸的另一個好朋友是神力女超人，她爸是宙斯」——但是他不能。

 

「囉嗦，反正插進去你還不是爽得要死？」

 

提姆這才驚覺，過去的他被保護得太好，以至於他幾乎從未經歷過這些——除了那次路瑟的刁難之外。他不禁想，迪克經歷過多少這樣的事情？該死，那個路瑟不知道騷擾過迪克多少次了。

 

所以他知道，接下來若不趕快解決眼前三人，他會有很大的麻煩。提姆原來只想當個普通人，但現在他應該要當一個學過防身術的Omega。

 

然而三個Alpha還是在朝笑他。

 

「警官？我看是用屁股換的吧？」甲貼著乙的屁股，兩人刻意模仿性交的動作給他看。

 

**幹。**

 

「是你二哥的槍法準，還是黑面具的『槍』法準啊？」

 

「提摩西，讓我們真正擁有你一次吧！」

 

**什麼？**

 

提姆的腦海中出現了一個聲音，說著：

 

 _「理查，我想真正_ **_擁有_ ** _你一次……」_

 

他至此方覺，眼前的三個人是某人派來的。所以，他不能再拖了。

 

——提姆用自由的那隻手狠狠抓住對方的手腕，下一秒就聽到骨頭「喀擦」的聲音，接著就是對方的慘叫聲。是的，提姆單手就把對方的手腕弄脫臼了，他也因此掙脫了束縛。接著，提姆又抓了另外一個人的肩，朝他最痛的地方捏下去，於是又聽見一聲淒厲的慘叫，他的肩膀脫臼了。然後，提姆跟剩下的那一個說：「閃開。」然而對方抱住了他，還扯著他的頭髮。提姆不是沒給惡棍從後面抱住過，解決方式他早就熟練了。於是他用力地向後一踹，正中對方命根子，第三聲慘叫就這樣出現了。但在過程中，他的上衣不小心被撕破了一角，右邊的肩膀露了出來。

 

不過，這三個不識相的Alpha也已經痛到無法釋放費洛蒙來攻擊他了，就算他們這麼做，提姆也不怕。這樣的事情他不會讓它發生第二次，有路瑟那次就已經夠了。

 

因為三個人的叫聲太過慘烈，提姆深知老師跟同學馬上就會趕到，於是他跌坐到了地上，抓緊自己的衣服，表現得弱不禁風，一副人畜無害的樣子，並且不用一秒鐘他的眼淚就出來了。

 

那三個Alpha看到他這樣，傷勢稍微沒有那麼重的人就撲了過去，跨坐在提姆身上，口中大叫著：「你這個破麻O豬婊子！」而他沒有受傷的手就要往提姆的臉上砸下去時，老師剛好趕到，阻止了他。

 

「佩瑞！從德雷克的身上移開！」老師抓著那個人的肩，命令道：「放手！」

 

由於這樣的畫面太過明顯，大家都直覺就是這三個人想要對提姆不利——雖然這也是事實——所以都在指責那三個Alpha。另一個Beta老師立刻上前把外套給提姆，然後把他帶到保健室去。那三個人因為脫臼跟命根子被擊中的關係，也被送去了保健室，Alpha的保健室。


	20. 風雲再起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：對同性戀及同婚的攻擊性內容、對性騷擾的不當處理。詳情請見文末筆記。

韋恩五星級大飯店是韋恩企業名下的一個子公司，也是高譚首屈一指的飯店之一，許多前來高譚觀光旅遊的政商名流都會選擇下榻韋恩大飯店。

 

這其中也包括了雷克斯．路瑟。

 

今天的韋恩大飯店很熱鬧，因為路瑟在這裡召開記者會，他大手筆地辦了桌，請國內外各家媒體記者用餐，現場並有弦樂隊演奏，樂曲悠揚。然而諸位記者面面相覷，都還不知道鼎鼎大名的雷克斯．路瑟來高譚開記者會到底要說些什麼，路瑟事前對此保密到家，因此業界多半猜測，又是為了韋恩家的大少爺而來。

 

——他們猜的不錯，確實是為了迪克而來。

 

布魯斯早就知道路瑟要來他的飯店開記者會，當事前也獲得邀請，不過今天他非常忙碌，韋恩企業有會議要開；阿福也不得閒，他必須送提姆到學校去，所以布魯斯便自己開車去上班了。

 

傑森留在蝙蝠洞裡監視著路瑟的一舉一動，史萊德在樓上照顧孩子，迪克開車把達米安送去學校，要不然阿福可真的忙不過來了。

 

「達米，要乖乖上課哦，不要對老師和同學不禮貌，你知道應該怎麼做。」

 

「母親給我請過好多老師，我差一點就有碩士學歷了。」他抱怨道：「這所平凡的學校到底能教給我什麼？」

 

「為什麼你說差一點？」

 

「因為母親把那位教授殺了。」

 

「噢。」

 

回到莊園後，迪克上了樓，史萊德說等他回來他有事要談談，但迪克沒有在房間內找到他，所以他下到蝙蝠洞去，他直覺在那裡可以找到他的愛人們，而他是正確的。

 

「你怎麼抱著芮琦下來了？」迪克走到電腦前，給了史萊德和傑森各一個吻。

 

「有事找陶德。」

 

「反正你一定會問，我就先說了，是為了你的事，但不是為了我現在跟布魯斯合作的事。」坐在電腦前的傑森把椅子轉了過來，看著迪克，繼續說：「你的Alpha不太贊同你辭職。」

 

迪克立刻轉向史萊德，說：「為什麼？我以為你說支持我的決定！」

 

「我支持你的決定，我也無意干涉，但你喜歡那份工作。」史萊德說：「我不希望看到你為了家庭而犧牲你的喜好。」

 

「我們談過這些，史萊德，有時候我們就是得為了家庭做出一些犧牲。很矛盾，可是這就是人生。」迪克吻了女兒的額頭，微笑。

 

「如果你堅持。」

 

「我堅持。」

 

傑森從座位上翻了個後空翻，跳到了他們的面前，也吻了女兒的額頭。「靠，她真是可愛到爆，我願意為了她付出所有。」傑森很喜歡芮琦，他能夠理解迪克的心情，畢竟做了父母，總是會牽掛著孩子的安康。

 

但是布魯斯？算了，他暫時不想想這些。

 

史萊德哼了一聲，傑森斜眼瞪著他，心裡想著「不要好像只有我會說髒話好嗎，老頭！」

 

******

 

時間已經到了下午四點，路瑟的神祕記者會終於開始了。

 

他坐到了桌子中間，接著陸續有一些人士也跟著坐到了他旁邊。傑森等人在蝙蝠洞內收看直播，他們立刻就發現了不對勁，路瑟身邊有幾個人很明顯是宗教「狂熱」人士，這很不妙。

 

「各位同胞大家好，美利堅就要滅亡了！美利堅就要亡國啦！」路瑟激動地喊道：「數月之前，韋恩先生的長子理查．格雷森在鏡頭前大聲宣布出櫃，美利堅要滅亡啦！Omega跟Omega結婚，美利堅就要滅亡啦！Alpha跟Alpha結婚，美利堅就要滅亡啦！以後大家都變成同性戀，美利堅就要亡國啦！地球就要滅亡啦！所以，我今天在這裡召開記者會，就是要向世人宣布，我，雷克斯．路瑟，已經正式組織一個維護家庭傳統，維護婚姻傳統，維護社會傳統的聯盟組織——『愛家和平連線』！我正式邀請各個宗教團體一同加入，守護健康，守護傳統，守護婚姻，守護家庭，守護美利堅！不要讓我們的下一代斷子絕孫！愛家和平連線！愛家和平連線！愛家和平連線萬歲！」

 

主持人接著開放現場提問。

 

記者甲：「請問您組織的這個愛家和平連線主要目的是什麼？」

 

「反對同性婚姻，反對同性戀感染正常人，同性戀無法生子，所以我們要支持傳統一A一O婚姻，一A一O，增產報國！」

 

記者乙：「請問這是針對格雷森先生拒絕您的求婚嗎？」

 

「說針對他太傷感情，應該說他啟發了我組織愛家和平連線，因為他身為一個Omega，未婚懷孕又未標記先懷孕，孩子出生以後甚至宣布出櫃，這真是一個最壞的示範。」

 

記者丙：「那麼您今天選擇在韋恩大飯店舉行記者會的原因是要給布魯斯．韋恩什麼訊息嗎？」

 

「當然，我說過，我們要維護婚姻與家庭的傳統價值，韋恩先生的兩個兒子，一個未婚懷孕，一個暴力粗魯，這就是因為韋恩先生沒有結婚的原因！一個正常的家庭之中，怎麼可以只有Alpha沒有Omega，理查今天出櫃，宣布要跟Omega結婚也是因為單親家庭的緣故！因此我組織這個團體，就是要讓世人重新體會到傳統家庭的重要性！」

 

記者丁：「您說同性戀無法生子，但是格雷森先生育有一女。」

 

「親愛的，那麼重點就在為什麼他未婚懷孕。」

 

記者戊：「那麼今後您還有什麼方針嗎？」

 

「反對性別平等教育與性教育，怎麼可以給孩子看那種東西，Omega更不應該接觸那些東西，各位都知道我們國小的課本裡有性器官的圖片，課本合起來讓性器官碰觸在一起就算了，還畫有剖面圖，孩子看到了都要變同性戀了！高譚會這麼亂也都是因為性教育的關係！」

 

克拉克今天也以記者的身分前來採訪，他很驚訝為什麼會有這個奇葩的組織出現，晚一點他必須跟布魯斯討論一下眼下的情況才行。

 

「路瑟先生，您說反對同性婚姻，然而大法官已經釋憲，不到一年過後，同性戀就可以依法登記結婚，您這樣反對是否是浪費社會資源？」克拉克提出他的疑問。

 

「老朋友，你今天也來了，很好，關於你的問題，就是因為大法官釋憲結果太過荒謬，沒有考慮到增產報國與傳統社會價值，所以我們才要強烈反對，我們不排除發起全國公投來駁回大法官釋憲！」

 

路意絲也來了，她跟著問了下去：「如您所說，要維護傳統婚姻價值，維護傳統，然而依照我國傳統婚姻，一個Alpha可以娶的Omega沒有上限，因此可以說是一A多O的婚姻形式，而且Omega的結婚法定年齡，現在是規定在年滿十八歲，然而依據傳統是沒有設限的，請問這也是您想維護的傳統價值嗎？」

 

「還是一樣犀利，路意絲，可惜你不是Alpha。現在就是O權太盛行，大家才忘了傳統的重要性。傳統有傳統的道理，傳統有傳統的價值，如果Alpha跟Alpha結婚，Omega跟Omega結婚，這都是不應該被允許的，這會造成人口數量減少，最終導向人類滅亡。」

 

遙在蝙蝠洞內的傑森極力忍耐才沒有把電腦螢幕砸爛。

 

「傑，不要為了那種人生氣。」迪克把他拉離電腦螢幕，免得布魯斯回來又要問東問西。

 

史萊德哼哼笑著，因為他覺得路瑟的言論太過可笑。「他還真是沙文主義，如果他懂得欣賞，會發現獨立的Omega是多麼有魅力。」他把手放到了迪克的屁股上，迪克面有嗔色地看著他的Alpha，說：「不要趁機吃我豆腐。」

 

傑森聞言也跟著說：「老頭，把手拿開，你手上還抱著孩子，不要在孩子面前做這種事！」

 

史萊德移開了手，但是還是笑著，說：「你吃醋的時候特別可愛。」他很享受看著傑森逐漸變紅的臉頰。

 

這時，阿福從樓上跑了下來。

 

「迪克少爺，傑森少爺，你們都在這兒，剛剛濱湖學院打了電話過來，提姆少爺出事了！」老人家氣喘呼呼，看起來真的事很嚴重的事。

 

「發生了什麼事？」迪克扶住阿福，拍拍他的背。

 

「提姆少爺在學校被三個Alpha攻擊，我們得快點去接布魯斯老爺，然後快點趕到濱湖學院去。如果你在那裡，提姆少爺一定會比較安心。」

 

「那些垃圾膽敢攻擊鳥寶寶，然後那個禿頭還說現在就是O權太盛行，這是平行世界嗎？」聽到提姆被Alpha「攻擊」，傑森就知道發生了什麼事。「我也跟你們一起去。」

 

「傑，你真的要去嗎？」迪克擔心傑森會想起自己的不好回憶。

 

「當然要去啊！」不然怎麼去揍那些人的臉？

 

「那很好，兩位少爺，我先上去開車。」阿福說，然後迪克告訴他別用跑的，免得太喘。傑森交代了史萊德幾句，提醒他芮琦幾點要喝奶，母乳溫度要幾度才能喝，不能太燙了，而史萊德表示他早就知道了，要他們快去吧。

 

「對了，達米安要麻煩你去把他接回來了。」迪克把車鑰匙丟給他的Alpha：「這是保時捷的鑰匙，寶藍色的那台。」

 

史萊德接住了鑰匙，說：「使命必達，Pretty Bird。」

  
  
  


******

 

布魯斯從韋恩企業大樓走了出來，一出來就被大批媒體記者包圍。開會出來，他已經了解到路瑟那傢伙選在他的飯店開記者會，成立一個鬼怪組織來反同婚，很明顯就是想借眾人之力對迪克進行霸凌式報復。

 

他也不意外自己會在出公司大門之後被媒體包圍。

 

「韋恩先生，請問雷克斯．路瑟成立愛家和平連線，您有什麼看法？」

 

「韋恩先生，雷克斯．路瑟選擇在韋恩大飯店召開記者會，您有何看法？」

 

「韋恩先生，請問您支不支持愛家和平連線？」

 

布魯斯看到了自家黑頭車已經到了，阿福走了出來。

 

「各位，人的時間有限，我有更重要的事情必須去做，現在請各位讓一讓。」說完，布魯斯就硬是把那群人擠了開來，走到車邊。阿服替他開了車門，布魯斯這才看見迪克跟傑森坐在裡面。

 

而媒體也因為拍到了傑森跟迪克而鬧哄哄。

 

「幹。」傑森罵道。

 

「別為了那些人生氣了，傑。」迪克把手蓋到傑森的手上。

 

布魯斯上了車，媒體依舊不放過他們，有的人還繞到另一邊去敲車窗，希望迪克可以搖下車窗，讓他們問個夠。那當然不可能發生。

 

「布魯斯老爺，您快看新聞！」阿福把後座的電視打了開來。「在我上車前，剛好聽到了他們說小丑到了飯店現場。」

 

傑森聽到關鍵字後雙手握拳，而迪克抓緊了傑森的手。

 

_ 「記者現在身在高譚市的韋恩大飯店，今天，知名商人雷克斯．路瑟在此舉行記者會，成立愛家和平陣線，但目前現場……現場被小丑跟他的同黨們大肆搗亂，小丑還放置了炸彈，現場不斷有掉落的……啊！是超人！超人正在現場協助受傷民眾，但小丑跟他的黨羽還在……」 _

 

布魯斯轉了另一個新聞台。

 

_ 「……讓我們看稍早的畫面。」只見路瑟正在發表談話，小丑突然從天而降，站在桌上狂噴東西，大叫著：「雷克西，想我嗎？期待我來玩嗎？你開這麼有趣的派對竟然沒揪我，讓我真傷心，上次你擺了我一道也讓我好傷心，你欺負我就算了，還要欺負人家，呵呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈——雷克西你還愛我嗎？你愛我跟我結婚，可是我是Alpha，所以我要支持同性婚姻！」 _

 

_ 「Mr. J，你愛這顆光頭不愛我了嗎？」 _

 

_ 「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——支持同性婚姻！美利堅不會滅亡！支持同性婚姻！支持美利堅！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」 _

 

傑森一拳砸爛了螢幕。

 

「阿福，我的制服在車上嗎？」

 

阿福在他問話的同時按下了一個按鈕，然後裝有蝙蝠裝的箱子就從底部升了上來。

 

「布魯斯？」迪克知道他想要去做什麼，他只想知道有沒有機會讓布魯斯先去提姆那裡。「克拉克就在那裡，你——」

 

「這是我的城市。」

 

「但是提姆——」

 

「你們去，我把他交給你們。」布魯斯開始寬衣解帶，他邊換裝邊說道：「阿福，等一下把我丟在三十六號安全屋。」

 

知道布魯斯是不會跟他們一起到學校去了，迪克便不再說什麼了，畢竟，布魯斯是不會放任小丑而不管的。只是，他還是很擔心，因為阿福是Beta，而他跟傑森都是Omega，雖然有布魯斯的授權，但到了學校恐怕仍多有不便。然而布魯斯是不會改變心意的，所以迪克也不勸了，他現在把精力放在了傑森身上，畢竟，小丑去亂，卻是支持他們的，小丑來亂，布魯斯立刻過去處理，這一定讓傑森很不好受。

 

傑森雙手握拳，對於小丑，他還是非常想殺之而後快，然而那樣只會讓他過去的努力都化為烏有；而小丑這次公開支持同性婚姻，若是紅頭罩過去斃了他，只會讓社會大眾認為他反同。

 

**該死。**

 

感到覆蓋在自己手上的手又握緊了些，傑森看向迪克，他的Dickie Bird給了他微笑也給了他一個吻，傑森知道迪克的用意，也知道他在擔心自己，便搖了搖頭，表示自己沒事。

 

第三十六號安全屋到了，布魯斯在暗處下了車，阿福便馬上把車調頭，往濱湖學院的方向開了過去。

 

濱湖學院位於高譚與大都會之間的郊區，學生多數是出自高譚跟大都會市的上層階級，因為要進這所學校必須要有一定的財力，而學校出了名的嚴格，也是那些父母能安心把孩子——特別是Omega——送去那裡的原因。

 

提姆的爸爸是因為提姆總是翹課與消失才把他送去那裡的。濱湖學院既位於郊區，那不得就不談談那附近的地貌，從高譚開車過去，要先經過一條蜿蜒而長的山路。山路兩旁的青蔥綠樹高而大，樹椏互相交合纏繞，想來應與學院一樣有著百年的歲月，即便是夏日中午，這裡也一樣是蔭暗的。

 

出了林蔭山路，就能看見一座大湖，傍晚時分，夕陽的餘暉染紅了一片湛藍，而學院就位於湖的另一端，那些家長把孩子送來也不是沒有原因的，如若沒有交通工具，用走的是很難走下山的，這裡儼然就是某種現代修道院，提姆的爸爸真是用心良苦。

 

三人一到就被引進了校長室。校長室中，除了提姆，還有六名大人，其中一位應該是校長，另外兩位的穿著看起來像是老師，而站在提姆身後的那三位，卻又不知是何許人也？

 

提姆披著一件大外套，就坐在校長辦公桌前，而前方……迪克在心中驚呼而傑森在心中罵了一句靠夭。辦公桌上竟然放著他們的羅賓裝，那甚至不是提姆的羅賓裝，因為布魯斯不讓他帶來學校，他也沒帶上——那到底打哪來的？

 

傑森恍然大悟，難怪今天下蝙蝠洞時覺得哪裡怪怪的卻說不上來，原來是那該死的羅賓裝被拿走了，不用想也知道是誰幹的好事，肯定是達米安那崽子把這套羅賓裝偷偷放進了提姆的行李裡面。這下可好，竟然被搜了出來。

 

「布魯斯．韋恩有重要的事情必須處理，請我們替他前來。這位是韋恩先生的長子，理查．格雷森，這位是韋恩先生的次子，傑森．陶德先生，我是這幾位孩子的監護人之一，阿福．潘尼沃斯。」

 

迪克與傑森還有阿福走到了提姆身邊，看見信任的人就在身邊，提姆立克抱住迪克，情緒上來，眼淚又潰堤了。

 

「沒事沒事，我們都在。」迪克抱緊他的小弟，阿福在車上跟他們交代了一些情況，提姆被Alpha攻擊，現在看他這個樣子，外套底下的衣服是破損的，該死，那些人到底是誰？

 

一名穿著洋紅色套裝，看上去應該是主任的Alpha女老師開始發話：「您好，這位是我們的校長布朗先生，那位是生輔主任費曼先生，我是訓導主任康威。」傑森代替其他人跟他們一一握了手，但發現他們在握了手以後都偷偷擦了擦手。

 

「一群偽君子。」傑森心忖。

 

「我能請問一下這三位是……？」迪克很有禮貌地問了康威，而得到的答案讓他們覺得匪夷所思。

 

「潘尼沃斯先生、格雷森先生和陶德先生，這位是佩瑞先生，這位是布魯太太，這位是麥卡尼先生。」她介紹道：「方才我們已經先詢問了德雷克同學一些事情，三位家長也都在場。」

 

「——你們沒等我們來就當著對方家長的面質問我弟弟？」迪克動了怒氣，然而師長們並沒有回應他這個問題的意思。傑森還聽到站在他後方的某人用自以為別人聽不見的氣音說「Omega就是不理性。」

 

迪克也聽見他們其中一人用著很低的聲音說了一句：「Beta和兩個Omega，開什麼玩笑？」

 

而另一人說道：「我以為布魯斯．韋恩會親自過來，現在事情好辦了。」

 

「——很可惜韋恩先生不能親自前來，不過，既然他請你們前來處理，那麼也行。」校長無視迪克的發問，自顧自地說了起來：「我們已經詳細地問了德雷克同學，他跟我們交代的事發過程是，由於體育館更衣室沒有隔間，他才跑去了游泳池的更衣室換衣服，但那時是Alpha班級在上游泳課，有三名同學注意到德雷克同學獨自前來更衣，便上前去跟他發生了一些小插曲……」

 

傑森打斷了他，口氣並不太好：「小插曲？三名Alpha包圍一個Omega這叫小插曲？」那樣是插曲，那什麼是騷擾？

 

「傑森，讓我來。」迪克把提姆交給了阿福，因為他擔心傑森會衝動出壞事。「校長先生，我們在電話中了解到的跟您所敘述的有所出入，就我們所知，提姆是被三名Alpha學生攻擊了，我想，這樣應該與『小插曲』有著明顯的差距。」

 

但對方依舊沒有要理會他的意思，繼續自顧自地說：「德雷克同學聲稱對方三人要拉他去Alpha宿舍開趴，他聲稱對方告訴他，宿舍裡有酒也有成人影片，我們便搜了三人的寢室，同時也搜了德雷克同學的寢室，然而我們並未在三人寢室內找到酒與成人影片，卻在德雷克同學的行李內找到了桌上這件衣服，依照校規，學生不得帶奇裝異服，特別是這件，」校長抓起了綠鱗小褲，一臉嫌惡地說道：「這件褲子這麼小，那腿是要露到多多？一個Omega穿這樣的衣服到底想做什麼？而德雷克同學至今未與我們交代他帶這件衣服來是為了什麼。」

 

「我跟他們說了，我不知道！」提姆抱著阿福的手，非常委屈。

 

生輔主任打斷了他：「老師還在說話，你不要插嘴！」

 

傑森立刻瞪了生輔主任一眼。

 

「這套衣服是四弟玩耍服裝，應該是他放進提姆行李內的，四弟尚幼，不懂規矩，請諸位老師海涵，這套衣服我會帶回去交還給他。」迪克看校長點頭同意了，才把衣服收在自己的包包裡。

 

「等一下，」傑森覺得不得不說句話：「幹啥要搜提姆的房間？犯事的不是他啊！」

 

生輔主任打斷了他：「總不能只搜那三個Alpha同學的房間，卻不搜Omega同學的房間吧？」他說話時，眼神卻飄向了那三名家長，這讓迪克跟傑森都覺得這些老師是被那三名家長施壓，因此才去搜提姆的寢室。至於是不是真的沒搜到酒，現在大概也找不到證據了。「我們也要判斷是誰的錯，目前看來……」生輔主任的眼光放落在提姆身上，提姆看起來更害怕了。

 

這樣的眼神，傑森非常清楚。以前他在甘大媽的學校時，倚強欺弱的事件看得多了，他知道弱勢者害怕的眼神是什麼，提姆剛剛一定被問了許多不該被問的問題，那三名家長不知道做了什麼事，就是要把問題丟給提姆。

 

該死的。

 

傑森想要繼續說下去時，迪克阻止了他。

 

校長繼續說道：「總而言之，目前就是三名同學打一名同學，雖然有人看到其中一位同學壓著德雷克同學，但那並不能算是他想要非禮德雷克同學的證據，而德雷克同學也把他們的手弄脫臼了，他們也受了傷，對方家長已經同意了我們的建議，讓他們互相道歉，大事化小，小事化了。」

 

這次迪克因為對方說的話太過荒謬而愣了幾秒，來不及阻止傑森嗆道：「什麼叫大事化小，小事化了？這就是你們處理事情的態度？」

 

「如果他不去Alpha上課的地方換衣服，會有今天這件事嗎？說到底一個Omega獨自前往那裡換衣服是為了什麼？不去那裡不就沒事嗎？」麥卡尼說道。

 

「去你的，話可以這樣說嗎請問？」傑森瞄到了迪克的眼神以後才加了句請問。

 

「我們已經討論過了，三位老師一致認為互相道歉是最好的結果。」訓導主任說。

 

「韋恩先生不會讓這件事情就這樣過去的。」阿福終於忍不住了，他聲色嚴厲地說道：「請問那三位同學在哪兒？從一進來就沒看到他們，而這三位先生女士們竟然在這裡看著你們質問提摩西少爺？請問諸位是把提摩西少爺當做犯人一樣對待嗎？搜了他的房間，沒收了他的東西，你們方才還說什麼？已經詳細問過提摩西少爺一遍？他才發生那種事情，看在上帝的份上，你們竟然還問他？貴校處理事情的態度真是非常高妙，我的天啊！」

 

無視他們的感受，訓導主任把那三名學生還有看起來是他們家長的人帶了進來，看來是想要硬讓他們接受道歉。

 

傑森比在場的人都還要高，他故意走到了那三個學生的面前，一個個「低頭」看過了一遍，那三個學生還有家長，原都以為傑森是個Omega不足為懼，卻沒想到他的身高是在場最高，還一身健壯的肌肉，看起來就很不好惹。

 

「道歉是吧？哼？那怎麼還不道歉啊？快點道歉啊！」

 

「……抱、抱、抱、抱歉！」三個Alpha學生不由自主地躲到了家長的身後，因為傑森的樣子實在有夠可怕，而這也是傑森的目的。

 

「好了，道歉了，提姆，我們走！」傑森轉過身把提姆拉了起來就往外面走，沒有必要留在這個鬼地方，也沒有必要聽他們沒有誠意的道歉，更沒有必要向他們道歉。

 

「阿福，請你先去開車！」迪克從傑森的手中接過提姆，讓他倚靠著自己，他知道這樣可以給提姆一些安全感。「提姆，我們回家去。」

 

提姆點點頭，四人就這樣瀟灑地離開了烏煙瘴氣之地，而他們甚至能聽到背後在議論他們沒看過這麼沒有禮貌的Omega，還說布魯斯很沒有誠意，竟然派兩個Omega來跟他們談等云云，迪克摟住提姆，低聲說道晚一點到萊絲莉那裡驗個傷。

 

四人延著原路而回，傑森坐在前座，讓迪克與提姆坐在後面。迪克抱著提姆，撫著他的頭髮，釋放了一些能夠安定Omega心神的氣味。提姆已經不哭了，原來發生事情時他都沒有想哭的感覺；但是一切都在那件羅賓裝被搜出來以後變了調：老師開始懷疑是他不檢點，懷疑他要用特殊服裝勾引Alpha，那三個家長說他誣賴，還逼他說出每過程的每一個環節，當他說出其中一人模仿著口交的動作時，他們都用嫌棄的眼神看著他，好像他才是骯髒的那一個。

 

_ 「我的孩子麼可能說出這樣的話呢？我們每週都要上教堂的。」 _

 

_ 「布魯斯．韋恩是出了名的花花公子，這大概是上樑不正下樑歪吧！」 _

 

_ 「你說他想擁有你一次？你又不是他的菜！」 _

 

……所以他受不了，在看到迪克跟阿福來了以後，忍不住哭了。

 

現在，他平靜了。

 

夜晚的濱湖學院除了校內燈火以外近乎無光，山路因為兩旁樹枝互相纏繞的關係，導致這條路晚上更黑更暗，月光透不太進來，還因為又長又曲折，很多彎道，路並不好開。傑森開著窗，讓晚風帶些冷空氣進來，讓他保持清醒。他的確是來幫提姆的，因為他有被「騷擾」的經驗，但還好鳥寶寶應該沒有被怎麼樣，畢竟他們韋恩家的孩子不是好惹的。傑森原來是有些埋怨布魯斯的，但經過此事後他發覺布魯斯對他們都是一視同仁的，看到布魯斯先去處理小丑的事之後，他開始同情鳥寶寶了，因為鳥寶寶很依賴布魯斯這個「父親」，他能觀察得出來。但也因此，傑森覺得自己似乎沒那麼討厭提姆了。

 

阿福轉了一個大彎，傑森撞到了頭。

 

「這條路真該死的又拐又曲折，就跟布魯斯的內心一樣！」

 

此話一出，整車爆笑，連提姆都笑了出來。看到提姆笑了以後，傑森覺得自己放心多了。畢竟，他並不希望發生在他身上的悲劇，在其他人身上重演。

 

提姆沒事，能笑，這就足夠了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是支持同婚的，寫這些只是想抒發真實世界中的荒謬；而對於性騷擾的描寫，也只是真實世界中的縮影，請大家見諒，也希望讀者們能夠理解我想透過這篇文傳達的東西。謝謝。  
> 備註：路瑟的那段宣傳詞參考了某知名人士參選北市市長時，於辯論會上慷慨激昂的言詞。


	21. 早餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位的留言是我最好的動力，愛你們～

折騰了一整天，一到家迪克便拉著提姆上樓去睡覺了，今晚迪克睡在提姆那裡，傑森跟史萊德待在他們三人的房間內照顧芮琦。他們回到家時，芮琦已經在爸爸的懷裡睡著了，而史萊德則為了盯住達米安所以沒睡，三人就坐在客廳裡，大眼瞪小眼。

 

眾人進門時，史萊德知道不用再當幼兒園保姆後就直接把孩子抱上樓去休息；達米安則湊上前去看了看狀況。放學時看到是白髮老頭來接他，他就知道有事情發生了，然而老頭什麼都不願意說，他只好等到迪克回來再問，然而他只看到疲憊的迪克和提姆，還有滿臉擔憂的阿福跟把不爽寫在臉上的傑森。

 

眼尖如他，一眼就看見了提姆那件破衣裳跟紅腫的雙眼，他原來想要說些嘲諷的話，這是他在刺客聯盟時的習慣，但是看到迪克和阿福，達米安便把話吞了回去。

 

_ 「你知道怎麼變更好。」迪克曾經這樣告訴他。 _

 

_ 「你心中有良善。」阿福曾經這樣跟他說。 _

 

所以達米安默默地上樓去了。

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

傑森很早就醒了。

 

他知道自己再輕聲，睡在旁邊的老頭也會醒，所以他也不打算躡手躡腳，就直接翻下床。史萊德一如他所預料的睜開了眼，看著他走向浴室，又盯著他走到衣櫃前面，套了件上衣之後，傭兵閉上了眼睛，繼續休息。

 

傑森走下樓，阿福已經醒了，正在為同樣很早醒，基本上沒睡覺的布魯斯做早餐。注意到他下了樓，阿福便也準備起他的早餐。他知道如果自己不在，這一家大大小小是不會吃什麼健康食品的。布魯斯老爺很可能什麼都不吃，只喝水；迪克少爺就麥片配牛奶，囫圇吞棗；傑森少爺就吃泡麵，提姆少爺只喝黑咖啡，倒是達米安少爺還會自己煎個蛋，所以，他真的不能不為這一家老少操心。

 

阿福把肉醬燉馬鈴薯放到了布魯斯面前，把西班牙臘腸根烤麵包放到了傑森面前，然後他們一人一杯咖啡，在回到廚房準備東西前，阿福抽走了傑森的酒壺以免他試圖把咖啡變成蘇格蘭咖啡。

 

「我看到了你的訊息。」傑森一坐下來，布魯斯便開始說道：「我會致電校方。」

 

「什麼都不必解釋，老頭。」傑森咬了一口西班牙臘腸，看著布魯斯的眉頭皺了一下，便心滿意足地繼續說了下去：「那些人看準了提姆是一個Omega，他們就想欺負他；他們看到是我們去學校，就吃定了我們，基本上我們過去也就是聽他們宣布要怎麼處理提姆而已。」

 

布魯斯拿著湯匙的手舀了一匙食物卻遲遲不送進口中。

 

傑森知道他想說什麼，便忍不住先說了：「你也別想說早知道讓我們留下來對付小丑然後你去，如果是那樣的話，我會一次把那顆性騷擾光頭跟那個天殺的瘋子一次天誅而你知道這一點，別自找麻煩了，這對你來說才是正確的發展。」

 

「那對你來說正確的發展是什麼？」

 

「當初應該被鐵鍬打成子路再被炸爛。」

 

「……」

 

「反正，別讓他受傷，那孩子比我們任何一個人更需要你。」傑森知道提姆的過去，兩次的失去雙親，都是布魯斯幫助了他，所以提姆其實比任何人都還要在乎布魯斯，也最需要他。

 

布魯斯放下了湯匙，傑森非常滿意，今天一早就troll到布魯斯讓他很開心。「不過，」傑森也放下了叉子，交叉的雙手擋在了他的面前，眼神銳利：「高譚最近很亂，你知道為什麼。」

 

布魯斯沒有回應。

 

「羅曼被我跟史萊德搞進監獄了，他的勢力群龍無首，你原來希望他們能夠像一盤散沙一樣被風吹散，但你錯了。」傑森盯著布魯斯，他知道自己說的都是對的。「現在，企鵝坐大了，小丑也有份參與，昨天的記者會也有許多黑道份子參與其中，就連超人都說死禿頭想搞高譚黑道。」

 

「你到底想說什麼？」

 

傑森放開了手，拿起刀叉，慢慢地把臘腸一刀一刀地切成一片一片的。「讓我去接管羅曼的人，讓我接管高譚黑道。」

 

布魯斯依舊沉默。

 

「我本來就要搞這些，我早就有計畫了，但現在是最好的時機，羅曼去監獄裡面撿肥皂，我不用殺了他就能接管他的勢力了。」

 

「你要用什麼身分去？他們憑什麼聽你的話？」

 

「放心，你可是打扮成一隻內褲外穿的暴力傾向大蝙蝠就收服了GCPD，沒這麼難。」喔，還有收了一大堆惡棍粉絲俱樂部，惡魔之女逼你嫁失敗，搞了個難纏的小鬼兒子……

 

布魯斯把手放在了傑森的右手上，傑森在內心嚇了一跳。

 

「我不干涉你。」

 

傑森沒有想到布魯斯竟然就這樣答應了，現在換他有點不知所措，於是他故作鎮定，默默吃著自己的臘腸。布魯斯喝完咖啡後就離開了，他今天自己開車去上班。

 

布魯斯一走，迪克就默默坐到了傑森的旁邊，傑森知道他偷聽很久了。

 

「為什麼？傑森，你知道布魯斯對你的死一直很……為什麼還要那樣跟他說話？」他都聽到了，傑森說寧可當初變成肉醬，這讓迪克心口悶著很不痛快，然而他知道傑森是故意這樣跟布魯斯說的。

 

「他那個人的內心迂迴復雜九彎十八拐的，最需要有人幫他全部打斷再接通。」就是這麼簡單。

 

迪克無法否認，因為傑森說的完全是事實。

 

「那你說你要接管黑道是怎麼回事？」

 

傑森知道，如果他不把自己的計畫告訴這個雞媽媽就休想要走出這個大門，於是便也很坦承地告訴他的Omega：「有鑑於家裡狀況，人手不足，又有新生兒，與其我們讓老頭單槍匹馬以寡敵眾，不如在事情鬧大前就由我先把黑道接管下來。我當初去搞黑面具那個傢伙不是沒有原因的，總之，我強上了他，然後他似乎也把我當作某種姨太太什麼的？倒也很放心地跟我說一些事。」他當然不會閒在那裡，他自己也挖了羅曼不少料。「我很了解他，了解他的手下，他的手下也很尊重我，他們看到紅頭罩肯定比看到企鵝或是小丑還要高興，總之，我會開出羅曼不能拒絕的條件。」

 

「還沒開始做大佬，就已經開始做大佬了。」

 

迪克看著他的眼神讓傑森不得不把他的底牌告訴他：「黑面具有個兒子。」而他也知道迪克會有什麼反應，果不其然，迪克睜大了眼睛，抓著他的肩膀，說：「你不能去動那個孩子！」

 

「廢話！我不可能去動那個孩子，但是那傢伙不知道，這就夠了。」

 

「噢你真是，黑面具碰到了你也算栽了。」迪克突然有點佩服他的小翅膀。

 

傑森聳肩，當然，他可是搞黑面具專業戶呢！

 

「總之，如果你有什麼危險，我會立刻去把你拉出來。」迪克把臉靠近傑森的臉，鼻尖對著鼻尖。

 

「一言為定。」然後傑森就吻了上去。

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

提姆沒有把事情告訴康納，他不想告訴康納他被欺負了，噢，被大人欺負，他不想要康納為他擔心，因為提姆懷疑，那三個Alpha跟路瑟有關係，如果康納知道了，一定會氣死。

 

從學校回來後的隔天，迪克問了達米安，那套羅賓裝果然是他放的，理由是提姆買了一大堆恥衣給他，還說都是迪克挑的。好吧，這算他自作孽？因為那時他是有心讓迪克買了那些衣服，沒想到達米安會發現……小鬼頭很聰明。

 

這一週的時間裡，提姆都待在家中，那兒也沒去，連他喜歡的巡邏都沒有參與，只是窩在蝙蝠洞中，查找資料。迪克抱著芮琦下來關心他，傑森已經離開了四天了，但只要他還有回傳消息，迪克就不擔心。

 

然而任憑提姆怎麼找，他就是找不到那三個Alpha跟路瑟有什麼關係。他們明明說了「讓我真正擁有你一次」這句話，路瑟當初也是這樣對迪克說的，所以當提姆聽到這句話時，他就直覺認定這三個人是禿頭派來羞辱他的；而且，後來他才聽說，那個禿頭搞了愛家什麼的連線，要來推反同公投，就是要惡意報復迪克。這種下三濫的公報私仇都幹得出來，還有什麼幹不出來的？提姆相信那三個Alpha就是路瑟的爪牙。

 

——可他就是怎麼也找不到證據，他們的父母雙親甚至家人親戚、朋友，沒有一個跟路瑟有關係，他們也全都是高譚人，不是大都會人。

 

這樣的結果讓提姆很是氣餒，他像一個洩了氣的氣球一樣攤在蝙蝠電腦前的椅子上。迪克拍了他的肩，要他打起精神來；然而提姆無法，他怎麼能輕易放掉？學校可是親口告訴了布魯斯，他跟那三個Alpha都被記了警告，該死的，他是被圍的那一個啊！為什麼是他要被當做壞人？為什麼他也要被記警告？

 

**這個世界不公平。**

 

「——這個世界本來就不公平，提米，對每個人都一樣。」身為Omega，感受特別深。

 

當迪克說出這句話時，提姆才知道他把那句抱怨宣之於口了。

 

「提米，這就是為什麼我要爭取權益，這就是為什麼我一定要跟傑森結婚，因為這是向世人證明我們的最好方式。那些人再怎麼仇視我們，我們就是要過得好，這樣，就能證明他們是錯的了。」

 

雖然記者會遭受小丑的洗禮，路瑟對同婚的攻擊沒有停歇，他甚至提出Omega不能單獨養育孩子的說法，稱單親家庭養壞孩子，單親無法好好教養孩子，任誰都知道他是針對著韋恩家，針對迪克而來。

 

沒有人能把芮琦從他身邊奪走，路瑟做得太過分了，所以迪克決定開始日常拍影片，分享他的生活點滴還有一些故事，然後放上社群平台，希望藉此能讓大家更認識「單親」Omega，也更了解同性戀。

 

但是，迪克清楚，他是養尊處優的，不是人人都是億萬富翁的養子，外頭還有好多需要幫助的人，迪克跟布魯斯談過以後，決定用Mary跟John的名義成立一個基金會，幫助弱勢。他喜歡幫助別人，他決定離開警察的職位，而這是另一種能以迪克．格雷森的身分來幫助他人的機會。

 

提姆看著自己的大哥，迪克要照顧芮琦，又忙於公益，他實在不想再讓迪克擔心。迪克說的沒有錯，別人再怎麼仇視他，如果他自己跟自己過意不去，那才真的是輸了。提姆伸直了身體，摸摸他可愛的姪女，嬰兒的肌膚總是細嫩，白裡透紅，看起來就像小天使一樣。

 

如果以後他跟康納結了婚，孩子也會這樣可愛嗎？

 

——想到他的孩子未來也有禿頭的可能性，提姆拍了拍自己的臉頰，讓自己清醒清醒。他不能讓路瑟那個禿頭綁架自己，他要先把這些拋諸腦後。

 

「你這幾天一直在這裡，到底有什麼祕密？」迪克問。

 

知道不可能逃過法眼，但他不打算把那件事情告訴迪克，勉得迪克也感到不舒服。「沒有什麼，只是在查一件案子。」

 

暫時瞞過去了。

 

「一個禮拜的假很快，提米，你真的做好準備了嗎？」明天提姆就要回去上課了，才休息一個禮拜，怎麼夠？迪克想起當初他給……之後，花了很長的一段時間才忘掉那件事情，史萊德幫助他度過了那段難熬的日子。

 

提姆點頭。

 

「你說的沒有錯，迪克，做錯事的不是我，我沒有理由躲在家裡，我沒有理由退縮，所以我要抬頭挺胸地回去上課。」

 

迪克雖然還是很擔心提姆回去後會遇到刁難，但提姆這麼堅持，他也不想要把他強留在家中，畢竟，去上學是他的本分。所以，迪克決定要讓布魯斯無論如何，明天一定要親自送提姆到學校去，最好也見過那些老師，免得提姆又受欺負了。

 

「乖提姆，現在陪我去花園走走好不好？芮琦喜歡花香。」

 

「嗯！」

  
  


******

 

黑門監獄。

 

傑森跟黑面具正面對面坐著，大眼瞪小眼。

 

「可惜黑門監獄沒有夫妻探監室，不然我真的好想讓你那個肚子裡懷上我的種。」黑面具笑笑地看著化名杜約翰的傑森。「我會在裡面射好射滿，啊呀想到就興奮～」

 

而傑森笑笑地看著眼前的老黑臉，絲毫不為他那些話感到困擾。「看你走路還正常，沒有人撿你肥皂嗎？我以為你在裡面會很搶手？」

 

「寶貝，今天來看爹地是懷念爹地的結了嗎？嘖嘖，你當初就不該把爹地弄到監獄裡來，現在吃不到爹地的補品了很寂寞吧！」

 

「噢，少說廢話，」傑森瞇著眼，那笑意竟讓黑面具有些膽寒。「我要接管你的人，羅曼。」

 

「寶貝，雖然我讓你參與，但不代表我會把人交給你，你還是先幫爹地吹一吹我再來考慮。」

 

然而傑森文風不動。

 

「哦，是嗎？你的人現在是一盤散沙，地盤也差不多被企鵝併吞了，你不交給我，難不成交給你的 **兒子** 嗎？」

 

黑面具突然敲打起桌子，鐵鍊撞擊著桌子的聲音引來了警衛的關注。傑森告訴他們沒事，只是這個死鬼受不了他拒絕幫他撸一下。

 

「不准你碰他！」羅曼很激動，因為他知道紅頭罩知道了他有兒子，就知道他在哪裡。傑森知道了一切。

 

「這要看你呢， **爹地** 。」傑森加重了後面那個詞：「要看 **爹地** 肯不肯幫幫 **兒子** 。」

 

「不准你碰他！不准碰他！」

 

「羅曼，你真的很煩，你就聽我的吧，難道你希望所有的一切都被企鵝奪走嗎？交給我，至少你的尊嚴還會存續。」才怪。

 

「你真的真的非常不乖，壞貓咪……」

 

「你是第一天認識我？」時間到了，反正傑森不急，他了解羅曼，羅曼最終一定會交出控制權，得到羅曼的首肯就是得到了他的勢力。

 

傑森不急，因為羅曼總是沉不住氣。

 

「我答應你！」

 

傑森在門口回頭看向羅曼。

 

「我答應你！」

 

傑森嘴角一勾，只給他比了個大拇指，什麼話也沒有承諾。

 

「我會再來看你，要乖乖啊， **爹地** 。」

 

瀟灑離去，而羅曼只能在後面大吼大叫。


	22. 廿二、再次返校

提姆回到了濱湖學院。

 

他不知道是不是自己多想了，總覺得那些人看自己的眼神似乎……非常不同。回家休息一個禮拜，心情也算是舒坦了，但回來這個地方還是有那麼一些奇怪的感覺。

 

布魯斯已經打過電話，他告訴那些師長說，不希望提姆在一所不把霸凌當作一回事的學校讀書，並對他們記警告的處理表示遺憾，在布魯斯說出要撤掉捐款時，那些老師的態度才有了轉變。因為他們沒有想到，布魯斯是很看重他的養子的。

 

警告被撤銷了，布魯斯沒有撤掉他的捐款，提姆回到了學校。

 

然後，他萬萬沒有想到自己會在Omega宿舍的布告欄上看到一張很明顯是鈣片的羅賓海報，只是臉被貼上了他的照片，上面寫著「提摩西．德雷克是羅賓！」

 

**什麼鬼——**

 

衛斯理看到了提姆，便趕快把他上樓去，在提姆看清楚他們的門上被用立可白寫了什麼以前，把他推進去，再把門鎖好。

 

「提姆！你怎麼都不回我的訊息！」衛斯理叫道：「你知道你不在的一個禮拜發生了什麼嗎？」他深吸了一口氣：「那些Alpha P了很多張你的圖，他們都拿A片裡面的羅賓來合成你，現在整個校園論壇上都是你的不雅照！」

 

「什麼！」提姆手上的東西都掉了，他完全沒有想到會有這種事發生。「我看看……」他馬上拿出手機並開機，迅速連上校園論壇，該死，為什麼第一頁全部都是跟他有關的po文？隨便點進去看也都是一些垃圾廢文跟合成圖。

 

提姆靈光一閃，又連上了Reddit看，不看還好，一看差點暈倒，不只校園板，連超級英雄板上也都有人張貼這些！該死，竟然連西斯板都有？

 

 

 

_【問卦】有沒有羅賓是Omega的八卦？_

_手機發文請見諒_

_各位安安　本魯上週在學校目睹疑似羅賓的同學_

_他的背景也滿ＩＮ的　怕被吉所以先不說_

_給各位大大看看照片_

_他超能打的　一次打倒三個Alpha呢_

  


_RE：【問卦】有沒有羅賓是Omega的八卦？_

_看到這位同學貼了這個照片，_

_讓我忍不住想要對照一下，_

_這是該同學本人的照片：_

_這是羅賓的照片：_

_不看還好，一看不得了，_

_有沒有羅賓是Omega的八卦？_

  


_＞手機發文請見諒_

_＞各位安安　本魯上週在學校目睹疑似羅賓的同學_

_＞他的背景也滿ＩＮ的　怕被吉所以先不說_

_＞給各位大大看看照片_

_＞他超能打的　一次打倒三個Alpha呢_

  
  


_RE：RE：【問卦】有沒有羅賓是Omega的八卦？_

_小弟昨天做了一個夢_

_夢見校長去Omega宿舍搜房_

_搜出一件羅賓裝_

_三角綠色小內褲綠光粼粼_

_小弟沒有看過那麼像真品的小內褲_

_認何Alpha看到了都會ＩＮ起來_

_校長太生氣_

_給他記過_

_可是因為羅賓爸爸的施壓_

_學校撤掉了羅賓的小過_

_羅賓在家休息了一個禮拜_

_穿著他的綠鱗小褲跟他的哥哥們一起搔首弄姿_

_然後我就醒了_

_才發現原來只是夢一場_

  


_＞看到這位同學貼了這個照片，_

_＞讓我忍不住想要對照一下，_

_＞這是該同學本人的照片：_

_＞這是羅賓的照片：_

_不覺得他們超級像的嗎？_

_＞不看還好，一看不得了，_

_＞有沒有羅賓是Omega的八卦？_

_一人打三Alpha欸！_

 

_＞＞手機發文請見諒_

_＞＞各位安安　本魯上週在學校目睹疑似羅賓的同學_

_＞＞他的背景也滿ＩＮ的　怕被吉所以先不說_

_＞＞給各位大大看看照片_

_這張照片我好像在PornPub站看過_

_＞＞他超能打的　一次打倒三個Alpha呢_

_那天我也在場_

_不對_

_我是在夢境裡_

 

 

 

提姆跌坐到了床上，這到底是什麼狀況？為什麼才一週的時間竟然會變成這樣？他以為一個禮拜族以平息內心的風波，然而現在卻是風波再起。心中千迴百轉，思緒飛快，提姆又想起了那日的情景：Alpha模仿著性交的動作，對他投以性的眼光，還說「讓我真正擁有你一次」……

 

**讓我真正擁有你一次……**

 

**理查，讓我真正擁有你一次……**

 

**提摩西，讓我真正擁有你一次……**

 

他突然雞皮疙瘩布滿全身。

 

那日因路瑟而起的噁心與害怕的感覺又席捲而來，提姆的心臟飛快地跳著，理智告訴他這裡很安全，這裡沒有不懷好意的Alpha，這裡是宿舍；然而他的理智又告訴他，這裡是那些老師能夠隨意近來查房的地方，這裡不是莊園，這裡很危險。

 

他不想待在宿舍。

 

提姆跑了出去，他看到他們衛斯理的房門上被寫了「死基佬」三個大字，又被貼了「愛家和平連線」的貼紙。他的心涼了一半，思緒停不下來，這樣的攻擊不用說肯定是因為迪克出櫃。

 

他憤怒地把那張貼紙撕了下來，又去把布告欄上的海報撕掉。這些到底是什麼東西？為什麼會出現在他們的宿舍裡？

 

他跑了出去，跑到了教室外。他看見自己的儲物櫃上被貼滿了愛家和平連線的貼紙跟步雅海報，沒有貼東西的地方也被用立可白畫了雨傘，寫著他跟——他的天啊——布魯斯的名字，他們竟然——

 

走廊上走來了許多圍觀的學生，有Alpha、Beta也有Omega，每個人都看著他，好像他是動物園裡的動物一樣。提姆生氣地把置物櫃上的東西全部撕下，然後把那些垃圾丟進垃圾桶裡。

 

這時，有一名Alpha學生走到他面前，擋住他的去路。提姆抬頭看向對方，而對方開口說道：「喂，德雷克，做我的羅賓吧！」然後哄堂大笑。

 

「滾開！」然而對方動都不動，所以提姆只好繞過他走掉。

 

「這不是一個好的Omega應該說的話，難怪會是羅賓！」

 

「羅賓的小褲褲，羅賓的小褲褲～」有人開始唱歌起鬨。

 

「欸！德雷克！做我的羅賓吧！」

 

「德雷克，為什麼布魯斯．韋恩可以，我們不行？」

 

「Fuck off！」衛斯理從人群中擠了進來，然後抓著提姆就往外擠，好不容易才擠了出去。而後頭還有人叫囂著要提姆做他的羅賓。

 

他把提姆帶回了宿舍。

 

「你還好嗎？」他擔心地看著提姆。「提姆？」

 

提姆沒有回話。他想起了那三個人，他們的背景很單純，跟路瑟似乎沒有交集；然而他們就是路瑟派來毀滅他的棋子，他很肯定，他敢肯定，否則他們不會說出一樣的話語，對他進行騷擾，又對他進行這種鋪天蓋地式的攻擊——

 

「提姆！」衛斯理拉高了音量，提姆嚇了一跳。「你還好嗎？我不是故意要嚇你的，因為你的反應實在太反常了。」

 

「我沒事，衛斯理。我沒事。」才怪。

 

「你這個樣子，我看今天還是請假吧！我會幫你跟老師說的。」衛斯理看著他的室友，從他們認識開始，他就沒看過開朗的提姆有這樣的反應，即便是上週被騷擾過後，提姆也沒有表現得如此驚惶。於是他讓提姆躺下，為他蓋上被子，告訴他中午他會帶一些東西回來給他吃，並囑咐有什麼一定要馬上給他傳訊息。

 

衛斯理去上課了。

 

提姆從床上跳了起來，打開電腦，飛快地查找那些Po文的人。在網路上發表這些東西，就別怪他查到你家！

 

很快的，提姆就查到了那些發文散布謠言的人是誰了。都是學校的IP，帳號也都是學校裡的同學。然而讓他驚訝的，是這些人當中，不只有Alpha跟Beta，裡頭竟然還有Omega。有Omega跟著他們起鬨，跟著他們一起罵他是死甲甲。

 

接著，提姆無意間點開了PO文中的影片。

 

又是陳衣業者，他到底跟韋恩家有什麼仇？

 

_「是的，保潔，今天，我們要說的，就是高譚王子，布魯斯．韋恩！」陳衣業者說。_

 

_保潔說：「布魯斯．韋恩？花花公子，億萬富翁，有三名養子，一個最近才認祖歸宗的兒子，喔，他還以四十之齡有了孫女。」_

 

_溪坪說：「非常可愛的一個小Alpha。」_

 

_陳衣業者：「是的，今天我們就要討論，高譚王子，億萬富翁，看起來幸福美滿的家庭，背後，有什麼齷齪事！」_

 

_保潔跟溪坪：「齷齪事？」_

 

_「人人皆知布魯斯．韋恩是Alpha，但是，為什麼，他都收養Omega呢？」_

 

_保潔：「你這樣說起來，好像是耶！」_

 

_溪坪：「其實之前就有人瘋傳布魯斯韋恩有特殊癖好。」_

 

_「沒有錯，各位不覺得奇怪嗎？一個單身的花花公子，Alpha，收養了三個Omega，其中兩個還自稱是同性戀，還生了個女兒，各位觀眾朋友，你們真的相信這種事嗎？」_

 

_「什麼事？」_

 

_「同性戀沒辦法生子，至今我們都沒看到理查．格雷森的Alpha，也就是，沒有人看過那名Alpha。」_

 

_保潔：「路瑟有可能嗎？」_

 

_溪坪：「可是他不是一直矢口否認嗎？」_

 

_「我們看看這個影片，看到了嗎？理查多次嚴正否認女兒是路瑟的，所以，我們幾乎可以排除路瑟了。」_

 

_保潔：「但是，他說不是，就真的不是嗎？說不定就是因為是路瑟的種，才要否認啊！」_

 

_溪坪：「保潔，如果是，那麼為什麼路瑟不走法律途徑搶回孩子呢？」_

 

_保潔：「那麼，他的Alpha到底是誰呢？」_

 

_陳衣業者：「各位，你們想一想，還有哪個Alpha日日夜夜跟他住在一起呢？」_

 

_保潔：「我的天啊！難道你說的是——」_

 

_陳衣業者：「沒錯！布魯斯．韋恩姦淫自己的養子，而且他都收養小男孩，根本就是高譚光源氏，我敢肯定他有這方面的癖好，布魯斯．戀童癖．韋恩。兩個Omega如果不結婚，就會繼續住在家裡，這樣就可以跟韋恩方便就近，日日昇歌、夜夜春宵了！讓我們看一下這段畫面——」_

 

影片中，是抱著孩子，正跟芭芭拉在咖啡店喝東西的迪克，他們相談甚歡，但下一秒就被陳衣業者無理又無禮地打擾了。

 

_迪克抱起芮琦，用衣服遮住芮琦的臉，非常生氣地說：「你們做什麼？」_

 

_「請問你敢不敢去驗DNA，向大眾證明你的孩子不是你的養父布魯斯韋恩的？」_

 

_「你們在發什麼神經？」芭芭拉拍了桌子，用手去擋他們的攝影機，然而因為坐輪椅的關係，擋不到。_

 

_「我為什麼要去驗？你們真的很無聊！」_

 

_「你不驗代表這個孩子是布魯斯韋恩的女兒，你們對外謊稱是孫女！」_

 

_芭芭拉拿起桌上的咖啡往他們那裡一潑：「你他——」_

 

提姆關上電腦，不敢再往下看，因為可想而知，不管是影片內容或者是討論版的內容，都不會太好聽。該死的，剛剛有人問他為什麼布魯斯可以，而他不行，這一定也是受到了這些唯恐天下不亂的人的影響！提姆回想起前天，迪克說要帶芮琦去跟芭芭拉喝咖啡，衣服也一樣，這就是前天發生的事情！可是迪克隻字未提，為什麼？

 

他心裡清楚知道，迪克是不想讓他擔心。

 

然而他該怎麼辦？那些瘋子造謠布魯斯是戀童癖，還說他姦淫自己的養子，迪克他們現在每天都要面對什麼東西啊？迪克還說要成立基金會，如果，如果自己再把學校的事情拿去煩迪克跟布魯斯，那他們一定……

 

提姆不敢把在學校碰到的事情告訴他們，他更不敢告訴康納。

 

現在，他誰都不敢說，只能靠自己。

  


***

 

兩週後，高譚某處俱樂部地下辦公室內，企鵝把他的辦公桌給掀了，然後用雨傘槍把桌子打爛成蜂窩。他會這麼生氣，不是沒有原因，什麼叫煮熟的鴨子飛了，就是企鵝連日來的心境。

 

最近的高譚暗潮洶湧，紅頭罩重拾老本行，整頓起黑面具的勢力，並且在最短的時間內就成為了幾個幫派的共主，這讓企鵝非常不爽。棄鵝原本有望併吞黑面具的手下，然而卻被這個紅頭罩在最關鍵的時刻收割，現在他不但賠了夫人，又折了兵。

 

更讓企鵝不爽的是，黑道火拚，蝙蝠俠不會不管；然而紅頭罩再次踏足江湖，蝙蝠俠連管都不管，完全沒有動靜，他在GCPD的臥底也說，戈登那傢伙已經跟蝙蝠俠有了默契，這次就不管紅頭罩一統江湖。

 

該死的，企鵝想，紅頭罩擺明了就是蝙蝠俠跟那群警察刻意放縱的，為的就是統一管理高譚的黑幫。紅頭罩以炫風之勢掌握了黑面具的大批人馬，又閃電般地讓其他小幫派聽命於他，現在就剩他還有一些小門小派沒有被紅頭罩整頓，他必須快點想出個辦法……

 

「該死的！」他發了大脾氣：「紅頭罩那個傢伙到底什麼來歷，竟然可以遊走黑白兩道？大蝙蝠還不管他？到底是怎樣？」他必須快點見到黑面具那個怪胎，他不相信黑面具會輕易把大權交給旁人。

 

於是他來到了黑門監獄。

 

「哇靠，是誰來啦？」黑面具一臉揶揄地看著他的老對手。

 

「紅頭罩是誰？」劈頭就問。

 

黑面具摳了摳指甲，說：「我為什麼要告訴你？」

 

「他現在是你幫派的頭子。」

 

「我說，大顆呆，就算你願意幫老子吹喇叭，老子也不會告訴你，你他媽之前還想吞了我的人馬，你以為我會放棄看好戲的機會？」

 

「該死的，去找你的Omega吹喇叭吧！陽痿臉！」話不投機，企鵝起身就走。

 

羅曼一臉爽快，在企鵝面前抓了抓自己的囊袋，說：「把鳥屎擦乾淨再走。」

 

企鵝把他從桌上抓起，送了一拳，然而羅曼還是那副模樣，他決定不要再跟這個黑臉瘋子糾纏，因為對方把權力交棒給紅頭罩是很肯定的了，他們沒有什麼好說的。

 

走出黑門監獄，企鵝上了自家轎車。

 

「去天堂鳥酒吧。」他說。

 

車子緩緩開動。

 

「我說去天堂鳥酒吧，你他媽往山上開做什麼？」企鵝握緊自己的雨傘，這時才發現，他的雨傘在他進入監獄時被調了包。他立刻起身，想要掐住司機的脖子，然而一把紅色的風騷手槍正對著他的額頭，讓他渾身發寒。

 

「紅頭罩。」這傢伙竟然——

 

「——答對了，掌聲鼓勵。」紅頭罩用槍把他打回後座座位上，繼續往山上開。

 

槍仍然對著後座。

 

「你想做什麼？」企鵝惡狠狠地看著他的敵人，這傢伙真是太大膽，連他也敢綁架！

 

沒想到紅頭罩打了個呵欠，說：「你跑去見了不該見的人，我不應該來給你好看嗎？」

 

「你想把我帶到山上去，怎麼著，要我人間蒸發嗎？」

 

「是可以考慮，不過我比較想把你做成消波塊。」他冷笑：「但是那要去海邊，我現在開到山上來了，就算了。」

 

「你到底想怎麼樣？」

 

沉默。

 

紅頭罩沒有再多給他任何訊息。

 

直到他們開到深山墓園，紅頭罩才開口叫他滾下車。企鵝不得不照他的話去做，然而他一下車，後腦就被槍托重重打了一下，接著就不省人事了。

 

「麻煩。」紅頭罩確認他確確實實暈了以後，把他拉到了墓園深處的一間小屋子。

 

這可不是一般的小屋子，而是他特地為企鵝準備的遊樂場，好吧，不是遊樂場，是套房，讓他免費住到高譚的黑道都被統一了以後。

 

紅頭罩把人踢了進去，門關上，啟動安全系統。

 

微笑。


	23. 廿三、王國

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※過去的暴力事件提及，暗示性的rape及流產提及。

細雨籠罩著黑夜的高譚，腳下的朦朧是城市的燈光，大樓之間是英雄們的幻影，暗巷間稀疏的是他殷勤工作的子民。紅頭罩蹲在滴水獸上，默默地俯視他的新王國。企鵝失蹤後，他幾乎席捲了高譚的天下，一如計畫。

 

大約八成五的幫派已經被他納入麾下，剩下的是死都不會聽話的，這也都在意料之中，那些不聽話的，他自有辦法對付。對付他們以前，要先整頓內部。黑面具那傢伙開了很多窯子，裡頭的Omega不管是不是自願的，一但進去了就很難再出來，他們很多都沒有好的學歷，即便多次被警方查獲，後來也都重操舊業，因為他們沒有別的謀路。高譚沒有合法的紅燈區，靠著給黑幫保護費或是在黑幫的窯子裡工作以求溫飽，讓他們更難從中脫身。

 

這點必須改變。

 

紅頭罩關了旗下所有窯子，更不准手下向他們收取保護費。然而他深知，僅是如此根本不夠，為長遠計，必須輔導那些Omega去上學。至少，要讓他們學會一技之長。

 

幸好這並不難。迪克成立了一個基金會，剛好能輔導這些人，讓他們能夠有更好的未來，想回學校去的，就去上學；想學新的東西的，就學新的東西。學費，基金會能夠負擔；就業輔導金，韋恩企業名下的銀行能夠處理。

 

而那些原來靠窯子或者靠收娼妓保護費為生的黑幫份子，也全部接受相同的輔導。

 

人口販子，尤其是拐賣小孩的，都已經被他剿滅。噢，沒有完全滅掉，只是派人去搞破壞，營造成黑幫械鬥，然後讓戈登收割而已。輕輕鬆鬆，互惠互利。

 

至於毒品與槍枝販賣……

 

紅頭罩知道身後來了人。「老頭。」他說。

 

「我們需要談談。」蝙蝠俠站在紅頭罩的身後，細雨逐漸變大，打在地上，滴滴答答。

 

「啥？」

 

「我注意到你最近在搞毒品，傑森，你最恨毒品。」因為傑森的生父就是被毒品搞掉的，最後搞到妻離子散，傑森在街頭長大。

 

紅頭罩笑了一聲。「你我都清楚，毒品、槍枝是不可能杜絕的，既然如此，那麼我們就搞循環。既然不能杜絕，那麼我們就先品管，至少不要讓毒品真的傷身，然後若是有不聽勸的，販賣毒品的，我們就設計讓他們被戈登抓，GCPD一定會非常樂意。」

 

「毒品會有賣完的一天。」

 

「有什麼難？我去警局幹出來就好了。」紅頭罩笑著說：「不能杜絕就讓東西出不去，毒出不去，蝠進得來，高譚發大財。」

 

蝙蝠俠沒有說話。

 

「我搞掉人蛇集團就是用這種方法。」紅頭罩繼續說：「那些想惹事生非的，我就派去搞那些不聽話的，最後大家一起被GCPD收割。但我不能總是這麼做，會被懷疑，這樣我的地位就會動搖。所以，我之後會派一些願意聽話的去，你來了以後對他們下手輕一點，他們日後就是你的私人部隊，當然，他們不會發覺。」

 

「這就是你拿了這麼多錢的原因。」蝙蝠俠的聲音很低沉，沒有憤怒，只有冷靜：「你沒說過你會用到錢。」

 

「你也沒說過不行啊！」傑森站了起來，攤手：「你清楚知道這不可能不用到錢。」他指著蝙蝠俠。「如果你想要做得更順理成章一點，我可以派人去搶你的銀行。」

 

蝙蝠俠沒有說話。

 

「為了維持我的地位與公信力，你最好也在公開場合跟我對幹，在鏡頭前打我爛我，反正你已經是老手了。」

 

紅頭罩感覺到了蝙蝠俠的糾結，他很滿意。

 

「不管你願不願意，我就是要這麼幹。」他心中已有計畫，一定能讓布魯斯發作起來。

 

「迪克不會高興的。」

 

「他是不會。」但史萊德會很樂意收看這齣自導自演的大戲。

 

蝙蝠俠又沉默了。

 

場景變換。

 

蝙蝠俠雖然知道傑森要讓他去打他，最好還打得要死要活的，他卻沒想到傑森會公然在市政府前面開槍。該死的，逼他不能不出面。

 

「放下武器。」雖然他知道傑森就是故意要這麼做，他不可能真的放下武器。

 

紅頭罩對他叫囂：「喲！這不是大蝙蝠嗎？」他毫不猶豫，直接朝蝙蝠俠開槍。他們都知道，蝙蝠俠閃得過。

 

蝙蝠俠很快就近身上前，如他所料，紅頭罩的子彈用光了，因為這場本來就是戲，傑森不會真要了他的性命。紅頭罩如預期地丟下了槍，順勢從外套的口袋中取出一把——天殺的喬伊．奇爾的手槍！蝙蝠俠理智瞬間崩毀，眼前的場域已經不是市政府，也不是光天化日，而是陰暗的犯罪小巷。那年的一粒粒渾圓的珍珠和著鮮紅的血就在眼前飛散，好像因風起而吹散的脆弱花瓣，卻原來那都是紅頭罩碎裂的面具與口吐的艷紅。

 

各家媒體都已經到了現場，連警察都已經把現場包圍，蝙蝠俠抓著紅頭罩的衣領，堅硬如鐵的拳頭把他的面具打碎了一地，心碎的卻不知道是誰。化身為叛教者（Renegade）的迪克跟喪鐘及時趕到了現場，迪克的出現把蝙蝠俠從憤怒中拉回了一些理智，叛教者就趁著那個空檔把紅頭罩救走，留下喪鐘作戲拖延蝙蝠俠的時間。

 

眾目睽睽之下，警察就算包圍得滴水不漏也阻止不了這群奇人異士，叛教者把紅頭罩截走可說是易如反掌。

 

迪克把傑森帶到了安全屋，給了他一巴掌。

 

「該死的，傑森，我看得出來你在做什麼，你想要鞏固自己的地位，你想要鞏固自己地王權，你要布魯斯打你這很有邏輯沒什麼不可以，但那手槍？你明明知道布魯斯絕對會抓狂——」

 

「——不這樣搞，他發作起來哪裡會像？」傑森呈大字躺到了床上，他累到不想脫鞋子，渾身都痛，臉腫得像豬頭，看來效果會非常可觀。

 

迪克從櫃子裡拿出醫療箱，開始替他上藥。

 

「你就不怕會有什麼後遺症嗎？」

 

「拜託，他是蝙蝠俠，他可以的，他不總是如此嗎？」

 

「才不。」迪克咬著唇，語氣中帶有些埋怨，卻不知道他埋怨的到底是誰：「……你死了以後，我去跟他對質，他揍了我。傑森，他不總是可以。」

 

「幹，你以前沒——」他抓住了迪克的手腕。

 

迪克嘆了口氣：「那不重要了，總之，傑，他不總是撐得過去，當他過不去的時候，他會啟動自毀模式。」

 

傑森看著迪克。

 

迪克也看著傑森。

 

「他那次是因為你而在崩潰邊緣徘徊。」

 

傑森知道自己這次是過了，迪克看著他的眼神中帶有一絲怪罪。

 

「……我會去跟他道歉。」

 

「今晚就去。」

 

「好吧。」藥水塗到傷口的刺痛讓他不小心叫了一聲，這時他想起了一件事，迪克身上穿的這一套他可沒看過。「你這套衣服是哪裡來的？」

 

傑森注意到迪克瞬間的僵硬。

 

「喔，沒什麼，過去有段時間我拋棄了夜翼的名號，換上這套衣服，改名叛教者。」

 

拋棄夜翼的名號？叛教者？這是什麼詭異的名字？迪克怎麼會用這個名字？他在想什麼？

 

「叛教者？這不像你會用的名號。」他直覺迪克有什麼沒有跟他說的。

 

迪克也確實不想談。傑森很敏銳，他能察覺到對方細微的情感，而在這些事上，迪克從來不是一個善於對親近之人說謊的人。

 

「那段時間……我……很受傷，是史萊德給了我這套衣服，是他給了我歸屬感……簡單來說就是這樣。」飛濺的血，子彈貫穿的眉心，一聲巨響，龐然巨漢身死在前，迪克的身體仍然記得那瞬的震驚以及錯愕，他失敗了，他令布魯斯蒙羞，他 **錯殺** 了一個人。

 

陰雨連綿的天台上，他失去了對自己身體的控制。凱特琳娜就在他的身上……他的下身出了好多的血……他的雙手上沾滿了血……他的孩子沒有了……

 

迪克至今仍能想起她的費洛蒙，這令他想吐，身體發顫。

 

該死，他現在就需要史萊德——

 

「——所以你們還曾經是夥伴啊？」

 

傑森的聲音將他拉回現實之中，然而迪克仍然沉浸在那恐劇之中，但他知道他不得不裝做沒事，他若不回應，傑森一定會發現……

 

「嗯。」簡短，語氣卻肯定。

 

這卻讓傑森在心中嘆氣。迪克的確在隱瞞什麼，他實在不應該用顫抖的手替他上藥，那都成了他在隱瞞事實的證明。傑森不打算追問下去，現在這個樣子也不適合，但他會想辦法查到的，他不是笨蛋，他是一名偵探。

 

老傢伙不知道願不願意透露，就算不願意，傑森也有信心把真相挖出來，他必然做到。

 

「你們藥擦好了沒？」已經換下喪鐘制服的史萊德突然出現在他們身後，倚在門口，雙手交叉看著他們。「好了就走吧，我開車。」

 

傑森不知道對方究竟聽到了多少，但那不重要。「差不多了，隨時可以走。」他回答。

 

「去換衣服。」史萊德把迪克推進另一間房間內，但他實際上是要給迪克喘息的時間。「你也一樣。」他對著傑森說。

  
  


***

  
  


傑森知道自己沒瘋，整輛車內都是史萊德的費洛蒙。雖然他不會有影響，他練過，但始來得這樣釋放費洛蒙到底是什麼意思？迪克也沒有阻止史萊德的意思。

 

到底？

 

然而下一秒他便會意過來了，迪克已經好轉，不似方才那般失常。

 

所以，史萊德的費洛蒙是安撫迪克某種情緒的必需品。迪克說那陣子他很受傷，是史萊德給了他歸屬感……看來這其中大有問題，他所認識的迪克幾乎不可能與「受傷」畫上等號，那必然是很嚴重的傷害。

 

他會查出來的。

  
  


***

 

事隔一天。

 

蝙蝠洞內。

 

在瞭望塔躲了一天的 布魯斯正在電腦前忙活著，他當然知道傑森跟迪克就在自己的身後，螢幕上清楚顯示了兩人的到來。然而他沒有停下，也沒有說話。

 

「布魯斯，對不起。」傑森知道自己不先開口，布魯斯是不會先開口的，除非天下紅雨。

 

布魯斯仍然盯著螢幕，放在鍵盤上的手也沒停下，整個蝙蝠洞中，除了蝙蝠的吵雜聲，就是敲打鍵盤的聲響。

 

沒有人說話的時候，鍵盤的聲音還有回音。

 

「——布魯斯，我是為了製造效果，無可否認，這效果還不錯，但……對不起，我很抱歉。」

 

他並不期待布魯斯會有什麼回應，但他知道自己的歉意已經傳達給了布魯斯。

 

迪克也不期待布魯斯會有什麼反應，他也知道站在這裡不是辦法，便示意傑森跟他一起上樓去，兩人轉身就走。

 

「還痛嗎？」

 

迪克與傑森瞬間僵住——他們有沒有聽錯？

 

轉過身去，布魯斯仍然在查看資料。

 

「沒事吧？」布魯斯又問了一句。

 

這次他們確定自己耳朵沒有問題，那兩句關心就是來自布魯斯。這下可好，他們更擔心了。

 

「……你……還好嗎？」他們同時問道。

 

「去吧，為所當為，我相信你們的能力。」布魯斯說：「你們……讓我很驕傲。」

 

**什麼——**

 

「呃……」

 

兩個Omega互相對視，他們都感到渾身不對勁。這到底是什麼狀況？為什麼布魯斯會這麼反常？

 

「去吧。」

 

天要下紅雨了嗎？世界要末日了嗎？這是別的宇宙入侵了嗎？閃電俠又改了時間線了嗎？兩人面面相覷，困惑不得其解。

 

「……」迪克決定等下讓阿福抱著芮琦下來關切一下布魯斯，在那之前，他要先打電話給沃利。


	24. 廿四、強納森

 

這是提姆不知道第幾次在自己的置物櫃上撕下不雅海報，也是他不知道第幾次在座位抽屜收到情色羅賓裝。這些人到底從哪裡弄到這麼多有的沒有的東西？他已經不想追問；無論他多麼瘋狂地挖那些人的底，他都找不到任何他證據，他完全找不到能夠支撐他假設的證據。

 

_「讓我真正擁有你一次……」_

 

——提姆甚至連駭進學校的系統都不想做了，心力交瘁。

 

更令提姆害怕的是，有人把他跟羅賓聯繫起來，他先前對付那三個Alpha使得他不能裝做自己完全不會防身術，而這就讓那些人更有東西可以說了。他的體育成績一向不錯，尤其是體操方面，該死，他辯解只會越描越黑。

 

這都還不打緊，可有人盛傳布魯斯跟他有不正常的關係，還說迪克的孩子是布魯斯的，這非常可怕。

 

一群Alpha圍了上來。

 

提姆打算無視，裝著無事一樣繼續吃著盤中的水煮肉。

 

「欸，德雷克，做我的羅賓吧！」一個Alpha叫道。

 

「你今天怎麼沒有穿綠色小褲褲來上課？」另一個Alpha說道。

 

「那個A片裡的人真的是你對不對？」

 

「噢羅賓，我要你穿那雙精靈靴來踩我的結～」說著說著，還把手搭上了提姆的肩膀。

 

衛斯理起身罵道：「你們太過分了！」卻被抓住手腕。

 

「你也想做我們的羅賓嗎？」

 

「說真的，你的成績是不是用睡老師換來的啊？」

 

提姆已經沒有吃飯的胃口了。

 

衛斯理紅著臉，甩開他們的手，罵道：「不要臉！」

 

那群Alpha卻沒有退意，他們的反應反而使這些人更加興奮。一名Alpha撫摸著提姆的背部，另一名甚至把衛斯理的襯衫拉了出來。衛斯理驚訝地看著室友，他竟然動都沒動，也沒有反應。衛斯理生氣了。

 

「滾開！你們這群混蛋！」他用力地站起身，拿起托盤就往他們身上砸，然後氣呼呼地把提姆拉走。只聽得身後那些人的嘲笑，說他們是O老虎、O夜叉。

 

「摸一下會死啊？你以為你去了外面還會有人看上你啊？」

 

「啊你爸爸媽媽都沒有教好你嗎？喔不對，你只有花花公子色情狂爸爸～」

 

「兇屁兇啊？沒有Alpha會喜歡你們的個性啦！德雷克的男朋友會跟你提分手啦！」

 

「O豬O豬，夜裡哭哭！」

 

衛斯理把提姆拉進廁所裡，抓著他的手臂就想把他搖醒。他沒有看過這麼失神的提姆，他知道這些日子以來有很多問題，但他就是看不慣提姆竟然已經放棄。

 

「你為什麼就這樣放棄？以前的你會戰鬥到底！」

 

提姆抬起頭看著衛斯理不解的眼神，心裡又是刺痛。他失敗了，他讓朋友失望了。這些日子的繪聲繪影、流言紛紛，已經讓提姆累得不想再出言辯解，因為沒有用，還會被加倍報復。

 

他無法把這些事情告訴家人，他沒有辦法把這些事情拿去煩他們，更無法對康納說出口……

 

這時，廁所裡的其他Omega同學湊了過來。

 

「就是你，德雷克，就是因為你害我們也被騷擾！」

 

「你沒事弄他們幹嘛啊！他們是Alpha啊！就是因為有你這樣的Omega，我們才一起受害！」

 

「Omega沒事幹嘛招惹Alpha，上次一定也是你去勾引他們的！」

 

「對啊害我們現在都被問要不要做羅賓，噁心死了！」

 

衛斯理把他們趕了出去，氣死他了，這些人怎麼這樣？

 

「早知道不要打他們就讓他們摸摸就算了，為什麼我要打回去？」

 

衛斯理不敢置信地看著他的室友。

 

「我怎麼澄清都沒用，就算不澄清又有什麼區別？」迪克也一直澄清，可是那些人都還是認為迪克是路瑟的Omega，被布魯斯睡了的Omega。沒有人相信迪克與傑森是真心愛著對方，他們都說他們不要臉。

 

費了那麼多心思澄清與解釋都沒有效用，他又有什麼辦法呢？

 

人言可畏。

 

提姆陷入自己的世界裡，衛斯理罵了他什麼他都沒有聽到。看著毫無反應的提姆，衛斯理非常生氣，他氣得走出了廁所，走出廁所前，順手把一張羅賓的不雅海報撕了下來。

 

他讓朋友失望了……

  


***

 

高譚學院。

 

迪克抱著芮琦匆匆趕來學校，因為他剛剛接到學校的通知，說達米安在學校打了同學。布魯斯在正義聯盟那裡，阿福也在忙，史萊德沒有說一聲就消失了，大概又去旅行合約了吧，總而言之，家裡現在能來的就只有他。

 

上次到提姆學校的經驗讓迪克對這一次也有些擔心，到了辦公室以後，他搬出良好的教養與禮儀，詢問師長事情的原委。

 

原來，因為同學們對達米安出言不遜，還汙辱他的家人，因此達米安打了他們，甚至在學校內大放費洛蒙，造成下午停課。其他當事學生的家長已經把孩子接回家去了，由於他們自知理虧，因此請老師轉達了他們並不想把事情鬧大的意願，迪克衷心謝天。

 

迪克把手放到了達米安的肩上，直向師長們致歉，說日後會多注意達米安的情況。

 

一名Alpha教師送迪克跟達米安出去。

 

到了校門口以後，那名老師向迪克表達了各種支持。詢問過後，才知道因為那位老師有一個Omega弟弟，很久以前就跟家人失去了連絡，最近才得知他的弟弟被安排在瑪莉與約翰基金會裡照顧，也才得知失蹤情由：被黑面具的幫派拐下海，現在幸運被救了出來，並通過基金會安排輔導。

 

聽到這句謝謝，迪克緊張的心情都放鬆了。

 

然而，那位老師同時也建議迪克，可能的話，最好讓達米安轉學。迪克很驚訝老師會提出這樣的建議，回家的路上，迪克也一直反覆思索著老師的那一句「達米安沒有朋友」。或許就是因為他們大人的事影響了孩子，最近又這麼多流言蜚語，說布魯斯幹兒子，還有他跟傑森的出櫃……達米安在學校內鬧了這麼大的風波，起因終究還是因為他們大人，高譚人哪有不認識他們的？達米安在學校必定也遭受了很多歧視。

 

以達米安的個性，怎麼可能會忍氣吞聲？

 

迪克覺得自己很對不起達米安，布魯斯一直都很忙，從來都不是一個好爸爸，對他們任何一人而言，都至少不是一個傳統意義上的好父親。這就是迪克關心弟弟們的另一個根本原因，布魯斯沒有做到的，由他來做。只是這些日子太忙了，有好多事情讓他無暇顧及達米安，也沒有考慮到達米安的感受……也許……也許應該讓達米安到遠一點的地方上學才是，布魯斯想必也不會反對。

 

但是，能去哪裡呢？

 

他跟傑森以前念的公立學校是絕對不可能的，都在高譚裡，情況不一定會比較好；提姆的濱湖學院？算了吧，那種不把霸凌當作一回事的學校。

 

這些學校都不行，就只能去更遠的了。

 

迪克想起了克拉克的兒子，強納森。強納森的學校似乎不錯，離高譚不遠，強納森跟達米安的年齡也近，說不定可以一起玩。只是，他記得強納森是Omega……達米安已經不再看到Omega就要標記了，應該是沒問題。

 

還是應該先跟克拉克談談才好。

 

「你在想轉學的事嗎？」達米安忽然開口。

 

「嗯，我想幫你換一間學校對你會比較好，高譚人都認識我們，以後只有更麻煩。」

 

「嗤。」

 

「我知道你不在乎，但這是必要的。」

 

「我不想上學，我想做羅賓。」他現在只想要做羅賓，然後出門打壞人，可是其他人都要他去學校，真是浪費生命，浪費時間。「學校裡的人都是白癡。老師也都是。」

 

「達米，你不應該隨意看輕別人；還有，布魯斯還沒有答應讓你做羅賓，而且，提姆才是羅賓。你現在應該先讀書。」

 

「嗤，換就換，對我來說都一樣，一點挑戰性都沒有，無聊得要死。」達米安才不在乎在哪裡上學，學校早就沒有能夠讓他學到的東西了。

 

這一點，他們家的任何人都很清楚，迪克自然也知道。所以，去學校真正的目的是讓達米安適應「社交」，因為他以前的成長環境都不是正常的，就連他們家也都不是。

 

迪克更確定應該要把達米安送去認識認識「小小超」了，有個同齡且家庭背景相似——父母都是超級英雄——的朋友能夠完在一起，對達米安也比較好。看來，擇日不如撞日。

 

迪克撥了電話給克拉克。

 

「嗨，迪克。」

 

「克拉克，你在大都會市嗎？」

 

「我在星球日報，沒辦法，肚皮要顧……」最近路瑟動作很多，克拉克發現他的爪子已經伸入傳媒界了，所以他必須調查……「不過布魯斯最近都在瞭望塔上。」不知躲著誰。

 

「……我知道。」

 

「不過話說你怎麼會打電話給我啊？」

 

「我想帶達米安去看看強納森，他們年紀相當，我想應該能成為朋友。」

 

「哦！好啊！歡迎歡迎，康納在家，你們到的時候強納森應該已經下課了，直接去吧！」

 

「謝謝你，克拉克。」

 

——於是他們就到了肯特農場。

 

他們遠遠就看到正在揮手的康納了。雖然迪克已經交代過，但達米安仍然對那個氪星人不爽。

 

「嗤。」手下敗將。

 

康納決定忽視來自下方的鄙夷眼神。「克拉克都跟我說了，迪克，我去把強納森帶過來，他已經很久沒看到你了，一定會很開心。」

 

「康納，不用了，強納森在馬廄吧？」他記得強納森喜歡馬。

 

「噢，他不在馬廄，他跟爸在擠牛奶。我帶你們去吧！」康納說。

 

迪克微笑，拉緊了達米安的手。「走吧，達米。」如果能讓達米安也體驗一下擠牛奶，那就太好了。

 

「嗤。」不屑不屑不屑。

 

達米安已經被迪克警告過不可以出言不遜也不可以沒有禮貌，所以就算他有什麼不爽的，他也不會表現出來，他不想讓迪克生氣。

 

肯特先生看到迪克他們跟著康納走了過來，便起身迎接。他親切的笑容，是發自內心的和善，連達米安都感受到了。他知道自己如果再動不動就不爽，就是沒教養的屁孩了。

 

「肯特先生，好久不見！」迪克跟他握手，如果他沒有抱著芮琦，一定會跟他擁抱。

 

「這就是芮琦嗎？真是可愛，我能抱抱她嗎？……謝謝，唉呀呀，你看看，藍色的大眼珠就跟你的一樣漂亮呢！」肯特先生從迪克手上接過芮琦，越看越喜歡，小孩子啊，總是看不膩。「克拉克小的時候也是這樣可愛呢！」

 

「我在客廳看過照片，真的呢！」迪克向他介紹達米安，達米安很有禮貌地跟他問了好。

 

「真是乖啊！」肯特先生的評價，康納並不敢恭維。「克拉克跟我提過你，達米安，你以前來過農場嗎？」

 

「沒有。不過，我的外祖父擁有一座動物園。」各種動物都有，還有很多非人類。

 

「這樣啊！那你有空的時候，能不能帶強納森一塊兒去呢？」

 

迪克跟康納都在心裡猛搖頭，那種地方最好是生人勿近。

 

達米安卻很識趣地說：「我問問外祖父，如果可以就跟強納森一起去。」真是有夠會說場面話！

 

肯特先生很高興。「不過強納森這孩子，到底跑哪兒去了呢？他說要幫我找東西，找到現在都不見人影……」

 

說人人到，這個時候，他們看到了一個孩子單手抬起了一輛卡車。

 

「爺爺！東西在車子底下！」

 

「那就是強納森。」達米安這句話甚至不是一個問句，他很肯定那個孩子就是強納森．肯特，超人的兒子。他在心中嗤了一聲，覺得自己被挑戰了。

 

**他可是蝙蝠俠的兒子啊！**

 

「東西拿了就過來吧！有朋友來拜訪我們哦！」康納說。

 

下一秒，強納森就帶著東西飛了過來，一頭栽進達米安的懷裡，兩個孩子就這樣跌在了一起。達米安心中的警戒燈立刻亮起，因為他馬上就發現了強納森是一個Omega，半生半熟的Omega。

 

康納立刻上前把強納森抓了起來，惡魔崽子的能力他可識見識過的，不能讓強納森被汙染。「嗚，飛得太快了，對不起。」強納森不好意思地說。

 

「沒關係的。」迪克拉起了達米安，說：「好久不見呀！強強。」

 

強納森立刻從康納的手中掙脫，飛到了迪克的懷裡。「我好想你！」距離上一次見面，好像也是快兩年以前的事了。

 

「強強，這位是我弟弟，達米安。」迪克向他介紹達米安。

 

強納森的眼睛眨呀眨地看著達米安，不知道為什麼，他很喜歡眼前的男孩。

 

「你好！」他跳了下來，上前去跟達米安握手。

 

康納差點衝上去，他忍住了。

 

達米安看著眼前有著可愛膚色的男孩，又看向對方的手，再看向迪克。嗯，好，不能不握手。「……你好。」

 

康納盯著那兩隻手，覺得這幾秒的時間真是漫長。快點放手喔你這個小惡魔，快點放開你的手喔！

 

「強納森，帶達米安去看看農場吧！康納可以幫我。」肯特先生讓兩個孩子自己去玩，卻把想要死盯著達米安的康納留了下來，讓康納非常坐立難安，但沒有人發現他的心思。

 

聽到爺爺這麼說了，強納森下一秒就把達米安帶離了現場，不知道跑去哪兒了。

 

「我也來幫你吧！肯特先生。」

 

「迪克，你帶著芮琦不方便，沒關係的，康納能幫我。」肯特先生把芮琦還給了迪克。「晚飯就在這裡吃吧？瑪莎會很開心的！」

 

「這怎麼好意思！」

 

「不要緊的，我們都很喜歡客人，來來，不用客氣。」

 

迪克笑得很開心，他也有點懷念肯特太太的菜，反正家裡今天晚上也沒人，便答應了。

 

「爸，我要跟迪克說幾句話，順便去跟媽說一下晚上要招待迪克的事，等一下再回來幫你忙。」康納有些事情想要找迪克，但又覺得不方便在長輩面前說。

 

「去吧！回來的時候幫我帶杯水。」老先生的笑容總是陽光，迪克不禁想，如果湯瑪斯跟瑪莎都還活著，布魯斯是不是也像超人一樣開朗？

 

想到這裡，他暗暗下了決定，絕對不能讓芮琦變成布魯斯那樣，絕對。

 

「迪克，你最近有沒有跟提姆連絡？」康納問道。

 

「我們每天都有傳訊息，怎麼了嗎？」提姆每天都會回傳訊息給他，表示自己很安全，要他們放心。

 

康納會問這個問題，表示這中間一定有什麼他不知道的東西。

 

康納皺起眉頭，說：「我們已經……很久沒有聯絡了。」

 

「什麼？你們分手了嗎？」

 

「沒有！」康納叫道：「我們才沒有分手！只是最近他很奇怪……他都不願意接我的電話，也不願意跟我視訊，雖然簡訊會回，可是……我想去看看他，又怕他覺得我大題小作。」跑去觀察提姆的三餐起居？太變態了，他又不是蝙蝠俠。

 

聽他這麼一說，迪克才發覺自己跟提姆都只是用文字訊息，並沒有通過電話或視訊，好像怪怪的。提姆可能有什麼事情瞞著他，迪克幾乎能夠肯定。回想起達米安今天發生的事情，迪克覺得自己真笨，連達米安都被霸凌了，提姆怎麼不會又被霸凌？他可不相信那個學校的老師有心處理霸凌……該死的他真笨！

 

「康納，如果可以，你明天願意陪我走一趟濱湖學院嗎？」迪克說：「我想去看一看提姆。」就希望事情不是他想的那樣，希望一切只是他多想了。

 

希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等我寫了２６就貼２５


	25. 廿五、人，平等而又不平等

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其中一段參考《Souper Sons》第一回內容。

 

迪克跟康納不敢相信自己眼前所看到的。

 

他們今天早上約好了在莊園碰面，然後一起開車去。一路上有說有笑，然而到了現場卻讓他們難以置信——

 

——提姆，不對，是有人把提姆的臉P在不雅照上，這樣的圖片雖然不是隨處可見，但他們一路上走來就已經看到了不少。康納很生氣，他看到幾張就撕幾張，如果可以，他想要用自己的速度把這些東西全部拆掉，但那樣就太過明顯了。迪克不管老師放不放行，他直接以家長的身分把提姆從教室帶回宿舍。現在，抱著芮琦的他、提姆以及康納就在提姆的宿舍裡。

 

讓迪克更不敢置信的是，連Omega的宿舍都有這些惡意物件，甚至連他們的門縫下也都是惡意信件，這到底是什麼鬼？這間學校從上到下都是問題！

康納看著自己的愛人正低著頭坐在床上瑟瑟發抖著，他想出言安慰卻不知如何下手；心中有憤怒，卻又無處發洩。痛打那些人一頓是可以抒發一時怒氣，可終究是治標不治本。使用暴力，那些人不一定學到教訓，可能在未來還會更過分，再者，這件事明顯還有Omega的參與，又何止是Alpha呢？何況，他相信提姆也不會喜歡他這麼做。

 

他現在所要做的，絕不是報復，也絕不是「私刑正義」，而是陪在提姆的身邊，做他最溫柔的依靠。

 

迪克知道康納的心思，但他表示希望由他先來，康納也同意，畢竟迪克是Omega，又是提姆的大哥，也許這樣……更好。所以，迪克把芮琦交給了康納，自己坐到了提姆的旁邊，把人抱進自己的懷裡。

 

「提米，不要害怕告訴我們你的痛苦，我們是你的後盾啊！」

 

提姆哭了。

 

他原來害怕迪克罵他，怕康納罵他，怕布魯斯對他生氣，怕他們都說他笨，連這種事情都不會處理，他怕他們全部都不要他……可是迪克只是把他拉進懷裡，告訴他，他們就是他最強的後盾。

 

提姆哭了。

 

連日來的壓力早叫他喘不過氣，迪克的一句話就令他釋放了開來。眼淚，也就不停地落下了。

 

迪克也哭了。

 

提姆回到學校也過了兩三個月了，他竟然都沒有發現問題，竟然讓提姆度過了這麼可怕的三個月，他的乖寶寶弟弟是多麼地無助啊！

 

迪克非常自責。

 

提姆不像達米安，達米安更喜歡用拳腳解決問題，所以，當有人對他惡言相向，他就會給對方好看；但提姆心思細膩，總會顧慮很多層面，他知道暴力只能逞一時之快，無法解決根本問題，再加上先前那一次被師長們「特殊教育」，提姆當然不會選擇忍耐以外的選項，可能也害怕得想不出來。

 

迪克很自責，自責自己怎麼可以這麼笨。

 

「我很抱歉，迪克我……我很抱歉……」提姆哭著，句子都斷斷續續的：「我……我不想讓你們擔心……我……我害怕……他們……他們……我怕身分曝光……迪克……他們……他們說想要真正擁有我一次……那是路瑟對你說的話啊……我不敢告訴你……」

 

迪克沒有說話，這個時候他不需要說話，只需要靜靜地聽著提姆說話，讓他知道自己就在身邊支持著他就夠了。

 

「可是……不管我怎麼查……怎麼找……我都找不到那些人跟路瑟的關連……迪克……對不起……我讓你們失望了……如果不是路瑟，他們又怎麼會……」不，他不想要再想到那個光頭了——

 

聽到關鍵字的康納心頭一緊。

 

「小提米……」迪克把他緊緊抱住，這孩子真的被嚇到了，竟然失去了以往冷靜的判斷力。「你不用擔心我的，我很好……提米，我們又怎麼會怪你呢？你並沒有讓我們失望，你知道嗎？你好勇敢，因為你擔心我們所以選擇自己承受著，提姆，你好勇敢。」

 

抱著芮琦的康納看著提姆，眼淚也流了下來。

 

他是笨蛋，他早就注意到提姆的失常，連日來的簡訊就是徵兆，可是他笨得沒有勇氣去證實……他是個大笨蛋！

 

「迪克……」提姆抓著迪克的襯衫，壓力終於找到了宣洩的出口，如同洪水氾濫，堤防潰堤。

 

「傻提米，你多想了……」迪克的眼神突然有幾秒的失焦，因為他想起了過去的某些事情。「傻提米，別自責了……那些人的背景我跟布魯斯早就都查過了，他們跟路瑟完全沒有關係……小提米……有時候，惡意這種東西是不需要有來由的……」他似乎又回到了那年的那個夜，布魯德海文的某處逃生梯上，飛濺的血以及被貫穿的眉心……

 

天台上，雨水打在身上的痛幾不可感，狼蛛的毒液卻自那時起就貫穿了他的記憶……

 

_ 「你很臭，臭死大家了！你是壞Omega！」 _

 

_ 「我會讓你所接觸的每一個人都因你而死，你只能不停地逃，逃到無人之境，我也會追殺過去，你將體驗到孤獨是什麼——」 _

 

_ 「你是一個Omega，夜翼居然是一個Omega……寶貝……沒事的，寶貝，已經沒事了，啊……」 _

 

_ 「你還是會嫁給我的，你最後一定還是會選擇我，我很肯定。到那個時候，我會讓你知道一個Omega應該要有什麼樣的行為舉止，理查，你很端莊，但應該更矜持一點。」 _

 

——惡意，來自人的觀念與慾念。

 

從小，迪克就不知道為什麼自己會因為Omega的性別而受到同學的嘲笑與騷擾，長大後，卻是逐漸明瞭。因為他們覺得，捉弄Omega很好玩，因為他們不怎麼懂得反抗。這樣的狀況，即便是迪克當上了警察，也沒有改變多少，因為他是Omega，而他們覺得自己身為Alpha就可以為所欲為，因為觀念難以改變，而那些陳就的觀念裡，認為Omega就是Alpha的附庸，是Alpha可以隨便評價的，他們認為自己有資格評價Omega，這就是社會權力的不對等。

 

而Omega甚至不是一個人，是物，所以在法律上，他們仍然要被歸在某個Alpha的名下，所以他、傑森跟提姆都是受到布魯斯「保護」的Omega，如若與Alpha結合，就變成丈夫所「保護」的Omega。即便已經二十一世紀，如若今日有一個Alpha對Omega做了壞事，整個社會依然都會幫他們檢討那個受害的Omega；更不用說越是出色的Omega越會受到詆毀。

 

因為他們就是喜歡控制，他們討厭Omega不受掌控。

 

這樣的優勢與特權早就隨著社會與教育慢慢融入了那些人——不分性別——的骨血裡難以化開……反正，自古以來不都是如此嗎？

 

路瑟就是如此，那位討人厭的惡棍，成功的商人只是想要一個能增添他光彩的配偶，所以他選擇了自己，但路瑟沒有相愛的能力，他只想要占有與控制。路瑟只是想要有一個聽話的玩偶……

 

迪克很清楚，Blockbuster對他恨之入骨，只是將他失敗轉換成的恨意轉嫁到夜翼身上，他不相信自己會被一個Omega打敗，所以他殺了每一個跟夜翼有所接觸的人，更揚言要殺了他所有的親人朋友，甚至是陌生人，他要夜翼一輩子孤獨，一輩子寂寞……

 

狼蛛殺了Blockbuster——那個他本該捨身去救的人，然而那時，他的腳卻像是被釘在了地板上一樣，他沒有上前去擋，他讓Blockbuster死了，還想著這樣說不定比較好……他失敗了，卻永遠被釘在了十字架上。

 

自那時起，迪克就更加肯定了。惡意，可以有原因，但從來都不需要有前因。

 

**惡意，從來都不需要有前因。**

 

「提姆，我們回家吧！」迪克撫著弟弟的背，安撫著他。

 

提姆點點頭。

 

迪克看向康納，康納知道他的意思，便把芮琦輕輕放到了床上，然後用他的超速度幫提姆收拾行李。

 

「我先去幫你辦休學，提姆，我讓康納跟芮琦留在這裡陪你好不好？芮琦很想你。」

 

提姆點頭。

 

離開了宿舍大樓，迪克便撥了電話給布魯斯，因為之前跟濱湖打交道的經驗讓迪克想要謹慎一些。而沒有布魯斯的同意，他不能替提姆辦休學，即便他是提姆的大哥也一樣，因為他是Omega，他不是提姆名義上的監護人，而這些仗勢欺人的人只會看輕他。

 

布魯斯沒有接，迪克罵了一句國罵，都這個時候了，布魯斯還在鬧小孩子的脾氣，他只好撥電話給克拉克，請他撥空去瞭望塔，叫布魯斯一定要接他的通話，計畫奏效。

 

「布魯斯，」現在不是指責布魯斯的好時候，他一向不願正面指責布魯斯的彆扭，今天為了提姆，暫時把衝動壓下去，說到底，布魯斯不是他們的仇人也不是他們要解決的問題，不用這樣。「你最好快點換上常服，我需要你跟濱湖學院說話，對，提姆出事了，我要幫他辦休學。對，你可以順便錄影，我會把影帶交給高譚學院。」順便幫達米安辦休學。

 

迪克又告訴超人：「克拉克，還有一件事必須拜託你，請你幫我告訴火星獵人還有火星女孩……好，他們都願意嗎？太好了……那我把計畫發送給你們，萬事拜託了，謝謝。」他不能就讓提姆這樣離開，提姆是羅賓的「流言」太多了，必須想個辦法解決。

 

於是，在他們順利辦好休學，從宿舍走出來的時候，「蝙蝠俠」與「羅賓」正在學校裡抓「壞人」。朝提姆他們衝了過來，而提姆下意識就撲上前把「壞人」放倒了。

 

「羅賓」走了過來，把「壞人」上了銬；「蝙蝠俠」則走上前感謝提姆的仗義相助。

 

提姆正想要問他們是誰，迪克馬上用眼神告訴了他一切。那個「蝙蝠俠」是火星獵人，「羅賓」是火星女孩，而「壞人」是閃電俠。提姆瞬間就猜想到了，是迪克把他們找來，為他演一齣戲的。

 

這樣就再也沒有人會懷疑他是羅賓了。

 

羅賓——火星女孩——甚至還過來跟他握手，說感謝他的幫助，讓他們順利抓到「壞人」，演技滿分。

 

除了圍觀的學生以外，老師們也跑了出來，每個人都不敢相信會在學校內看到蝙蝠俠與羅賓。黃金拍檔出現在濱湖學院的事情立刻淹蓋了所有惡意誹謗提姆的Po文，現在已經沒有人在乎提姆是羅賓了，因為真的羅賓已經出現了，還站在提姆旁邊，提姆不可能是羅賓。

 

雖然有些同學想要跟提姆合照，他們都覺得提姆太酷了，明明是Omega卻能幫忙英雄抓到壞人；然而提姆已經累了，幾句簡短的寒暄就跟著迪克上了車。

 

那些人看到了衛斯理，都問他提姆的事。衛斯理也不太想說什麼了，只說了一句：「他回家休養去了。」就轉身回宿舍去了。

  
  
  


***

  
  


強納森每天都坐校車去上學，他最喜歡上學了，學校有很多他的好朋友，每天都可以看到他們，也可以聽老師說有趣的事情，強納森最喜歡上學了。

 

強納森上車之後，馬上就坐到老位子上去，旁邊是他的同班同學凱西，他們總是一起坐車。

 

「你的讀書心得做完了嗎？」強納森問。

 

「我做完了，你呢？」凱西說。

 

「我也做完了，不是很難。」強納森笑著，推了一下自己的粗框眼鏡。

 

「對啊！」

 

校車緩緩開動，帶動的是強納森一天滿滿的期待。然而這樣的期待，總是有不識相的人要來破壞。

 

「欸，你看起來這麼白，你應該是Omega，Omega去坐那邊啦！」

 

強納森轉過頭去，看到兩個Alpha同學，法蘭克跟布萊恩正在為難另一個同學，強納森一看就知道，那個被找麻煩的同學的確是Alpha。為什麼法蘭克跟布萊恩要欺負他？強納森看不下去，就站起來了。凱西看到他站起來，就問他要做什麼。

 

「我爸爸說，如果看到有人被欺負，就一定要上前幫他。」強納森說。

 

法蘭克跟布萊恩看到了站起來的強納森，知道強納森想要幫同學，但是他們覺得Omega有什麼好囂張的，就嗆聲說：「強納森你誰啊你？你以為你是超人嗎？Omega！」然後他們就把手上的糖果拿來丟強納森。

 

「欸！後面的！」那個矮個子老先生司機停了車，大聲罵道：「給我閉嘴坐好！」

 

「哈哈哈強納森被罵了！」布來恩幸災樂禍，但旋即也被司機罵了。

 

「那兩個Alpha，就是在說你們！等下把車上的垃圾撿乾淨才能下車！」

 

接著其他同學都在笑他們。

 

脾氣暴躁老先生又開砲了：「笑屁笑！都安靜坐好！」

 

鴉雀無聲。

 

校車上的插曲看似已經解決了，但聰明的強納森當然知道沒這麼簡單。果然，到了學校以後，一場沒有意義的報復就上演了，布來恩跟法蘭克叫了夥伴，十個人一起把強納森拉到工具間裡的櫥櫃裡關了起來。

 

「Omega！你今天就在裡面哭哭吧！」

 

「嗚嗚嗚好暗好暗，放我出去～」

 

幾個Alpha模仿著哭聲在那邊嘲弄著強納森，但強納森什麼話都沒說。他想等他們離開後再把門踹開，卻在這時聽到有人被打的吵雜聲音，再用透視一看，那個矮個子暴躁老司機竟然一個打十個，然後把他們一個個都塞入其他的置物櫃中。強納森踹開門，正想說些什麼就被司機拉了出去。

 

他們來到頂樓。

 

「你來這裡做什麼？」強納森看著把裝容拆卸掉的達米安很是驚訝，不過，他很高興可以看到達米安：「你不去上課嗎？」

 

達米安脫掉了偽裝的灰色衣褲，露出了他的高蹺，這讓強納森覺得特別可愛。雖然他們年紀相仿，達米安又是個Alpha，可是他比達米安高呢！

 

「不去，迪克打算讓我轉學，因為我昨天揍了很多爛嘴，喔，就像今天這幾個，不過我今攤大發慈悲，只是把他們關起來而已，反正學校也很無聊，到哪都一樣。」

 

強納森覺得好奇：「那你為什麼來這裡？」

 

「我在家裡很無聊，迪克去忙德雷克那傢伙的事了不在家。」

 

「你爸爸媽媽呢？」

 

「父親在瞭望塔逃避現實，母親不知道在哪裡準備搞事。」跟父親相處的這幾個月裡讓達米安認清了一個事實，就是蝙蝠俠是世界頂尖偵探與武術高手，但布魯斯．韋恩喜歡逃避「家務」，當他想逃避時，他就穿著蝙蝠裝出門。「順便說，他們沒有結婚。」

 

達米安用認真的神情說出這些話讓強納森有點汗顏，他年紀雖小但也不完全傻，所以強納森決定轉移話題：「學校很好啊，為什麼你不喜歡上學？」他把達米安拉到一旁坐下。

 

「學校教的那些東西對我沒用，我很早之前就差點拿到碩士學位了。而且學校教的，也不盡然是真。」回想起高譚學院的健教課本，達米安只有搖頭。

 

「那你為什麼沒有拿到？」

 

「因為母親把那個教授殺了然後丟到海裡面。」

 

達米安認真的神情再次讓強納森汗顏，因為他說這些的時候，好像他的媽媽殺人是一件稀鬆平常的事情。達米安這個樣子……有點可愛。這時，強納森忽然想起每次爸爸幫了媽媽忙以後，媽媽總是親爸爸；剛剛達米安幫了他，所以他要親達米安。

 

強納森強而有力的雙手抱住了達米安，而達米安無法掙脫氪星人強而有力的懷抱。下一秒，強納森的嘴唇就貼了上來，達米安非常震驚，內心有非常多的小鹿正在奔騰。

 

「謝謝你。」強納森說。

 

達米安紅著臉看著身旁的這個Omega，問道：「你為什麼親我！」

 

強納森皺了眉頭：「因為你幫了我啊，所以我要謝謝你。爸爸跟媽媽都是這樣做的。」

 

**那是因為他們是夫妻啊！** 達米安沒有想到強納森這麼天真。如果是以往，他只會嘲弄那些小孩太蠢笨，可是現在，他竟然有點……喜歡這樣的感覺？

 

該死的他對一個還沒有成熟的Omega感到……心動？想到有這樣的可能性，達米安立刻站起，他覺得自己要趕快逃離這個地方，不能再待在這裡。然而強納森拉住他的手，一把將人拉回，達米安失去重心，竟然跌到了強納森的懷裡。

 

**噢，該死。**

 

達米安立刻彈起，如果被迪克知道今天的事情，迪克一定會非常生氣，如果再被陶德那傢伙知道，肯定會加油添醋說個沒完，他好不容易改善的形象也會被毀滅，不行！

 

「你很香耶，達米安。」

 

**拜託不要說這種話！這間學校都沒有教性教育嗎？**

 

突然想起父親跟迪克一直在推廣的事情，達米安忽然覺得，有些人會笨死完全是因為假道學的大人在亂搞教育。

 

真是非常不可以。

 

「啊，你……不用去上課嗎？」換達米安問這個問題了。

 

「啊，對，我遲到了，慘了啦，會被罵！」強納森站起身來，拉著達米安就要下樓去。達米安突然有點緊張，他告訴強納森自己不可以跟他一起去上課，老師會發現的。

 

「我還要繼續扮司機，不然今天放學以後你們都不用回家了。」噢這藉口真爛。

 

「對了，為什麼你會開車啊？」

 

「當你父親是蝙蝠俠，你自然就會很多事情。」

 

強納森不太懂他說的這句話是什麼意思，不過算了，他比較想知道達米安今天能不能在他們家吃飯。

 

「我不能去，要是我太晚回高譚，迪克會擔心的。」雖然是藉口，可是是真的。

 

達米安想不到自己也有以誠待人的一天。

 

強納森嘟起嘴，還想要說些什麼，卻被穿回易容裝束的達米安推進了教室。強納森想，達米安好像很寂寞，有機會一定要讓爸爸帶他去高譚找達米安玩！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實２４～２６一早就都寫好了，只是忙，沒時間貼，也不想間隔太近。  
> 不知道這樣的安排各位滿不滿意？  
> 要打那些人嗎？很想，可是沒有這麼做，可能讓大家有點訝異吧？  
> 路還是得走下去，生活還是得繼續過下去，他們是英雄，他們能夠了解教育比拳頭更加重要，也最能治本。  
> 如果用拳頭處理，不一定有效，可能還會讓他們更加會使用暴力。  
> 後續還會有處理過程，歡迎分享讀後感。  
> 寫了二七就貼二六。


	26. 廿六、假新聞

那些無聊的新聞台跟名嘴又開始亂做文章了，已經連續好多天都是「韋恩家」專題，內容包括「理查．格雷森的煩惱：布魯斯韋恩拋家棄子，把提摩西跟達米安都交給理查操勞」、「布魯斯．韋恩：一個擁有三個Omega的男人」、「爸爸不在家，提摩西與男友通霄夜戰」之類的東西。他們甚至把提姆在校被霸凌而休學的事情大書特書，又專題追蹤神祕的達米安．韋恩，各種猜測達米安的Omega媽媽或爸爸是誰，再次讓迪克感到煩不勝煩，連阿福都閉門不出，改用網購了。

 

噢，還好，康納可以代勞，因為他能用自己的超速度來快閃購物。

 

由於先前一直有芮琦是布魯斯之女的猜測，現在又有人懷疑達米安是迪克為布魯斯生下的孩子了。但任憑他們怎麼找，也都找不到達米安太多的資料，這是廢話，因為在他來到高譚以前，他都在刺客聯盟中生活，自然是不會有相關資料的了。

 

但這就更讓他們有空間說達米安是迪克偷偷生下來的孩子了。

 

至於迪克方面，他們不知道從哪裡挖出了迪克的病歷資料，連迪克曾經流產的事情都被攤在世界眼前。另一方面，那些不肖電視台不斷拿出提姆被合成的不雅照搞事，即便已經有提姆跟羅賓的同框照了，他們仍然不放過。

 

紅頭罩每天都很忙，忙到他都有點煩躁了，卻還要看到他的手下們看這種無良電視台跟節目，甚至還聊天討論這些事情，他簡直不能再抓狂了。迪克有什麼事情瞞著他他知道，喪鐘那種不願意說的態度他也能猜到是迪克要他守密他能夠體諒，早知道先前去調查迪克的過去時就把那些該死的病歷給偷了，現在就不會被拿出來在電視上宣傳。

 

他受夠了。

 

「看這個節目就是你們會在這裡的原因！」紅頭罩大罵：「以後再給我發現看這個節目，或是拿別人的痛苦當作茶餘飯後的八卦的，全部扣薪水，還要多輔導三個月！累犯者就累計，附贈老子的『物理性』輔導！聽到了沒有！」

 

手下們馬上繃緊了皮，關掉電視拿起書想要衝出去，趕快離開這個房間，免得紅頭罩爆炸。當然，他們有的也怪自己笨，大佬明明就很討厭Omega被欺負，他們還看韋恩家Omega的八卦，根本是自找死路。

 

然而，有幾個可憐人在溜出去之前被紅頭罩逮到了。

 

「……老、老、老大……」抖。

 

「帝……帝尊……」腿軟。

 

紅頭罩之下，看不清對方的情緒最可怕。

 

「怕什麼？我只是有任務要交代給你。」這群人真的是……欠教育。

 

「……老大請吩……吩咐……」抖。

 

「傳我的命令下去，凡是打電話摳印進去抱怨他們沒有職業道德的人，都可以少上一週的輔導課；另外，也不能都給你們隨便打進去亂罵，我會吩咐秘書給你們講稿。」一人一通，讓你暢通。

 

「……是是是，帝尊……遵命！」抖爆。

 

紅頭罩放開了手，讓小弟們逃走。

 

他已經一段時間沒有回家了，想不到家裡的事情變得那麼麻煩。提姆的合成照？這到底是什麼鬼東西？這個新聞台到底在做什麼？有必要一天二十四小時都在報這些嗎？上次他還看到電視台說什麼同性戀不能生子毀家滅國，還說Alpha跟Alpha在一起是疾病的亂源。

 

你們才是該死的亂源！

 

紅頭罩舉起手槍對準身後的人。

 

「你最近雅號帝尊啊？」

 

「你來這裡做什麼？」他轉過身看著喪鐘，放下了槍。「你不是跑去執行合約了？我們的Omega最近一個人在家很忙。」雖然他也沒資格這樣講史萊德。

 

「你我都清楚他能照顧好自己。」喪鐘靠在門上，語氣輕鬆。

 

「所以你來這裡到底要幹嘛？」

 

「給你情報。」他把一個隨身碟丟給紅頭罩後續道：「這是我最近在忙的事情，你看了就會知道。」

 

紅頭罩看了看隨身碟，皺眉道：「路資？你不像會在隨身碟寫字的人。」接著便把隨身碟放到了手腕的讀取設備上，一串可怕的資料就呈現在他眼前。

 

「路瑟收購了新聞媒體。」紅頭罩咬牙。

 

「對，他收購了媒體，所以你不爽的新聞台還有垃圾報導，都是路瑟所出資打造的報復手段。」喪鐘補充：「最下面那段看到了沒？他打算收購星球日報呢！你爸爸不待見我，就交給你處理了。」他不想煩迪克，就把資料拿來給傑森了。

 

咒罵了一句，紅頭罩馬上又看到另一個該死的資料：路瑟出資請美工人員修圖，只有22K就算了還沒有勞健保，更超時工作。

 

這天殺的一定就是路瑟搞提姆的手段，該死的垃圾慣老闆，不健康又不衛生，沒營養又沒家教！他一定要趕快把這件事情告訴布魯斯，不過那傢伙還躲在瞭望塔，看來還是只能先找超人了。雖然跟超人見面讓紅頭罩有點壓力，畢竟他的名號不是超人所樂見的，但他敢肯定超人一定會對他手上的東西非常有興趣。

 

「我會處理。」紅頭罩說。

 

「Good。」喪鐘說完便轉身要走，紅頭罩一個箭步上前攔下了他。

 

「你回家嗎？」

 

「Why？」

 

「請你多陪在他身邊。」紅頭罩不敢相信自己會說出這種話，他也想回到迪克身邊，但現在手上的東西讓他不能如願。因此，他只能請史萊德做這項工作。

 

「你知道了。」聰敏如喪鐘立刻就嗅到了紅頭罩的言外之意，那天這小子跑來質問他，雖然他什麼都沒有說，但他清楚這小子絕對不會放棄，遲早有一天他會查出真相。

 

「對，我知道了狼蛛的事。」

 

「那麼，你該清楚他並不想要你知道這件事。」喪鐘提醒著。

 

紅頭罩當然清楚，迪克就是不想要他知道才不說。「我不會逼他也不會怪他。」他知道當年的情況很糟糕，夜翼在Blockbuster死後消失了一段時間，外界都不知道原因，甚至有各種猜測，但站在這個房間內的兩人都很清楚，夜翼被狼蛛玩弄了。

 

要不是喪鐘及時趕到，迪克早就被標記了。

 

「很好，那麼，你已經贏得資格了。」

 

「什麼資格？」

 

「知道剩下的事的資格。」喪鐘喜歡長話短說，言簡意賅是跟他人對他的評價。「Pretty Bird在那之後瀕臨崩潰，他的精神狀態使他沒能保住孩子，但我認為這樣更好。」強制發情又淋雨，身體非常差，還要加上精神影響，孩子流了，也算是省去一堆麻煩。「剩下的，你都知道了。」

 

「我就知道，他不能沒有你。」紅頭罩下了結論。

 

紅頭罩知道，他就是感覺得出來，即便迪克當時因為各種原因或是考量說要放棄史萊德，實際上他根本不可能放下。即使他心中仍有一些醋意，但也已經無所謂了。

 

他愛迪克，史萊德也是。

 

喪鐘哼了一聲，道：「他也不能沒有你，Kid，你最好注意安全。如果再次失去你，我也會再次失去他。」

 

紅頭罩伸出手：「我想我們又達成了共識。」

 

喪鐘握住紅頭罩的手。

 

「當然。」

 

「那麼，」紅頭罩拿出一張名片，並把那張名片遞給喪鐘。「回家之前，去這家店買珍奶吧！這是我們輔導的一家新店，多謝捧場支持。」

 

喪鐘收下那張名片之後就走了。

 

紅頭罩站在原地思考，家裡最近出了這麼多事，他實在不應該整天待在這裡，他應該也要回去看看迪克，看看他們的女兒。他也是迪克的愛人，迪克的未婚夫，他不能總是把責任都丟給史萊德，即便他再忙也不行。他實在應該也回家去一趟才對。

 

而且，他覺得自己應該跟提姆好好談談，雖然他們心存芥蒂，但他好歹也是提姆的哥哥，而是有責任幫助他的弟弟，也幫迪克分憂解勞。於是紅頭罩東西一拿就追了出去。

 

「欸，等我！」

 

沒想到喪鐘還真的在天台等他，紅頭罩在心中翻了個白眼，看來史萊德這傢伙還真的頗了解自己的。

 

「我知道你放不下他。」知道這小子絕對會追上來，所以他特意在此等待。

 

「Well，怎麼可能放得下。」傑森嘴角上揚。

 

「等一下到我那裡去換衣服，我們不能穿著這身去買珍奶。」喪鐘說。

 

「廢話！」

 

***

 

康納讓提姆喬裝打扮，然後偷偷把人帶到了小鎮村。

 

這些日子，提姆的精神都不怎麼好，迪克建議康納，把提姆帶去農場散心，那裡純樸，對提姆來說比較輕鬆。肯特夫婦都很歡迎提姆的到來，他們也都很巧妙地避開了敏感話題——克拉克與路薏絲的功勞——這讓提姆很感謝他們，特別是肯特太太，她總是塞很多東西給提姆吃，關心他的健康。

 

「提姆，早餐想喝什麼呀？」肯特太太把餐盤放到了提姆的前面，上面有兩顆太陽蛋，還有肥厚的培根和熱狗。

 

這對提姆來說有點太多了，他現在不需要這些，只需要咖啡因。在莊園時，他時常只攝取咖啡因，直到他重傷以後，才被迫吃起健康菜單。「請給我一杯黑咖啡，謝謝。」

 

康納知道提姆吃不了這麼多，於是自動把培根什麼的夾到了自己的盤中，此舉立刻被肯特太太打斷。「康納，你在做什麼？為什麼拿提姆的早餐？」

 

「肯特太太，康納知道我吃不了這麼多，我平常早餐只喝咖啡！」提姆解釋，而肯特太太則是一臉「阿福是怎麼照顧你的」的臉。

 

「提姆，叫我瑪莎。你太瘦了，要多吃一點東西，不要只喝咖啡，來，喝牛奶！」她把牛奶倒進了提姆的杯子裡，那牛奶真是濃醇香，但提姆還是很想喝咖啡。

 

他已經忘了自己是從什麼時候開始依賴咖啡，有時他什麼都不吃，就喝咖啡，逐漸成了習慣。

 

「康納，你怎麼由著他喝咖啡呢？有力氣才能打擊犯罪，不要看自己身體還年輕，以後就知道問題啦！」她拍拍提姆的肩，繼續說：「要不然懷孕的時候會很不舒服。」

 

提姆的臉紅炸了，而康納直接把她推進廚房：「媽！」他也臉紅了。

 

提姆坐在餐桌前面好尷尬，臉紅得像火球，此時克拉克跟強納森都若無其事地走了下來，這讓提姆更加尷尬了。「他們不可能沒聽到剛剛那些！」提姆想著，然後看著強納森的大眼睛，天啊他好像知道這個小Omega在想什麼。

 

「爸比，我覺得達米安也很瘦，我們可以他多吃一些東西嗎？」

 

提姆看到了，克拉克的青筋抽動，隨即又恢復平靜。

 

「當然可以，如果他來了的話。」最好不要來。「不過強納森，康納跟提姆是來我們家休息的，我們下次再找達米安來，好嗎？」

 

「好啊！」強納森喝了一口牛奶，他嘴上都是牛奶，看起來好可愛。「等達米安胖了，這樣懷孕比較不會不舒服。」

 

提姆跟克拉克同時被牛奶嗆到。

 

「強納森，達米安是Alpha，他不會懷孕。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「Alpha沒有子宮，不能懷孕。」

 

「可是我很喜歡他！我想跟他結婚生跟他一樣可愛的孩子！」

 

**所以你想讓達米安懷孕嗎？強納森！**

 

**跟他一樣可愛？**

 

**那個屁孩最好會可愛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！**

 

提姆心裡又掀起萬仗波瀾，沒想到除了迪克，還有別的Omega覺得達米安可愛！他在內心扶額，克拉克看起來很擔憂，畢竟那個屁孩真的幹過不少驚世駭俗的事……雖然迪克打算把達米安轉到強納森的學校，而克拉克也覺得這主意不錯啦……

 

嗯，等等。

 

提姆內心忽然勾起了什麼，他覺得自己的計劃通之魂又燃起來了。這種感覺已經好久沒有了，感覺真不錯，這算是好兆頭……吧？

 

小屁鬼，看招啊！

 

提姆的精神莫名振奮了些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟二十七回會慢一些，雖然我已經完成了一半，可是又忙又累！


	27. 廿七、十八歲

 

「是的，阿福，我會晚幾天回去，因為肯特太太很熱情地把我留下來，說要給我慶生。」提姆一早就接到了阿福的來電，如他所料的，老管家這一天總是會為他準備許多東西，他應該早一點跟阿福說的。但是，想到阿福的蛋糕，提姆就忍不住想吃。怎麼辦呢？

 

「提姆！」迪克一把搶過電話：「好好玩！晚一點回來沒有關係！」

 

正想說些什麼，就聽到了傑森的聲音，提姆有些意外，原來傑森也在家，他以為傑森最近都在搞高譚黑幫，畢竟，他管理得有聲有色，布魯斯也奈何不了他，連他都有些佩服起傑森來了。

 

「那是傑森嗎？」他問。

 

「你聽到了啊？」迪克笑著說：「那的確是他，他跟史萊德在搶著抱芮綺。」

 

提姆也笑了，想起可愛的姪女，他就高興：「芮綺有沒有長大一些呀？」

 

「等你回來親自看就知道了，不過才幾天的時間，你想他能大到哪裡去呀。」

 

「布魯斯呢？」

 

「在瞭望塔。」

 

「喔。」雖然這只是正常發揮，但提姆還是希望布魯斯也在那裡等他。但，也並非意料之外就是了。

 

「他也一定記著你的生日的，提姆，他從未忘記過我們任何一個人。」迪克輕輕說道。即便當時他跟布魯斯有嫌隙，他仍然知道，他打從心底了解布魯斯。即便當傑森死時，他將所有人都推開，但布魯斯是不會忘記的，他只是選擇一個人承擔起所有的罪惡感。

 

提姆掛斷了電話。

 

這時，康納背著一大包東西，提著一個野餐籃從廚房走了出來，拉著提姆的手，回頭跟肯特太太說了句「媽我出門了」而後者回答「好好跟提姆玩啊」之後，康納就單手攔腰把小男友抱起，衝出門了。

 

提姆環著康納的脖子，俯瞰著堪薩斯州的農田，看來康納要把他帶去別的地方，而那個野餐籃子裡面裝的八成是肯特太太給他們兩個準備的食物，那麼，肯特太太把他留下來，大概是在幫康納了，因為康納想給他驚喜。

 

很快地，他們落地了。這裡滿山遍野都開了花朵，有紅的紫的黃的白的，滿山滿谷都是花朵和紅蛺蝶。提姆認出了這個地方，這裡是加州，康納把他帶來了美國的另一端！

 

「我們只住一晚，應該不會被管理員發現。」康納有點不好意思地說，而提姆知道，這裡是暫時關閉的沃克峽谷，康納竟然把他帶來這裡了！

 

「我的天啊，康納，這，這裡實在太美了！」提姆看著成群的蝴蝶飛舞，心情也開朗了起來。「只是，我們今天要在這裡度過？」他看到了康納背後的那大包，猜到了那是什麼。「你要搭帳篷？」

 

「對，我要搭帳篷。」康納把提姆抱起，然後讓他坐在樹上休息。「你在這裡坐一下，這裡視野更好，我馬上把帳篷搭好。」說完，康納就開始忙活了。

 

提姆原來想說他也可以幫忙，但康納卻堅持今天提姆是壽星，粗重的工作應該由他來。康納堅持，提姆也就不反對了。

 

康納準備好了之後，朝著他展開雙臂。提姆不解，康納不打算上來把他帶下去嗎？幾秒過後，提姆知道康納是希望他能夠跳下去，而他會接住他。在高譚的大廈間跳躍或是從高處墜下，對羅賓而言都是家常便飯；但不知道為什麼，只是從樹上跳下去而已，提姆卻覺得有點……擔心。

 

他不應該擔心的，他是那麼愛康納。

 

提姆放開抓著樹枝的雙手，蹤然躍下，幾隻蝴蝶從他的兩側飛過，有那瞬間他覺得自己也是蝴蝶的一員，就要撲向那些花朵。但他知道，康納會接住他的，就像過去他們一起出任務的時候一樣，康納總是能——

 

——康納抱住了他，用他結實的臂膀。

 

提姆抬起頭看著康納，他的男朋友，康納笑著，說道：「不論發生什麼事情，我都會接住你的，提姆。」

 

帶著喜悅的笑容，提姆緊緊抱著康納。

 

夜幕降臨。

 

月光照映著提姆通紅的臉，他看不清康納背對著月亮的的臉，可是他心裡清楚知道康納的臉跟他的一樣紅，因為他散發著令人安心的氣味。康納俯下身，鼻尖輕輕觸碰著提姆的眉心。感受著彼此的鼻息，提姆覺得連他都能聽見康納的心跳聲。四手交織……

 

***

 

康納將提姆送回了高譚。

 

「等一下你陪我一起洗澡吧？」提姆拉著康納的手，昨晚的體驗太美妙，但等一下要跟大家見面，他不想被發現……或許應該在安全屋洗好再回來的。

 

「我想，可是你爸爸在這裡……」康納小聲地說。

 

「布魯斯在家？」真是太出乎意料之外了，他還以為布魯斯會在瞭望塔呢……不過，既然布魯斯在家，那麼一起洗澡可能就不方便了。「康納，那麼你先洗吧。」

 

「你先吧，我動作很快的，好好泡個澡吧，我來整理東西。」

 

提姆墊起腳尖，捧著康納的臉給了他一個親吻。「那我就先洗囉！」放開勾著的指尖，提姆微笑著走進房間內的浴室。聽到了水的聲音，康納整理起他們的行李。他沒有用他的超速度，因為他想好好看看他的提姆。

 

提姆房間的牆上有好多相片，有泰坦的，有家人的，也有跟他的合照。照片中的人都笑得那麼開心，康納知道，提姆是一個看重感情，看重幸福的人，即便身邊的人不都順遂，他仍將這些快樂的瞬間掛在心上惦記著。

 

這就是他所鍾愛的提姆，他怎能讓那些不懷好意的人一再傷害提姆呢？康納知道，要保護提姆，他現在做的還不夠。

 

「康納，我知道你跟提姆回來了，你可以用我房間的浴室。」迪克抱著芮綺走了進來。「布魯斯在書房，他大概要晚餐時才會出來。」

 

「迪克，最近還好嗎？」康納摸了摸芮綺的臉頰，真可愛，要是他跟提姆也生了孩子，不知道會有多幸福。

 

「還是跟以前一樣，我已經離職了，你應該也知道，我現在辦了一個基金會。」

 

「辛苦你了，傑森呢？我聽說他也很忙。」忙著統轄他的地下王國。

 

「他也忙，他已經回來了幾天了，但我看他很快又會坐不住。」傑森這次回來是為了提姆，家中沒有比他更了解痛苦的人了。迪克微微一笑，傑森平時有些吊兒郎當，又喜歡說真話，可他不幼稚。

 

「那，喪鐘呢？」

 

「他啊，還是跟以前一樣。」迪克想了一下，「不，還是不太一樣了。」史萊德現在出的任務跟以前不同了，他們之間有種默契，彼此都不打破這個默契。迪克不敢說史萊德會為了他改變，但肯定會為了芮綺改變。接下來，他希望史萊德能跟他的兒女們重修舊好。

 

「那應該算是好消息吧。」康納隨意拿了幾件換洗衣物，就跟著迪克來到他的房間。傑森也在，但他們之間還有些尷尬，所以只是互看而沒說上什麼話。

 

康納走進浴室以後，傑森把芮綺接了過去。「史萊德還沒回來嗎？」今天是大家的休假日，大家特地排假就是為了替那個皮包骨過生日。不過，史萊德昨晚突然從床上消失，布知道又去忙什麼了，在工作中的他很難連絡上。

 

「他說晚餐前會趕回來。」迪克摟著傑森的腰，跟他一起走下樓去找阿福，「他很努力想要成為我們家的一員，雖然他跟布魯斯之間還有很多嫌隙，但我想一定能慢慢磨合的。」

 

傑森笑了笑，要那個死老頭承認這個年紀比他大的兒婿，太困難了吧！而且史萊德也不像那種有積極作為的人，呵呵。迪克有時真是天真得過份，但也就是這份天真讓他保有著明亮的心。畢竟，迪克是這個家最能看見他人良善的人。

 

即便這一生中發生過許多悲傷的事，迪克仍然撐了過來。傑森很佩服他，他知道那並不容易，而他想守護迪克這一份樂觀的心，就像迪克用他的愛包容著自己一樣。他們不會放棄彼此，這是他們對彼此一生的承諾。

 

晚餐很快就到了。

 

提姆很意外布魯斯竟然早早就在席上坐著了，還有史萊德也是，餐桌上這兩個不對盤的人竟然安靜地坐在那兒，一句話都沒有說，布魯斯也沒有發作！提姆迅速看到了一旁的嬰兒床，噢，好，芮綺的功勞。

 

迪克從廚房走了出來，手上端著一盤烤雞。「阿福的甜湯就快好了，我們再等一下。」經過史萊德的時候，史萊德突然拉住他的手，親吻了他的唇。

 

提姆知道，兩個老男人私下的較勁沒有停過。

 

布魯斯的臉上冒出青筋。

 

迪克為了轉移焦點，就趕緊把提姆跟康納叫過來坐好。「別站在那裡，快點入座！」然後他就坐到了史萊德的旁邊。

 

傑森也從廚房端了東西出來，「欸，我早就想問了，你們做了喔？」畢竟那味道很明顯，那可不是摟摟抱抱的味道啊！這兩個傢伙跑回家先洗澡可不是沒有原因的。

 

迪克立刻用誇張的動作要他閉嘴，可傑森就是故意要搞皮包骨跟布魯斯的，機會難得嘛！史萊德嘴角一勾，非常清楚傑森的計畫。眼見傑森又要開口，迪克跳了起來把人抓到自己旁邊坐好。

 

阿福把甜湯端了出來。當他把東西都擺好以後，坐到了布魯斯的旁邊。

 

「達米安還沒下來嗎？」他知道達米安今天一整天都把自己鎖在房間，不知道又想做什麼，看來是該多注意些……

 

這時達米安從樓上跳了下來，「來了，父親。」今天一整天都在跟那個死小鬼通信，那個小鬼傳訊息的速度實在有夠快，而他不得不答應強納森要趕快去找他玩。

 

經過康納跟提姆的時候，達米安停下了腳步。

 

「呵。」他心裡清楚明白，「你們做了。」

 

提姆在心中吶喊，他們做了是做了，有那麼明顯嗎！康納的臉也都紅透了，而且他現在除了忐忑不安還有坐立難安，畢竟蝙蝠俠就在幾步之遙，他……不對啊，提姆已經成年了，他們你情我願，為什麼要像做了壞事被蝙蝠俠抓到一樣緊張啊！

 

「達米安，快點坐好！」迪克瞄了一眼布魯斯，後者果然正在壓抑著情緒。啊，為什麼一個慶生大餐會變成這樣呢！

 

史萊德跟傑森對視而笑，非常滿意現在的狀況。阿福則是一如既往地挑起眉毛，他可不想加入這個幼稚的遊戲，何況布魯斯的確是應該開始接受孩子已經大了的事實。

 

晚餐，最後和平落幕。

 

布魯斯吃完飯以後又藉口跑去了正義聯盟，迪克有點想唸他，要不是史萊德那句他越來越像老父親，他可真的會唸布魯斯。啊，他還年輕，為什麼就成了一個老父親了呢？

 

傑森在晚飯後約了提姆到陽台吹風。Superboy果然很不放心他跟提姆單獨相處，所以傑森就告訴他，如果真有什麼，你不會聽不見的，你也不會阻止不了。更何況他要找提姆說話，這些內容本來就不怕他用超聽力聽見。

 

晚風微涼。

 

提姆有些忐忑，他不知道傑森找他要做什麼，畢竟他們可是沒什麼話好聊的，也不怎麼說話。

 

「別擔心，我沒有要對你怎麼樣。」傑森靠在欄杆上，看著提姆，「相反地，其實我最近很忙，你也知道，我來參加你的生日會，其實不只是為了迪克，還為了你。」

 

提姆不懂。

 

「最近你經歷了一系列的事情，壓力很大，我知道那些事情在你心中造成的傷害也很大。我覺得自己有義務來跟你談談，雖然你更應該去跟心理醫師談，不過我想我們就先聊聊吧。」

 

提姆不太敢相信自己聽到的話是從傑森口中說出的。

 

「這個家，每一個人都有著創傷，大家其實都了解你的痛苦，但我不想講這些狗屎東西，我想講講我的。」傑森將襲擊了布魯斯之後，他一直閉口不談的事情告訴了提姆。而那件事情就是他臨死前的那幾刻。

 

小丑暴打他，想讓他失去希望。雖然心中有疑惑，但那個時候的傑森仍然相信著布魯斯會趕到。布魯斯並沒有放棄他，只是來得太晚。

 

復活以後，傑森被塔莉亞救走，在他們的別墅裡住了一年多。他發情了，跟塔莉亞發生了關係。之後，她讓他復仇，而他在計畫的過程中碰上了黑面具。在進行報復的過程中，他什麼都沒有得到。

 

「接下來的你也都知道了。」

 

提姆不知道為什麼傑森可以把那些事情說得如此輕描淡寫，好像一切都不過是昨日的夢境，根本不曾真實存在一樣。他沒有想過傑森的心理，在那些事情發生以前，他沒有認真想過，只道他是個燙手山芋，而他現在知道那是誤解，傑森面對痛的做法跟他不同，傑森是選擇武裝起自己，而他是選擇封閉自己。

 

而對傑森而言，當他從報復中醒了過來以後，他就冷靜了，他也想通了。與其跟布魯斯計較，跟過去的痛苦計較，還真不如做更多的，有意義的事。

 

提姆意識到，傑森當時只有自己，塔莉亞絕對不是真心在幫助他，傑森只有自己……而他，他有一個大家庭，還有朋友。

 

「畢竟，我也常問，為什麼是我？為什麼不是別人？為什麼是我復活了？為什麼我有第二次的機會？」傑森看著天空，今天的月有點朦朧，「……我發現我從來不恨你們，我不恨布魯斯，我也不恨你。我講這些，並不是希望你忘記那些事情，我也不會要求你要怎麼樣，我沒資格要你怎麼做，那些狗屁東西只有寄宿學校的人會說，一點用都沒有……我只是想跟你說，做為你名義上的哥哥，我希望你快樂，你，跟那個氪星人。」他微笑，「而我想讓你知道，連達米安都站在你這邊。」你並不孤單，請不要害怕。

 

晚風雖涼，而他穿得雖然單薄，提姆卻覺得心中很溫暖。

 

「謝謝你。」

 

傑森拍了他的肩，說道：「好了，我要進去了，明天我要回去上工了，但如果你想找誰聊聊，我隨時都在。晚安。」

 

「晚安。」  


提姆笑得很溫暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 517突更！  
> 恭喜同性婚姻合法化了，這篇本來就是因為公投結果而寫的，現在同婚通過啦！  
> 請放心，這篇原定就是讓同婚也過，雖然慢了點，但迪克會跟傑森結婚的！  
> ABO的世界婚姻也會平權！
> 
>  
> 
> 然後因為我很忙所以無法經常更新，我沒棄坑，只是太忙！感謝各位～


End file.
